Szczeniak
by Lampira7
Summary: Siedmioletni chłopiec z obrożą na szyi, niczym pies przywiązany do szopy cierpi z powodu głodu i pragnienia. Czy ktoś go uratuje i pomoże mu otrząsnąć się z tego co mu zrobili krewni? - Severitus.
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł:** Szczeniak  
><strong>Oryginalny tytuł:<strong> Whelp  
><strong>Autor:<strong> jharad17  
><strong>Zgoda na tłumaczenie:<strong> Jest  
><strong>Długość:<strong> 27 rozdziałów  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 12+  
><strong>Ostrzeżenia:<strong> Znęcanie się nad dzieckiem

**Uwagi:** Jest to Severitus. Mam zamiar przetłumaczyć również Whelp II i być może III jeśli zostanie napisane.  
><strong>Tłumaczenie:<strong> Lampira  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Freiya, anga971  
><strong>Link:<strong> s/3659602/1/Whelp

**Rozdział 1**

Późną nocą siedmioletni chłopiec, na którego szyi widniała obroża, ubrany jedynie w bokserki i starą, brudną koszulę kuzyna, przykucnął w kącie ogrodu. W upalne popołudnie wuj Vernon owinął łańcuch wokół jego szyi i połączył go z liną przypiętą do szopy. Teraz jednak na dworze panował chłód i nie chciał niczego innego, jak tylko być głodnym, tak jak wcześniej, i leżeć w swojej komórce. Zamiast tego było mu zimno, mokro i czuł się bardzo zmęczony. I może także odrobinę przestraszony. Przycisnął kolana do piersi i objął je mocno ramionami. Oparłszy na nich głowę, starał się nie myśleć o tym, co doprowadziło go do tej sytuacji.

Jednakże próby, by o niczym nie myśleć, nigdy nie skutkowały. Doszedł do wniosku, że znajduje się na dworze już bardzo, bardzo długo.

_Wspomnienie_

— Chłopcze! Chodź tutaj, natychmiast!

Zawsze nazywali go „chłopcem". To znaczy wtedy, gdy w ogóle postanawiali się do niego odzywać. Stwierdził, że porozumiewają się z nim głównie poprzez stosowanie odpowiedniego tonu głosu. Każdy z nich identycznie intonował nakazy i zakazy. Rzadko rozmawiano z nim inaczej.

Zdarzało się, że ledwie pamiętał, jak tak naprawdę się nazywa. Miał jednak realistyczne sny – momentami tak przerażające, że budził się zlany zimnym potem – w których ludzie używali jego imienia. Kobieta o złotorudych włosach i jasnych, zielonych oczach, która płacząc, sięgała po niego, szepcząc łagodnym głosem jego imię tak, jakby serce jej pękało. Człowiek w okularach o okrągłych oprawkach, z rozczochranymi włosami, takimi samymi jak chłopca, krzyczał jego imię, będąc otoczonym przez połyskujące, zielone światło. Najgorszy jednak był mężczyzna o wąskich oczach, którego głos był zimny niczym lodowiec. Śmiał się długo i piskliwie, kiedy kobieta krzyczała. Oni _wszyscy_ używali jego imienia.

Ale zakazano mu mówić o swoich snach, czy przypominać ciotce lub wujkowi, jak się nazywa. W rzeczywistości w ogóle nie mógł się odzywać, oprócz oczywiście zwrotów „tak, proszę pana" czy „tak, proszę pani" i „przepraszam". Nie mógł spoglądać na twarz ciotki Petunii ani wuja Vernona, bo to byłoby „bezczelne" i nie mógł usiąść w tym samym pokoju, co „normalni ludzie". Miał robić to, co mu kazano, być cicho i udawać, że nie istnieje.

Czasem naprawdę żałował, że tak nie jest.

Na wezwanie wujka wybiegł niczym strzała ze swojej komórki i pognał do kuchni. Trzymał spojrzenie skierowane na tenisówki, z których wyrósł Dudley. Były czerwone, z białą oblamówką na każdej kostce. Czubki zostały porządnie porysowane, ponieważ Dudley, jeżdżąc na swoim nowym rowerze, trzecim w tym roku, hamował, ciągnąc nogami po chodniku.

— Tak, proszę pana?

— Nie skończyłeś jeszcze zadań z listy — warknął wuj Vernon.

Chłopiec spojrzał szybko w górę, by ponownie opuścić wzrok. Skończył wszystkie swoje prace godzinę temu. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, przygryzł wargę. Wujek nie lubił „skomlących, małych szczeniaków". Albo kłócisz się z nim, albo się z nim zgadzasz.

— Proszę pana?

— Miałeś zamieść taras — wyjaśnił mężczyzna — a wszędzie pełno jest błota.

Chłopiec wyciągnął szyję, by za pulchnym mężczyzną, który złowrogo wykrzywił twarz, zobaczyć podwórko. Zamiótł wcześniej kamienne płyty, ale mógł zauważyć kilka śladów w kształcie nowych butów turystycznych Dudleya. Nie żeby jego kuzyn kiedykolwiek miał wędrować, ale chciał trapery, więc je dostał. Chłopiec westchnął.

— Idź i zrób to teraz — powiedział Vernon. — I nie dostaniesz dzisiaj jedzenia.

Jego żołądek zaburczał w akcie protestu, ale chłopiec tylko skinął wciąż opuszczoną głową. Może mógłby wymknąć się z komórki, gdy wszyscy pójdą spać? Jeśli byłby naprawdę cicho… Minęły dwa dni odkąd miał coś w ustach.

— NATYCHMIAST!

— Tak, proszę pana.

Poruszając się szybko, chłopiec przemknął chyłkiem obok potężnego mężczyzny, ledwie uchylając się przed uderzeniem w tył głowy, po czym wygramolił się na podwórko drzwiami kuchennymi. Zabrał szczotkę z szopy, którą wybielił dzisiejszego poranka, i zaczął zamiatać kolejny raz. Słońce wciąż jasno świeciło tego letniego wieczoru, ale nie było tak gorąco jak po południu, gdy strzygł żywopłot i kosił trawnik. Jego twarz, ramiona i tył szyi były poważnie poparzone przez słońce i był bardzo, a to bardzo spragniony.

Błoto schodziło łatwo. Zamiatając, chłopiec zerknął na ogrodowy kran. Pomyślał, że gdyby udało mu się go odkręcić na chwilę, to mógłby napełnić swój brzuch i ochłodzić rozpaloną skórę, ale zauważył ruch przy tylnych drzwiach - ciotka Petunia mu się przyglądała, a ona nie tolerowała marnowania wody na „chłopca". Ponownie schylił głowę i szybko skończył zamiatać, po czym odłożył miotłę do szopy i ruszył w kierunku drzwi kuchennych.

Ciotka zniknęła i wuj Vernon zablokował mu drogę.

— Siedź tam, chłopcze — powiedział przez szybę i wskazał dolny schodek. — Zostaniesz tutaj, póki nie skończymy.

— Tak, proszę pana — powiedział i usiadł tam, gdzie mu wskazano, z twarzą skierowaną w stronę podwórka. Był to jeden z rozkazów, do których się przyzwyczaił.

Zapach obiadu, mający swoje źródło na stole, przenikał przez siatkę na owady umieszczoną w drzwiach: pieczeń z wołowiny, pieczone ziemniaki, sos, ciepłe bułeczki i świeży groch. Ponieważ obiad trwał dalej, chłopiec nie poruszał się, nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. W jadalni Dudley głośno paplał, choć słowa często były niezrozumiałe przez jedzenie znajdujące się w jego ustach. Opisywał, co razem z kolegami przeżył dzisiaj na swoim nowym rowerze, gdy jeździli po parku. Ciotka Petunia zachęcała go do jedzenia.

— Jeszcze jedna dokładka, Dudziaczku. Zmarniejesz nam. Chłopczyk mamusi.

Wuj Vernon chwalił błazeństwa Dudleya takimi słowami jak:

— Dobrze, synu. Pokaż tym chłopakom, co umiesz…

Dźwięki sztućców, żucia i rozmowy trwały wystarczająco długo, by słońce zaszło. Petunia uwieńczyła posiłek deserem - kremem czekoladowym z bitą śmietaną. Wujek i Dudley wzięli po kilka porcji. Nie żeby któryś z nich tego potrzebował, pomyślał gorzko chłopiec, gdy jego własny żołądek ścisnął się boleśnie z głodu, pozbawiając go tchu. Przycisnął dłonie do brzucha, zginając się w pół.

Może wuj Vernon zmieni zdanie. Może coś mu pozostawią. Choć odrobinę jedzenia. Cokolwiek.

Nogi krzeseł zaszurały po podłodze i telewizor w salonie z rykiem wrócił do życia. Petunia pojawiła się w progu.

— Posprzątaj ze stołu — powiedziała zimno. — I trzymaj łapy z daleka od resztek.

— Tak, proszę pani — powiedział chłopiec, wstając powoli.

Wiedział, że będzie go obserwować. Być może już wcześniej policzyła, ile ziemniaków i resztek zostawili. Często tak robiła. Chłopiec zajął się sprzątaniem, a jego ciotka usiadła w kwiecistym fotelu obok drzwi do salonu. Oglądając telewizję, często zerkała na chłopca, który sprzątnął ze stołu, umył garnki i talerze, wysuszył wszystko i dopiero wtedy wytarł wszystkie powierzchnie.

— Idź do łóżka — powiedziała mu Petunia, kiedy po raz ostatni wypłukał szmatkę.

— Tak, proszę pani — odpowiedział.

Ramiona mu opadły, gdy wrócił do swojej komórki. Zapragnął mieć schowaną w kieszeni mokrą szmatkę. Mógłby wyssać z niej wodę i ugasić najgorsze pragnienie. Nie opuszczała go również nadzieja na to, że uda mu się umyć przed snem, i być może skorzystać z łazienki. Okazało się jednak, że jego ciotka dzisiejszego wieczora nie była w zbyt hojnym nastroju.

Pociągnął za sznurek, by zapalić nagą żarówkę wewnątrz schowka, nim popchnięte od zewnątrz drzwi zamknęły się za nim. Po zdjęciu workowatego ubrania roboczego, szybko wślizgnął się w starą koszulkę Dudleya, która służyła mu za piżamę. Użył pustego wiadra, umieszczonego w kącie pomieszczenia, by sobie ulżyć. Zgasił światło i usiadł na łóżku, które było kiedyś starym, obozowym łóżkiem kuzyna, dopóki ten nie skoczył na niego, łamiąc ramę.

Jak każdej nocy, światło sączyło się przez szczelinę pod drzwiami i można było usłyszeć grający telewizor. Chłopiec leżał na boku przykryty cienkim, załatanym kocem i wpatrywał się w wejście do komórki. Ponieważ jego oczy dostosowały się już do ciemności, widział wystarczająco dobrze, by móc odczytać słowa na obrazku, który narysował w ubiegłym roku w szkole, za pomocą zielonej, czerwonej i fioletowej kredki.

„Pokój Harry'ego."

Gdy wszystko inne zawiodło, to używał tego obrazu, by przypominał mu, jak ma na imię.

Później, gdy światła zostały zgaszone, a jego krewni udali się na górę, Harry zaczekał, aż usłyszy ciężkie chrapanie wujka, dobiegające z sypialni, nim otworzył drzwi do komórki. Zatrzymując się po każdym kroku, wyciągał szyję, by usłyszeć każdą zmianę w dźwiękach dobiegających z piętra. Skradał się w stronę kuchni i kosza na odpadki. To było jedyne miejsce, o którym ciotka nigdy nie pomyślała w kategoriach liczenia resztek.

Kolejna przerwa i uniósł pokrywkę. Światło księżyca wpadające przez kuchenne okno wystarczało, by mógł ujrzeć wnętrze kosza i ochoczo sięgnąć do środka. Zrogowaciałe od pracy palce z pęcherzami zanurzyły się w sosie od pieczeni i w kremie zeskrobanym z talerzy. Przeczesywał odpadki, obierki ziemniaczane i chrząstki z pieczeni, które ciotka wyrzuciła, nim zasiedli do obiadu. Harry, uspokojony chwycił kawałek tłustego mięsa z wiaderka i przerzucił je szybko do drugiej dłoni, wracając do obierek. Niezdolny do zniesienia głodu ani chwilę dłużej, wepchnął do ust garść skórek od ziemniaków, przeżuł i prędko połknął.

Sięgając po więcej, wgryzł się w pieczeń, delektując się jej smakiem, sosem i nawet żylastą teksturą. Wciąż przeszukiwał kosz, tym razem zagłębiając rękę aż po ramię. Wciąż żując pierwszy kęs, ugryzł ponownie surowe mięso, ani na chwilę nie zwalniając. Musnął tylko coś, co mogło być piętką chleba, gdy górne światła się zapaliły.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Kiedy zaskoczony przez zapalone światło Harry obrócił się, potykając o kosz, zobaczył wujka Vernona stojącego w progu kuchni. Jego twarz była purpurowa, a krzaczaste wąsy drżały nad wściekle wykrzywionymi ustami. Brązowy szlafrok narzucony na zieloną piżamę był krzywo zapięty, a jeden z kapci włożony tylko do połowy, ale wydawało się, że mężczyzna tego nie zauważa. Szybko przemierzył pokój.

— Wstrętne, brudne zwierzę! — wrzasnął, chwytając Harry'ego za szyję. Potrząsnął nim wystarczająco mocno, by zęby chłopca zadzwoniły. — Wiedziałem, że spróbujesz czegoś takiego. Powiedziałem_, _chłopcze_, żadnego _jedzenia_._ Ja już cię oduczę nieposłuszeństwa i robienia tych twoich dziwactw! Paskudny dziwak! — Wuj Vernon pchnął go w kierunku tylnych drzwi. — Na zewnątrz! Jeśli zachowujesz się jak pies, będziesz tak traktowany. Nie zostałeś stworzony do życia z porządnymi ludźmi. _Wynocha z mojego domu!_

Chłopiec odsunął się od wuja, ale wściekły Vernon był szybki i silny. Mężczyzna trafił pięścią w oko Harry'ego, oszałamiając go, ale ten chwycił się blatu, chroniąc przed upadkiem. Dursley odciągnął go od lady, uderzając ponownie, ale tym razem w nos. Stał się on ogniskiem bólu, a oczy chłopca zaczęły łzawić. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka trzymała go w pionie, był chwyt mężczyzny na jego szyi. Krew pociekła mu po górnej wardze. Czuł metaliczny posmak w ustach. Palce wuja Vernona wyrwały z jego rąk chleb i mięso. Mężczyzna uderzył chłopca ponownie.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana! — zawodził Harry. — Przepraszam!

— „Przepraszam" nie wystarczy! Teraz wyjdź! Wynocha!

Vernon znowu nim potrząsnął i wypchnął przez próg na patio, gdzie chłopiec potknął się i wylądował na kolanach. Jego okulary zniknęły gdzieś w mroku nocy i Harry zanotował sobie, by je później odszukać. Drzwi zatrząsnęły się za nim i dźwięk zamka głęboko wrył się w jego pamięć.

Gdy tylko Harry odzyskał z powrotem swoje okulary, poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, chociaż jedno ze szkieł było rozbite. Przykucnął koło tylnych drzwi, mając nadzieję — chociaż wiedział, że jest to bezcelowe — że jego wuj pozwoli mu wrócić do środka. W świetle księżyca objął się ramionami, kołysząc się w przód i tył, by utrzymać ciepło. Teraz bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie chciał, by ten koszmar się skończył.

oOoOo

Rano ciotka Petunia skierowała węża ogrodowego na małego chłopca, by go obudzić, następnie przegoniła go z patio na trawę.

— Vernon rozprawi się z tobą, chłopcze. Poczekaj, aż wróci do domu.

Te słowa zawsze go przerażały, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Kobieta zacisnęła usta i wróciła do środka. Wczesnym rankiem niebo było zachmurzone, a powietrze odrobinę chłodne. Przemoczony Harry zadrżał, siedząc na trawie. Schował stopy pod siebie, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na drzwiach. Zimna woda skapywała z jego włosów na policzki, zmywając w minimalnym stopniu krew z jego warg i podbródka. Z roztargnieniem otarł twarz rękawem koszuli. Znów zadrżał. Wuj Vernon rozprawi się z nim…

Po chwili wsunął rękaw koszuli do ust i zaczął ssać wystrzępiony materiał. Woda uśmierzyła odrobinę ból w gardle, niemniej jednak łzy paliły go w oczy. Mrugał szybko ze wściekłością. Nie będzie płakać, nie ma mowy! Nie sprawi wujowi tej przyjemności. Jednakże wciąż się martwił. Co Vernon zrobi podczas rozprawiania się z nim?

Słońce wspięło się wyżej po nieboskłonie, a chłopiec czekał i obserwował drzwi. Jego prawe oko było tak spuchnięte, że nic na nie nie widział, a głowa pękała mu z bólu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to zbytnio, dopóki Dudley nie wkroczył dumnie na podwórko w asyście dwóch kolegów. Trzech ociężałych chłopców zaczęło rzucać w niego kamieniami i ziemią, a następnie popychać między sobą, wykrzykując obelgi na temat jego ubrania i posiniaczonej twarzy. Kiedy szczególnie mocne pchnięcie w końcu posłało Harry'ego na ziemię, Dudley zaczął go kopać nogami odzianymi w swoje nowe trapery.

— Kundel, podejrzany Potter, pies jedzący ze śmietnika! — skandował. — Wiesz, że tatuś przyniesie ci psie jedzenie? — Pozostali chłopcy zachichotali, nadal go kopiąc.

— Nie zrobi tego! — krzyknął Harry, chroniąc głowę rękami.

Zwinął się w kłębek, aby ochronić żołądek. Po jakimś czasie jego oprawcom znudziła się ta zabawa. Leżał, dopóki nie opuścili podwórka. Czuł, że ma połamane kilka palców, a krew kapała mu na oczy z rozcięcia na czole. Jego lewa ręka bardzo bolała, ale nie aż tak, jak plecy. Walcząc ze sobą przez kilka minut, wreszcie stanął na nogi. Jeden z przyjaciół Dudleya stanął na jego kostce, na której już pojawiał się obrzęk. Jego okulary zostały złamane i tym razem były nie do naprawienia, nie po tym jak kuzyn rozgniótł je butem. Przykrył je zdrową ręką, żeby były bezpieczne, chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobił.

Wczesnym popołudniem niebo było przejrzyste. Słońce paliło w plecy i kark Harry'ego, pogarszając stan jego poparzeń. Dzień ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Z czasem dostał zawrotów głowy i mdłości. Choć pot spływał mu po plecach i twarzy, trząsł się cały, jakby miał gorączkę. Ostatnim razem jak ją miał, został zamknięty na tydzień w komórce. Dziś jednak…

Późnym popołudniem tylne drzwi w końcu się otworzyły, wypuszczając wujka Vernona na patio. Harry spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Zobaczył w jego serdelkowatych rękach kawałek łańcucha i długą, czarną linę.

— Tutaj, natychmiast!

Najgorzej było, jeśli wuj nie nazywał go nawet „chłopcem". Harry ostrożnie wstał i chwiejąc się nieco na nogach, podszedł bliżej.

— Na kolana!

Harry rzucił okiem na twarz wuja Vernona, a potem szybko się odsunął. Błysk w oczach mężczyzny był przerażający. Nogi chłopca drżały, więc nie miał problemu z tym, by opaść na kolana. W ciągu kilku sekund wuj owinął łańcuch wokół jego szyi, zapinając go niczym naszyjnik. W następnej chwili przyczepił go do czarnej liny. _Smycz_! Uświadomił sobie wstrząśnięty Harry. Jego ręce natychmiast skierowały się do łańcucha i zaczęły go szarpać. Nieważne, co mówił wuj - nie był psem!

— Zostaw! — krzyknął Vernon, uderzając go w posiniaczone ręce. Następnie podniósł ostatnią rzecz, potrzebną do utrzymania całkowitej kontroli. Harry zmrużył oczy, by zobaczyć, że jest to duży wkręt zakończony pętlą. Chwytając drugi koniec smyczy, mężczyzna zaprowadził Harry'ego do najdalszego miejsca w ogrodzie. Ciężkim, drewnianym młotkiem przymocował wkręt do boku szopy, wysoko nad głową siostrzeńca, następnie przywiązał do niego koniec smyczy. Szydził z chłopca, zmierzając do domu: — Jeśli będziesz dobrym psem, to być może dostaniesz dzisiaj kolację. Jeśli nie…

Harry, w cichym szoku, patrzył za nim. Przykucnął w cieniu szopy, próbując ustalić, co może zrobić, by poprawić swoją sytuację. Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Czy rzeczywiście był teraz ich _psem?_

Tuż przed zapadnięciem zmroku, ciotka Petunia ponownie skierowała na niego węża ogrodowego. Jej końska twarz była skrzywiona, jakby poczuła coś niemiłego. Nie powiedziała ani słowa. Wracając do kuchni, kiwnęła głową na Dudleya, który uśmiechając się, stał na schodach. Harry przetarł oczy.

Wtedy wrócił Vernon z dwoma miskami. Postawił je poza zasięgiem Harry'ego, odchylając się w tył tak, jakby bał się oddychać tym samym powietrzem, co chłopiec. Jedna z plastikowych misek zawierała wodę, druga… nie! To niesprawiedliwe! Harry spiorunował wzrokiem wuja i pociągnął za łańcuch, chcąc go zdjąć. _Nie zamierzał tego jeść!_

— To twoja kolacja, szczeniaku. — Powiedział wuj Vernon. — To albo nic. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Prosto z puszki. To jest lepsze od śmieci. — Odwracając się na pięcie, wrócił do domu, zostawiając Harry'emu jedzenie dla psów. Tak, jak obiecał.

Dudley kontynuował wyśmiewanie go z patio. Z okrucieństwem poinformował go, że już zjadł i zaczął wymieniać, co specjalnie dla niego ugotowała mama: steki wieprzowe, ziemniaki i słodki, zielony groszek. Na deser były lody z bitą śmietaną. Harry spojrzał tylko na niego swoim zdrowym okiem, zachowując milczenie. Wiedział, że lepiej nie reagować na zaczepki Dudleya, gdy ciotka mogła słuchać.

Słońce zaszło nim kuzyn wrócił do domu. Światło z telewizora migotało przez okno i głośność została podkręcona tak, że Harry mógł słyszeć śmiech dochodzący z urządzenia. Nadal był boso i w brudnej, zakrwawionej koszulce. Chłopiec opierał się jak tylko mógł najdłużej, zanim ruszył w stronę misek. Korzystając tylko ze swojej zdrowej ręki uniósł tą z wodą i przechylił ją, balansując tak, by nie urazić połamanych palców. Woda była zimna i krystalicznie czysta. Przełykał ją łapczywie. Miał nadzieję, że wypełni mu żołądek wystarczająco, by nie odczuwał takiego głodu. Nie chciał jeść pozostawionej przez wuja żywności.

Kiedy woda się skończyła, Harry wyżął swoją koszulkę nad miską, zaoszczędzając trochę cieczy. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy następnym razem naczynie zostanie napełnione. Nie mógł patrzeć na drugą miskę wypełnioną wstrętną, brązową masą i kawałkami niezidentyfikowanych produktów. Dolatujący z niej zapach sprawiał, że miał ochotę zwymiotować. Nie zje tego. Nie zrobi tego. Nie mogą go do tego zmusić. Wpierw ucieknie. Odpięcie smyczy za pomocą wspinaczki lub skoku wcale nie byłoby niemożliwe. Pytanie tylko, gdzie by się później podział.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Rankiem czwartego dnia obudził się jedynie z wypełniającą żołądek wodą i kilkoma znalezionymi obierkami. Myśl o drugiej misce, tej z psim jedzeniem, była prawie kusząca. Prawie. Nie zamierzał tego nawet tknąć.

Harry źle spał. Zwinięty w kulkę w miejscu, gdzie tylna strona ogrodzenia była osłonięta przed wiatrem, przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i oplótł się ciasno ramionami. Jego lewe ramię wciąż bolało, jakby zostało przypalone, a kostka była fioletowa i spuchnięta, tak jak i palce. Nie mógł ich zgiąć. Bolała go również głowa i żałował, że nie może wejść na chwilę do środka i się rozgrzać. Jednak noc minęła i nie było żadnego znaku, iż wujostwo pamięta, że jest tutaj, na dworze.

Kiedy słońce wzeszło, pokuśtykał do misek, gdzie wypił wodę, którą wycisnął w nocy ze swojej koszulki. Mrówki przypełzły do drugiego naczynia i pokryły brejowatą masę czarnym rojem. Odwrócił szybko wzrok, nie chcąc zwymiotować. Ta odrobina wody, którą zaoszczędził, niezbyt dobrze wpływała na jego żołądek - nie była wystarczająco czysta. Był głodny, zmęczony i bardziej samotny, niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu.

oOoOo

Późnym popołudniem tego samego dnia w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart Albus Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem i spoglądał znad krawędzi swoich okularów na najnowszy nabytek kadry nauczycielskiej. Severus Snape oddał mu spojrzenie z miną, która wyrażała jedynie niezadowolenie. Miał skłonność do przybierania jej, gdy czuł się niepewny, a także gdy był poirytowany lub znudzony.

— Jesteś najnowszym członkiem elitarnej grupy — powiedział mu Dumbledore tak, jakby jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. — Tutejszy personel jest niezrównany i ośmielę się uważać, że dobrze się w nim odnajdziesz. Bardzo doceniam fakt, że zgodziłeś się przyjąć stanowisko mistrza eliksirów, Severusie.

— Oczywiście, Dyrektorze. — odpowiedział, zachowując neutralny ton.

W rzeczywistości nie miał wyboru. Mimo uniewinnienia z wszelkich zarzutów lata temu, nadal mu zbytnio nie ufano i ciężko było mu znaleźć pracę, w której mógłby wykorzystać swoje umiejętności. Co prawda mógłby sprzedawać eliksiry własnego wyrobu i zrobić na tym niezły biznes, ale w tym momencie nie byłoby to zbytnio lukratywne. Nie będzie to dochodowe, dopóki nie zdobędzie pewnej renomy. Renomy, którą mógłby zdobyć w Hogwarcie.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

— Proszę, nazywaj mnie Albusem. Oczywiście będziesz miał prywatny apartament i dostęp do każdego skrzata domowego, jakiego będziesz potrzebował. Teren wokół zamku jest do twojej dyspozycji, jak i wszystkie jego udogodnienia. Jak już wspominałem, oprócz nauczania będziesz pełnił funkcję opiekuna Slytherinu. Myślę, że nie będzie to wymagało od ciebie zbyt wielkiego wysiłku. Istnieje harmonogram dyżurów weekendowych w okresie szkolnym. Możesz opracować ze swoimi kolegami, jak najlepiej wdrożyć go w życie — przerwał, a jego błękitne oczy zaiskrzyły za szkłami okularów.

Severus powstrzymał westchnienie. Znał tego człowieka zbyt dobrze, a iskrzenie tego rodzaju nigdy nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

— Tak?

Z czułym uśmiechem, Dumbledore kontynuował:

— Stwierdzisz, że żądam niewiele za twoje wynagrodzenie. Dobrze zarządzanej klasy, umieszczenia wiedzy w głowach uczniów, zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa wszystkim mieszkańcom zamku… i jednej, małej rzeczy.

Spojrzenie Severusa stało się jeszcze groźniejsze. I oto przeszli do meritum. Ta „jedna mała rzecz" będzie prawdopodobnie całkowitą zmorą jego istnienia. Cóż, jeśli będzie to coś ponad jego siły, odmówi. Po chwili, którą dał sobie na przygotowanie, zapytał:

— Co to jest, Albusie?

— Harry Potter.

— Co? — Severus potrząsnął głową zdezorientowany. — O czym ty mówisz? Co ja niby mam z nim wspólnego? On nie może mieć więcej niż sześć, siedem lat. Nie jest uczniem.

— Właśnie skończył siedem lat, Severusie.

Prawdę mówiąc, mężczyzna wiedział dokładnie, ile chłopiec miał lat. Mógłby to obliczyć nawet co do godziny, jeśli byłoby to potrzebne. Miał na to czas w doprowadzających do szału miesiącach pomiędzy jego krótkim spotkaniem z Lily i jej późniejszym małżeństwem, zawartym w tempie ekspresowym z tym idiotą Jamesem. Jednak nieważne jak policzył lub obliczył, wynik zawsze był ten sam. Szczeniak był Jamesa, nie jego.

Dyrektor kontynuował:

— Żyje ze swoimi krewnymi. Z siostrą Lily, która jest mugolką oraz z jej mężem i ich synem. — Dumbledore przerwał jeszcze raz. — Znasz ich?

— Niezbyt dobrze — przyznał Severus. Chociaż znał Lily, odkąd byli dziećmi, nie obchodziła go wtedy jej siostra i był pewny, że uczucie było odwzajemnione. — Nie sądzę, by pasowali do naszego świata.

— Masz rację. Wszystko jest w porządku, jednak mam na miejscu kilka zaufanych osób, które mają oko na podejrzaną działalność w okolicy. Informują mnie, jak chłopiec sobie radzi.

— To wszystko jest bardzo interesujące — powiedział z szyderczym uśmieszkiem Severus, zakładając ręce.— Sądzisz, że możemy przejść do „jednej, małej rzeczy", o którą chcesz mnie poprosić?

— Tak, oczywiście. — Dumbledore wziął cukierek z wypełnionego nimi, stojącego na samym środku biurka naczynia, i ssał go przez moment. Severus odmówił przyjęcia jakichkolwiek łakoci. — Każdego lata strażnicy są obecni na miejscu przez tydzień lub dwa, czasem dłużej. Jako najmłodszego członka zespołu proszę cię, żebyś sprawdził, co u Harry'ego, czy bariery, które umieściłem, są aktywne i czy chłopiec dobrze się czuję.

— Chcesz, żebym sprawdził, co się dzieje z Harrym Potterem.

— Tak.

— Bym upewnił się, że czuje się dobrze.

— Tak — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

Severus nie zrewanżował się tym samym. Westchnął za to, nie fatygując się, by ukryć irytację.

— I co ja niby mam zrobić, gdyby okazało się, że nie jest z nim „dobrze" lub bariery zostały naruszone?

— Zostawię to twojej decyzji, mój chłopcze.

— Cudownie — powiedział z innym dramatycznym westchnięciem. — Kiedy warta w pilnowaniu chłopca ma się rozpocząć?

— Jutro. — Na widok miny młodszego czarodzieja, dodał pośpiesznie: — Nie musisz go sprawdzać codziennie, Severusie. Raz czy dwa razy w tygodniu w zupełności wystarczy.

— Mimo tego nie będzie wiele do zgłoszenia.

— Zrozumiem. Jednak proszę, byś zaczął przed końcem tygodnia.

Severus nie widział chłopca, odkąd ujrzał go jako dziecko w ramionach matki. Nie chciał go zobaczyć. Przypływ zazdrości przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, gdy wstrząśnięty ujrzał czarne włosy Jamesa nad cudownymi, zielonymi oczami Lily, było czymś więcej niż mógł znieść. To powinno być _jego_ dziecko. Lily powinna być z_ nim_, a nie z tym… aroganckim, zadzierającym nosa głupcem! Automatycznie powstrzymał swój gniew i skinął głową.

— Oczywiście. Zobaczę, co u niego, jeszcze przed końcem tygodnia.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Mając tyle rzeczy na głowie — urządzenie się w nowych kwaterach, porządkowanie eliksirów w laboratorium i opracowanie obowiązków, które miał dzielić z innymi profesorami i opiekunami domów — Severus, aż do sobotniego popołudnia, nie miał czasu wybrać się do Surrey, by sprawdzić, co z Harrym Potterem. Był to dzień, rozmyślał, przygotowując się do podróży do mugolskiej dzielnicy, który technicznie rzecz biorąc był końcem tygodnia, w którym Dumbledore nałożył na niego ten obowiązek. Dotrzymał zatem umowy - i nie był to pierwszy ani ostatni raz.

By być ze sobą całkowicie szczerym — a dlaczego nie powinien? Zwłaszcza, że nikogo innego tutaj nie było — to nie cieszył się na myśl o tej podróży z wielu powodów. Po pierwsze został zmuszony, by to zrobić. Wolałby porządkować bylice oraz skrzeloziele na półkach i układać kociołki, niż defilować po przedmieściach ubrany niczym mugol. Przesunął swoimi długimi palcami w dół po delikatnym materiale koszuli, szarej kamizelce i tego samego koloru spodniach. Trzymał te ubrania właśnie na takie okazje. Z gniewną miną strzepał nieistniejące nitki z ubrania. Kolejnym powodem była rodzina Lily. Spotkał Petunię tylko raz, kiedy byli dziećmi, i to było więcej niż wystarczające. Była najgorszym mugolem, jakiego spotkał: brutalna, tępa i protekcjonalna. Nienawidził tego.

Jednak czołowe miejsce z listy wad tego zadania stanowił sam chłopiec. Nawet jeśli ciotka nie rozpieszczała go przez sześć lat i nie zrobiła z niego zepsutego bachora, wciąż był synem Jamesa Pottera i samo to już wystarczyło, by czuć do niego niechęć.

Severus z westchnieniem podniósł różdżkę ukrytą w lasce— _Wyglądam teraz jak pieprzony Lucjusz Malfoy!_ — i ruszył na obrzeża Hogwartu, gdzie mógł się aportować bezpośrednio na mugolskiej ulicy, na której mieszkał Potter.

Słońce znajdowało się nisko nad horyzontem, gdy pojawił się na Privet Drive 4, pukając elegancko do frontowych drzwi. Czekając na przyjęcie, rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wszędzie znajdowały się identyczne żywopłoty, podjazdy i takie same, na litość Merlina, ozdoby ogrodowe. Samochody również wydawały się istnieć tylko w jednym lub w dwóch modelach.

Z powodu niemiłosiernego upału, niewiele osób zdecydowało się na wyjście z domu, jednakże po drugiej stronie ulicy troje dzieci jechało w dół chodnika na identycznych rowerach. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy któryś z nich może być Potterem, ale to było raczej niemożliwe. Dwoje z nich miało blond włosy i wyglądało na starszych niż siedem lat, a trzeci był rudzielcem.

Chłopcy, jadący w poprzek wąskiej ulicy, zbliżyli się do niego, pokrzykując, gdy zapukał ponownie.

— Nikogo nie ma w domu! — krzyknął największy z trzech chłopców, szorując czubkami butów po gruncie, zamiast stosować hamulce, by się zatrzymać na trawniku. Jego twarz była spocona i czerwonawa z wysiłku. — Poszli do sklepu.

Severus, podczas tego marnego tłumaczenia, wyprostował się, by spojrzeć z góry na chłopca. Fałdy bladoróżowej skóry przelewały się przez krawędź szortów dziecka, oblepiając jego olbrzymie, obwisłe uda. Mężczyzna nie mógł dostrzec knykciów na jego mięsistych dłoniach, które trzymały kierownicę.

— Naprawdę? Wydaje się, że bardzo dobrze ich znasz. Czy mógłbyś mnie poinformować, kiedy wrócą?

Chłopiec-wieloryb skrzywił się. Oczywiście, proces taki jak myślenie najwyraźniej sprawiał mu ból.

— Czy oni nie poszli po lody? — powiedział, a jego dwóch ociężałych kupli przytaknęło skwapliwie. — I nową grę do mojego Gameboya.

Severus westchnął.

— Zatem oni są twoimi rodzicami?

Chłopiec skinął głową.

— Jestem Dudley — powiedział tak, jakby to było ważne. — Dudley Dursley.

— A co z twoim kuzynem? Czy z nim wszystko dobrze?

Jeden z pozostałych chłopców zachichotał.

— Masz na myśli _psa_? — Dudley uderzył go pięścią w ramię, zmuszając do milczenia.

— Słucham? — Severus był zmęczony i przede wszystkim nie chciał tu być. Im szybciej dostanie swoje odpowiedzi, tym szybciej będzie mógł wrócić.

Rudzielec o szczurzym wyrazie twarzy uśmiechnął się.

— Dudley, słyszałeś go? On powiedział…

— Zamknij się, Piers — mruknął chłopak. — On _nie jest _moim kuzynem.

— Cisza! — warknął Severus. Wszystkie trzy głowy obróciły się w jego stronę. Chłopcy otwierali i zamykali usta niczym ryby. — Dudley, tak? Czy Harry Potter jest właśnie teraz w domu?

Twarz chłopaka przybrała przebiegły i brzydki wyraz.

— Nie. Mój tata mówi, że mu nie wolno.

_Nie wolno? Co to, do dziewięciu kręgów piekielnych, miało znaczyć? Chłopiec ma__** siedem lat**_. Zbierając to, co zostało z jego ograniczonej cierpliwości, Severus obniżył swój głos do najmiększych i najłagodniejszych tonów, zarezerwowanych jedynie dla tych, na których miał ochotę rzucać najgorsze klątwy.

— Powiedz mi, gdzie jest chłopiec?

Reakcja młokosów na jego pytanie zaskoczyła go. Dudley spojrzał nieprzychylnie na jednego ze swoich przyjaciół, uciszając go, gdy ten otwierał już usta, by coś powiedzieć. Pozostała dwójka wzruszyła ramionami, a młody Dursley wbił wzrok w niebo.

Kłykcie Severusa zbielały od mocnego chwytu na lasce. Szczerze pragnął uderzyć tego bachora. Poprzestał jednak na zbliżeniu się i użyciu swojego najlepszego piorunującego spojrzenia.

— W takim razie...?

Chłopcy odskoczyli. Ich źrenice były rozszerzone.

— Nie mamy nic do powiedzenia.

— Sugeruję, żebyście przemyśleli swoje słowa. — Groźba w jego głosie była oczywista i nie było to tylko na pokaz. Severus złapał w rękę laskę i uderzył jej końcem o drugą dłoń. Dwa razy. Chłopcy przed nim zadrżeli. — Teraz! Gdzie on jest?

Drżącą dłonią Dudley wskazał na ogrodzenie oddzielające tylni ogród.

— Na zewnątrz? Na tyłach?

Chłopak przytaknął gwałtownie. Severus podszedł do płotu i małej furtki umieszczonej po środku. Jeśli nie będzie tam Pottera, to _nie_ _odpowiada_ za swoje czyny.

OoO

Chłopiec znajdował się na zewnątrz, przykuty łańcuchem do szopy od czterech dni, a może od pięciu. Mogło być to nawet dłużej. Stracił już rachubę. Po pierwszych dwóch dniach jego kostka była ogniskiem bólu i nie mógł na niej stanąć. Leżał więc skulony, starając się chronić od najgorszego słońca za dnia i lodowatego wiatru w nocy.

Każdego poranka jego ciotka polewała go wodą z węża ogrodowego i nalewała ją do miski, a wieczorem, po pracy, wuj Vernon przychodził sprawdzić, czy zjadł psie jedzenie z drugiej. Nie zrobił tego i nie miał takiego zamiaru. _Nigdy w życiu. _Nieważne jak głodny by nie był. Ale mężczyzna uśmiechał się tylko szyderczo i powtarzał:

— Marnujesz całkiem dobre jedzenie, szczeniaku. Całkiem dobre jedzenie.

Codziennie Dudley przyprowadzał swoich przyjaciół, by szydzić z niego. Wydawało się, że znaleźli największą przyjemność w czekaniu, aż chłopiec będzie musiał się załatwić — robił to z tyłu szopy najdalej jak mu na to pozwalała smycz — wtedy też wskakiwali na niego, śmiali się i obrzucali go kamieniami lub ziemią. W drugim dniu, gdy jego kostka dawała mu się już we znaki, nie zdołał dojść do wyznaczonego miejsca i posiusiał się. Nie mógł załatwić swoich potrzeb wcześniej, ponieważ w tym czasie ciotka używała na nim węża ogrodowego.

Późnym popołudniem, tuż po tym jak czerwona łuna zachodzącego słońca musnęła dach domu, a powietrze ochładzało się, chłopiec leżał na boku, twarzą do płotu, kiedy dostrzegł ruch pod azaliami. Zielony wąż, długi na stopę, podpełzł bliżej, badając powietrze rozdwojonym językiem. Chłopiec oglądał to zmęczonymi oczami, nie ruszając się.

— _Jesssszcze nie martwy?_ — zasyczał wąż.

Zaskoczyło go to, chociaż może jedynie spa. Tak, to był właśnie piękny sen. Potrząsnął nieznacznie głową. Przypuszczał, że w snach chłopcy mogą rozmawiać z wężami.

— _Jessssszcze nie._

Wąż uniósł głowę.

— _Ty mówisssz?_

— _Oczywiście. Nie jesssstem pssssem _—powiedział ostro, choć wyszło to łagodniej niż chciał. Był tak bardzo zmęczony.

— _Nie jesteś_ — zgodził się z nim wąż — _ale jest niewielu ludzi, którzy mogą z nami rozmawiać._ _Od bardzo długiego czasssssu._

— _Przeprassssszam_ — odpowiedział chłopiec.

— _Nieważne_ — zasyczał wąż. Brzmiał na niemal rozbawionego. Jego język muskał ramię dziecka, łaskocząc je. Zwierzę wślizgnęło się na niego. Jego chłodna i szorstka skóra otarła się o policzek siedmiolatka. — _Ciesssssszę się, że nie wsssszysssscy z wasss wyginęli._

— _Ja także_.

Wąż ponownie uniósł głowę, tym razem poruszony, by później prześlizgnąć się z powrotem na ziemię.

— _Mussssszę iść_.

— _Nie, prosssszę, zostań _— szepnął chłopiec, wyciągając rękę do węża tak daleko, jak mógł.

— _Nie mogę. Człowiek tutaj idzie._ — Wąż ponownie zniknął w trawie pod krzakami.

_Wuj Vernon_ — pomyślał chłopiec, zamykając oczy przy nagłym bólu w piersi.

OoO

Przy pierwszym spojrzeniu, podwórko wydawało się puste. Severus rozejrzał się po doskonale przystrzyżonym trawniku, świeżo pomalowanej szopie i dobrze opielonym zielniku. Nie dostrzegł żadnego śladu Pottera. Gniew na błazeństwa chłopców znajdujących przed domem wezbrał się w nim jeszcze raz. Niemal odwrócił się, by pójść się z nimi rozliczyć, gdy usłyszał cichy, syczący dźwięk z drugiego końca ogrodu.

Zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku dźwięku, nim go rozpoznał. Zamarł. Strach, którego nie czuł od sześciu lat, zwinął się wokół jego klatki piersiowej, ściskając mocno i powodując prawdziwy ból. _Wężomowa_. Nigdy nie zapomniał tego dźwięku. Jednak jedyny wężousty, o którym słyszał, został zniszczony przez dziecko. Dlatego po kolejnej chwili wahania, w której karcił się za niestosowne tchórzostwo, podjął dalszą wędrówkę przez trawnik.

Nagle syczenie ucichło, ale Severus się nie zatrzymał. Przecież jedyna osoba, która mogła używać tego języka, była jego przedmiotem poszukiwań.

Nie był pewien tego, co znajdzie, chociaż słowa i zachowanie młodego Dudleya oraz jego kumpli zastanowiły go. Może Potter bawił się tutaj albo wykonywał jeden ze swoich obowiązków, takich jak pielenie? Severus był zdania, że obowiązki domowe są dobre w kształceniu charakteru, szczególnie dla syna Jamesa Pottera, który potrzebował każdej dostępnej metody, by go utemperować. Czegokolwiek oczekiwał, nie było to tym, co zobaczył, gdy skręcił za szopą. Ten widok zaparł mu dech w piersi i musiał walczyć, by go odzyskać.

Bohater czarodziejskiego świata leżał zwinięty w kłębek. Zdawał się być zbudowanym z samych kości i skóry. Okryty jedynie wytartą i zniszczoną koszulką z zaschniętym brudem. Jedna z nóg chłopca była poważnie spuchnięta od palców aż po samą łydkę. Przy tej chudości było to aż obsceniczne. Twarz miał pokrytą brudem i krwią. Wargi miał spierzchnięte, a usta otwarte przy każdym oddechu, który sprawiał mu ból.

I ten zapach! _Merlinie!_

Severus zasłonił nos ręką, by stłumić smród. Gdy to uczynił, zauważył rzeczy, które wcześniej umknęły jego uwadze. Szyja chłopca była obtarta do krwi. Powodem tego stanu był łańcuch owinięty dookoła niej. Od niego prowadziła lina przypięta do haka wbitego w ścianę szopy.

„_Masz na myśli psa?"_

Prawdziwe znaczenie słów małego chuligana wprawiło w osłupienie mistrza eliksirów. Musiał odwrócić wzrok.

Kiedy spojrzał ponownie, wściekłość zalała go od wewnątrz z powodu _bezczelności_ i _śmiałości_ tych mugoli. Jak oni mogli uniknąć odpowiedzialności za to _haniebne_ zachowanie? I to w stosunku do _syna Lily_! Zwierzęcy ryk formował się w jego gardle i wiedział, że ma minuty, by się uspokoić, zanim jego kontrola złamie się tak jak miotła podczas huraganu. Wystarczyły tylko dwa długie kroki, by przykucnąć przy chłopcu i odpiąć smycz, odrzucając ją jak najdalej. Cholerna obroża musiała być zdjęta z większą ostrożnością. Została mocno zaciśnięta i wbiła się zbyt głęboko w szyję chłopca. Przesunął różdżką nad ciałem siedmiolatka, który nie poruszył się ani razu, i wykonał jeden z pierwszych leczniczych czarów, które musiały zostać dzisiaj wykonane. Eliksir na ból, który miał w kieszeni, był kolejnym krokiem. Pomógł dziecku go przełknąć, masując delikatnie swoimi długimi palcami wzdłuż uszkodzonej skóry na gardle. Na koniec użył zaklęcia snu, by swobodniej przenieść chłopca.

Gdy wszystko zostało zrobione, przysiadł na piętach.

_Co teraz?_

Dumbledore zostawił mu podjęcie decyzji. Co było zgrabnym manewrem, by w razie czego nie czuć się winnym, zdał sobie sprawę Severus. Dawało mu to kilka opcji do wyboru. Święty Mungo był wykluczony dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Rozgłos wynikający z tej sytuacji podniósłby głosy protestu przeciw wszystkim mugolom. Mógł zabrać chłopca do Hogwartu i polegać na pomocy – i dyskrecji – madam Pomfrey. Severus znał bardzo dobrze czarownicę za swoich szkolnych czasów, ale nie był absolutnie pewien jej lojalności. Czy Dumbledore jej ufał? Czy _on_ powinien?

Albo mógł sam uleczyć chłopca. Severus był dobrym medykiem. Nie był żadnym amatorem jeśli chodzi o mikstury i znał się na poważnych urazach, również tych psychicznych.

Decydując się w końcu, Severus podniósł jak najdelikatniej chłopca, układając jego złamane przedramię przy klatce piersiowej, by zapobiec kolejnym uszkodzeniom, i stanął na nogi z dzieckiem w swoich ramionach. Aportacja była często ciężka dla pasażera, ale stan Harry'ego uniemożliwiał podróż za pomocą fiuu czy świstoklika. To musiało być zrobione w ten sposób. Ale Severus z pewnością jeszcze tutaj wróci, nie wątpił w to. Wróci tu z wielką ochotą.

Tworząc w umyśle obraz swojego salonu w domu przy Spinner's End, aportował się z synem Lily przy cichym pyknięciu.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Gdy Severus aportował się do salonu w Spinner's End, kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się naraz. Najmniej ważną był na wpół zduszony pisk zaskoczonego skrzata domowego, zajmującego się swoimi obowiązkami. Skrzat — Dappin — zniknął z pokoju, by wrócić z grubym kocem, którym okrył niemal nagie dziecko trzymane przez Snape'a. To nie było takie najgorsze. Złe było jednak to, że Harry przestał oddychać.

Przeklinając w siedmiu językach, Severus wziął koc jedną ręką, a za pomocą drugiej ułożył ostrożnie Harry'ego na kanapie. Wyciągnął szybkim ruchem różdżkę i rzucił skomplikowane zaklęcie nad głową i klatką piersiową chłopca. Niebieskie światło pojawiło się nad ciałem Harry'ego, by następnie zniknąć. Ze strony siedmiolatka nie było żadnego odzewu. Kompletnie żadnej reakcji.

— _Accio_ eliksir _Revivifier_*! — przywołał miksturę Severus.

Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z trzaskiem i butelka półprzezroczystego, żółtego płynu popędziła w dół do salonu, wprost do wyciągniętej dłoni mężczyzny. Wlał jej zawartość do gardła chłopca, a przynajmniej starał się to zrobić, trzymając delikatnie głowę Harry'ego. Jednak eliksir wypełnił tylko usta i zaczął ściekać kącikami. Żadna jego ilość wlana w gardło chłopca nie spowodowała, że zaczął go połykać.

Severus z paniką spróbował ponownie użyć zaklęcia.

— _Respiro Coactum_!

Wciąż nic. Wargi Harry'ego były sine. Kontrastowały z zaczerwienioną skórą chłopca, ale w momencie, gdy Severus na niego patrzył, obie te rzeczy straciły swój kolor, przybierając trupioblady odcień. Dotknął szyję chłopca palcami i wyczuł jego słaby puls. Ale jeśli zaraz nie przywróci chłopcu oddechu… Nie przejmując się rozlanym na kanapie eliksirem — bałagan w tym momencie był mu zupełnie obojętny — przechylił ciało Harry'ego w swoją stronę, a następnie zamknął oczy i po raz trzeci uniósł różdżkę. Z najwyższą koncentracją, na jaką było go stać, wycedził przez zęby:

— _Respiro Coactum_!

Ponownie rozbłysło niebieskie światło, tym razem wyblakłe, ale i tak jak poprzednio nie wywarło to żadnego wpływu na chłopca. Ogromny ciężar winy pociągnął Severusa w dół, w głąb jego mrocznej części duszy. Adrenalina i wściekłość na Dursleyów wypłynęły z niego, pozostawiając go drżącego i wyczerpanego. Przygarnął chłopca do siebie i bujając go w tył i w przód, pochylił głowę nad maleńką, wklęsłą klatką piersiową. Och, gdyby poszedł na Privet Drive, kiedy tylko Dumbledore go o to poprosił! Być może stan chłopca nie byłby wtedy tak okropny. I _dlaczego_ musiał ich aportować? Trzeba było _pójść piechotą_ lub pojechać Błędnym Rycerzem - mógł wybrać cokolwiek innego niż aportację! Powinien wiedzieć, że to zaszkodzi chłopcu!

Merlinie, zabił dziecko.

Ból był intensywny. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że potrafi odczuwać takie emocje. Przytłaczały go i napełniały głowę milionem samooskarżeń. Szeptał nad biednym i poobijanym ciałem:

— Och, dziecko. Harry, tak mi przykro…

OoO

Ciemność była przyjemna. Nie czuł bólu i po raz pierwszy pragnął, by czas się zatrzymał. Leżał wyczerpany, ale wiedział, że jego męka się skończyła. Nie było już ogrodu jak i znienawidzonej smyczy.

_Słońce już zaszło_ — pomyślał.

Nie odczuwał jednak chłodu. Mógłby zostać na zawsze tu, gdzie panował spokój, a on był otulony miękką i łagodną ciemnością. Sam.

Coś szarpnęło nim raz i drugi, ale uciążliwe uczucie szybko zniknęło, więc nie zaprzątał sobie nim głowy. Tutaj, w tej ciszy, był bezpieczny.

Potem _coś_ pojawiło się na krawędzi ciemności, ale wciąż miało ciemny kolor. Znajdował się on na granicy świadomości, zmierzając do centrum spokoju. Zakłócał ciemność niczym kamień rzucony do wody. Następnie chłopiec usłyszał wyraźnie, jak ktoś szepcze jego imię:

„_Harry, tak mi przykro."_

_Harry_, tak się nazywał. Nie szczeniak lub chłopak czy dziwak, i ktoś je _wymawiał_. Nikt tego nie robił od czasu… gdy pozwolono mu pójść do szkoły i zawołała go tak panna Egglestrom. W pierwszej chwili, gdy nazwała go Harrym, nie wiedział, że mówi do niego do czasu, gdy przykucnęła przy nim i zapytała, czy ma problem ze słuchem. _Nie miał_, ale powiedziała jego wujkowi i ciotce, że powinni przebadać mu wzrok. Postarała się również, by dostał okulary. Po tym wydarzeniu zerkał na nią cały dzień.

Ten głos w ogóle nie brzmiał jak panna Egglestrom. Był niższy, ochrypły i jakby smutny. Kto mógł wymawiać jego imię?

Chciał otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć, kto go woła, ale nie mógł. Jego powieki były jakby sklejone. Klatka piersiowa zaczęła go boleć i czuł się tak, jakby ktoś na nim siedział. Nie mógł oddychać! Ciemność już go nie pocieszała. Teraz przypominała ona mu krewnych i uczucie duszności, jakie panowało w komórce. Nie było jednak światła dobywającego się spod drzwi. Nie było żadnych _drzwi_!

Ogarnęła go panika i wiatr niczym huragan przetoczył się po ciemności. Chciał oddychać. Chciał widzieć. Niespodziewanie ogarnęło go ciepło, które wniknęło w mięśnie i w kości. Usłyszał bicie swojego serca i poczuł roztaczającą się w pobliżu woń kulek na mole. Przez jedną boleśnie długą chwilę serce przestało mu bić, a następnie wraz z powrotem ciepła zaczęło ponownie pracować.

Z lekkim westchnięciem otworzył oczy.

Obcy mężczyzna trzymał go owiniętego w koc, od którego było czuć kulki na mole. Człowiek miał zamknięte oczy, niemal przysłonięte przez długie, czarne włosy, tak ciemne jak jego własne. Jego usta wciąż się poruszały i Harry'emu zajęło chwilę, aby zorientować się, że wymawia on w kółko jego imię. Zanim jeszcze skończył tą myśl, mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy i popatrzył na niego.

Nie wolno mu było patrzeć na twarze innych osób, więc natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, ale człowiek nie nawrzeszczał na niego za ten występek. Starał się również wyplątać z koca, by móc wrócić na podłogę. Wiedział, że innym ludziom nie wolno go tak dotykać i _z pewnością_ nie uzyskał zgody na to, by siedzieć na kanapie. Jednak każdy ruch sprawiał mu tyle bólu, że zdołał jedynie wziąć głęboki wdech, nim dopadły go zawroty głowy.

Mężczyzna zacisnął uścisk, przez co ból, który odczuwał Harry stał się jeszcze dotkliwszy, ale _nie zamierzał płakać_! Płacz sprawiłby, że wszystko stałoby się jeszcze gorsze. Wuj Vernon zakazał mu tego robić, chociaż Dudley mógł płakać, kiedy nie otrzymywał swojej trzeciej porcji puddingu. Chłopiec przestał się wyrywać, ponieważ wydawało się, że tego pragnie człowiek.

— Harry? — spytał, łagodnym głosem.

— Tak, proszę pana? — szepnął w odpowiedzi. Wymówił te słowa z trudnością. Jego język był odrętwiały. Nie licząc węża, nie rozmawiał z nikim od wielu dni, od czasu, gdy…

— Chwała Merlinowi. — Człowiek odchylił się do tyłu, kontynuując: — Zamierzam zanieść cię na górę, dobrze? W łóżku będzie ci wygodniej i będziemy mogli zobaczyć tam twoje urazy. Rozumiesz?

— Tak, proszę pana. — Nie wiedział, gdzie jest i nie był do końca pewny, czy to nie sen.

Człowiek wstał i Harry musiał przygryźć dolną wargę, by nie krzyczeć. Poczuł krew — ciepłą i gęstą, tak inną od resztek płynu, który pozostał mu na języku. Przełknął konwulsyjnie, wtedy też jego ciałem targnął kolejny drobny wstrząs. To spowodowało, że do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. Wściekły zamrugał, odganiając je.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry. To tylko kilka kroków. Jest dobrze — powiedział mężczyzna. Jego głos był teraz łagodniejszy — kojący.

Potem został położony na miękkiej, suchej powierzchni — łóżko? — a nad głową miał coś, co mógł uznać za jasnoniebieski sufit z mglistymi, białymi kształtami, które mogłyby być chmurami, jeśli tylko zmrużył oczy. Wciąż leżał, gdy mężczyzna zabrał mu koc. Nie poruszył się nawet wtedy, gdy jego ubrania zniknęły, utrzymał swój wzrok na suficie. Ledwo przyszło mu do głowy, dlaczego człowiek nie musiał ściągnąć jego koszulki przez głowę, żeby ją usunąć.

Było mu teraz zimno. Zadrżał i spróbował owinąć ramiona wokół siebie. Zapoczątkowało to kolejną falę bólu. Odwrócił głowę w samą porę, aby uniknąć zwymiotowania na siebie. Zamiast tego wymiociny, woda z krwią oraz żółty płyn, wylądowały na łóżku.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana — wychrypiał Harry, gdy złapał na tyle oddechu, by móc to zrobić. — Przepraszam.

— Spokojnie — powiedział mężczyzna. Chwycił chłopca za ramiona i przekręcił go na bok. Wsunął jeden smukły palec do ust siedmiolatka i delikatnie wytarł ich wnętrze, pozbywając się ohydnego posmaku, jaki czuł Harry. — Wszystko jest w porządku.

Harry zamknął oczy, zbyt zmęczony, aby podziękować mężczyźnie.

— Harry — wzywał go mężczyzna. — Nie zasypiaj.

Ale chłopiec był senny i czuł, że spada z powrotem do przytulnej ciemności.

Kiedy Harry ponownie zapadł w sen, Severus zastanawiał się, czy go obudzić za pomocą eliksiru i utrzymywać przytomnego. Pomimo cudownej poprawy stanu zdrowia chłopca, która nastąpiła dzięki jego magii, Severusowi nie podobały się jego szkliste i rozszerzone źrenice ani dreszcze, które dręczyły biednego chłopca mimo tego, że wielokrotnie rzucał zaklęcia rozgrzewające na materac i koce. W końcu zdecydował się go nie budzić. Znacznie łatwiej było mu umyć i opatrzyć chłopca, gdy ten spał.

Severus nie odważył się również użyć mikstur uspokajających i uśmierzających ból, ponieważ nie wiedział, jak wiele eliksiru _Reviver_ zdążyło przeniknąć do organizmu chłopca. W połączeniu z jedną z dwóch pozostałych mikstur, mógł wpłynąć fatalnie na tak małe ciało. Jednym szybkim ruchem różdżki usunął wymiociny.

W ciągu kilku następnych minut, Severus rzucił wiele zaklęć monitorujących, które kontrolowały oddychanie, bicie serca, temperaturę i poziom świadomości, a następnie rozpoczął długi proces leczenia chłopca. Zaczął od czaru diagnostycznego, który spowodował u niego lekkie mdłości, gdy lista urazów i chorób przebytych przez Harry'ego ciągnęła się w nieskończoność… Wtedy też przywołał kolejne dwa eliksiry i poprosił skrzata domowego, by przyniósł mu kuferek z zapasem leczniczych mikstur. Korzystał z niego przez dwa lata, gdy był śmierciożercą i kolejne dwa, gdy szpiegował dla Jasnej Strony, długo przed tym nim Czarny Pan zniknął. Poza zawodowymi uzdrowicielami, złożył więcej kości i wyleczył większą ilość oparzeń, stłuczeń i przekleństw niż dowolnie wybranych sześciu czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii razem wziętych.

Po trzech zaklęciach czyszczących, chłopiec wciąż nie pachniał zbyt przyjemnie, a skórę miał ciemną z brudu, ale przynajmniej jego rany zostały oczyszczone i potraktowane eliksirem przyśpieszającym gojenie. Następnym krokiem było przywołanie miski z ciepłą wodą i stosu miękkich ręczników, by umyć siedmiolatka. Woda stała się szara zaledwie po kilku zanurzeniach materiału i Severus musiał przywołać jej więcej. Szorował miejsca za uszami chłopca — które wyglądały tak, jakby nigdy nie były potraktowane mydłem — i między palcami. Umył również każdy inny zakamarek ciała dziecka. Severus mógł policzyć jego żebra, niezależnie od tego czy chłopiec leżał na plecach, czy brzuchu. Potrząsnął głową na tak oczywistą oznakę długotrwałego niedożywienia i zaniedbania. Nie była to jedyna zbrodnia popełniona na dziecku.

Kiedy skończył, odesłał miskę i ręczniki, zastanawiając się, za co się teraz wziąć. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na zgruchotane palce, złamaną rękę i kostkę z zerwanymi wiązadłami. Wszystkie te urazy zaczęły się już goić. Nie były niczym groźnym dla tak młodego człowieka, ale żadne z nich nie zostało odpowiednio opatrzone. Kości musiały zostać ponownie złamane, a kostka… Musiał być z nią ostrożny, bo w innym wypadku chłopiec będzie utykał do końca życia i żadne czary tego nie cofną.

Z miękkim westchnięciem Severus rzucił na chłopca urok, by ten zapadł w głębszy sen. Nie chciał, żeby ten obudził się z powodu bólu, jaki mu zaraz zada. Po tym, jak zastosował na rękę Harry'ego maść znieczulającą, wykonał ruch różdżką i wymamrotał zaklęcie — była to jedna z klątw, których nie używał od czasów, kiedy był śmierciożercą. Kości w palcach chłopca trzasnęły, gdy zostały ponownie złamane, a później przemieszczone, by z powrotem mogły zostać złożone. Zrobił to ostrożnie, krzywiąc się z powodu chudości ręki dziecka. Mógł poczuć każde jego ścięgno, a palce siedmiolatka były niczym wątłe gałązki. Gdy paliczki zostały nastawione, Severus kontynuował metodycznie swoją pracę, rzucając to samo zaklęcie wciąż i wciąż na rękę chłopca. Nadal był niechętny, by zastosować takie eliksiry jak Szkiele-Wzro. Następnie użył maści na oparzenia i innej, na wysypkę, którą miał chłopiec. Kolejna została nałożona na ugryzienia pozostawione przez najróżniejsze insekty i pająki — czerwone punkciki pokrywały całe ciało chłopca. Ostatnią maść nałożył na siniaki znajdujące się na plecach, nogach i twarzy Harry'ego. Jeszcze tylko rzucił trzykrotnie _Contagio Inverio_, by wyeliminować różne infekcje i w końcu mógł zająć się kostką chłopca. Owinął ją miękkim i elastycznym bandażem, nie chcąc się brać za tak poważne zadanie bez odpoczynku.

Harry oddychał teraz głębiej, a jego powieki drżały. Ciemne rzęsy odcinały się od bladoróżowych policzków. Był tak niewinny, tak _mały_, jakby miał trzy lub cztery lata zamiast siedmiu. Przy trójkątnej, elfiej twarzy znajdował się okropny łańcuch, który został owinięty na szyi chłopca przez mugola. Musiał zniknąć. Teraz.

Szereg ogniw, każdy wielkości dużego paznokcia, przecięły skórę chłopca i wbiły mu się w ciało. W niektórych miejscach strupy otoczyły metal, uniemożliwiając ściągnięcie obroży bez poważnego pokiereszowania szyi siedmiolatka. Severus zerknął na jego czoło - Harry miał już i tak o jedną bliznę za dużo.

Powoli, z cierpliwością o jaką nigdy by siebie nie posądził, usuwał, ogniwo po ogniwie, obrożę z szyi Harry'ego. Z rany leniwie sączyła się krew. Chłopiec był zbyt odwodniony, by płynęła intensywniej. Po łamaniu kości i wcieraniu maści, Severus był zaskoczony, że _ten_ zabieg powoduje, iż chłopiec jęczy i próbuje odtrącić jego ręce.

Mężczyzna zaczął mówić, cichym, spokojnym tonem, którego mógł użyć w stosunku do rannego ptaka. Łagodne, niemające znaczenia słowa, które miały na celu jedynie uśmierzyć ból. Wydawało się jednak, że chłopiec go słucha i uspakaja się pod ich wpływem.

W końcu zrobił to — usunął ostatnie ogniwo wbite w skórę chłopca. Otworzył zamek i zdjął obrożę, a potem uzdrowił rany, które jeszcze zostały i wytarł pot z czoła, sprawdzając wyniki swojej pracy. Szybkie zaklęcie _Tempus_ ujawniło, że zajmował się chłopcem niemal cztery godziny. Był tak zmęczony, jakby przez ten cały czas prowadził intensywny pojedynek. Usiadł padnięty na krawędzi łóżka, tuż przed tym jak przywołał jedną ze swoich nocnych koszul. Zmniejszył ubranie i założył je ostrożnie na Harry'ego, uważając na jego niedawno uzdrowione kończyny. Nawet zmniejszona koszula wisiała na chłopcu, sprawiając, że wyglądał jak lalka. Severus podczas cichego ślubowania obiecał sobie, że odpłaci się Dursleyom za okazaną dziecku _dobroć_. Położył ostrożnie siedmiolatka do łóżka i przykrył go jednym z grubszych koców.

Zagłębił się na dłuższy moment w swoich myślach. Chciał zostawić chłopca w tym głębokim śnie przez jeszcze jakiś czas, by mógł zregenerować siły, ale wiedział, że Harry potrzebuje płynów. Na jedzenie przyjdzie jeszcze czas - prawdopodobnie nie jest stanie przyjąć zbyt wielkiej ilości pokarmu, gdyż jego żołądek jest uszkodzony. Mógłby jednak podać mu rozwodnione mleko i jakiś rosół. Minęło również wystarczająco dużo czasu, by eliksir _Reviver_ został usunięty z ciała chłopca, więc porcja eliksiru przeciwbólowego nie powinna stanowić problemu.

Czekając na powrót Dappina, któremu wydał wcześniej polecenia, sprowadził Harry'ego za pomocą zaklęcia z głębokiego snu do granicy świadomości. Położył dłoń na zranionym ramieniu chłopca, by nie dopuścić do żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, gdyby ten obudził się przestraszony.

* Eliksir służący do przywracania świadomości.

** Zastępczy oddech. Działa jak usta-usta.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

Wszystko go bolało. Ręce, dłonie, plecy i ramiona. Jego szyja… o _Boże_. I jego kostka, ta na której stanął przyjaciel Dudleya, pulsowała bólem. Nie pierwszy raz chłopiec rozważał, czy warto się budzić. Śnił jednak o palącym słońcu i wężu, który szeptał do niego w ciemności. Zwinął się on dookoła jego szyi i zacieśniał swój uścisk mocniej i mocniej, aż siedmiolatek nie mógł oddychać.

Nie chciał już śnić, a i tak był już przyzwyczajony do bólu. Zdecydował się stanąć naprzeciwko tego, co go czeka. Obudził się, czując delikatny uścisk na ramieniu i usłyszał delikatne oraz zachęcające słowa. Gdy otworzył oczy, ujrzał siedzącego przy nim mężczyznę. Chłopiec ledwo mógł dostrzec jego twarz, wciąż na wpół ukrytą za kurtyną sięgających do ramion czarnych włosów. Człowiek wyglądał na zmęczonego, a jego usta były zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

Chłopiec pośpiesznie odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na chmury na suficie.

Chwilę później mężczyzna pomógł mu usiąść, kładąc duże poduszki pod jego plecy. Bardzo go bolało – kości ocierały się o siebie, a stłuczenia piekły. Wiedział jednak, że nie może wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wuj Vernon nie lubił narzekania, nawet najdrobniejszego. Zanim zdążył złapać oddech, mężczyzna przytknął mu do ust cienką, szklaną butelkę.

— Pij — powiedział mężczyzna. Jego głos był łagodny i cichy, podobny do tego, którego użył wcześniej. — Pomoże ci na ból.

Chłopak zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową, nim całkowicie ją obrócił. Znał _tę_ grę.

— Otwórz usta — powiedział. W jego głosie pojawił się ślad irytacji.

Dreszcz strachu przeszył chłopca, ale wiedział, że lepiej nie pić żadnych oferowanych mu napojów, gdy źle się czuł. Ostatni raz, gdy ciocia Petunia kazała mu coś wypić, dała mu żółty płyn, który pachniał cytrynami i sprawił, że paliło go gardło i żołądek. Był chory przez kilka dni, ale nie pozwolono mu zostać w domu. _Zasłużyłem na to _— tak myślał. Ciotka również tak twierdziła. Ponownie pokręcił głową, mając nadzieję, że człowiek nie uderzy go za jego impertynencję, ale mimo tego skulił ramiona, oczekując na cios.

Mężczyzna przez dłuższy czas milczał, by następnie zabrać butelkę.

— Wezmę pierwszy łyk, dobrze?

Harry zaskoczony spojrzał na niego i powoli skinął głową. Patrzył, jak mężczyzna przystawia butelkę do ust i wypija duży łyk gęstego, błękitnego płynu. Po połknięciu podniósł naczynie, by chłopiec zobaczył dokładnie, że poziom cieczy był zdecydowanie niższy.

— W porządku?

Harry skinął głową, wciąż spoglądając na butelkę, i człowiek ponownie przytknął ją mu do ust. Tym razem przed wypiciem zerknął na twarz mężczyzny. Wyraz, który się na niej jawił nie był mu znany, przynajmniej nigdy nie był on skierowany do niego. Ciotka Petunia spoglądała tak na Dudleya, gdy jej „Dudziaczek" spadł z roweru, a ona opatrywała mu otarte kolana.

Harry nie był pewny, czy dobrze interpretuje to spojrzenie, ale gdy mężczyzna przechylił naczynie, żeby mógł się napić, wziął łyk. Lekarstwo miało smak kredy, a jednocześnie było w pewien sposób gorzkie. Przełknął je szybko i wzdrygnął się na smak, ale nie paliło go ani w żaden inny sposób mu nie zaszkodziło, więc wziął kolejny łyk, nim odsunął butelkę. W jednej chwili ból zniknął z większości jego ciała, chociaż żołądek wciąż był obolały z głodu.

Zaskoczony jeszcze raz spojrzał na człowieka. Zrobił to w odpowiednim momencie, by ujrzeć cień uśmiechu na jego wargach.

— Lepiej? — zapytał mężczyzna.

— Tak, proszę pana. Dziękuję, proszę pana — powiedział Harry, opuszczając głowę. Jednak spoglądał na niego spod grzywki, by widzieć, co człowiek zrobi następnie.

Mężczyzna odłożył lekarstwo i podniósł kubek z czymś, co wyglądało jak mleko.

— Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że czujesz się lepiej — powiedział. — To jest mleko z niewielką ilością wody. To pomoże usunąć smak mikstury. Rozumiesz?

— Tak, proszę pana.

Harry sięgnął po naczynie, ale jego ręka się trzęsła. Człowiek przytrzymał kubek, choć nie sprzeciwił się, gdy dłonie chłopca również go dosięgły. Mleko było zimne i kojące, gdy je przełknął. Najprawdopodobniej było najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek skosztował. Pił je tak szybko, jak mógł, bojąc się, że mężczyzna spróbuje mu je odebrać. Jego ręce zaciskały się na kubku przy każdym łyku.

— Spokojnie, Harry. Nie tak szybko, bo później zwymiotujesz.

_Harry. _Nazywał się _Harry. _Spojrzał na człowieka spod wpół przymkniętych powiek, mrużąc odrobinę oczy, by zobaczyć wyraźniej jego twarz. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego, ani nie wyglądało na to, że ma zamiar zabrać mu mleko, jednak Harry nie poluzował uścisku na kubku. Wkrótce był on pusty.

— Dobrze — powiedział mężczyzna. Kubek dołączył do butelki po „eliksirze" na szafce przy łóżku. — Dajmy twojemu żołądkowi kilka minut na przyzwyczajenie się, nim dostaniesz coś więcej.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Harry skubał kołdrę, która zsunęła mu się na kolana. Zauważył, że jego ręce były wyjątkowo czyste. Nie były tak czyste od dłuższego czasu. Koszula nocna, którą miał na sobie, była bardzo miękka i nie miała żadnych dziur ani rozdarć. Zastanawiał się, kto z niej wyrósł. Musiał rosnąć naprawdę szybko, by zostawić ją w tak dobrym stanie dla użytku Harry'ego. _Czyżby człowiek miał syna takiego jak Dudley?_

Mężczyzna obserwował go. Harry zawsze mógł stwierdzić, kiedy jest obserwowany, ponieważ czuł dokuczliwe kłucie na karku. Nie lubił tego, ale wiedział, że najlepszą rzeczą jaką mógł zrobić było udawanie, że nic nie zauważył. Przebiegł palcami po szwach kołdry i zaczął liczyć kolorowe kawałki materiałów, z których się składała. Doliczył się ośmiu trójkątów w różnych kolorach i sześciu kwadratów, nim człowiek podniósł coś nowego ze stolika. Harry kątem oka zauważył, że tym razem była to miska.

— Rosół — wyjaśnił mężczyzna, trzymając naczynie bliżej twarzy Harry'ego. Zanurzył w nim łyżkę i podsunął ją do ust chłopca.

Harry cofnął się, w jego oczach było widać przerażenie.

— Proszę pana?

Kącik ust mężczyzny drgnął.

— Zatem nie potrzebujesz pomocy przy jedzeniu?

— Tak, proszę pana!

— Bardzo dobrze. — W oczach mężczyzny pojawił się błysk, gdy odwrócił się na chwilę, mówiąc: — Dappin.

_Pop!_

Mała, pomarszczona istota pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd. Harry sapnął, wpatrując się w jej zwisające uszy i duże, wyłupiaste oczy w kolorze błękitu. Dappin był całkowicie łysy i nosił niebieską tkaninę wykończoną srebrnym wzorem. Była zawiązana na jednym ramieniu i sięgała mu do kolan.

_Czy to jego piżamę dostałem? Jest ładniejsza niż ta, którą nosi Dappin_ — pomyślał Harry.

— Przelej rosół do kubka — powiedział mężczyzna — tak byśmy mieli mniejsze szanse na rozlanie go.

Uszy istoty klapnęły o siebie, gdy ta energicznie pokiwała głową. Gdy mówiła, można było ujrzeć jej spiczaste zęby.

— Tak, panie Snape. Dappin przyniesie kubek, panie. — Dappin wziął miskę z rąk „pana Snape'a" i zniknął z kolejnym cichym pyknięciem.

— Co…? — Harry przerwał swoje pytanie i skulił się z grymasem. Nie wolno było mu zadawać pytań.

Wydawało się, że człowiek doskonale wie, o co chciał zapytać i nie jest zły na niego za to, że próbował się czegoś dowiedzieć. Czasami nawet wuj Vernon darował mu jeden błąd.

— Dappin jest moim skrzatem domowym. Sprząta, gotuje i zajmuje się domem.

Harry przygryzł wargę. Domyślał się, że był teraz skrzatem domowym mistrza Snape'a. Zanim mógł się upewnić, Dappin wrócił do pokoju z dużym, zielonym kubkiem w swoich długich palcach. Podał naczynie mistrzowi Snape'owi, który przystawił je do ust Harry'ego, pozwalając, by ten je objął. Rosół ogrzał kubek, ale nie na tyle, by poparzył dłonie chłopca. Z pomocą mistrza Snape'a z wdzięcznością pił zupę.

Słony bulion o smaku kurczaka uśmierzył ból gardła i jeszcze bardziej rozgrzał mu brzuch. Po niedługim czasie jego żołądek był nieprzyjemnie pełny i musiał odsunąć kubek.

— Dziękuję, panie Snape — powiedział, sądząc, że tak samo odpowiedziałby Dappin na jego miejscu.

Znowu był senny. Jego powieki były ciężkie i po każdym mrugnięciu zmuszał się, by ponownie otworzyć oczy.

Pan Snape zabrał mu kubek. Jego głos był łagodny, gdy przemawiał:

— Dobrze się sprawiłeś, Harry. Wracaj teraz do snu.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Obrócił się na bok w ciepłym, miękkim łóżku i przycisnął kolana do klatki piersiowej. Natychmiast po tym zapadł w sen. Lubił być skrzatem domowym pana Snape'a.

OoO

Po tym jak chłopiec zapadł w sen, Severus obserwował go przez chwilę, upewniając się, czy jest mu wygodnie i czy dobrze się czuje. Odsunął zbłąkany kosmyk włosów z czoła chłopca, który opadał mu na oczy. Westchnął, gdy twarz Harry'ego ściągnęła się tak, jakby krzywił się z powodu dotyku. Oczywiście, był maltretowany i nie dostrzegał w kontakcie fizycznym komfortu. Po tym, jak Harry z nieufnością przyjmował oferowane napoje i zwracał się do niego z pełnym szacunkiem, nawet gdy cierpiał, Severus miał ogólne pojęcie, jak wyglądało życie chłopca u Dursleyów. Niestety okoliczności takiego znęcania się nie były mu obce.

Czym więcej myślał o dziecku i o tym, co zaobserwował, tym bardziej jego wściekłość na Dursleyów była hamowana przez to, że Dumbledore musiał o wszystkim wiedzieć. _Czyż nie powiedział, że chłopiec jest obserwowany przez zaufanych ludzi, którzy składają mu raport?_ _Kim byli ci obserwatorzy?_ – zastanawiał się Severus. _Ilu z nich zdążyłbym udusić, zanim trafiłbym do Azkabanu?_

On i jego nowy pracodawca przeprowadzą na ten temat poważną rozmowę. A jeśli odpowiedzi dyrektora nie będą zadowalające… Cóż, wtedy zdecyduje, co zrobić, ale jego związek z Dumbledore'em będzie co najmniej napięty.

Chłopiec nie pytał, gdzie się znajduje i był mało zainteresowany swoim otoczeniem. Wyjątkiem była zawartość oferowanej butelki i kubka oraz pojawienie się skrzata. Jeśli miał być szczery, taka apatia go martwiła. Chłopiec nadal był w szoku? Czy może skutki znęcania się były tak poważne, że nawet Severus nie mógł sobie z nimi poradzić?

Tak czy inaczej, były one _bardzo_ poważne.

Teraz, kiedy najgorsze urazy Harry'ego zostały opatrzone, powinien przenieść chłopca do Hogwartu. Zakładał, że jego rozmowa z Dumbledore'em nie pójdzie tak łatwo. Następnie pani Pomfrey może zająć się dzieckiem, a dyrektor zaoferuje mu swoje mądrości, jeśli Harry w ogóle będzie ich potrzebował. Severus będzie zaś przygotowywać się do swojej pierwszej kadencji jako profesor.

Być może.

Po poinformowaniu Dappina, by pilnował chłopca i rzuceniu zaklęcia, które poinformuje go, jeśli Harry się obudzi, ruszył do salonu, aby połączyć się z Albusem za pomocą sieci Fiuu.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

— Albusie, chcę z tobą porozmawiać! — krzyknął Severus przez zielone ognie w swoim palenisku.

Wstał i zaczął chodzić w kółko przed kominkiem. Był zniecierpliwiony i rozdrażniony. Mijały kolejne minuty, a odpowiedź ze strony dyrektora nie nadchodziła. Miał go ponownie wezwać, gdy głowa Dumbledore'a pojawiła się w płomieniach.

— Severusie? Nie sądziłem, że jesteś w domu.

— Nie planowałem żadnej wycieczki. — Mężczyzna zrobił pauzę, podczas której skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spiorunował dyrektora spojrzeniem. — Poszedłem wykonać pewne małe zadanie, które mi zleciłeś.

— Ach. — Zmarszczki na twarzy Dumbledore'a pogłębiły się, gdy zmarszczył brwi. — Czy istnieje jakiś problem?

Severus zacisnął zęby.

— Można tak powiedzieć.

— Mam do ciebie przyjść?

— Tak. Przypuszczam, że pamiętasz hasło?

— Oczywiście.

Severus cofnął się i czekał, by Dumbledore wyszedł z kominka. Kilka chwil później dyrektor pojawił się w wirze purpurowych szat z zielonymi księżycami i gwiazdami, które intensywnie świeciły. Snape mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy dobiegającą z nich cichą muzykę. Był również pewien, że Albus nosi niedopasowane skarpetki. Musi jakieś zdobyć na Gwiazdkę dla tego zwariowanego staruszka. Oczywiście, jeśli dalej będą ze sobą rozmawiać.

Po użyciu bezróżdżkowego zaklęcia, by usunąć sadzę z szat, Albus zlustrował wzrokiem sylwetkę swojego podwładnego.

— Masz krew na ubraniu — powiedział stłumionym głosem.

— Wiem. — Severus z wysiłkiem przestał zaciskać zęby. — Nie jest moja, tylko chłopca.

Albus spojrzał na niego, a potem westchnął cicho i opadł na jeden z dwóch wygodnych foteli umieszczonych przed kominkiem. Severus zmrużył oczy. Do tej pory nie był pewny, ale teraz… Dumbledore _wiedział_. Na tą myśl jego żołądek skręcił się. Nie chciał wierzyć, a nawet myśleć, że Albus dopuściłby, by Złoty Chłopiec, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. To było jak dźgnięcie prosto w serce…

— To nie tak jak myślisz — powiedział Albus, kończąc w ten sposób jego oskarżenia, tak jakby czytał w myślach Severusa. Oczywiście mógł to uczynić i pewnie to zrobił. Był przecież potężnym legilimentą.

Biorąc powolny oddech, Severus policzył do dziesięciu.

— Dyrektorze, powiedz, jak często twoi obserwatorzy składali ci raport?

— Wróciliśmy z powrotem do oficjalnego tonu. – Albus spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów-połówek, po czym westchnął. — Bardzo dobrze. Zgłaszali się do mnie tak często, jak było to potrzebne.

— Co to znaczy?

— Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem. Informowali mnie, gdy wyniknął jakiś problem lub zdarzyło się coś niezwykłego…

Jednym szybkim ruchem Severus wyciągnął z kieszeni obrożę i rzucił ją w twarz dyrektorowi. Była pokryta krwią, ropą i skórą. Niektóre z nich były stare, a inne zupełnie nowe, powstałe wtedy, gdy Snape na nowo otworzył rany na szyi chłopca.

— Powiedz mi, dyrektorze, czy można _to_ uznać za niezwykle, czy może to całkowicie normalne zachowanie ze strony mugoli?

Albus nie wziął obroży, ale jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w zauważalny sposób.

— Gdzie…? — Potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć istnieniu uprzęzy, by następnie wyszeptać: — To było na chłopcu?

— Tak! — warknął Severus. — Nigdy nie widziałem takich… — Starał się nad sobą zapanować, gdy jego głos stawał się coraz zimniejszy. — _Smycz_ zmuszała go, by został na dworze. Przywiązali go jak _psa_! Jego kuzyn powiedział… — przerwał jeszcze raz. Wrzał ze wściekłości. Musiał wykonać kilka umysłowych ćwiczeń takich samych jak przed użyciem oklumencji, by móc kontynuować. Kiedy wystarczająco się uspokoił, zaczął od nowa: — Nie wierzę, że był do jedyny taki przypadek. A nawet jeśli tak było, to mugole traktowali go nieodpowiednio na wiele innych sposobów. Harry jest poważnie niedożywiony i boi się dotyku. Jego ciało jest posiniaczone i ma złamane kości. Nie ma odwagi spojrzeć komukolwiek w oczy. Chcę wiedzieć, kto do jasnej cholery _obserwował_ chłopca, gdy to wszystko się działo!

Podczas mówienia Severus przyglądał się starszemu czarodziejowi. Dyrektor zbladł i przykrył drżącą dłonią oczy, ale kiedy Snape skończył, opuścił ją. Na jego twarzy jawił się niesamowity spokój.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że posunie się tak daleko, mój chłopcze. Musisz mi uwierzyć.

— Co? Kogo masz na myśli?

— Siostrę Lily, Petunię. Jest ciotką chłopca. Wiedziałem, że nie pała ciepłymi uczuciami do Lily czy do czarodziejskiego świata, ale przyjęła Harry'ego pod swój dach. Wzięła go pod swoją pieczę. Myślałem, że może z czasem go pokocha.

— Raczej zaczęła czuć do niego urazę! I zignorowałeś moje pytanie. Czy nikt cię nie poinformował, jak traktują go mugole? W jakim jest stanie?

Kręcąc powoli głową, Albus odpowiedział:

— W żadnym raporcie nie było wzmianki o czymś tak poważnym.

Severus przyszpilił go spojrzeniem, które w przeszłości stosował na swoich podwładnych, doprowadzając ich w łatwy sposób do płaczu.

— Co powiedzieli? — spytał kąśliwie.

— Czy to ma teraz jakieś znaczenie?

— Dla mnie tak.

Albus przyjrzał mu się i złączył czubki palców u dłoni, odchylając się do tyłu w fotelu.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić, Severusie?

— Z chłopcem czy z moją przyszłą karierą jako profesora eliksirów?

— Naprawdę, Severusie. Czy pozwolisz, żeby to wpłynęło na twoją decyzję dołączenia do pracowników Hogwartu?

— _To?! _– krzyknął Severus. — Chłopiec, Który Do Cholery Przeżył na łańcuchu, bity i zagłodzony prawie na śmierć i ty zastanawiasz się, czy pozwolę, by _to_ miało na mnie wpływ?

Albus westchnął ze zmęczeniem.

— Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? On musi żyć w tamtym domu, ze swoją ciotką i wujem. Wiem, że będzie to trudne, ale możemy zmienić…

— Albusie! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Co można _zrobić_? Na początek znaleźć kogoś do opieki nad chłopcem. _Ktokolwiek_ zająłby się nim lepiej niż Dursleyowie. — Odwrócił się i zaczął przemierzać całą długość salonu.

_Jak dyrektor może być tak ślepy? Jak mógł skazać Harry'ego na taką egzystencję i żyć ze świadomością tego, co zrobił?_

— Nawet… ty?

Severus odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Tak! Zrobiłbym to lepiej niż oni. Jednak nie chciałem zwracać twojej uwagi na mnie. Nie mam ambicji, by zostać ojcem. — _Ale czy nie miałem pretensji o to, że chłopiec należy do Jamesa, a nie do mnie?_ Odsunął od siebie tą myśl. Nie będzie rozmyślał o tym, jak to mogłoby być. — Pomijając wszystko inne, tak, byłbym lepszym opiekunem.

Albus pochylił się do przodu. W jego niebieskich oczach było widać skupienie i wielką powagę, której Severus nigdy u niego nie widział.

— Gdyby doszło do tego, że jedyną alternatywą dla powrotu Harry'ego na Privet Drive jest zabranie go do siebie, zrobiłbyś to?

— Co to za pytanie? Dlaczego, do licha, musisz go wysłać do tego piekła na ziemi?

— Wokół tego domu istnieją bariery ochronne związane z krwią Lily poprzez jej siostrę.

— Bariery ochronne? — powtórzył Severus. — Przed czym go chronią? Na pewno nie przed mugolami.

Albus zarumienił się.

— Niestety nie, ale żadna czarownica ani czarodziej, którego zamiarem byłoby skrzywdzenie Harry'ego, nie może ich przekroczyć. Gdy go tam zostawiłem, wielu zwolenników Voldemorta było na wolności i było ważne, by chronić chłopca w ten sposób.

_Wciąż_ było na wolności wiele osób, zgadzających się z poglądami Czarnego Pana, ale Severus nie widział potrzeby, by o tym mówić. Z pewnością Albus był świadom tego faktu.

— Trzeba byłoby przenieść bariery i znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby być z nimi związany.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową.

— Musiałby to być ktoś z rodziny — powiedział cicho. — Lily poświęciła się dla Harry'ego, a więź ustabilizowała się wtedy, gdy jej siostra zgodziła się go przyjąć do siebie. Bariery będą działać tylko wtedy, gdy chłopiec będzie nazywać to miejsce domem. Gdy będzie ze swoją rodziną.

Severus wpatrywał się w dyrektora, na jego spokojną i opanowaną twarz. Miał ochotę rzucić go w ognie piekielne na następny tydzień. Wargi Snape'a poruszały się bezgłośnie przez kilka chwil, aż mężczyzna zdołał z siebie wykrztusić:

— Naprawdę zamierzasz go wysłać z powrotem do tych potworów.

— Musi zostać z rodziną.

— Wcześniej zasugerowałeś, że _ja_ mógłbym wziąć chłopca. Jak byłoby to możliwe?

Albus utrzymał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, a w jego oczach pojawiły się ze zdwojoną siłą iskierki.

— Ponieważ, Severusie, możesz być ojcem Harry'ego.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

Severus wpatrywał się w niego, nie oddychając przez dłuższy moment, tak jakby zapomniał, jak ma to robić.

— Nie jestem jego ojcem — powiedział z goryczą. — Zrobiłem dokładne obliczenia.

Albus uśmiechnął się.

— Nie sądziłem, że tak bardzo pragniesz, by chłopiec był twój.

— Była to zwykła _ciekawość_ — powiedział Severus. — Nie chciwość.

— Oczywiście.

Albus odchylił się do tyłu na swoim fotelu. Severus obserwował go jeszcze przez pewien czas. Nie wierzył, że dyrektor tak szybko to zaakceptował, komentując jego wypowiedź tylko jednym słowem — zwłaszcza, że starszy czarodziej uśmiechał się tak, że jego oczy migotały ze szczęścia. To niepokoiło mistrza eliksirów.

— Wiesz coś na ten temat? Jak mógłbym być ojcem chłopca?

— Przyjęcie krwi.

Severus, gotowy do sprzeciwu, otworzył usta niczym uczniak.

— To nie wystarczy. Nie dla barier.

— Nie wystarczyłoby, gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny niż ty. Bariery muszą się opierać na prawdziwej miłości, aby ochrona, którą zapewniła mu matka, dalej działała. Ale mój drogi chłopcze, kochałeś Lily, czyż nie?

— Ja… tak. Kochałem ją. — Nie zastanawiał się, a przynajmniej nie za mocno, skąd Dumbledore o tym wie. Mógł uzyskać tę wiedzę za pomocą swoich spostrzegawczych oczu albo legilimencji.

— Czy mógłbyś pokochać chłopca?

— Ja…

Przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi, rozważył kilka zbłąkanych myśli, które pojawiły się w jego głowie. To jak okrutnie traktowali chłopca jego właśni krewni, pokazaną niezależność, gdy chciał zjeść bez niczyjej pomocy. Niezmierzoną ilość magii, z jakiej korzystało dziecko, by uratować samego siebie. Wężomowę, którą usłyszał, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał chłopca. Jego oszołomiony i szklisty wzrok, który wskazywał, że chłopiec przeżył zbyt wiele bólu, a za mało miłości. Wiedział, że dziecko nie będzie miało łatwego życia w żadnej rodzinie. Zbyt wiele miał do przezwyciężenia. Jedna osoba nie mogła unieść takiego ciężaru. Chłopcem powinien zająć się ktoś, kto zrozumie jego ból, zadba o niego. Ktoś, kto wie, jak to być innym; wyrzutkiem.

Severus z pewnością to rozumiał.

Ale czy byłby zdolny, po tym wszystkim, co się zdarzyło, otworzyć serce dla chłopca? Po Lily i jej ślubie z Jamesem? Mógłby spojrzeć na chłopca i nie widzieć utraconej szansy? Czy mógłby odpowiednio zaopiekować się chłopcem? Nigdy nie miał żadnego rodzeństwa ani kuzynów, których mógłby pilnować. Wiedział bardzo niewiele o wychowywaniu dzieci. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które go przerażały w pracy w Hogwarcie. Wiedział, jak zastraszać ludzi i miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Jednak nie mógłby tego zrobić chłopcu.

Dumbledore zmienił swoją pozycję w fotelu, przez co Severus spojrzał na niego, przerywając swoją zadumę.

— Mam taką nadzieję, Albusie, ale minęło wiele czasu.

— Tak — powiedział starszy czarodziej. W jego głosie nie było żadnego żalu. — Przypuszczam, że minęło.

— Ale jeśli nie można tego zrobić…

— Wtedy będzie musiał wrócić. Przykro mi, Severusie.

To było właśnie to. Pomimo tego, jak bardzo nienawidził manipulacji, nie mógł pozwolić, by chłopca odesłano do mugoli. Nie mógłby w ten sposób rozerwać swojej duszy. Musiał się tylko przyzwyczaić do tej idei, to wszystko.

— Zatem będzie musiał tutaj zostać. Jak szybko możemy przygotować rytuał?

Uśmiech Albusa był niczym przebłysk słońca po burzy.

— Jutro. Przyprowadzę urzędnika z ministerstwa, który jest raczej dyskretny, choć i tak wcześniej wszystko z nim uzgodnię.

Po kilku minutach, które spędzili na dyskutowaniu o godzinie spotkania i decydowaniu, co należy przygotować, Albus wyszedł tym samym sposobem, którym przybył, a Severus udał się na górę, by zobaczyć nowo przyjętego syna.

Był późny wieczór, ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny po tym, jak uratował dziecko i nim Harry obudził się ponownie.

OoO

Harry obudził się z uczuciem komfortu, jakiego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie doznał. Nie było żadnego bólu. Zamrugał i otworzył oczy. Ponownie zobaczył niebo i chmury. Przez jedną krótką chwilę pomyślał, że wciąż jest na dworze, przykuty do szopy, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że chmury, mimo że wydawały się poruszać, są tak naprawdę namalowane na suficie, a on sam leży na łóżku. Na bardzo miękkim łóżku z wielkimi poduszkami pod głową.

Przewrócił się na bok i spojrzał wprost w wielkie, wyłupiaste oczy, które się w niego wpatrywały. Krzyk zrodził się w jego wnętrzu, nim przypomniał sobie, kim jest ta istota. To był skrzat domowy — Dappin. Przycisnął pięść do ust, by stłumić wrzask.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, gdy tylko odzyskał oddech.

Wstał z łóżka, będąc pewnym, że nie może na nim leżeć, zwłaszcza gdy czuł się już lepiej. Jego bose stopy uderzyły z hukiem o podłogę. Kostka go zapiekła, ale nie było tak źle, więc ją zignorował. Zauważył jednak bandaż owinięty ciasno na jego stopie od samych palców aż do łydki. Spojrzał ponownie na Dappina.

— Bardzo przepraszam.

— Mistrz Harry tutaj poczeka — powiedział skrzat. — Dappin zawoła mistrza Snape'a.

— Nie, proszę! — Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę. — Proszę, nie mów mu. Już nigdy tego nie zrobię.

Dappin posłał mu dziwne, rozważne spojrzenie.

— Mistrz Snape chciał wiedzieć, więc mu powiem, mistrzu Harry. Zostań tutaj. — Zniknął, tak jak wcześniej, z cichym pyknięciem.

Nieszczęśliwy i przekonany, że popadł w wielkie tarapaty, Harry opadł na podłogę i przycisnął kurczowo kolana do klatki piersiowej. Nagle zachciało mu się sikać, i to mocno, ale nie wolno mu było nigdzie iść, więc powstrzymywał się tak, jak czasami to robił, gdy znajdował się w komórce. Sprawiło to, że czuł skurcze żołądka, ale również to zignorował. Z miejsca, w którym się znajdował, widział mały stolik stojący obok łóżka i podłogę pod samym posłaniem, która, jak zauważył, była zakurzona. Niezbyt, ale bardziej niż pozwalała na to ciocia Petunia. Ponownie stanął i rozejrzał się po pokoju, mrużąc oczy tak jak to robił nim otrzymał okulary.

Szafa, taka jak u Dursleyów, stała przy jednej ze ścian. W pokoju znajdował się również niewielki kominek umieszczony naprzeciwko drzwi, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do przedpokoju. Na stoliku, który wcześniej zauważył, leżało kilka czystych ręczników. Zabrał jeden z nich i właśnie wchodził pod łóżko, by zetrzeć tyle kurzu, ile tylko mógł, gdy drzwi, znajdujące się za nim, otworzyły się.

— CO TY WYPRAWIASZ?

Harry poderwał się tak szybko, że uderzył głową o łóżko. Starał się jak najszybciej wypełznąć spod niego, ale nie dość szybko, bo następną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował to uchwyt na swoich nogach i wyciągnięcie spod łóżka. Mistrz Snape postawił go na podłodze. Harry przycisnął materiał, niczym tarczę, do piersi.

Harry, stojąc na drżących nogach, wpatrywał się w podłogę.

— Przykro mi, mistrzu Snapie. Nie byłem wystarczająco szybki.

Cisza zapadła po jego słowach. Harry zaryzykował krótkie zerknięcie spod grzywki na dorosłego. Pan Snape miał na sobie ciemnoniebieski szlafrok, który sięgał mu niemal do stóp, a jego włosy wyglądały tak, jakby dopiero wstał. _O nie, Dappin musiał go obudzić_. Wiedział, że mężczyzna przyszedł tu z jego powodu. Nie mógł jednak płakać ani pokazać strachu. Jeśliby to uczynił, wszystko poszłoby jeszcze gorzej. Starając się być silnym, przygryzł dolną wargę, pokazując jedynie w ten sposób swoją nerwowość. Jego wzrok ponownie spoczął na podłodze.

— Niewystarczająco szybki na co? — zapytał Snape. Jego głos był cichy, ale nie tak delikatny jak wtedy, gdy nakazał Harry'emu wypić eliksir, jednak znacznie cichszy niż krzyk.

— Z czyszczeniem, proszę pana — przełknął ślinę. — Nie byłem pewien, od czego zacząć.

Ponownie cisza. Harry przygotował się na cios, który miał nadejść. Czas mijał i nic się nie działo. Wreszcie jego mięśnie praktycznie drżały z powodu napięcia i musiał pozwolić im odpocząć. _Być może właśnie na to czeka _—pomyślał.

Ale mężczyzna tylko powiedział:

— Nie powinieneś wychodzić z łóżka, Harry. Wciąż odzyskujesz siły. Chcesz, żebym ci pomógł do niego wrócić?

— Proszę pana? — Spojrzał do góry, pan Snape również na niego patrzył z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry spojrzał na łóżko. Było trochę wysokie, ale mógł się na nie wspiąć bez niczyjej pomocy. — Nie, proszę pana. Dziękuję, mistrzu Snape.

— Zrób to w takim razie — powiedział mężczyzna.

Harry wdrapał się na łóżko, a po tym jak Snape spojrzał na niego dziwnie, przykrył się kołdrą. Mistrz eliksirów usiadł na brzegu łóżka i odwrócił się na chwilę, a kiedy zwrócił się z powrotem do Harry'ego, trzymał w ręku kubek z mlekiem. Chłopiec był zaskoczony.

_Skąd ono pochodzi?_

Ale nie musiał się tym przejmować, dopóki mężczyzna brał pierwszy łyk.

— Wypij to. Jesteś dobrym chłopcem.

Ręce Harry'ego nie trzęsły się już tak bardzo, więc kubek znajdujący się w jego dłoniach był stabilniejszy. Snape pozwolił mu go trzymać przez większą część czasu, zwłaszcza po pierwszych łykach, gdy kubek stał się lżejszy i łatwiejszy do udźwignięcia. Gdy chłopiec skończył, oddał szybko kubek, czując niemal zawroty głowy na samą myśl o piciu mleka dwa dni pod rząd. Jego żołądek zacisnął się, przypominając mu, że musi siusiu.

— Dziękuję, mistrzu Snape.

Ten dziwny wyraz wciąż był w oczach mężczyzny.

— Harry, nie musisz się do mnie zwracać: „mistrzu Snape". Nie jesteś skrzatem domowym.

Zasysając powietrze w szybkim wdechu, Harry pokręcił głową. Nie był wystarczająco dobry. Nie zdążył posprzątać, a teraz mistrz Snape go odeśle.

— Przepraszam — błagał. — Postaram się bardziej, obiecuję! Proszę, pozwól mi zostać!

— Co? Nie, Harry. Nigdzie stąd nie odejdziesz. Ten dom jest teraz twoim domem, nie ma potrzeby, byś go czyścił. Nie jesteś skrzatem domowym. Jesteś… — Mistrz Snape westchnął i spojrzał na swoje dłonie, zanim podniósł wzrok, by napotkać oczy Harry'ego. — Będziesz moim synem.

Harry zdezorientowany zmarszczył brwi. Nie był pewny, czy dobrze usłyszał.

— Ale ja… mój ojciec nie żyje, proszę pana. Zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Mama również.

Niebezpieczny błysk pojawił się w oczach Snape'a.

— Kto ci to powiedział?

— M… mój wuj, Vernon. — Przełknął ślinę. — I ciotka Petunia. Po… powiedzieli, że byli dziwakami i że… że na to zasłużyli.

— W takim razie wiedz, że kłamali!

Mistrz eliksirów wstał z łóżka i zaczął chodzić po całej długości pokoju. Harry nie spuszczał z niego oczu. Nie wiedział, co zrobił tym razem, ale spodziewał się konsekwencji swojego uczynku.

— Wypadek samochodowy — mruknął mężczyzna. — Tak jakby mogliby być zabici w mugolski sposób. _Sami_ będą mieć wypadek samochodowy.

Gdy Snape złorzeczył, Harry, czekając, siedział nieruchomo. Był przyzwyczajony do czekania. Wreszcie mężczyzna szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę łóżka. Machnął ręką, jakby odganiał swoje słowa, i stanął przy Harrym.

— I?

— Proszę pana?

— Czy zgadzasz się zostać moim synem? Jeśli tak, to oficjalne przysposobienie odbędzie się jutro, jeśli nie…

— Przepraszam, proszę pana. Ja nie… co znaczy przyosobienie?

Wargi mistrza Snape'a drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu.

— Przysposobienie — powiedział powoli. — Oznacza wiedzę, czy chcesz zostać ze mną, czy może wrócić do swojej ciotki i wujka.

Radosne uczucie urosło w piersi chłopca.

— Och, zostanę, proszę pana! Proszę! Ale jak mogę zarobić na swoje utrzymanie?

Twarz mężczyzny wygładziła się, przez co wyglądał na młodszego i o wiele bardziej zrelaksowanego.

— Nie będziesz w żaden sposób na siebie zarabiał. Jako mój syn będziesz miał wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, chociaż oczekuję, że będziesz grzeczny i posłuszny. Nie będziesz również się do mnie zwracał per pan.

— Ale… — _Jak wtedy miałby go nazywać?_

Mistrz Snape musiał odczytać pytanie w jego oczach, bo powiedział cicho:

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz się do mnie zwracać „ojcze".


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał chłopca Severus. Harry był bardzo cichy, a jego twarz była ukryta za włosami, przez co nie wiedział, jak on się czuje. — Nie chcesz mnie nazywać „ojcem"?

— Ja… ja nigdy… — Dając sobie z tym spokój, Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami, by następnie powiedzieć z przerażeniem: — Przepraszam, proszę pana.

Zaniepokojony Severus pochylił się do przodu, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by dotknąć malca. Wciąż ganił się za surowy ton, którego użył, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego wczołgującego się pod łóżko. Kto wie, jakie drobnoustroje i ile kurzu dostało się do niedawno wyleczonych płuc dziecka.

— Za co?

— Za wzruszenie ramionami, proszę pana. Nie wolno tego robić.

— To jedna z zasad pochodzących z twojego starego domu?

Chłopiec wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego i wciąż odmawiał spojrzenia mu w oczy.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Severus westchnął.

— Nie uderzę cię, jeśli wzruszysz ramionami, ale również nie podoba mi się ten gest. Jest oznaką słabego umysłu. Powinieneś kształtować właściwe myśli i wyrazić je, nie polegając na takich prymitywnych sposobach komunikacji.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Tłumiąc kolejne westchnięcie, Severus powstrzymał się przed poprawieniem ostatnich słów Harry'ego. To było oczywiste, że chłopiec czuje się niepewnie i minie trochę czasu, nim uświadomi sobie, że nie zostanie ukarany tak, jak to miało miejsce u jego krewnych. Jednak nie miał zamiaru tolerować braku szacunku, bezczelności lub skandalicznego zachowania. Nie zamierzał rezygnować ze swoich zasad, ale z tym chłopcem… musiał być ostrożny.

— Czy jesteś głodny?

— Tak, proszę pana — zaczął zapytany, spoglądając na niego z nadzieją. — Ale ja…

— Tak? „Ale" co?

— Ale ja _naprawdę_ muszę siusiu.

Ledwo mógł powstrzymał śmiech. Nie było nic śmiesznego w tym, że krewni chłopca tak źle go traktowali, ale wyraz twarzy Harry'ego był tak żałosny, że musiał się uśmiechnąć — choć tylko odrobinę.

— Pozwól, że w takim razie pokażę ci toaletę. Czy czujesz się wystarczająco dobrze, by chodzić?

— Tak, proszę pana! — Harry wyskoczył z łóżka szybciej, niż się na nie wspiął, uderzając stopami o podłogę i odbijając się od niej.

— Uważaj na kostkę. Muszę jeszcze nad nią popracować, nim całkowicie wydobrzejesz. — Jeszcze się nie zdecydował, czy poprosić madame Pomfrey o pomoc w tej sprawie, ale lepiej żeby maluch nie uszkodził kostki jeszcze bardziej.

— Tak, proszę pana — odparł, zaprzestając podskakiwania.

— Chodź za mną.

Severus wyprowadził go z sypialni na korytarz do łazienki, wyłożonej niebieskimi kafelkami, z białym wyposażeniem, do którego zaliczała się również wanna na lwich nogach. Harry podbiegł do toalety, a Snape dyskretnie zamknął za nim drzwi i poczekał na zewnątrz.

Po długim czasie usłyszał spuszczaną wodę, a następnie lecącą w kranie. Moment później klamka została przekręcona i chłopiec wyszedł z łazienki.

— Dziękuję, proszę pana.

— Harry, nie musisz mi dziękować za możliwość załatwienia podstawowych potrzeb. Możesz je robić w dowolnym momencie. — Nadzieja po raz kolejny zagościła w oczach dziecka. Severusa zakuło serce, gdy ujrzał na jego twarzy tak wielką wdzięczność za coś tak małego. — Chcesz zjeść na dole, czy może wolisz wrócić do swojego pokoju?

— Mój… _mój _pokój, proszę pana?

— Oczywiście, że twój pokój. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że będziesz go dzielił ze mną? Czy może wolałbyś tę opcję?

— Mam tu pokój, proszę pana?

— Tak — powiedział Severus, prowadząc chłopca z powrotem do pokoju. — Czy chciałbyś zmienić jego wystrój? Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku.

— Wystrój? Ja… nie. — Potrząsnął lekko głową i już miał wzruszyć ramionami, ale zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, zamiast tego powiedział: — Nie jestem pewien, jak to rozumieć.

Gdy weszli do pokoju, Severus wskazał na ściany.

— Większość chłopców chce mieć powieszone plakaty przedstawiające drużyny quidditcha, zawodników lub ulubionych zespołów muzycznych. Oczywiście, kiedy byłem młodszy, unikałem takich bzdur, ale jeśli chcesz to zrobić, to masz moje pozwolenie. Masz jednak zachować umiar.

Spojrzał w dół na Harry'ego, który był całkowicie zmieszany.

— Umm… Co to jest quidditch, proszę pana?

— Sport z wysokim współczynnikiem agresji i niebezpieczeństwa, w który zasadniczo grają aroganccy idioci z brakiem instynktu samozachowawczego — przerwał na chwilę, by kontynuować z mniejszą zjadliwością: — Chociaż wydaje się, że niektórzy czerpią z niego radość.

— Nie sądzę, że go polubię, proszę pana — odparł, zerkając spod swojej gęstej grzywki, jakby oceniając jego reakcję.

Severus zawahał się, spoglądając na chłopca. Zrozumiał, jak wielki wpływ ma na niego, pomimo ich wczesnego etapu relacji. Mógł całkowicie zwrócić dziecko przeciw Jamesowi i wszystkiemu, co reprezentował, co cenił i kochał. Och tak, mógłby to zrobić, ale… wiedział, że Lily byłaby temu przeciwna. Czyż nie przyjął go do siebie, bo był jedynym, który kochał ją na tyle, by to zrobić?

— Nie? — powiedział ostatecznie. — Nie powinieneś podejmować w ten sposób decyzji, nim poznałeś tę grę. Zapewne po tym będziesz bardziej świadomy swoich preferencji.

— Tak, proszę pana — zgodził się Harry. Severus był pewien, że ujrzał cień uśmiechu na jego ustach.

Obserwował jeszcze przez moment wyrostka, zaskoczony jego cierpliwością oraz zdolnościami adaptacyjnymi. Nie minął nawet dzień, odkąd chłopiec został uratowany i Severus był zdumiony zmianą, jaka w nim zaszła.

— Chodźmy coś zjeść. Wybieraj: w twoim pokoju czy na dole?

Harry objął się ramionami, nie odpowiadając od razu. Severus zauważył, że ten robi to, gdy czuje się szczególnie zdenerwowany, jakby chciał się schronić. Mężczyzna pomyślał, że wie, dlaczego to robi.

— Nie ma złej odpowiedzi, Harry — rzekł cicho. — Każda z nich będzie właściwa. Dappin może tak samo łatwo przynieść jedzenie tutaj, jak i do jadalni.

— Chciałbym zostać tutaj, proszę pana. Mogę?

— Oczywiście, że możesz. Połóż się do łóżka, a ja powiadomię Dappina, że będziemy jeść tutaj.

Odwrócił się, gdy chłopiec wspinał się na wysokie łóżko i wezwał skrzata domowego, podając mu szczegóły dotyczące kolacji. W ciągu kilku minut każdy z nich miał na kolanach talerz — Harry leżąc w łóżku, a Severus siedząc na pobliskim krześle. Kolacja malca zawierała rosół, odrobinę ugotowanych ziemniaków, trochę musu jabłkowego oraz jeszcze więcej mleka, zaś Severusa rosół wołowy z kandyzowanymi marchewkami, ziemniaki z natką pietruszki, kawałek świeżego chleba z masłem i na deser pokrojoną w plasterki gruszkę oraz kieliszek czerwonego wina. Pomimo tego, że chłopiec atakował bez opamiętania swoje jedzenie — z pewnością będą musieli popracować nad manierami przy stole — Severus dostrzegł, że przygląda się jego obfitemu posiłkowi z czymś w rodzaju zazdrości.

Po jednym z takich spojrzeń, mężczyzna wytarł usta serwetką.

— Jutro pozwolę ci spróbować niektórych z tych rzeczy, dobrze? Być może trochę chleba lub świeżych owoców. Musisz zrozumieć, że nie chcę, byś był chory po tym, jak zjesz za wiele i zbyt szybko.

— Tak, proszę pana — wymamrotał, pochylając się nad swoim talerzem. Severus poczuł ból w piersi, który ktoś inny określiłby „winą". Nie chciał jednak, by dziecko zachorowało po całym trudzie, jaki włożył, aby poczuło się lepiej.

— Jutro — powiedział, obserwując go uważniej — ktoś przyjdzie przeprowadzić ceremonię adopcyjną. Będzie zainteresowany spotkaniem z tobą. Być może zechce również z tobą porozmawiać. Będę z tobą — dodał szybko, gdy maluch poderwał głowę, a w jego oczach pojawił się strach. — Przez cały czas.

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Ceremonia nie jest długa — kontynuował — ale potrzebne jest, byśmy oboje podczas niej oddali odrobinę krwi. Wystarczy małe ukłucie, to nawet nie będzie boleć. — Chłopiec wciąż wyglądał na nieprzekonanego, więc zaproponował: — Czy chcesz, żebym ci to zaprezentował? Mogę to przetestować dla ciebie na własnej ręce.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, rozważając, jaka odpowiedź będzie najwłaściwsza. Zanim podjął decyzję, Severus wyczarował ostrą szpilkę i uniósł prawą dłoń tak, by ten dokładnie ją widział. Przebił igłą skórę w pobliżu nadgarstka. Z rany wypłynęła kropla krwi.

— Widzisz? To wszystko. — Chwilę później starł krew i wyleczył maleńką rankę.

Chłopcu znacząco ulżyło.

— A potem… — Przełknął ślinę. — Będę twoim synem?

— Tak, Harry. Wtedy będziesz mój.

OoO

Harry nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Kręcił się i rzucał na dużym łóżku, nie czując się komfortowo pomimo miękkiej i czystej pościeli. W pokoju było ciemno, a on bardzo tego nie lubił – przynajmniej nie kompletnej ciemności. Zatrzymał się pośrodku łóżka, przynajmniej tak myślał, i przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej, starając się zwinąć w jak najmniejszą kulkę.

Rankiem czerwona łuna świtu powoli dotarła do nóg łóżka. Harry wstał i przetarł oczy, zadowolony, że to koniec prób zaśnięcia. Ponownie musiał się udać do toalety. Wykradł się na korytarz prowadzący do łazienki, tak jakby ktoś w każdej chwili miał na niego wyskoczyć. Nikt tego nie zrobił, a on szybko załatwił swoją potrzebę i biegiem udał się do pokoju. Mistrz Snape — nie, _ojciec_ — pozwolił mu chodzić do łazienki, gdy tylko zechciał, ale mógł zmienić zdanie. Wuj Vernon często to robił i przeważnie nie informował o tym Harry'ego, dopóki ten nie złamał nowej reguły.

Nie wiedząc, co ma teraz zrobić, Harry podszedł do okna, wyglądając na zewnątrz. Dom znajdował się przy wąskiej brukowanej drodze, wciśnięty między inne budynki. Przynajmniej ten, w którym znajdował się chłopiec, był ostatni na ulicy. Ogrodzony małym, żelaznym płotem z bramą po środku. Coś, co można było nazwać trawnikiem — połacie zieleni z bujną roślinnością — był bardzo zadbany. Harry mógłby zarobić na swoje utrzymanie, pielęgnując go. Mistrz Snape powiedział, że nie musi, ale wiedział, jak będzie. Był bezwartościowy, jeśli nie pracował. Zawsze mu _to_ powtarzano.

Siedząc na krawędzi parapetu, Harry dotknął gardła, ale obroży nie było, tak jak za każdym razem, gdy sprawdzał. Prawdopodobnie mistrz Snape uzdrowił jego szyję tak samo, jak to zrobił z całą resztą. Harry wiedział, że musi zarobić również po to, by zwrócić za opiekę. Lekarstwa nie były przeznaczone dla małych, bezwartościowych szczeniąt. Ciotka Marge zawsze powtarzała, że trzeba było go utopić w chwili urodzenia. Powinien dziękować Bogu, że cokolwiek ma.

Odwracając się przodem do pokoju, Harry zdecydował się pościelić łóżko, a następnie się ubrać. Nie wiedział jednak, gdzie są jego ubrania. Nie widział ich od samego rana. Być może zostały zabrane do prania. Mógłby zapytać Dappina, pewnie by wiedział.

Pościelenie łóżka zajęło mu trochę czasu, ponieważ było ono prawie jego wzrostu, ale w końcu poduszki zostały położone w odpowiednim miejscu, kołdra wyprostowana i wygładzona. Sięgał po nią po raz kolejny, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku, gdy drzwi zostały otworzone, a mistrz Snape stanął w progu.

— Bardzo dobrze, że już wstałeś. Głodny?

— Tak, proszę pana. Ummm… To znaczy, tak, ojcze.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a jego spojrzenie stało się łagodniejsze. Był ubrany podobnie jak wczoraj, ale Harry nigdy nie widział takiego stroju. Coś jakby szlafrok, ale znacznie dłuższe i grubsze. Ten konkretny strój był ciemnozielony z czarnymi runami na brzegach.

— Zejdźmy na dół. Dappin przyszykował dla nas śniadanie. — Czekał na korytarzu na Harry'ego, a gdy ten przekroczył próg, dodał: — Musimy zdobyć dla ciebie ubrania na dzisiejszą ceremonię. Na inne okazje również, ale szczególnie na dzisiaj.

— Tak, ojcze, ale… um…

— Coś się stało? — zapytał Severus, gdy dotarli do schodów.

— Ubrania są drogie, a ja…

— Pozwól, żebym to ja martwił się o koszta. — Mężczyzna powiedział ostro. Harry skinął głową.

— Tak, proszę pana. — Chłopiec skulił ramiona. Sprawił, że ojciec był zły, a jeszcze nawet nie odbyli ceremonii.

Cisza trwała przez dłuższy moment, zanim Snape się odezwał.

— Pozwól, że pomogę ci zejść na dół. Nie powinieneś nadwyrężać kostki.

Harry spojrzał na wysoką i chudą postać mężczyzny, który miał być jego ojcem. Stał z rozłożonymi ramionami, tak jakby oczekiwał, że do niego podejdzie, ale siedmiolatek nie był pewien, co ma teraz zrobić. Przygryzał wargi, stojąc niezdecydowany. Martwił się o to, co teraz zrobi ojciec, gdy jest zły. Snape podszedł do niego i Harry, nawet o tym nie myśląc, cofnął się.

— Harry, nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić. Chcę cię zabrać na dół. — Tym razem jego głos był kojący. Nie zawierał w sobie żadnej ostrości, być może był nawet trochę smutny. Czując się jak głupiec i do tego będąc zażenowanym, chłopiec odwrócił głowę. — Czy może wolisz zjeść w swoim pokoju?

Dziecko skinęło głową.

— Tak, proszę pana. Proszę.

— Bardzo dobrze. Wracaj do pokoju. Powiadomię Dappina o zmianie planów.

— Tak, proszę pana — powiedział Harry, wracając samotnie do sypialni.


	10. Rozdział 10

Rozdział betowała partofforever

**Rozdział 10**

Severus wrócił na parter i przeszedł przez jadalnię. W tym samym czasie starał się ponownie odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami. Nie był zły na chłopca, tylko na siebie. Co sobie wyobrażał, górując tak nad siedmiolatkiem, gdy oczywiste było, że ten boi się większych i potężniejszych od siebie? I to przerażenie w oczach Harry'ego, gdy Severus do niego podszedł… To uderzyło go najbardziej.

Po tym wydarzeniu wątpliwości powiększyły się jeszcze bardziej. Spędził niespokojną noc, rozmyślając nad wszystkimi rzeczami, które mogą sprawić, że ta adopcja będzie jedną wielką katastrofą. Po raz kolejny przypominał sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, jak wychowywać dziecko, szczególnie z taką przeszłością, jaką miał Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Dręczył się tym, czy naprawdę może odłożyć na bok swój wstręt do biologicznego ojca chłopca i traktować Harry'ego jak własnego syna. Czy zacząłby żywić do niego urazę tak jak jego wujostwo? I co z samym Harrym? Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, w co się pakuje. Skąd miałby wiedzieć, skoro miał tylko siedem lat? Był taki cichy, przestraszony, a jednocześnie niemal stoicki i zrezygnowany. To było niepokojące.

Ale im więcej miał wątpliwości, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Albus ma rację. Nie mógł pozwolić, by dziecko wróciło do swoich krewnych, nawet jeśli nienawidził manipulacji starego czarodzieja, które zmusiły go do podjęcia takiej decyzji. Zastanawiał się jednak, o czym tak naprawdę myślał Dumbledore? Co by się stało, gdyby nie kochał Lily wystarczająco, by przysposobić jej syna? Czy wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że był śmierciożercą i szpiegiem?

Żadna z tych myśli nie pomagała mu się uspokoić, więc Severus spędził kilka minut na tym, by opróżnić swój umysł. Następnie wezwał Dappina i kazał mu przynieść śniadanie na górę do pokoju Harry'ego.

— Idź później do Madam Malkin na Pokątną — powiedział do skrzata. — Harry potrzebuje odpowiednich ubrań na dzisiejszą ceremonię. Kup niebieską szatę. Niech krawcowa rzuci na nią Zaklęcie Wielkości i podejmie zapłatę z mojej skrytki w Gringocie.

— Tak, mistrzu Snape. — Malutki skrzat skłonił się i z pyknięciem aportował z kuchni.

Po kolejnej minucie chodzenia w kółko Severus nie mógł się już dłużej usprawiedliwiać przed trzymaniem się z dala od chłopca — albo śniadania — i udał się z powrotem na górę.

Harry ponownie znajdował się w łóżku, patrząc w dół na swoje dłonie, ułożone sztywno na kolanach. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto pogodził się ze szczególnie nieprzyjemnym losem. Nie uniósł nawet wzroku, gdy Severus wszedł do pokoju.

— Harry?

Chłopiec wciąż wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, ale zgarbił się bardziej, jakby chciał się stać jeszcze mniejszy, niż był w rzeczywistości. Severus powoli podszedł do łóżka, pilnując jednak, aby nie zbliżać się na odległość mniejszą niż długość ramienia.

— Czemu na mnie nie patrzysz?

— Nie wolno mi — wyszeptał.

— Tutaj masz do tego prawo. Szczerze powiedziawszy, _wolałbym_, żebyś na mnie patrzył, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy do ciebie mówię.

Ręce Harry'ego drżały, ale potem zacisnął je w pięści, by nie ujawniać strachu. _A dlaczego nie miałby się ciebie bać?_ — pomyślał Severus. — _Zwłaszcza że już na niego krzyczałeś._

— Harry, proszę. Spójrz na mnie.

Siedmiolatek niepewnie podniósł wzrok, choć jego głowa wciąż była lekko opuszczona. Jasne, zielone oczy spoglądały na niego spod niesfornej grzywki. Oczy Lily, uświadomił sobie z bólem. Oczy Lily, które nawet w najgorszych chwilach nie wyglądały na tak zmęczone. Przez co musiał przejść chłopiec, co oprócz okrutnego traktowania pozostawiło na nim takie piętno?

— Dziękuję — powiedział dziecku, a potem dodał: — Harry, przepraszam, że przestraszyłem cię wcześniej.

— Ja nie… — Chłopiec uciął swój protest i uciekł spojrzeniem. Severus poczuł przypływ gniewu na krewnych Harry'ego, którzy doprowadzili zbawiciela czarodziejskiego świata do takiego stanu.

— W porządku, Harry. — Starał się panować nad głosem, by był jak najłagodniejszy. Siedmiolatek skinął głową, ale już na niego nie spojrzał. Nerwowo zaciskał dłonie na kolanach.

Mężczyzna został uratowany przed powiedzeniem czegoś więcej przez Dappina, który pojawił się ze śniadaniem na tacy. Skrzat położył ją na stoliku przy łóżku, skąd Severus wziął jedzenie dla siebie i chłopca. Obaj dostali porcję owsianki, ale Harry miał połowę tego co on. Starszy czarodziej miał do wypicia kawę, młodszy - sok. Był również półmisek z tostami posmarowanymi cienką warstwą masła, którymi się dzielili. Świeże truskawki i jeżyny uzupełniały posiłek.

Harry pod bacznym spojrzeniem czarodzieja uniósł trzymaną oburącz szklankę z sokiem do ust. Smak musiał go zaskoczyć, ponieważ nagle spojrzał na Severusa, a później pochylił głowę.

— Co się stało? — zapytał chłopca po przełknięciu owsianki.

— Nigdy wcześniej nie piłem takiego soku, proszę pana.

— To sok z dyni — wyjaśnił. — Nie sądzę, by wielu mugoli go piło.

— Mugole, proszę pana? — Jego głos był niepewny, gdy zadawał pytania i Severus był przekonany, że to jedna z piekielnych zasad ze starego domu.

— Masz prawo do zadawania pytań, Harry — powiedział cicho. — Wolę, żebyś to robił niż żył w niewiedzy. Co do twojego pytania - mugole to osoby, które nie znają magii. Tacy ludzie jak twoi krewni, lecz także wielu innych, którzy nie wiedzą, że czarodziejski świat istnieje. Czy teraz rozumiesz?

— Tak, proszę pana. Ummm… ojcze — odpowiedział chłopiec i wypił kolejny łyk soku. Jego twarz była zupełnie bez wyrazu, ale Severus wiedział, że coś _czai się_ pod powierzchnią.

— Czy masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

— Tak, proszę pana. — Chłopczyk zerknął na niego. — Czy wszyscy mugole… — Knykcie Harry'ego zbielały, gdy chwycił mocniej szklankę, ale jego twarz nadal spowijała maska obojętności. Severus mógł wyczuć napięcie w maleńkim ciele dziecka.

— Co oni wszyscy, Harry? — zapytał dziecko, chociaż był pewien, co ten chce powiedzieć… albo przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Uważał, że siedmiolatkowi pomogłoby, gdyby wyraził swoje uczucia wobec krewnych. Gdy jednak Harry wciąż milczał i oczywiste było, że jest strapiony, kontynuował: — W pewnym sensie mugole są jak czarodzieje — powiedział. — Jedną ze wspólnych cech jest to, że nie wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami. Niektórzy są dobrzy, inni są źli. Napotkałeś tych z drugiej kategorii. — Nie powiedział nic o swoich własnych nikczemnych wyborach dokonanych w przeszłości ani o skrajnych opiniach, jakie istniały w magicznym świecie w kwestii mugoli i czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia. W tej chwili nie było to istotne.

— Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

— Tak, proszę pana. — Chłopak zawahał się, walcząc sam ze sobą. Severus widział to, ale nie odzywał się. Czekał z większą cierpliwością, niż mu była dana, ale w końcu został nagrodzony: — Co to jest czarodziej?

OoO

Harry pochylił głowę, domyślając się, że nie było to odpowiednie pytanie. Jego ojciec wyglądał na zszokowanego! I nic dziwnego. Nie powinien pytać o czarodziejów. Czyż nie wiedział, że „magia" jest najgorszym słowem, jakiego można użyć? Czy wujek raz za razem nie przypominał mu, że magia jest zakazana, wynaturzona i zła, bardzo zła, _niewłaściwa!_

Chwilę później jego ojciec odchrząknął.

— Czarodziej to ktoś, kto może używać magii. Tak jak ja czy ty.

— Nie! — Harry podskoczył, wypuszczając szklankę i zrzucając miskę z owsianką. Podniósł się z łóżka, wciąż będąc poza zasięgiem mężczyzny. — Nie jestem! Nie mogę być. To dziwacy używają magii.

— CO?! — Ojciec również wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Harry skulił się przy wezgłowiu. Kiedy mężczyzna się odwrócił, jego twarz była czerwona, tak jak u wuja Vernona zanim zaczął bić. Dźgnął palcem w kierunku chłopca. — _Nie jesteś_… dziwakiem. _Ja_ nie jestem dziwakiem. Możemy używać magii tak jak wielu innych ludzi. Czarodzieje, czarownice, nawet Dappin i inne skrzaty domowe mogą z niej korzystać. Nie wiem, co ci powiedziała… twoja _rodzina_, ale nie chcę już więcej słyszeć tych słów z twoich ust!

Harry skinął gwałtownie głową. Przynajmniej jedna z zasad była taka sama. „Magia" to wciąż złe słowo.

Minęło kilka minut zanim ojciec Harry'ego usiadł z powrotem, wskazując gwałtownie na rozlany sok i owsiankę. Zniknęły one w mgnieniu oka! Wszystko zostało wyczyszczone. Siedmiolatek wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą był bałagan, po czym zamknął oczy i pochylił głowę. Nie powinien tego zobaczyć, nie powinien o tym wiedzieć. Teraz czekał ze strachem na to, co ma nadejść.

Nikt go jednak nie uderzył.

Nikt również nie krzyknął. Po chwili Harry przestać drżeć i otworzył oczy. Usiadł z powrotem po turecku na łóżku, tuż przed zagłówkiem i obserwując uważnie dłonie, ścisnął je mocno, by się nie trzęsły.

— Jedz — powiedział Severus po dłuższym milczeniu. Jego głos był ponownie cichy i kojący niczym chłodny wiaterek na pustyni. — Skończy się jeszcze na tym, że przez całą ceremonię będziesz głodny. Nie chcę, by ktoś usłyszał burczenie twojego żołądka podczas tak ważnej uroczystości.

Zerkając szybko w górę, Harry porwał grzankę z półmiska i wgryzł się w nią. Miał zamiar poczekać, aż ojciec pierwszy się poczęstuje, ale ten przesunął talerz w jego stronę i kazał mu jeść, _mimo_ _że__ miał już jedną kanapkę_. Jego brzuch był przyjemnie pełny i wiedział, że nie powinien już nic spożywać po owsiance i soku, ale nie chciał również, by jedzenie się zmarnowało. Nie było niczego gorszego!

Ojciec często na niego spoglądał, przez co Harry czuł się niezręcznie, jakby czarodziej go egzaminował. Mężczyzna nie wymuszał już na chłopcu żadnych pytań o magię czy o wujostwo, ale wydawał się dziwnie smutny. Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego tak jest, ale podejrzewał, że magia ma z tym coś wspólnego.

Po kolejnym gryzie lub dwóch, chłopiec przesunął się nieco bliżej i położył jedną ze swoich małych dłoni na ciemnej tkaninie na nadgarstku ojca. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. Jego czarne oczy były szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia. Żołądek chłopca ścisnął się ze strachu, ale udało mu się wykrztusić:

— Przepraszam, ojcze.

— Za co?

— Jesteś przeze mnie smutny. Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem. Przepraszam, ja… nie jestem dobrym synem.

— Och, dziecko — powiedział łagodnie mężczyzna i przykrył jego dłoń swoją. Chyba tylko dzięki silnej woli Harry jej nie odtrącił. Severus ścisnął delikatnie jego rękę, wiedząc, ile kosztowało chłopca pozwolenie na ten dotyk. Poklepał też smukłymi i długimi palcami wierzch dłoni siedmiolatka i było to całkiem przyjemne. Harry pomyślał, że nawet mógłby to polubić. — Będziesz dobrym synem. _Jesteś_ dobrym synem.

Obsydianowe oczy były surowe, ale jednocześnie szczere. Siedmiolatek musiał ponownie odwrócić wzrok. Pod powiekami pojawiły się piekące łzy, ale powstrzymał je intensywnym mruganiem.

— Dziękuję, proszę pana — wyszeptał. Jego gardło było boleśnie ściśnięte.

— Postaraj się zjeść trochę więcej — powiedział Severus, przerywając milczenie. Brzmiał dziwnie, tak jak Harry, jakby coś utkwiło mu w gardle. — Potem sprawdzimy twoją kostkę.

— Tak, proszę pana — odpowiedział chłopiec i podniósł ponownie tost. — Dziękuję, proszę pana.

OoO

Severus uśpił chłopca, nim zajął się jego kostką. Widząc reakcję dziecka na możliwość posiadania magii, nie chciał go ponownie przestraszyć. I tak już złamał kruche zaufanie, jakie między nimi powstało, gdy stracił nad sobą kontrolę przez tych piekielnych mugoli, z którymi musiał mieszkać Harry. Wiedział, że to, co mówił siedmiolatek o magii nie jest jego słowami. Powtarzał niczym papuga to, co usłyszał od swojego wujostwa. To kolejna rzecz, nad którą będą w przyszłości musieli popracować.

Tymczasem jednak pozwolił sobie na chwilę uspokojenia, pracując nad delikatnymi ścięgnami i mięśniami w nodze chłopca. Było dużo uszkodzeń wokół kości, ale po rzuceniu kilku czarów redukujących opuchliznę i rozluźniających mięśnie, zrozumiał, że wyleczenie kostki nie będzie tak trudne, jak przypuszczał. Z pewnością będzie ona osłabiona przez następny tydzień lub dwa i Severus będzie musiał się upewnić, że Harry jej nie nadwyręża, ale i tak był zadowolony z tego, co osiągnął.

Zostawił śpiącego chłopca — cienie pod oczami Harry'ego jasno mówiły, że siedmiolatek nie spał zbyt wiele w nocy — i poszedł wziąć prysznic i przebrać się w lekki strój, który nosił pod wierzchnimi szatami. Pod strumieniami ciepłej wody rozmyślał wciąż o fiasku, jakim był dzisiejszy poranek. Będzie _musiał_ zapanować nad swoim temperamentem podczas kontaktów z dzieckiem. Nie ma innej możliwości.

Przydałaby mu się chwila oddechu.

Dappin zdążył już wrócić z ubraniem. Severus wysłał go do pokoju chłopca wraz z instrukcjami dotyczącymi przygotowania Harry'ego do ceremonii. Siedmiolatek potrzebował porządnej kąpieli i odpowiedniego szamponu, który być może ujarzmi te niesforne włosy. Mężczyzna przypuszczał, że skrzat sam będzie wiedział, co jest potrzebne.

Pięć minut później, siedząc nad dokumentami niezbędnymi do adopcji, które Albus wysłał mu wczorajszej nocy przez sowę, usłyszał aportującego się skrzata. Severus przeniósł swój wzrok na Dappina.

— Mistrzu Snape, mistrz Harry nie chce się wykąpać.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

— Powiedział, dlaczego?

— Twierdził, że jest za duży na kąpiel. Że to tylko dla dzieci.

Z westchnieniem mistrz eliksirów powiedział:

— Niech skorzysta z prysznica. Powiadom mnie, jeśli któryś z was będzie potrzebować pomocy.

— Tak, mistrzu Snape. — Aportował się z powrotem.

Severus na chwilę przycisnął palce do czoła, nim powrócił do dokumentów. Nie był do tego stworzony.

W końcu oboje byli umyci i przebrani. Harry zszedł na dół do salonu wraz z Dappinem. Chłopiec wyglądał dość dobrze w swoich dziecięcych szatach w błękitnym kolorze ze srebrnymi wykończeniami. Srebrne guziki z literą „S" symbolizującą nazwisko Snape elegancko kontrastowały z ciemniejszym materiałem. Na nogach miał czarne buty. Włosy Harry'ego wciąż były wilgotne po prysznicu, a twarz nareszcie zdrowo się zarumieniła od ciepłej wody, co zakryło wcześniejszą niezdrową opaleniznę.

Harry, zaciskając ręce na swojej szacie, ofiarował Severusowi krótki uśmiech, który mężczyzna odwzajemnił ze swojego miejsca przy wejściu do jadalni. Jego strój również był w kolorze błękitnym, ale kilka tonów ciemniejszych niż szaty chłopca, a wykończenia nie były srebrne, lecz złote. Wskazywały jego pozycję głowy rodziny. Pod koniec dnia Harry będzie jego spadkobiercą.

— Wyglądasz jak przystojny, młody mężczyzna — zauważył Albus, siedzący na krześle tuż przed rozpalonym kominkiem.

Harry podskoczył i cofnął się o krok. Potem spojrzał na Severusa, jakby się pytał, czy nowa osoba nie stanowi zagrożenia. Serce mężczyzny wzrosło na ten dowód zaufania i skinął głową. Siedmiolatek zrelaksował się trochę i odwrócił w stronę Albusa.

— Dziękuję, proszę pana — odpowiedział, patrząc na swoje buty.

Albus uśmiechnął się do Severusa, by następnie poprosić:

— Pokaż mi swoje oczy, dziecko. Słyszałem, że są zupełnie jak twojej matki.

Harry podniósł głowę i otworzył usta. Spojrzał szybko na Severusa, który kiwnął mu ponownie głową. Wkrótce będą musieli popracować nad tym, by chłopiec nie prosił o pozwolenie za każdym razem, gdy chce się odezwać.

— Naprawdę? Tak jak mojej mamy?

— Są identyczne — potwierdził Albus. Jego szaty były zielone, niczym letnia łąka, z jasnymi żółtymi kwiatami wyszytymi na rękawach.

Pukanie do drzwi spowodowało kolejny podskok Harry'ego. Albus obserwował chłopca znad swoich okularów-połówek, ale jego słowa były skierowane do Severusa.

— To Enid Collin. Mój kontakt w Departamencie Opieki nad Dziećmi. Ma kilka pytań do ciebie i Harry'ego.

— Bardzo dobrze — powiedział Severus i podszedł otworzyć drzwi.

Enid Collin była czarownicą przed sześćdziesiątką, a przynajmniej Snape tyle jej dawał. Jej ciemnobrązowe robocze szaty z beżowym wzorem uderzały w jego estetykę. Włosy miała zebrane w niski kok, a na jej ustach widniał spokojny uśmiech. Severus zaprosił ją do środka i przedstawił chłopcu.

Harry zbliżył się do Severusa, kiedy ten wszedł ponownie do pokoju i ukrył się niemal w całości za jego szatami. Snape delikatnie dotknął ramienia chłopca, starając się nakłonić go, by przeszedł do przodu.

— Chodź, Harry. Pani Collin nie gryzie.

Na szczupłej twarzy chłopca widniało tak wielkie zaniepokojenie, że Severusa z tego powodu aż zabolała pierś.

— Będę z tobą — obiecał. — Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi.

Chłopak przygryzł wargę i skinął głową. Stanął przed Severusem, ale wciąż był na tyle blisko, że mężczyzna nawet przez szaty mógł poczuć, że drży. Ostrożnie położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego i był zaskoczony, gdy ten wyprostował się pod wpływem jego dotyku. W dodatku nie trząsł się już tak bardzo. Siedmiolatek spojrzał na niego inaczej niż wcześniej i uśmiechnął się lekko. Severus delikatnie ścisnął jego ramię.

— Zazwyczaj rozmawiam z uczestnikami rytuału na osobności — powiedziała Collin. — Tak, by każdy z nich mógł powiedzieć, co czuje, bez żadnych następstw. Wszystko po to, aby wybrać jak najlepszego opiekuna dla dziecka.

Severus otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale Albus go ubiegł.

— Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Enid — powiedział cicho dyrektor.

Czarownica spojrzała na niego.

— Tak, oczywiście. Rozumiem, że to jedyny możliwy opiekun, ale chciałabym wiedzieć… — zbliżyła się do miejsca, gdzie Severus stał z Harrym opartym o jego nogi i kucnęła przed chłopcem — …czy ty również tego pragniesz?

Harry skinął głową.

— Tak, proszę pani.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że po zakończeniu ceremonii Severus Snape stanie się twoim ojcem? Staniesz się jego spadkobiercą. Będzie miał prawo podejmować decyzje dotyczące ciebie aż nie osiągniesz pełnoletności.

— Tak, proszę pani.

— Harry, dlaczego chcesz odprawić rytuał?

— Ja… — Spojrzał ponownie na Severusa i przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym odwrócił się do kobiety. — Podoba mi się tutaj. Jest dla mnie miły. Chcę, żeby był moim ojcem.

— Bardzo dobrze. A pan, panie Snape?

— _Profesorze_ Snape — Albus poprawił ją swobodnie.

— Dobrze, zatem profesor. Dlaczego chcesz wykonać ten rytuał?

Palce Severusa zacisnęły się na ramieniu Harry'ego.

— Cieszę się z obecności dziecka tutaj. Stanie się moim spadkobiercą. Chcę go wychować jak własnego syna.

Pani Collin skinęła głową.

— Bardzo dobrze. Jeśli zechcielibyście stanąć przed kominkiem…

Spędziła kilka następnych minut nad przygotowaniami do rytuału. Potem skinęła na Severusa i nakazała, by stanął naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Kiedy to zrobił, stanęła obok, jak najbliżej ognia i otworzyła małą książkę. Albus podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i stanął przed nią, by uczestniczyć w ceremonii jako świadek.

— Severusie Tobiaszu Snapie, czy przyjmujesz zaszczyt i obowiązek bycia rodzicem dla tego dziecka? Związujesz się z nim swoją miłością i magią? Czy przysięgasz go kształcić, prowadzić i pielęgnować, przez wszystkie swoje dni na tym świecie? Czy dziecko twojego serca stanie się teraz dzieckiem twojej krwi?

Severus spojrzał na małego chłopca, który ledwo sięgał mu do pasa i zobaczył w zielonych oczach Lily nadzieję. Przełknął z trudnością gulę, która powstała mu w gardle.

— Tak, przysięgam.

— Harry Jamesie Potterze, czy przyjmujesz zaszczyt i obowiązek bycia dzieckiem tego oto mężczyzny? Związujesz się z nim swoją miłością i magią? Czy przysięgasz kształcić się pod jego okiem, pozwolisz mu się prowadzić i pielęgnować, przez wszystkie jego dni na tym świecie? Czy ojciec twego serca stanie się teraz ojcem twojej krwi?

Chłopiec przytaknął gwałtownie głową i spoglądając na Severusa, powiedział cienkim głosem:

— Tak, proszę pani, przysięgam.

Pani Collin uśmiechnęła się. Z niskiego stołu, stojącego przy niej, wzięła długą i ostrą szpilkę. Trzymając ją, wyciągnęła drugą dłoń, tak by igła znalazła się między nimi. Severus położył swoją rękę wierzchem do góry. Harry chwilę później poszedł za jego przykładem. Albus podniósł kielich, wypełniony do połowy ciemnokrwistym winem i trzymał go nieco poniżej ich połączonymi dłońmi. Pani Collin ukłuła szpilką wskazujący palec Harry'ego, a później Severusa. Krople ich krwi spadły do kielicha. Albus podał go czarownicy, która zmieszała razem krew i wino.

— Pij — powiedziała, podając Severusowi kielich. — Krew twojego syna powinna być w twoich żyłach.

Severus wziął jeden, duży łyk. Napój rozgrzał mu żołądek. Ciepło rozeszło się stamtąd do jego pleców, nóg, ramion, dłoni i do każdego palca. Nawet jego twarz była rozgrzana, jakby miał gorączkę. Ciepło ogarnęło go niczym ogień, wzbudzając tęsknotę. Pragnął spłonąć. Oszołomiony, starał się oddychać powoli, ale nie był w stanie. Zachłysnął się powietrzem. Kiedy doszedł do siebie, podał kielich Harry'emu, który chwycił go obiema dłońmi.

— Pij — powiedziała ponownie pani Collin. — Krew twojego ojca powinna być w twoich żyłach.

Zerkając na Severusa, chłopiec zastosował się do polecenia, chociaż jego łyk był o wiele mniejszy. Natychmiast twarz Harry'ego poczerwieniała, a kielich zadrżał w jego dłoniach. Jeśli odczuwał to samo, co Snape, musiało nim porządnie wstrząsnąć. Severus pochylił się i zabrał od niego naczynie, uniemożliwiając rozlanie się zawartości. Kiedy usunął kielich z rąk Harry'ego — swojego _syna_ — ten spojrzał na niego i niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się promiennie. To było niczym słońce wyglądające spoza chmur.

— Jestem twoim synem — wykrztusił Harry.

Snape pośpiesznie odstawił kielich, gdy chłopiec rzucił się w jego ramiona.

— Tak, jesteś moim synem — zgodził się Severus i poczuł wilgoć na policzkach.

_**Notka od tłumaczki:**_ Okazało się niedawno, że skrzat Snape'a to osobnik płci żeńskiej, ale we wcześniejszych rozdziałach określałam go w formie męskiej, więc już tak zostanie. Nie zmienia to zbytnio opowiadania i mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi taką małą zmianę.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

Severus podpisywał dokumenty, które miały zostać wysłane do ministerstwa, obserwując, jak Dappin prowadzi najpierw panią Collin, a później Harry'ego do jadalni. Chłopiec, zanim przekroczył próg, spojrzał na niego, szukając czegoś w jego twarzy. Pewności? Severus skinął mu lekko głową i siedmiolatek, któremu najwyraźniej ulżyło, poszedł za skrzatem, by dostać coś do jedzenia.

— Mruży oczy — Severus zwrócił uwagę Albusowi, który stanął za nim. Przypomniał sobie, że Harry robił to za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzył.

— Tak. Nosi okulary.

— Nie zauważyłem, by jakieś miał. — Zmierzył Dumbledore'a przeciągłym spojrzeniem. — Skąd o tym wiesz?

Albus machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Widziałem jego zdjęcie zrobione kilka lat temu.

Snape skrzywił się. To była niespodziewana nowina.

— Jak wyglądał?

— Chudy — powiedział miękko Albus. — Z dużymi zielonymi oczami za jeszcze większymi okularami. — Dyrektor roześmiał się nerwowo. — Z całym szacunkiem, ale wyglądał jak profesor Trelawney.

— Trelawney?

— Nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa. W tym roku minie osiem lat, odkąd pracuje w Hogwarcie.

Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Wróżbiarstwo. Bezcelowe marnowanie czasu, na które nie poświęciłem ani sekundy.

Albus położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Mój drogi chłopcze, wielu by się z tobą zgodziło, ale nie każda przepowiednia jest fałszywa.

Severus odwrócił się do starszego czarodzieja. Coś w jego głosie zapowiadało kłopoty. W jasnoniebieskich oczach nie było niczego nieprzychylnego, ale Severus poczuł nagły ból w brzuchu, który ostrzegał przed przyszłymi problemami.

— Na przykład jaka?

— Proroctwo — powiedział po prostu Albus.

Snape z drwiną odwrócił się do swojego pergaminu i złożył piórem kolejny podpis. Oczywiście, proroctwo. Do tego wróżbici i uliczni artyści. Chociaż… Zastanowił się przez moment i spojrzał w stronę jadalni.

— Masz na myśli…?

— Nic nie miałem na myśli, mój chłopcze. Jakbym mógł?

Jednak uśmiech Dumbledore'a miał w sobie fałsz i Severus nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że dyrektor coś wie. Coś, co było… Och.

— Była taka jedna, z którą przeprowadziłeś rozmowę kwalifikacyjną w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem. Ona… — Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze do płuc. — Merlinie.

— Nie wiedziałeś, Severusie. Nie obwiniaj się.

W podłym człowieku, jakim był, niedowierzanie starło się z samowstrętem.

— Ta _ja_ podsłuchiwałem, Albusie. To _mój_ raport ich zabił! Jak mogę się nie winić?

— Nie wiesz tego — powtórzył dyrektor tak, jakby go uniewinniał. Oczywiście to nie pomogło, ale Severus wiedział, że resztę swoich samooskarżeń powinien zachować na inny, bardziej prywatny czas.

— Co o mnie pomyśli Harry?

Co stałoby się z kruchym zaufaniem chłopca, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego rodzice zostali zamordowani z powodu nowego „ojca".

— Nie rób tego, Severusie. Nie niszcz tego. Jeśli to zrobisz, będziesz czuł się jeszcze gorzej.

Mężczyzna z westchnieniem przytaknął. Dość mówienia o duchach. Miał prawdziwe i żywe dziecko czekające na niego w drugim pokoju. Teraz ono było najważniejsze. Rozmyślając, spojrzał na podpisane dokumenty. Od teraz Harry był jego pod względem krwi i mógł być także pod względem nazwiska. Zmieniając Pottera na Snape'a uczyniłby życie chłopca o wiele bezpieczniejszym. Czy był to jedyny powód, dla którego by to zrobił? Bezpieczniej byłoby, gdyby nikt nie wiedział, że były śmierciożerca jest prawnym rodzicem Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Oczywiścieo ile nie ma żadnych _ukrytych_ motywów w usuwaniu nazwiska swojej nemezis… Kogo on oszukuje?

— Nie wygląda jak James — mruknął, wciąż rozmyślając.

— Nie, jest zbyt chudy, by go przypominać. Może z okularami…

— Chłopiec ma jej oczy — zauważył Severus, przypominając sobie wcześniejszy komentarz Albusa.

— Tak, ale włosy ma po ojcu.

Włosy Jamesa, które wiecznie wyglądały jak rozwiane przez wiatr. Tak jakby przed chwilą zsiadł z miotły. Severus nie dostrzegał tego w Harrym. Jednakże, szczerze mówiąc, dotąd widział włosy chłopca pokryte krwią i brudem lub w postaci mokrych loków. Miał mało okazji, by ujrzeć je czyste i suche, przez co nie miał żadnego prawdziwego pojęcia, jak wygląda siedmiolatek. Równie dobrze mógłby być jasnowłosy.

— Skąd możesz… ach, zdjęcie?

Nie odpowiadając, Albus pochylił się i spojrzał na pergamin.

— Myślisz o zmianie nazwiska?

Severus skinął głową.

— Zachowam imię, ponieważ zmiana mogłaby go zdezorientować. Ale powinien przejąć nazwisko Snape, skoro jest moim dziedzicem.

Albus tym razem uśmiechnął się serdecznie.

— Oczywiście. A co z drugim imieniem?

— Myślałem, żeby dodać moje imię, tak jak nakazuje tradycja. Zatem będzie to Harry James Severus Snape.

— Brzmi całkiem dobrze.

— Tak.

OoO

Harry, przygryzając krakersa, którego Dappin wcisnął mu w dłoń, czekał na ojca. Usiadł na krześle przysuniętym do stołu dzięki pomocy pani Collin. Pamiętając, że ciotka Petunia upominała raz czy dwa Dudleya w temacie dobrych manier, starał się nie trzymać łokci na blacie. Jego stopy nie sięgały do podłogi, więc leniwie machał nimi w przód i w tył, obserwując drzwi do salonu, w którym ojciec wciąż rozmawiał z dyrektorem.

Wydawało się, że ojciec dość lubi starszego mężczyznę, ale Harry nie mógł być tego do końca pewien. Coś w sposobie, w jaki dyrektor Dumbledore na niego patrzył, pomimo tego, że cały czas się uśmiechał, sprawiało, że czuł się… dziwnie. Potarł dłonią czoło, gdy blizna go zaswędziała. Dudley twierdził, że wygląda przez nią jak potwór, niczym Frankenstein zszyty z różnych kawałków. Ciocia Petunia zawsze okręcała kota ogonem, gdy pytał o bliznę, przypominając mu, że powinien umrzeć w wypadku samochodowym i niech będzie wdzięczny, że ją posiada, ponieważ przypomina mu o rodzicach.

Ale ona kłamała, tak powiedział jego nowy ojciec. A jeśli rodzice nie zginęli, to gdzie są? Czy jeszcze żyją? Przyjdą i wezmą go od jego nowego ojca? Sam pomysł sprawił, że czuł przenikliwe zimno i odrazę. Nie chciał, by przyszli. Oni nigdy się nie pojawili, gdy był u Dursleyów, a mistrz Snape przyszedł. _Mistrz Snape_ był tym, który go zabrał i powiedział mu, że może go nazywać ojcem. Nie oni.

Pociągnął nieco krawat, który znajdował się pod jego ładnymi szatami, i rozluźnił go. Nie czuł się komfortowo, gdy coś zaciskało się wokół jego szyi. Po zrobieniu tego potarł ponownie czoło. Pani Collin spojrzała na jego bliznę tak, jak zrobił to wcześniej dyrektor Dumbledore. Zastanawiał się, czemu się nią interesują, ale nie wiedział, czy może o to zapytać. Być może również myśleli, że wygląda przez nią jak Frankenstein.

Po zjedzeniu swojego krakersa Harry oblizał palce i spojrzał na resztę jedzenia znajdującego się na stole. Tylko przez chwilę pozwolił sobie pomarzyć, że będzie mógł zjeść trochę z tych smakołyków. Było tam coś, co wyglądało jak mięsne paszteciki. Obok leżały różnego rodzaju ciasteczka, z których większa część była pokryta lukrem. Był również talerz z kusząco pachnącymi plasterkami szynki otoczonymi małymi ziemniakami. Miska z zielonym groszkiem została postawiona koło innej z rodzynkami i startą marchewką polaną jakimś sosem. Kilka koszy z bułkami zostało rozstawionych w równych odstępach na stole. Z niektórych wciąż unosiła się para.

Do ust napłynęła mu ślina, a żołądek rozbolał z głodu. Harry ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na drzwiach prowadzących do salonu, zastanawiając się, co jego ojciec robi. Czyżby zmienił zdanie?

Kiedy czyjaś ręka opadła na jego ramię, Harry podskoczył i niemal spadł ze swojego miejsca w próbie pośpiesznej ucieczki. Stanął pewnie na nogach i trzymając mocno oparcie krzesła, spojrzał w górę na panią Collin.

— Wybacz mi, Harry. — Jej brwi opadły w dół, układając się w literę V nad oczami. Nie wyglądało na to, by _naprawdę_ było jej przykro. — Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć.

Zaciskając swój uścisk na krześle, spojrzał ponownie na drzwi.

— Tak, proszę pani — odpowiedział automatycznie.

Czarownica skrzywiła się bardziej.

— Czy wszystko w porządku, Harry?

— Tak, proszę pani.

Chłopiec spojrzał szybko na jej twarz. Trwało to z sekundę, więc nie mogła zauważyć. Później spojrzał w dół na swoje nowe, lśniące buty. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał butów, które nie byłyby zdarte, z dziurami lub innymi uszkodzeniami. Miał również nowe ubrania!

Kobieta przesunęła się i Harry instynktownie przeniósł się tak, by krzesło znalazło się między nimi. Pani Collin milczała przez chwilę, ale on czuł, że jej oczy są na nim skupione. Nie podobało mu się to.

— Kto cię bił? — zapytała niespodziewanie.

— Co, proszę pani?

Nadal przyglądał się swoim stopom. Rozpoznał ton, którym zostało zadane to pytanie. Był teraz w poważnych tarapatach, które staną się jeszcze gorsze, jeśli będzie zachowywał się bezczelnie. W jakiś sposób wuj Vernon dowiedział się, gdzie jest i że nie milczał o pobiciach, tak jak powinien. On _wiedział_! Czy jego nowy ojciec mu powiedział? Czy może była to pani Collin?

Kobieta przesunęła się ponownie i nie mógł uciec, nawet gdyby chciał. Strach sparaliżował go i, co więcej, wiedział, że gdyby się odsunął, to tylko pogorszyłby sprawę. Zawsze było gorzej. Ale pani Collin go nie uderzyła, tylko dotknęła jego policzka w miejscu, gdzie miał jeszcze siniaka. Nie było to takie złe, nie tak jak wtedy, gdy Dudley go kopnął. Potem jej palce musnęły jego szyję i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że wyszarpał się spod jej dotyku.

— Co ci się stało, Harry? Nie zauważyłam wcześniej, ale masz posiniaczoną twarz… i co to za blizna na twojej szyi? Kto ci to zrobił?

— Upadłem. — Dał jej jedyną odpowiedź, którą pozwolono mu powiedzieć.

— Upadłeś? Harry, to nie jest…

— Dlaczego przesłuchujesz mojego syna? — Od strony drzwi prowadzących do salonu dobiegł zimny głos. Ojciec Harry'ego stał w progu z załamującym ręce skrzatem domowym.

— Profesorze Snape! — Pani Collin odwróciła się, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą. — Z pewnością go nie przesłuchiwałam, ale te znaki świadczą…

— Nie powinny one interesować nikogo innego oprócz mnie. Jest _moim_ synem. — Twarz ojca Harry'ego była pozbawiona wyrazu, ale jego oczy płonęły wewnętrznym ogniem. – Wolałbym, żebyś nie osaczała go, gdy nie ma mnie w pobliżu.

— Dobro dzieci _jest_ moją sprawą!

Snape już otwierał usta, ale dyrektor zainterweniował.

— Wystarczy. Będziemy kontynuować tę dyskusję kiedy indziej. Nie teraz.

Harry obserwował zza zasłony włosów twarze dorosłych. Pani Collin wyglądała na spiętą i nieszczęśliwą, ale później westchnęła głęboko.

— Dobrze, dyrektorze. Mogę oczekiwać pełnego raportu?

Uśmiechając się, Dumbledore skinął głową.

— Wydaje mi się, że nasz posiłek jest już gotowy.

Wszedł do pokoju, pchając przy tym Snape'a do środka, i usiadł przy stole. Spojrzał na Severusa, który skrzywił się w odpowiedzi. Coś się działo i Harry domyślał się oraz czuł, że nie jest to nic dobrego. Jego ojciec zajął swoje miejsce po wcześniejszym przysunięciu do stołu krzesła pani Collin, siedzącej przy dyrektorze.

— Wszystko pachnie cudownie — powiedział dyrektor i Harry musiał się z tym zgodzić. Może, jeśli będzie naprawdę cicho, pozwolą mu zostać w pokoju, gdy będą jeść i będzie mógł przynajmniej nawdychać się tego wspaniałego zapachu? Skupił się na stawianiu małych kroczków, by stanąć niepostrzeżenie za krzesłem, tak by ci zapomnieli o jego obecności. Wtedy dyrektor spojrzał na niego znad okularów. — Dlaczego nie usiądziesz z nami, Harry, by świętować przy pysznym posiłku powstanie nowej rodziny?

Zamiast usiąść, Harry spojrzał na ojca.

— Mogę zostać? — zapytał, pozwalając sobie na nikłą nadzieję.

Chociaż ojciec wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś go nagle uderzył, a jego twarz była blada, pomijając czerwone plamy na policzkach, skinął krótko głową.

— Dziękuję, proszę pana! — odpowiedział, wspinając się na krzesło.

Dappin przysunął go bliżej, więc jego oczy znalazły się na wysokości stołu. Ledwo mógł widzieć tace i półmiski, a talerza dostrzegał tylko krawędź. Ale miał swój własny talerz!

Nagle jego krzesło zatrzęsło się i strzeliło do góry, a następnie szarpnęło, zatrzymując się. Teraz jego pierś była na wysokości stołu i widział wszystko, co na nim było! Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, gdy patrzył na blat, a później na ojca, który chował coś, co wyglądało jak brązowy ołówek, do swojego rękawa. Co się zdarzyło? W jaki sposób krzesło urosło? Przygryzł mocno wargę i wbił wzrok w talerz. Ojciec powiedział mu, że może zadawać pytania, ale wiedział, że lepiej nie pytać o _dziwne_ rzeczy, które się wydarzyły. Zrobił cichy wdech, czekając na wrzaski.

Ale nie nadeszły.

Zamiast tego zobaczył, że jego ojciec zabrał mu talerz. Och! Zatem żadnego jedzenia. Rozczarowany, ale nie zaskoczony, spojrzał na swoje dłonie i złączył je, by powstrzymać drżenie. W rzeczywistości nie był głodny, nie był! Miał przecież śniadanie.

— Myślę, że wszystkiego po trochę — powiedział cicho Severus i Harry spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Nie wiedział, co jego ojciec ma na myśli.

Ale wtedy ojciec umieścił na talerzu kilka marchewek, kilka łyżek groszku, plaster szynki, dwa małe ziemniaki i jedną bułkę. Położył talerz z powrotem przed siedmiolatkiem, pytając:

— W porządku?

Usta Harry'ego otworzyły się w niemym zdziwieniu i niemal zapomniał o manierach. Ale Severus uniósł brwi i chłopiec wyrzucił z siebie:

— Tak, proszę pana. Dziękuję, proszę pana. — Chwycił jeden z ziemniaków i już chciał włożyć do ust, gdy dostrzegł dezaprobatę na twarzy ojca.

— Harry, poczekaj, aż wszyscy inni się obsłużą — powiedział bardzo cicho, tak, że tylko chłopiec mógł go usłyszeć.

Harry skinął głową i odłożył ziemniaka z powrotem na talerz.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Ojciec kontynuował jeszcze bardziej miękkim tonem:

— I używaj sztućców.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i Harry wygrzewał się w tym uśmiechu przez chwilę. Kiedy jednak spojrzał na sztućce, jego żołądek skręcił się. Było wszystkiego po dwie sztuki: widelce, noże, łyżki. Które ma użyć? Zamiast pytać, obserwował swojego ojca. Gdy wszyscy się obsłużyli, Severus podniósł zewnętrzny widelec i użył go do marchewki. Harry, idąc w jego ślady, również chwycił widelec najbardziej oddalony od talerza. Ojciec, zauważając co zrobił, puścił mu ukradkiem oczko, a Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie w odpowiedzi.

— Harry — powiedział Severus, gdy chłopiec wbił widelec w marchewkę, trzymając ją mocno — teraz jesteś moim synem. Czy chcesz również nosić moje nazwisko?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Nazwisko? To znaczy „Snape"?

— Tak.

— Byłbym Harry Snape?

— W rzeczywistości, Harry James Severus Snape. Oczywiście, jeśli to zaakceptujesz.

Harry przypomniał sobie co znaczy „akceptacja". Oznaczała, że jeśli _chce_. Chłopiec przytaknął szybko.

— Tak, proszę pana… hmmm... ojcze — poprawił się szybko, pamiętając również o tym. W końcu przebił widelcem marchewkę i włożył ją szybko do ust, zanim spadła. Była cierpka oraz soczysta i naprawdę, naprawdę przepyszna. Przeżuwszy ją i połknąwszy, skinął głową. — Akceptuję.

Kiedy ojciec posłał mu uśmiech, sięgający nawet jego oczu, Harry poczuł, że mógłby latać ze szczęścia.

OoO

Późnym popołudniem, po tym jak pani Collin wyszła ze wszystkimi dokumentami podpisanymi przez ojca, Harry przysypiał z odchyloną do tyłu głową na kanapie w salonie. Czuł, że jego brzuch jest przyjemnie wypełniony. Dyrektor Dumbledore wciąż był w domu i rozmawiał z ojcem. Dumbledore siedział w fotelu przy kominku, a Severus w jednym z krańców kanapy. Ich głosy były ciche, usypiały go. Oczy mu się zamknęły. Broda kilkakrotnie spotkała się z klatką piersiową zanim poczuł, że ktoś go unosi i sadza na kolanach.

Harry, rozluźniony na tyle, że ledwo walczył, został uspokojony przez cichy głos, który rozpoznał jako należący do ojca. Severus nakazał mu się uciszyć i zapewnił, że jest bezpieczny oraz że nikt go nie skrzywdzi. Chociaż Harry chciał w to uwierzyć, to jednak drgnął z przestrachem, gdy delikatna dłoń dotknęła jego głowy, a palce zagrzebały się we włosach. To wrażenie dotknęło czegoś głęboko w jego piersi i pochylił się do dotyku niczym kot. Inna dłoń przyciągnęła mu głowę do odpoczynku na piersi ukrytej pod szatami. Mógł usłyszeć pod nimi bicie serca ojca. Tak długo jak słyszał ten dźwięk był bezpieczny. Oparł jedną z dłoni na klatce piersiowej Severusa i _czując_ pod nią równomierne bicie wziął cichy, drżący oddech. Ramiona ojca otoczyły go i trzymały blisko.

Głosy dalej rozbrzmiewały, ale Harry był zbyt zmęczony, by śledzić rozmowę.

— ….jest problem? — zapytał ojciec. Jego głos rozbrzmiał w piersi i siedmiolatek czuł go przez swój policzek.

— Żadnych… bardzo dyskretna.

—… nie pozwolę… zakłócenia.

— … rozumiem… weźmiesz go… Hogwartu?

— Koniec tygodnia… ubrania i… używanie magii.

Harry zaczął się kręcić w ramionach ojca, czując nagłe zaniepokojenie, ale wciąż był zbyt ospały, by obudzić się do końca. Delikatna dłoń wróciła i pogładziła jego czoło. Ojciec wymówił jego imię i Harry odprężył się jeszcze raz.

—… widzisz? Niespokojny… jego krewni powiedzieli mu…

—… nad tym, śmiem twierdzić….

Głosy rozbrzmiewały dalej, ale Harry całkowicie uległ senności. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd tylko pamiętał, czuł się naprawdę bezpieczny.

OoO

Jaki czas później Dumbledore wstał ze swojego miejsca i Severus również stanął na nogi z Harrym wciąż w ramionach.

— Wygląda na spokojnego — powiedział dyrektor, spoglądając czule na chłopca.

Severus oparł siedmiolatka o swoje biodro — skąd wiedział, że tak będzie najłatwiej trzymać dziecko? — i przykrył tył głowy syna dłonią, gdy ten umieścił ją na jego obojczyku. Ciepły oddech Harry'ego owiewał skórę mężczyzny.

— Muszę go wkrótce obudzić, bo w innym wypadku będzie na nogach przez całą noc.

Albus wyglądał na pełnego wątpliwości.

— Wbrew pozorom on może potrzebować o wiele więcej odpoczynku niż miał do tego czasu.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w dół na chude ciało siedmiolatka i na swoje palce, przeczesujące jego miękkie, czarne włosy. Były na tyle długie z tyłu, że obejmowały jego szyję i wkrótce będą wymagały ścięcia. Czy James miał długie włosy? Nie, miał tylko zmierzwione. Nieposkromiony mop na głowie. Te włosy były bardziej jak jego. Czyżby rytuał krwi działał tak szybko?

— Nie sądzę, by spał dobrze ostatniej nocy. — Żaden z nich nie zaznał spokojnego snu.

— Masz na nim zaklęcie monitorujące?

— Nie. Przynajmniej nie ostatniej nocy.

— Rzuć je na niego dzisiaj — zasugerował Albus. — Być może nowy pokój sprawia, że jest zbyt nerwowy, by odpowiednio odpocząć.

Severus skinął głową.

OoO

Albus opuścił ich w kilka minutach po tej rozmowie. Pani Collin wyszła godzinę wcześniej, by złożyć w ministerstwie papiery adopcyjne. Severus miał nadzieję, że nie będzie robiła żadnych problemów z powodu śladów, jakie widziała na ciele Harry'ego i jego dziwnego zachowania przy kolacji, gdy myślał, że nie dostanie jedzenia. Dumbledore wierzył, że nie będzie niczego utrudniała, ale on nie był taki ufny.

Niezależnie od tego, co się stanie, nikt teraz nie zabierze od niego chłopca.

Zaniósł dziecko na górę i zdjął mu buty, skarpetki, płaszcz i krawat, zostawiając je jedynie w spodniach i koszuli. Zrobiwszy to, przykrył Harry'ego cienką kołdrą, planując obudzić go za jakąś godzinę lub dwie od kolacji. Wtedy też może pokazać chłopakowi resztę domu i będą mogli chwilę odpocząć przed snem. W międzyczasie popracuje w swoim gabinecie nad niektórymi planami zajęć, które rozważał dla starszych klas.

Harry najwidoczniej miał inny pomysł. Dwadzieścia minut później obudził się z krzykiem.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12**

Krzyk ucichł, zanim Severus wstał ze swojego krzesła. Pobiegł na górę niemal szalony z niepokoju. Chłopiec z pewnością nie żyje albo jest ranny lub… Popędził do drzwi sypialni Harry'ego i zatrzymał się w miejscu. Usta siedmiolatka były otwarte w krzyku. Jego ciało było sztywne, oczy szczelnie zamknięte, a dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści po obu bokach, ale Severus _nic_ nie słyszał. Panowała absolutna cisza.

Ktoś rzucił zaklęcie tłumiące na … _chłopca_?

Postanawiając zostawić tą myśl do późniejszego rozważenia, Severus anulował zaklęcie. Skrzywił się natychmiast, gdy krzyk agonii syna dotarł do jego uszu. Podbiegł do łóżka i starał się wziąć Harry'ego w ramiona, ale ten zaczął z nim walczyć. Kiedy zaś Severus zaniósł go na dół, malec zaczął szarpać się mocniej, używając tym razem pięści, paznokci i zębów.

— Ciiii, Harry. — Starał się go uspokoić, ale na chłopca nie miało to żadnego wpływu. Wciąż uderzał pięściami i kopał tak, jakby jego życie zależało od tego, czy się uwolni. — Harry, przestań. Jesteś bezpieczny. Dalej Harry, cicho. Harry!

Przy tym słowie, wypowiedzianym ostrym tonem, oczy chłopca otworzyły się gwałtownie i spotkały jego spojrzenie. W jednej chwili Harry zapadł się w sobie jak marionetka, której odcięto sznurki. Cała jego wcześniejsza waleczność została zredukowana do miękkiego kwilenia i czkawki. W niesamowicie zielonych oczach pojawiły się łzy, ale nigdy nie popłynęły. Chłopiec starł je brutalnie pięścią.

— Co się stało, Harry? — zapytał Severus, sadowiąc wygodniej chłopca na swoich kolanach. — Miałeś zły sen?

Siedmiolatek pokręcił szybko głową, ale wyszeptał:

— Przepraszam. Przepraszam, proszę pana.

Marszcząc brwi, Severus przyglądał się chłopcu. Harry wydawał się wystraszony, tak jakby oczekiwał bicia.

— To nic złego, jeśli miałbyś zły sen, dziecko. Nie zranię cię. Jestem tutaj, by ci pomóc — powiedział wolno.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego, by później uciec wzrokiem i pokręcić głową. Severus stłumił westchnięcie.

— Jeśli nie był to koszmar, to co się stało? Czy coś cię boli?

Wahając się, Harry skinął głową.

— Wszystko w moich kościach, proszę pana. Wszystko.

Przyglądając się bliżej dziecku, Severus próbował się dowiedzieć, co mogło go zranić. Wiedział, że przyjęcie krwi dokona pewnych zmian w wyglądzie chłopca na poziomie komórkowym, ale ta zmiana _powinna_ dokonywać się w czasie i nie w jednym momencie. _Nie miała _być również bolesna. Nie dostrzegał jednak żadnych zmian w siedmiolatku. Nos Harry'ego wciąż był niewielki, podobnie jak u Lily. Cienkie łukowate brwi znajdowały się nad wyrazistymi oczami. Wydatne kości policzkowe odznaczały się na wychudzonej twarzy, która zostanie przywrócona do normalności za pomocą odpowiedniej diety. Chociaż jego ciemne włosy przypominały bardziej te u Severusa niż u Jamesa czy Lily. Zatem co się zmieniło?

— Czy wciąż cię boli, Harry? — zapytał w końcu.

— Nie, proszę pana.

— Czy jesteś pewny? — Wiedział, że jest mało prawdopodobne, że chłopiec powie mu prawdę w tym przypadku. W rzeczywistości Harry był w niektórych momentach zbyt obojętny.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Z głośnym, niepowstrzymywanym już westchnięciem Severus pomógł chłopcu dostać się z powrotem do łóżka. Sam usadowił się tak, by być blisko Harry'ego i jednocześnie móc widzieć jego twarz, ale siedmiolatek wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie.

— Czy pamiętasz, że mówiłem ci, że nie musisz się do mnie zwracać „proszę pana"?

— Tak, proszę pa… Tak, ojcze.

— I o tym jak mówiłem, że wolę, gdy na mnie patrzysz, kiedy rozmawiamy?

— Tak, ojcze. — Szeroko otwarte, przerażone oczy Harry'ego napotkały jego, gdy chłopiec mrugnął szybko.

— Dobrze. Teraz chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, jak sprawiłeś, że byłeś bardzo cicho, przez co nie mogłem usłyszeć, kiedy cię bolało.

— Proszę, ojcze. Ja… nic nie zrobiłem!

Harry na oślep starał się wycofać, ale Severus trzymał ramię wokół jego chudych ramion. Chłopiec ponownie zaczął się szarpać. Mistrz eliksirów próbował do niego dotrzeć, używając najspokojniejszego i najłagodniejszego głosu, na jaki tylko mógł się zdobyć.

— Harry, wszystko w porządku. Nie jestem zły. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, jak to zrobiłeś.

— _Nic nie zrobiłem!_ _Przepraszam_, proszę pana. To już się nie powtórzy, przysięgam! _Proszę_…

_Och, Merlinie. Co te potwory zrobiły, żeby to dziecko tak bało się swojej magii? _

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry — powtórzył. — Nie jestem zły. Nie zostaniesz ukarany.

Chłopiec zassał powietrze, przez co dostał czkawki. Severus poklepał lekko jego plecy.

— Nie? — Głos Harry'ego był bardzo cichy. — Naprawdę?

— Tak. Teraz powiedz mi, jak stworzyłeś ciszę wokół siebie.

Pomimo zgarbionych ramion wydawało się, że chłopak zrelaksował się odrobinę.

— Ja… nie wiem, proszę pana. To się dzieje, bo jestem _dziwakiem_.

— Harry… — powiedział Severus, pozwalając, by w jego głosie rozbrzmiała delikatna nuta rozczarowania — …prosiłem cię, byś nie używał tego słowa.

Cienkie brwi zmarszczyły się nad oczami, w których można było dostrzec zaintrygowanie.

— Masz na myśli „proszę pana"?

Severus przymknął na chwilę oczy, czując początek migreny. Jednakże chłopiec był taki _poważny,_ zadając to pytanie.

— Nie. Nadejdzie czas, gdy będziesz do mnie lub do innych osób zwracać się „proszę pana". Miałem na myśli słowo „dziwak". Jeszcze raz proszę, byś nie używał tego słowa w tym domu.

— Ale ja…

— Nie, Harry. Nie ugnę się w tej sprawie. Powiedziałem ci wcześniej, twoi krewni cię okłamywali. To, że możesz korzystać z magii, nie oznacza od razu, że jesteś maniakiem. Jesteś czarodziejem.

— _Magia _to złe słowo, proszę pana — szepnął chłopiec. — Powiedziałeś… — Jego twarz skrzywiła się w konsternacji. — Powiedziałeś tak?

— Nie. Musiałeś mnie źle zrozumieć.

Severus używał bardzo miękkiego i delikatnego głosu, wiedząc, że każda oznaka gniewu przestraszyłaby chłopca i zniszczyła bezpowrotnie kruche zaufanie zbudowane między nimi. Nieważne, że czuł rosnącą ponownie wściekłość na myśl o dziecku _czarodziejów_ uważającym _magię_ za złe słowo i sądzące, że nigdy nie powinien nawet o tym mówić! Wizyta u Dursleyów w tym przypadku i z powodu wielu innych naruszeń była uzasadniona.

— Magia nie jest zła. Ani słowo, ani jej czynienie.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak, dziecko. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że jesteś czarodziejem. Jestem wręcz bardzo zadowolony.

Posyłając Severusowi jeden ze swoich nielicznych uśmiechów, Harry pochylił się w jego stronę i szepnął:

— Ja także.

OoO

Jakiś czas później, tego samego wieczoru, Severus umieścił Harry'ego w bibliotece z zastrzeżeniem, że może oglądać, ale nie dotykać żadnych książek, chyba że będzie tam razem z nim. Upewniając się, że Dappin wie o nakarmieniu chłopca w przypadku, gdyby nie wrócił przed kolacją, Severus aportował się na Privet Drive.

Słońce zbliżało się do horyzontu tak jak dwa dni temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał chłopca na podwórku. Tym razem jednak samochód, identyczny jak u najbliższego sąsiada, stał na podjeździe.

_Dobrze, nie będę musiał na nich czekać. _

Z szatą przemienioną w odpowiednie mugolskie ubranie i z różdżką wyglądającą jak laska, Severus ruszył do drzwi i zastukał w nie.

— Chłopcze! — Krzyk zagrzmiał w środku domu, a tuż po nim następny:

— Chłopiec odszedł, pamiętasz, tato?

Trzeci głos, tym razem należący do kobiety, zabrzmiał głośno za drzwiami:

— Dudziaczku, otwórz drzwi. Dobrze, kochanie?

— Mamuś, gram w moją nową grę!

Chwilę później drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując skrzywioną kobietę o końskiej twarzy, długiej szyi i chudych ramionach. Przyjrzała się Severusowi od góry do dołu i powiedziała ostro:

— Nic nie kupujemy.

— Nie szkodzi — odpowiedział Severus. — Nie mam nic do sprzedania.

— Czego więc chcesz?

— Przyszedłem… — powiedział, stawiając stopę między drzwiami a framugą —… omówić to, co zrobiliście Harry'emu.

Twarz kobiety straciła jakikolwiek kolor, ale mimo tego zaprzeczyła:

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Jaki Harry?

— Harry Potter, chociaż już się tak nie nazywa. Twój siostrzenic. Dziecko twojej siostry Lily. Jesteś Petunia Dursley, czyż nie?

— Ja… Ja… — Odwróciła się i krzyknęła: — Vernon! Jest tu mężczyzna pytający się o chłopca Lily!

Najgrubszy mężczyzna, jakiego Severus kiedykolwiek widział, wyszedł z salonu. Jego twarz była czerwona i przybierała jeszcze bardziej intensywną barwę z każdą mijającą sekundą. Krzaczaste wąsy zwisały nad jego wystającymi wargami, a w oczach miał maniakalny błysk.

— Nic o nim nie wiemy. A teraz wynoś się z mojego domu!

— Obawiam się, że w to nie wierzę, panie Dursley — powiedział gładko Severus, odpychając Petunię na bok i wchodząc do środka. Trzymał różdżkę w pewnym uchwycie. — Znalazłem chłopca przywiązanego na twoim podwórku zaledwie dwa dni temu.

— Ty! Jak… — Mężczyzna najwyraźniej zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi, ponieważ nie dokończył wypowiedzi. — Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Absolutnego żadnego!

— Wciąż ci nie wierzę. — Severus użył jednego ze swoich najgroźniejszych spojrzeń, ciesząc się widokiem blednącej w przerażeniu twarzy mugola. — Przyszedłem w imieniu chłopca, by wymierzyć wam karę.

— Przyszedłeś… kara… co? — Wściekła czerwień wróciła na twarz mężczyzny i Vernon Dursley ruszył do przodu w oczywistej intencji zastraszenia przybysza. To nie działało.

Kątem oka Severus dostrzegł wielorybiego chłopca poznanego kilka dni wcześniej, skradającego się na szczycie schodów, by obejrzeć konfrontację.

— Twój syn powiedział mi, co zrobiłeś Harry'emu — zadrwił. — Powiedział mi, gdzie się znajdował.

— Nie zrobiłem tego! — krzyknął chłopiec, Dziudziak albo Dudziaczek lub jak go tam nazywali. — To _Piers_ powiedział mu o „przywiązanym psie". — Vernon spojrzał na piętro i Dudziaczek zakrył usta dłonią, ale było już za późno.

— Posłuchaj — zaczął Vernon, rozkładając ręce i cofając się o krok — ten szczeniak jest _niebezpieczny_. Powinieneś zobaczyć, jakie rzeczy wyczyniał. Zrobiłem to dla jego własnego dobra!

— Dla jego dobra. — Głos Snape'a stał się niższy, przybrał najbardziej niebezpieczne tony. Czerwona twarz Vernona zbladła. — Nigdy nie spotkałem osoby, którą chciałbym zniszczyć bardziej niż ciebie. Nawet Czarnego Pana, który torturował i zabił wszystkich, których kiedykolwiek kochałem. Ale ty! Głodziłeś _dziecko_, biłeś je, przywiązałeś łańcuchem jak psa. Masz szczęście, że chłopiec ma dobre serce, ponieważ istnieje wiele czarodziejów, którzy _zniszczyliby_ takich mugoli jak ty za pierwszym razem, w którym odważyłbyś się położyć na nich rękę. Tak, uchodziło ci to wszystko płazem przez bardzo długi czas. Ale to już się skończyło.

Stający przed nim Dursley drżał na całym ciele, ale Severus nie był w pacyfistycznym nastroju. Wycelował laską w ogromnego człowieka i zdjął urok _glamour_, dzięki czemu końcówka jego różdżki znajdowała się zaledwie centymetry od tłustego czoła mężczyzny. Pot spływał po jego różowej skórze w dół obwisłych policzków.

Severus warknął:

— _Legilimens!_

Zanurzył się we wspomnieniach mężczyzny, wyszukując te, które były związane z Harrym. To, co zobaczył, spowodowało u niego mdłości i wzniosło wściekłość na nowe wyżyny. Nic dziwnego, że chłopak boi się własnej magii i gwałtownych ruchów. Severus zrozumiał również, czemu siedmiolatek ograniczał się tylko to dwóch zdań: „Tak, proszę pana", „Nie proszę pana" i czemu myślał o sobie jak o skrzacie domowym — życie Harry'ego właśnie tak tutaj wyglądało. Obawa chłopca co do posiadania własnego pokoju również stała się teraz zrozumiała.

Severus przerwał gwałtownie zaklęcie, nie zważając na ból, który pojawiał się przy takim wyjściu ze wspomnień u drugiej osoby. Uśmiechnął się ponuro, gdy Dursley opadł na podłogę, trzymając się za głowę. Podniósł różdżkę, kierując ją na następny cel. Nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, ale przygotowując się na najgorsze, powtórzył zaklęcie:

— _Legilimens!_

Zdziwiło go, że siostra Lily ustawiła bariery wokół swego umysłu, ale były one tak słabe, że bez żadnego problemu rozdarł je na strzępy w poszukiwaniu wspomnień o chłopcu. Kobieta skuliła się na podłodze, kiedy przeglądał jej umysł. Szybko dowiedział się, dlaczego Harry był tak wychudzony i unikał kontaktu oraz dlaczego prysznic był dla niego znacznie lepszy niż kąpiel. Gula wzrosła mu w gardle, kiedy przeglądał mijane lata, patrząc na to wszystko. Nie było żadnego wspomnienia, które złagodziłyby okropności, które wyrządzili Harry'emu.

_Mojemu synowi._

Nie znalazł nic, co przemawiałoby za mugolami.

Nawet gdy skierował różdżkę na ich syna, grubego Dziudziaczka, jedyne, co widział, to seria bolesnych żartów, prześladowań i wręcz przemocy wobec małego chłopca, który znalazł drogę do serca Severusa. Ten sadystyczny kuzyn złamał rękę Harry'ego i był odpowiedzialny za zranienie jego kostki oraz wiele siniaków, tysiące mniejszych urazów i szyderstw.

_Dość!_

Trójka Dursleyów znajdowała się na podłodze. Byli bladzi, trzęśli się ze łzami skruchy i słowami usprawiedliwienia, których Severus nie przyjmował.

Czarodziej był niewzruszony, gdy wymierzał im karę:

— Każda przebiegłość, krzywda, niemiłe słowo albo czyn, który wymierzyliście mojemu synowi wróci do was trzykrotnie. Nie odpoczniecie tak jak on. Nie będziecie jeść, bo on nie mógł tego zrobić. Będziecie cierpieć i nie doznacie ani odrobiny komfortu, ponieważ wy też nie ofiarowaliście mu żadnego. Nie będzie tu wytchnienia i łaski. _Priori Malum Res, Redeo_!

Krzyki wewnątrz domu, po tym jak Severus zamknął drzwi, były niczym miód na każdy kawałeczek jego zemsty. Czuł się o wiele lepiej, gdy wracał do domu i do swojego syna.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozdział 13**

Siedząc samotnie w bibliotece, Harry czekał na powrót ojca do domu. Skulił się nieruchomo w jednym z dużych, skórzanych foteli i bardzo starał się nie wiercić, bo z pewnością było to niedozwolone. Dappin pokazał się tylko raz, mówiąc mu, że może patrzeć na książki, ale ma ich nie dotykać. Harry doskonale o tym wiedział. Nigdy nie wolno mu było _niczego_ dotykać. Szczeniaki, dziwacy i brudni chłopcy potrafili przecież tylko niszczyć.

Z dłońmi na kolanach Harry koncentrował się na tym, by nie machać nogami w tył i w przód, ale niezbyt mu to szło. Wsłuchiwał się w tykanie zegara znajdującego się tuż obok i starał się po jego biciu ustalić, która jest godzina, jednak nie potrafił tego zrobić. Dźwięki różniły się od wszystkich innych, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał, a ze swojego miejsca nie widział tarczy zegara.

Poza półkami i książkami w pokoju znajdowały się trzy fotele — w jednym z nich aktualnie siedział Harry — biurko zarzucone masą rozmaitych papierów, dwie lampy stojące na niskich stolikach i kilka gablotek, w których znajdowały się bardzo ciekawe rzeczy. Chłopiec ze swojego miejsca mógł rozpoznać niektóre z nich: zbiór lornetek z wyjątkowo małymi rączkami, srebrny sztylet z falistym ostrzem i zielonym kamieniem w rękojeści oraz broszkę podobną do tej, jaką ciotka Petunia nosiła w niedziele, gdy na obiad przychodzili goście. Jednak w tym przypadku broszka była srebrna z dużą, zieloną literą „S" zamiast głowy kobiety. W gablocie znajdowało się jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy, ale nie mógł ich zobaczyć bez wstawania… a on _nigdy_ by tego nie zrobił. Nie stawał nogami na meblach, choć Dudley zawsze twierdził inaczej.

Nie licząc tego, że musiał siedzieć bez ruchu, Harry polubił cichą bibliotekę. Pomieszczenie było dobrze osłonięte przed słońcem, dzięki czemu było chłodniejsze niż jego sypialnia — _jego _sypialnia! — chociaż skóra fotela rozgrzała się pod jego ciałem. Chłopiec miał na sobie nowe, ładne ubranie, które dostał poprzedniego dnia od swojego ojca. Harry był bardzo zadowolony, że niczym nie zabrudził stroju podczas obiadu. Nawet ciastem z kremem, pierwszym prawdziwym _ciastem z kremem,_ jakie kiedykolwiek jadł! Był naprawdę ostrożny.

Ponownie powrócił myślami do ceremonii. Nie mógł o niej zapomnieć! Po skosztowaniu wina czuł się niesamowicie! Zastanawiał się krótko, czy wuj Vernon odczuwał to samo, co on, kiedy pił. Ale jeśli tak by było, to raczej nie ograniczałby się w spożywaniu alkoholu, prawda? Zaledwie jeden łyk wina sprawił, że Harry czuł się bardzo, bardzo dobrze - tak jakby leciał i był otoczony chmurą szczęścia. Nie, wuj Vernon z pewnością się tak nie czuł.

Harry spojrzał na czubki swoich nowych butów, przenosząc ręce na oparcie fotela. Ojciec ofiarował mu tak wiele — tak samo jak Dappin. Jednakże kiedy siedmiolatek podziękował skrzatowi za pomoc przy sznurowaniu butów, ten niemal się rozpłakał, a następnie próbował go przytulić. Harry nie lubił jednak, gdy inni chwytali go w objęcia, nawet jeśli byli tak mali jak Dappin. Z drugiej strony mógł zrozumieć reakcję stworzenia. Harry'emu również nikt nigdy _nie_ _podziękował_, gdy był skrzatem domowym. Miał być cicho, nie wchodzić nikomu w drogę i nie robić zamieszania. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby był niedostrzegalny. Ale chłopiec wiedział również, że trzeba powiedzieć „dziękuję", gdy ktoś lub coś mu pomogło. Nie żeby te obie rzeczy zdarzały się często, zanim przybył do nowego domu.

By powstrzymać się przed kręceniem, skupił się na wydarzeniach obecnego dnia. Jego nowy ojciec powiedział mu, że magia _nie_ _jest_ _zła_ oraz może wypowiadać to słowo i nie zostanie ukarany. Mógł nawet _robić_ magię i nikt go za to nie uderzy. Ale Harry nie mógł tak naprawdę _czarować_, prawda? Miał tylko takie wypadki jak ten, gdy Dudley i jego koledzy ścigali go, a on znalazł się na dachu szkoły. Albo wtedy gdy włosy nauczyciela stały się niebieskie, gdy na niego krzyczał, żeby w końcu skupił się na lekcji, w czasie gdy ledwo mógł usiedzieć z powodu bolących pośladków i ud.

I Uciszenie. Dursleyowie nie znosili hałasu. Szczególnie nienawidzili, kiedy to _on_ był jego źródłem. Ale kiedy miał paskudne koszmary, te ze świecącymi, czerwonymi oczami, ciężko było mu nie krzyczeć o pomoc. Wuj Vernon wyperswadował mu hałasowanie w nocy i o każdej innej porze. Dlatego też uciszał się, ale wiedział w jaki sposób. Po prostu wiedział, że musi być cicho, nawet jeśli bolało go całe ciało, tak jak to było dzisiaj. Wszystko stałoby się gorsze, gdyby nie był cicho.

_Ale czy to była magia? I pozwolono mi to robić?_

Zastanawiał się, czy może zrobić jakąś magię _rozmyślnie_.

Czy będzie wiedział jak? Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak udało mu się to zrobić wcześniej. Być może gdyby intensywnie myślał o jakimś magicznym zdarzeniu takim jak… pojawienie się szklanki z mlekiem na stojącym obok niego stoliku z powodu tego, że jest bardzo spragniony, to może potrafiłby to zrobić?

Zezując, zacisnął powieki i skupił się mocno na tym, jak wyglądałoby mleko i jak by smakowało. Byłoby w wysokiej szklance z bezbarwnego szkła. Nie byłby to dziecinny kubek, z którego Petunia kazała mu czasami pić. Ale kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy, nic się nie stało. Rozczarowanie zaległo mu w żołądku. Czuł się tak, jakby spadł z ostatniego schodka, którego nie zauważył, lecz był przyzwyczajony do tego uczucia. Przybrał więc nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy — „Żadnego krzywienia się, chłopcze!" — który preferował Vernon i czekał jeszcze kilka chwil.

Być może nie był w rzeczywistości czarodziejem i jego nowy ojciec nie będzie go chciał, ponieważ nie potrafi celowo używać czarów. Jeśli to była prawda, to musi się upewnić, że mężczyzna nigdy się nie dowie.

Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, usłyszał świst. W pokoju obok, a dokładnie w salonie, rozbrzmiało tupnięcie. Harry chwycił z niepokojem poręcz fotela. Brzmiało to tak, jakby ktoś upadł, ktoś tak duży jak… wujek Vernon. Z tym wnioskiem szybko zsunął się z fotela na podłogę. Wuj zawsze mu powtarzał: „Nie ma żadnych powodów, by pozwalać brudnym dziwakom siedzieć na meblach".

Ale tym, kto wszedł do pokoju, nie był wujek Vernon. To był jego nowy ojciec! Wstał, gdy Snape spojrzał na niego z marsową miną.

— Co robisz na podłodze? — zapytał go Severus.

Harry, czując się lekko zaniepokojony — _Już zrobiłem coś nieprawidłowo. Jak głupi muszę być? _— przygryzł dolną wargę i zerknął na fotel.

— Ja… Nie wolno mi, proszę pana?

— Jak najbardziej masz pozwolenie na siedzenie w fotelu. W którymkolwiek zechcesz. — Mina ojca stała się surowsza. — Z wyjątkiem fotela znajdującego się w moim gabinecie. Tamten pokój jest dla ciebie niedostępny.

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Harry…

— To znaczy... Tak, ojcze. Dziękuję.

— Proszę bardzo. — Twarz ojca złagodniała, gdy wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. — Chodź tu, Harry.

Siedmiolatek przełknął głośno ślinę. Nigdy nic dobrego nie wydarzyło się po usłyszeniu przez niego słów „chodź tu", ale podszedł do mężczyzny, ponieważ ten tak kazał. Jednak Harry nie został przerzucony przez kolano lub zamknięty w komórce. Zamiast tego jego ojciec uścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń.

Ojciec wyprowadził go z biblioteki do salonu, gdzie oboje usiedli na kanapie. Snape obrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

— To jest twój dom, Harry i możesz do woli korzystać ze znajdujących się tutaj pomieszczeń. Z wyjątkiem jakiego pokoju?

— Twojego gabinetu, proszę pana, hmmm… ojcze.

— Zgadza się. Mam również inne zasady, o których już częściowo rozmawialiśmy. Pamiętasz, jak one brzmiały?

— Nie mówić słowa „dziwak" — wyrecytował posłusznie Harry. — Mam być grzeczny i posłuszny. Nie mówić do ciebie „mistrz Snape", ale „ojciec". Mogę na ciebie patrzeć, gdy mówisz. Korzystać z toalety, gdy muszę bez… — przełknął ponownie ślinę, nie mogąc w to do końca uwierzyć —… mówienia "dziękuję". Mam używać widelca i noża przy stole i czekać, aż wszyscy dostaną swoje jedzenie. — Zastanowił się przez chwilę. — Mogę zadawać pytania i mówić słowo „magia". I Uciszenie nie jest złe.

Ojciec spojrzał na niego. Jego usta utworzyły idealne „O".

_Musiałem powiedzieć coś źle. Och, nie. Pomyliłem którąś regułę! Ale którą z nich? _

Próbował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie się pomylił, ale ojciec mógł zmienić którąś z zasad i mu o tym nie powiedzieć! Siedmiolatek przyszykował się na karę, gdy Snape, przyglądając mu się, zamrugał intensywnie, tak jakby dopiero się obudził.

— Bardzo... bardzo dobrze, Harry. Cieszę się, że zapamiętałeś te wszystkie zasady. Mogę mieć jedynie zastrzeżenie, że nie do końca zrozumiałeś reguły dotyczące Uciszenia, jak ty to nazywasz.

Żołądek Harry'ego zacisnął się jeszcze bardziej. Starał się mocno, by utrzymywać wzrok na ojcu, ponieważ była to jedna z zasad. Jednocześnie wiedział, że mężczyzna jest zły, ponieważ zrobił jedną z tych dziwnych rzeczy i przez to chęć, by opuścić wzrok, była jeszcze cięższa do powstrzymania.

— Tak, proszę pana. Nie zrobię tego ponownie.

— Dobrze. — Snape zamilkł i zmrużył oczy. — Uważasz, że nie chcę, żebyś wykonywał jakkolwiek magię?

— Tak, pros… ojcze. Wiem, że to jest złe.

Severus westchnął.

— Nie to miałem na myśli. Życzę sobie jedynie, byś nie wykorzystywał Uciszenia, gdy coś cię boli. Pamiętasz, o czym wcześniej rozmawialiśmy?

Harry uniósł raz ramiona, ale natychmiast je opuścił.

— Och! By nie wzruszać ramionami!

Kąciki ust ojca uniosły się lekko do góry, tworząc coś, co Harry sklasyfikował jako uśmiech.

— Zgadza się. Żadnego wzruszania ramionami. Ale rozmawialiśmy o Uciszeniu. Pamiętasz, dlaczego nie chcę, żebyś to robił, gdy odczuwasz ból?

— N… Nie, proszę pana.

— Ponieważ chcę wiedzieć, gdy cierpisz. Jeśli jesteś ranny albo masz koszmar, chcę o tym wiedzieć, by móc ci pomóc.

Zdezorientowany Harry zmarszczył brwi. Postanowił zadać pytanie, chociaż ta perspektywa go przerażała i sprawiała, że jego żołądek nieprzyjemnie się zaciskał. Wziął głęboki oddech.

— Pomóc mi w czym, proszę pana?

Twarz ojca skrzywiła się odrobinę, tak jakby był smutny albo zmartwiony.

— W poczuciu się lepiej — powiedział cicho. Coś wewnątrz Harry'ego zamarło na te słowa i na smutek w nich pobrzmiewający.

Chłopiec wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, które po raz kolejny złożył na kolanach.

— Nikt… Nie wiem… Dlaczego, proszę pana? — Spojrzał na ojca, czując się dziwnie zagubiony. Nie rozumiał, jak się znalazł w tej sytuacji.

— Bo jesteś moim synem i to właśnie robią ojcowie.

Harry zastanowił się przez moment i przypomniał sobie, że Dudleyowi wolno było wczołgiwać się do łóżka rodziców, gdy miał zły sen, i jak ciotka Petunia zawsze go rozpieszczała, gdy obtarł sobie kolano lub spadł z roweru.

Siedmiolatek skinął głową.

— Mamy także to robią?

Snape parsknął miękkim śmiechem.

— Mamy również. — Kolejna pauza. — Harry, twoja mama była… moją dobrą przyjaciółką w szkole. Ja… bardzo ją kochałem. I obiecuję ci, że będę dbać o ciebie jak najlepiej potrafię. Jestem jej to winien… i tobie. — Mistrz eliksirów machnął dłonią w geście, który Harry zaczynał pojmować jako koniec rozmowy i chęć przejścia do innego tematu. — Istnieją jeszcze inne zasady — powiedział surowo Snape. — Żadnego Uciszania, rozumiesz?

— Tak, ojcze.

Snape obdarował go jednym ze swoich delikatnych uśmiechów. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Harry nie zająknął się, nazywając go w ten sposób.

Chłopiec prędko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Lubił uszczęśliwiać ojca, nawet jeśli nie mógł zrobić prawdziwej magii.

— Dobrze. Będziesz odpowiedzialny za utrzymanie porządku w swoim pokoju. Żadnych zabawek czy ubrań na podłodze.

— Ale ojcze, nie mam…

— Zabawek czy ubrań. Wiem o tym. Będziesz je miał do końca tygodnia.

— Naprawdę? Moje własne?

— Tak, dziecko. Twoje własne. Wracając do reguł, nie wolno ci się spóźniać na posiłki. Jeśli nie potrafisz jeszcze określić, która jest godzina, Dappin albo ja cię na nie zawołamy.

— _Potrafię_! Tylko nie wtedy, gdy nie widzę zegara.

— To może być pewnym problemem. — Snape postukał jednym, smukłym palcem o swoje wargi. — Być może na początku będziemy cię wołać na posiłki, ale tylko do czasu, gdy nie dowiesz się, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie zegary.

— Dziękuję, proszę pana.

— Będziesz co wieczór brać kąpiel…. lub prysznic — dodał Snape, gdy dostrzegł, że Harry chce zaprotestować. Siedmiolatek powiedział Dappinowi, że kąpiele są dla małych dzieci, ale tak naprawdę po prostu nie lubił tego, co mogło się podczas nich wydarzyć. Prysznice były o wiele bezpieczniejsze. I szybsze. Harry poczuł ulgę, gdy ojciec pozwolił mu na prysznic zamiast kąpieli. — Będziesz zakładać każdego ranka czyste ubrania. Dappin pomoże ci w ich wyborze.

— Tak, ojcze.

— Masz pozwolenie na spędzanie poranków w ogrodzie, ale popołudniami jest tam raczej gorąco, dlatego wolałbym, żebyś później znalazł się w domu. Dappin pokaże ci jutro ogród.

_Ogród z tyłu domu? To musi być miejsce, gdzie będę wykonywał swoje domowe prace. _

Harry skinął entuzjastycznie głową. Nie cierpiał pracować na dworze, gdy robiło się bardzo gorąco, zwłaszcza gdy nie pozwolono mu pić ani schować się w cieniu.

— Dziękuję, ojcze — powiedział.

Snape wyciągnął dłoń i poklepał go po kolanie. Harry pomyślał, że było to trochę dziwne, ale ponieważ nie bolało, nie cofnął się. Przynajmniej nie za bardzo.

— Myślę, że to na razie wystarczy. Może teraz poszedłbyś się umyć przed kolacją i za jakieś dziesięć minut spotkamy się w jadalni?

— Tak, proszę pana!

_Będę miał jeszcze kolację! To naprawdę udany dzień._

OoO

Severus obserwował biegnącego w stronę schodów chłopca i stłumił westchnięcie. Chwila czystej radości, którą doświadczył podczas wymierzania kary Dursleyom za cierpienia, które wyrządzili Harry'emu przez minione lata, zniknęła kompletnie, gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z rzeczywistością. Z chłopcem, który myślał, że nie wolno mu mieć własnych mebli i który nie pamiętał, by ktokolwiek go kiedyś pocieszał, gdy został ranny. Snape po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, jak mógł pomyśleć, iż nadaje się do opieki nad chłopcem. Co on w ogóle wiedział o maltretowanych dzieciach? Sam był jednym z nich! Nie była to zbyt dobra rekomendacja.

Miał jednak jeszcze coś do załatwienia przed kolacją. Wszedł do gabinetu i zamykając za sobą drzwi, rzucił proszek Fiuu do paleniska. Gdy zielone płomienie buchnęły do góry, zawołał:

— Albus Dumbledore!

Chwilę później głowa Albusa pojawiła się w kominku.

— Dobry wieczór, Severusie. Jak tam? Jakieś problemy?

— Nie. Nie bardzo — westchnął czarodziej. — Mogę do ciebie przyjść?

— Oczywiście, drogi chłopcze. — Głowa Dumbledore'a szybko zniknęła.

Severus rzucił nieco więcej proszku w płomienie i wymawiając nazwę gabinetu dyrektora, wszedł do kominka. Po wymówieniu wyraźnie docelowego miejsca podróży i szalonym wirowaniu wokół własnej osi, Snape prześlizgnął się z gracją przez połączenie sieci Fiuu do okrągłego gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, oczyszczając swoją szatę jednym machnięciem dłoni.

— Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Proszę, usiądź. Cytrynowego dropsa? — Dyrektor zaoferował mu opakowanie słodyczy.

— Nie, dziękuję — odpowiedział Severus, siadając. — Odwiedziłem Dursleyów — powiedział, omijając wszystkie irytujące gadki-szmatki, które musieliby przejść. — I rzuciłem na nich _Priori Malum Res._

— Ach. — Albus złączył dłonie przed twarzą i spojrzał między palcami na drugiego czarodzieja.

— Nie przepraszam za to. Uznałem tylko, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

Dyrektor skinął głową.

— Minęło wiele czasu, od kiedy ta klątwa została po raz ostatni użyta.

— To nie jest Czarna Magia, Albusie! — Severus wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaczął przemierzać pokój. — W każdym razie zasłużyli na to. Miałem prawo to zrobić!

— I zrobiłeś to. Ale ta kara jest trochę zbyt… surowa jak dla mugoli, nie sądzisz?

— Jeśli widziałbyś… — Równie dobrze mógł teraz wyznać wszystko. Lepiej szybciej niż później. — W pierwszej kolejności użyłem na nich Legilimencji.

— Na każdego z nich?

_Cholerny Albus i jego miękki, nie całkiem oskarżający ton._

— Tak — warknął. — Nawet na chłopca. Ma siedem lat, a jest większym tyranem niż kiedykolwiek był _Black_. Pokazywał Harry'ego, którego nazywał _psem_, swoim kolegom, a później namawiał ich do pobicia go.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. Jego niebieskie oczy były zmęczone i bez życia, ale spoglądały wprost do wnętrza Severusa, do jego sumienia.

— Jak długo będzie trwała klątwa?

Severus też spoglądał prosto w oczy swojego mentora, domyślając się, że prawdopodobnie ten stosuje na nim Legilimencję.

— Sześć lat, tak podejrzewam. Tak długo jak mieli nad nim pieczę. Nie umrą od tego, ale możliwe, że będą chcieli.

— Bardzo dobrze. — Albus umieścił opakowanie dropsów w szufladzie. — Czy jest coś jeszcze, Severusie?

— Tak, ale to mało istotne sprawy — powiedział dość sztywno Severus. Był wdzięczny dyrektorowi za pomoc, zwłaszcza związaną z „prawnymi problemami", które miał z ministerstwem. Z drugiej strony Albus był czasami prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku. — Harry obudził się ze swojej popołudniowej drzemki z krzykiem. Nie mogłem znaleźć żadnej przyczyny jego stanu, ale twierdził, że wszystko go boli, nawet kości. Jednakże nie zaszła żadna zmiana w jego wyglądzie. W dodatku sądziłem, że przyjęcie krwi będzie wpływać na jego organizm przez miesiące.

— Bo tak jest — potwierdził Albus.

— Drugą sprawą jest to, że rzucił wokół siebie perfekcyjne zaklęcie _Silencio_ podczas snu. Powiedział, że musiał to robić u Dursleyów, ponieważ nie wolno mu było hałasować nawet, gdy śnił.

— W tym wieku... Musi być bardzo utalentowany.

Severus spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Nawet mnie nie słuchasz. Chłopiec nauczył się magii, by chronić się przed tymi cholernymi potworami! Nawet mi nie powiedział, że cierpi! Do diabła, chcę wiedzieć, co poszło nie tak z rytuałem. Jakiego nowego bólu mogę się spodziewać dla mojego syna, bo on mi sam o tym nie powie?

— Podejrzewam, że żadnego — powiedział spokojnie Albus. Jego oczy odzyskały swój blask, ale Severus nie ufał ani odrobinę tym słowom. — Przynajmniej nie od jakiekolwiek zewnętrznej magii. Z pewnością będzie potrzebował czasu do przystosowania się do życia z prawdziwym rodzicem.

— Ty coś _wiesz _—warknął Severus. Nie podobały mu się ogniki w oczach Albusa i jego dobrotliwy ton. — Co ukrywasz?

— Ja? Severusie, powinieneś znać mnie lepiej.

— Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że prosta odpowiedź nie jest tym, co masz na myśli. — Severus rozluźnił pięści i po raz setny zastanowił się, czy właściwie postępuje, zostając pod egidą1 tego starca. Ale jaki właściwie miał wybór?

— Zawsze mówię ci wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć.

— I nie jest to nawet jedna dziesiąta z tego, co _chcę_ wiedzieć — mruknął Severus. Chwycił pojemnik z proszkiem Fiuu i zerwał z niego przykrywkę.

— Zatem do zobaczenia w piątek. Razem z chłopcem.

Z niemal oficjalnym ukłonem Severus rzucił proszek w ogień i ruszył z powrotem do domu.

1"pod egidą" — związek frazeologiczny oznaczający pod opieką, przewodnictwem, patronatem.


	14. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział 14**

Tej nocy Harry ponownie krzyczał przez sen. Nawet nie był świadomy, że rzucił na siebie zaklęcie uciszające, ale Severus użył uroku, który miał go obudzić, jeśli sen Harry'ego zostałby _w ogóle_ zakłócony, a także ostrzec, gdyby koszmary chłopca przybrały naprawdę zły obrót. Severus, który w swoim pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza przewrócił się właśnie na łóżku, słyszał nieustający, buczący dźwięk. Dopiero po dziesięciu czy piętnastu sekundach zrozumiał, co to jest. Wyskoczył prędko z łóżka i pobiegł do sypialni chłopca. Znalazł Harry'ego rzucającego się na posłaniu, zaplątanego w kołdrę i prześcieradło, które ograniczało jego ruchy. Siedmiolatek praktycznie hiperwentylował się, ale to wszystko odbywało się... w ciszy.

Severus anulował zaklęcie tłumiące, przygotowując się na krzyki, które miały nadejść, i chwycił chłopca w ramiona. Jeszcze przez kilka minut walczył z rękoma i nogami siedmiolatka, gdy ten starał się od niego uwolnić. Kiedy Harry w końcu się obudził, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i Severus wiedział, że nigdy nie mógłby zabronić temu dziecku niekontrolowanego korzystania z magii, bez względu na to, jak bardzo go to niepokoiło. Chłopiec był sztywny ze strachu. Miał zaczerwienioną i spoconą od wysiłku skórę.

Severus przemawiał do niego łagodnie:

— Cicho, Harry… W porządku… Trzymam cię…

— Tatuś — szepnął chłopiec, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Opadł bezwładnie i ukrył twarz w ramieniu Severusa, po czym objął jego szyję swoimi maleńkimi, chudymi rękoma.

Zaskoczony Severus poklepał dość niezręcznie tył głowy Harry'ego. _Tatuś?_

— Czy chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? — zapytał. — Czy miałeś zły sen?

Harry przytaknął, lecz nadal wtulał się w ramię Severusa. Jego oddech zmienił się w sapanie.

— Był okropny. Ona krzyczała.

— Kto krzyczał, Harry?

— Pani z czerwonymi włosami. Potem było zielone światło, a ona nie żyła.

Severus poczuł falę zimna i przytulił mocniej chłopca.

_Lily. Śnił o śmierci matki._

— Wszystko w porządku — mruknął.

— Nie jest w porządku — zaprzeczył chłopiec. — Ona nie żyje, nigdy jej nie poznałem.

— Tak — odpowiedział Severus. — Nigdy nie miałeś okazji.

Potem nastąpiło jeszcze trochę klepania po plecach, a Dappin przyniósł im po kubku kakao. Chłopiec powiedział, że jeszcze nigdy do tej pory nie próbował czegoś takiego, ale stwierdził że jest genialne i wsunął się z powrotem pod kołdrę. Severus zostawił mu małą kulkę światła o wielkości przypominajki na szafce nocnej, żeby Harry mógł obserwować zmieniające się kolory, jeśli tylko miałby na to ochotę.

— Spróbuj ponownie zasnąć — powiedział mężczyzna do syna, zamykając drzwi. — Jutrzejszy dzień będzie wykańczający.

— Ojcze! — krzyknął chłopiec. — Proszę… zostawisz drzwi otwarte?

Severus skinął głową i spełnił prośbę chłopca. Upewnił się także po powrocie do swojej sypialni, że jego drzwi również są uchylone na wypadek, gdyby Harry chciał go poszukać. Reszta nocy przeminęła bez żadnych problemów, chociaż Severus wstawał kilka razy, by upewnić się, że z chłopcem jest wszystko dobrze. Raz musiał go ponownie przykryć, ponieważ cała pościel była skopana i przesunęła się w nogi łóżka.

Rano Severus — nadal zmęczony po nocnych przeżyciach — usiadł na łóżku i przetarł oczy nadgarstkami. W ciągu bardzo krótkiego czasu poczuł się bardzo komfortowo z myślą, że Harry został jego synem. Uśmiechając się lekko, wykonał poranne ablucje i spotkał chłopca na wąskich schodach prowadzących do salonu. Siedmiolatek był ubrany we wczorajsze ubrania, ale nie miał na sobie szaty. Jego wizytowe buty stukały głośno na stopniach.

— Dziś idziemy kupić ubrania — poinformował Snape, mierząc chłopca od czubka głowy po koniuszki palców. — Wyruszamy zaraz po śniadaniu.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, ale powiedział tylko:

— Tak, proszę pana.

Severus zacisnął usta i skinął głową, po czym zaprowadził chłopca do jadalni, gdzie śniadanie już na nich czekało. Gdy Harry usadowił się na krześle, Severus podniósł je tak, jak to zrobił wczoraj. Tym razem chłopiec nie przeraził się, ale roześmiał radośnie, gdy mebel wystrzelił do góry, choć jego dłonie zacisnęły się kurczowo na oparciu krzesła. Po raz pierwszy Snape usłyszał śmiech dziecka i uznał, że chce go słyszeć częściej.

Harry spojrzał na stół i w oczach miał dziki głód, ale po nic nie sięgnął. Severus podniósł półmisek z jajkami i obsłużył się, podczas gdy siedmiolatek go obserwował. Jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się od łyżki, którą Snape nakładał jedzenie, do swojego talerza i z powrotem w nerwowym oczekiwaniu.

— Czy masz ochotę na jajka, Harry?

Chłopak przygryzł wargę, lecz nie odpowiedział od razu. Severus przeklął się natychmiast. Dzięki inwazji na umysły mugoli — które były podobne do owadzich — wiedział, że odpowiedź na to pytanie, zwłaszcza, gdy było twierdzące, niemal zawsze kończyło się szyderstwami krewnych Harry'ego. „To źle, ponieważ byłeś niegrzecznym chłopcem i nie dostaniesz niczego" — tak mówiła jego ciotka, a jego kuzyn dodawał: „Dostaniesz coś tylko wtedy, gdy zostanie, kiedy skończę, prawda, mamo?".

Dlatego też…

— Weź trochę jajek, Harry — powiedział Severus, przełamując niezręczną ciszę i nakładając hojną porcję na talerz chłopca.

Siedmiolatek spojrzał na niego z takim uwielbieniem, że aż poczuł szarpnięcie serca.

— Dziękuję, proszę pana.

— I boczek. — Położył trzy paski mięsa na talerzu Harry'ego. — Tost też. — Dwie kromki chleba posmarowane masłem wypełniły po brzegi talerz chłopca.

— Dziękuję, proszę pana — powiedział po raz kolejny Harry.

Uniósł widelec — ponownie trzymając go w pięści, co nasunęło Severusowi myśl, że będą musieli popracować nad etykietą przy stole — ale czekał cierpliwie, aż ojciec obsłużył się do końca i podniósł własne sztućce.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry. Możesz już zacząć jeść.

Chłopiec błyskawicznie wepchnął do ust boczek, nabierając drugą porcję na widelec, dzięki czemu jedzenie znikało szybciej, niż Severus byłby sobie w stanie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. Wydawało się, że Harry nie jest pewien, czy ktoś nie zabierze mu posiłku. Mężczyzna ze wspomnień krewnych siedmiolatka wiedział, że to się zdarzało, mimo to…

— Zwolnij, dziecko. Jedzenie nigdzie nie ucieknie.

Skruszony Harry zatrzymał rękę z drugim kęsem jajek kilka centymetrów od ust. Widelec zadrżał mu w dłoni, gdy spojrzał na Severusa, jakby czekał na sygnał, że może ponownie jeść.

— Po prostu nie chcę, byś zachorował, Harry — powiedział Severus. — Jeśli będziesz jadł zbyt szybko, tak właśnie się stanie.

— Tak, proszę pana — odpowiedział siedmiolatek. Jadł teraz swoje jajka, przeżuwając je przed połknięciem.

Severus stłumił westchnięcie. Przypuszczał, że maniery chłopca poprawią się, gdy ten nie będzie tak przestraszony możliwością, że nie będzie mógł zjeść. Do tego czasu nie musi patrzeć na Harry'ego, gdy ten je.

Po śniadaniu Snape pokazał chłopcu resztę domu, w tym kuchnię, gdzie ku przerażeniu mężczyzny, Harry wydawał się raczej szczęśliwy, patrząc na garnki, patelnie oraz na środki czystości, które były tam przechowywane. W ogrodzie musiał przypomnieć _ponownie _dziecku, że _nie_ jest skrzatem domowym i spodziewa się, że na dworze będzie się bawił, a nie uprawiał ogrodnictwo.

Severus wiedział, że obraz chłopca przekrzywiającego na bok głowę, jakby użył nieznanego słowa, mówiąc „bawił się", zostanie z nim na zawsze. Przypomniało mu to własne dzieciństwo. Nie były to miłe wspomnienia, niezależnie od dość przyjemnych przecież okoliczności, w których je przywoływał. Były niemal całkowicie ponure i beznadziejne. Niemal… To dziecko… Dla niego pojęcie „bawić się" _było_ obce, ale Severus przysiągł sobie, że nie zawsze tak będzie.

Dlatego też bezpośrednio po odwiedzeniu sklepu odzieżowego, w którym zakupili przymierzone przez Harry'ego koszule, spodnie, spodenki, bieliznę, skarpetki, piżamę, buty i szaty w różnych kolorach i na każdą okoliczność, skierowali się wprost do pobliskiego sklepu z zabawkami. Severus powiedział chłopcu, by wybrał kilka rzeczy i obserwował jego twarz, gdy szli między półkami. Oblicze dziecka, na którym malowało się zdumienie, gdy został otoczony przez te wszystkie magiczne zabawki, dźwięki przez nie wydawane, machanie skrzydłami i nawoływanie „Pobaw się _ze mną_!" było czystą ambrozją.

Harry nie dotknął niczego, ale jego wzrok zatrzymał na kilku zabawkach, kiedy jednak wybierał jakieś dla siebie, sięgał po te, które były niewielkie i niedrogie — oraz tandetnie zrobione, jeśli Severus miał być szczery — z oczywistą nadzieją, że gdy nie poprosi o dużo, otrzyma chociaż trochę. Severus potrząsnął głową i zaprowadził chłopca z powrotem do półek, każąc Harry'emu wziąć jaskrowo pomalowany, ziejący ogniem komplet figurek długoroga rumuńskiego, worek niebieskich i zielonych szklanych kulek, a na koniec dziecięcą miotłę.

Severus sądził, że do końca tygodnia prawdopodobnie pożałuję tych wszystkich zakupów, ale w tym momencie widok czystej, niepohamowanej radości Harry'ego był nagrodą samą w sobie.

Severus skurczył zabawki, tak jak wcześniej ubrania, i schował je do kieszeni z obietnicą przekazania ich chłopcu, jak tylko dotrą do domu. Po tym udali się na spotkanie z optykiem, by dobrać odpowiednie okulary dla Harry'ego. Wywołało to u chłopca większe podniecenie niż zabawki. W końcu zatrzymali się w Dziurawym Kotle, gdzie Harry trzymał niezgrabnie w dłoniach menu blisko swojej twarzy, ale wydawało się, że w rzeczywistości go nie czyta. Wpatrywał się w stół i wymotał niezrozumiałą odpowiedź, gdy został zapytany, co chce zjeść.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie jesteś głodny?

— Nie, proszę pana, ojcze. — Nowe okulary sprawiły, że oczy Harry'ego były jaśniejsze i większe, a w dodatku już ich nie mrużył, co było zdecydowaną poprawą.

Inny pomysł przyszedł mężczyźnie do głowy.

— Nie potrafisz przeczytać menu? — Rumieniec pojawił się na policzkach chłopca, zanim odwrócił wzrok i wzruszył ramionami. — Harry…

— Przepraszam, proszę pana! — Odłożył menu i złożył ręce na kolanach, spoglądając na nie żałośnie.

— Harry, nie jestem zły za wzruszenie ramionami, które zrobiłeś wcześniej. Jestem zaniepokojony twoją nieumiejętnością czytania. Nie nauczyłeś się tego w szkole? — Chłopak przełknął ślinę i skinął głową. — Dlaczego nie? — Harry _nie wyglądał_ na opóźnionego.

Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn oczy Harry'ego wypełniły się łzami. Przetarł je brutalnie swoimi małymi piąstkami.

— Ponieważ jestem głupi.

— Nie. Nie jesteś głupi. Każdy, kto potrafił zapamiętać wszystkie zasady mojego domu, jest obdarzony przynajmniej doskonałą pamięcią.

— _Jestem_. — Upierał się chłopak. — Ciocia Petunia powiedziała…

— Jestem pewien… — oświadczył spokojnie Severus, gdy Harry nie dokończył zdania — ... że twoja ciotka powiedziała ci wiele rzeczy w ciągu minionych lat, które są po prostu nieprawdą. Wspominałem ci o tym wcześniej, czyż nie?

Harry wciąż na niego nie patrzył, ale skinął lekko głową.

— Właśnie. A teraz powiedz mi, czy były w szkole jakieś przedmioty, które lubiłeś?

— Tak, proszę pana. Matma.

— Dobrze. Czemu ją lubisz?

— Potrafię szybko liczyć i liczby są łatwe do pisania. Jest ich tylko dziesięć.

Severus skinął głową. Tom podszedł do ich stolika, by przyjąć zamówienie, ale Snape z irytacją odprawił go machnięciem ręki. Kiedy mężczyzna odszedł, powiedział:

— Widzisz, wszystko jest z tobą dobrze. Czemu więc masz problemy z czytaniem? Pamiętaj, że nie zaakceptuję odpowiedzi, którą dałeś mi wcześniej.

Ramiona Harry'ego uniosły się.

— Trudno jest myśleć tylko o tym.

— A istnieje jakiś powód?

Kręcąc głową, Harry powiedział:

— Nie, proszę pana. Na lekcjach często było mi trudno _myśleć_.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Severus, chociaż miał kilka pomysłów.

— Łatwo się rozpraszam — powiedział Harry, tak jakby kogoś cytował. — I po przerwie śniadaniowej byłem często kapryśny i nieprzewidywalny.

— Naprawdę? Kto tak powiedział?

— Ciocia Petunia.

Severus w głowie powiedział te same słowa wraz z chłopcem. Pokręcił głową.

— Kiedy ci powiedziała, że jesteś kapryśny i nieprzewidywalny?

— Kiedy dostałem moje oceny na koniec pierwszej klasy. Powiedziała, że nauczyciel jej to powiedział. I że jej Dudziaczek to wspaniały uczeń i to wstyd, że musi chodzić do szkoły z kimś takim jak ja.

— Czy… Dudziaczek był razem z tobą w jednej klasie? — Prawie się zakrztusił, wypowiadając to zdrobnienie.

_Na gacie Merlina._

— Tak, proszę pana.

— A kiedy był z tobą w klasie, odrywał cię od twojej pracy?

Harry, wyraźnie zdziwiony, w końcu na niego spojrzał.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana?

— Czy był kiedykolwiek głośny lub nieuprzejmy w twojej obecności, do tego stopnia, że trudno było ci utrzymać koncentrację nad zadaniem? — Do licha, doskonale wiedział, że _Dudziaczek_ to robił, ale chciał, by Harry sam to dostrzegł. — Czy on kiedykolwiek świadomie zabierał twoją pracę i niszczył ją lub nakłaniał innych do zrobienia czegoś takiego?

Harry bardzo cicho potwierdził:

— Tak, proszę pana. Czasami.

Severus skinął głową.

— A po porannej przerwie, po której byłeś _kapryśny i nieprzewidywalny_, czy twój kuzyn nigdy cię nie zaatakował lub nie przekonał do tego innych?

— Czasami, proszę pana. — Chłopiec wyglądał na zupełnie nieszczęśliwego i Severus w końcu ustąpił.

— Czy uważasz, że gdybyś nie był ścigany przez swego niemiłego kuzyna w każdej minucie szkolnego dnia, byłbyś w stanie skoncentrować się na nauce czytania? A może byłbyś nawet lepszy w matematyce?

— Być może — przyznał chłopiec.

— Hmmm… — zgodził się Severus, dając sygnał Tomowi, że są gotowi do złożenia zamówienia. — Zobaczymy.

OoO

Kolejne dni przeminęły Harry'emu z prędkością światła. Towarzyszył on Dappinowi i pomagał mu w obowiązkach domowych nawet wtedy, gdy skrzat twierdził, że nie potrzebuje pomocy. Doprowadziło to do tego, że Dappin zawsze piszczał radośnie, gdy zobaczył małego mieszkańca domu. W ogrodzie Harry nauczył się wszystkich nazw kwiatów i innych roślin, które później recytował swojemu ojcu podczas obiadu, sprawiając, że wargi mężczyzny drgały, gdy mówił, że jest z niego zadowolony. W ciągu dnia ojciec często był zajęty swoją pracą na rzecz szkoły — tak powiedział Harry'emu — przez co siedmiolatek bawił się sam w ogrodzie lub w swoim pokoju nowymi zabawkami, które podarował mu ojciec. Najbardziej lubił swoją miotłę!

Kochał latanie i chciał wznieść się wyżej niż na to pozwalała dziecięca zabawka. Mógł latać jedynie kilka metrów nad ziemią, ale ojciec powiedział, że kiedy będzie starszy, będzie mógł latać na miotle dla dorosłych, na której sięgnie nieba. Ojciec obiecał mu, że zobaczy je w Hogwarcie, gdy zakwaterują się w szkole.

Ojciec wiele mu opowiadał o szkole.

Najlepszym momentem dnia był czas po kolacji, gdy ojciec siadał z Harrym na kolanach w przytulnym fotelu w bibliotece i razem czytali książkę. Severus sprawił, że uczenie się liter i układanie ich w słowa było zabawą i co wieczór przed pójściem do łóżka powtarzał Harry'emu, jaki jest mądry i że wkrótce będzie mógł samodzielnie czytać. A przed zaśnięciem opowiadał chłopcu historie o świecie czarodziejów, czasami o Hogwarcie i o rzeczach, których może się w nim spodziewać — były tam prawdziwe duchy! Czasami opowieści brzmiały jak bajki, takie jak czasami czytała im pani Egglestrom w szkole; były o smokach, olbrzymach i trollach!

Harry wciąż jednak śnił koszmary, te okropne o wężowym człowieku z czerwonymi oczami i zielonym światłem, które zabijało panią. I inne, w których miał obrożę na szyi, a Dudley wpychał go do klatki i szturchał patykami, gdy Piers skandował: „Psi oddech, psi oddech", a wuj Vernon szarpał za smycz, aż stawała się coraz bardziej i bardziej napięta, że aż nie mógł oddychać.

Ojciec nigdy ponownie nie zabronił mu używania Uciszenia, chociaż Harry _skorzystał_ z niego, ale to był przypadek. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić — zrobił to przecież w czasie snu. Snape zawsze go budził, gdy miał koszmary, i przytulał mocno, mówiąc pocieszające słowa, dopóki Harry nie był gotowy do powtórnego zaśnięcia. Zdarzało się, że Severus zostawał w jego sypialni dłużej. Siadał na łóżku, kiedy chłopiec kładł się i delikatnie, okrężnymi ruchami głaskał mu plecy lub bawił się jego włosami. Harry niemal w ogóle nie wzdrygał się, gdy ojciec to robił.

Harry znalazł nawet w ogrodzie przyjaciela. Wąż z czerwonymi paskami przypełznął do niego, gdy bawił się w smoczą wojnę! Jego język połaskotał go w kostkę. Harry spytał ojca, co wie o wężach i czemu ich języki tak się wysuwają i poruszają. Severus wyjaśnił mu, że to pewnego rodzaju degustacja, dlatego też Harry zapytał węża:

— _Czym sssmakuję?_

Wąż uniósł lekko głowę i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, tak jak wąż, którego spotkał u Dursleyów.

— _Ty mówissssz?_

Harry nie obraził się tym razem, tylko odpowiedział:

— _Tak. Czy sssą inni, którzy to potrafią?_

— _Teraz już nie_ — odpowiedział wąż.

— _Przykro mi. Umm… Mam na imię Harry. A ty?_

— _Imię? To ludzka rzecz_. — Wąż prześlizgnął się po jednej z jego nowych tenisówek, które mógł nosić tylko, gdy bawił się na dworze i dotknął ponownie językiem gołą kostkę. — _Ale możesz mnie nazywać Hassseth_.

— _Miło mi cię poznać, Hassseth_ — powiedział Harry, pamiętając, że ojciec uczył go witać ludzi.

— _Mi również, Harry_. — Wąż wsunął się pod nogawkę spodni chłopca i owinął się dookoła jego nogi. — _Jesteśśś ciepły, Harry. I sssmakujesz jak późne lato_.

Harry nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy źle, ale uznał, że jeśli Haseth się to podobało, to musi być w porządku.

— _Możesz tam zossstać, jeśśśli chcesssz, i utrzymać sssię w cieple_ — powiedział do węża. — _Ale nie wiem, czy mogę cię zabrać do śśśrodka_.

— _Nie chcę iśśść do miejsssca należącego do mężczyzny, Harry. Ale tak, zossstanę. Jesteśśś ciepły. Dziękuję._

Harry, uśmiechając się, wrócił do gry, od czasu do czasu rozmawiając z Haseth. Opowiedział jej także wszystko o Hogwarcie.

Szybciej niż się spodziewał, nadszedł czas pójścia do szkoły.

Skorzystali z sieci Fiuu — ojciec powiedział mu, że to _nie _jest dokładnie jak lot na jego miotle, chociaż dźwięk wydawał się podobny do tego, który Harry słyszał, gdy bawił się nią w ogrodzie* — tak jak wtedy, gdy udali się na Pokątną, do miejsca, gdzie czarodzieje robili zakupy. Harry'emu nie podobało się wchodzenie do kominka. Bał się, że się poparzy, tak jak to miało miejsce kilka razy, gdy ciocia Petunia ukarała go za upuszczenie garnków w kuchni. Ale ojciec twierdził, że ogień nie jest gorący po wrzuceniu magicznego proszku i jest to najszybszy środek lokomocji czarodziejów.

Harry nie powiedział ojcu, że nie jest czarodziejem i nie może w rzeczywistości czarować, ponieważ nie chciał ujrzeć, jak ten mruży oczy w sposób, który jasno mówił, że jest smutny lub zdenerwowany. Wziął ojca za rękę i fiuknęli razem do Hogwartu. Tak jak ostatnim razem Harry nałykał się sadzy, a Severus usunął brud z jego ubrania za pomocą patyka, który trzymał zwykle przy sobie i z niewiadomych powodów nazywał go różdżką.

Znajdowali się w dużym pomieszczeniu, a wokół nich pełno było błyszczących i wirujących srebrnych przedmiotów. Za biurkiem siedział dyrektor Dumbledore. Harry schował się za nogami ojca, ale Severus nie pozwolił mu na to. Położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca, popychając go do przodu.

— Dzień dobry, Harry — przywitał go dyrektor.

Ojciec ścisnął trochę mocniej jego ramię, więc chłopiec spojrzał na starca w dziwnej szacie i spiczastym kapeluszu, odpowiadając:

— Dzień dobry, dyrektorze Dumbledore, proszę pana.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a jego jasnoniebieskie oczy świeciły niczym gwiazdy, gdy wyciągnął opakowanie słodyczy.

— Cytrynowego dropsa, Harry?

Harry przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na ojca, który skinął głową. Dopiero wtedy chłopiec wyciągnął dłoń, by przyjąć jeden z cukierków.

Dyrektor spojrzał na Snape'a znad swoich okularów, a jego uśmiech stał się szerszy.

— Przyprowadziłeś nam bardzo wytwornego młodzieńca.

— Oczywiście — powiedział ojciec, klepiąc Harry'ego po ramieniu. — Jest moim synem.

Chłopiec poczuł, jak klatka piersiowa zaciska się mu ze szczęścia. Ssał radośnie cukierka, gdy dwaj mężczyźni ze sobą rozmawiali.

— Jeden ze skrzatów domowych pokaże wam wasze pokoje. Możesz je nieco rozszerzyć, aby odpowiadały zmienionym okolicznościom. Pozwoliłem sobie również wybrać jednego ze skrzatów, by pomógł ci się opiekować dzieckiem, gdy będziesz miał zajęcia, o ile to zaakceptujesz.

Harry ożywił się, wiedząc, co znaczy słowo „akceptacja", ale był cicho, tak jak powinien być. Ojciec spojrzał na niego.

— To rozsądne rozwiązanie — powiedział. — Dziękuję.

— Nie ma za co, Severusie. Mieliśmy już tu wcześniej nauczycieli, którzy byli rodzicami i śmiem twierdzić, że będzie tak ponownie. — Spojrzał po raz kolejny na Harry'ego, który nie potrafił się nie skręcać pod tym spojrzeniem. — Bardzo przypomina ojca, nie sądzisz?

Teraz Severus się w niego wpatrywał i Harry starał się trzymać prosto głowę, choć było to trudne, ponieważ tak naprawdę chciał stać się jak najmniejszy, a najlepiej niewidoczny.

— Tak — mruknął ojciec. — I to coraz szybciej.

Dyrektor zaśmiał się, a ojciec, słysząc to, poderwał głowę, spoglądając na starszego czarodzieja. Snape wyglądał na wściekłego. Harry pochylił szybko szyję. Ale ojciec nic nie powiedział na ten temat, ani nikogo nie uderzył i niczym nie rzucał, choć jego uścisk na ramieniu chłopca zacisnął się nieznacznie.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry — powiedział cicho. — Nie jestem zły.

Harry spojrzał na niego szybko, nie bardzo mu wierząc, i Snape zmienił swoją wypowiedź.

— Nie jestem zły na _ciebie_.

Dopiero wtedy Harry nieco się zrelaksował.

Kilka minut później znaleźli się na schodach, które się poruszały! Zeszli na dół do długiego korytarza z wysokim sufitem i z błyszczącymi, drewnianymi posadzkami. Harry pomyślał, że mógłby spróbować tu latać na swojej miotle. U podnóża schodów stały dwa brzydkie posągi i ktoś, kto wyglądał jak Dappin, był jednak mniejszy i z żółtymi, a nie zielonymi oczami.

— Jestem Nelli, proszę panów — powiedział skrzat. — Pokażę państwu wasze komnaty, mistrzu Snape, mistrzu Harry.

— Dziękuję, Nelli — powiedział ojciec, a Harry powtórzył za nim.

Skrzat skłonił się i poprowadził ich korytarzem do szerokich, kamiennych schodów z poręczami, które były wręcz stworzone do zjeżdżania. Nad ich głowami znajdowało się więcej schodów i nawet wtedy, gdy Harry patrzył, niektóre z nich się przesunęły, zamykając jedno przejście i tworząc nowe.

— Ojcze, widziałeś? — spytał Harry, wskazując na nie.

— Tak, Harry. Opowiadałem ci o schodach.

To była prawda, ale chłopiec nie do końca zrozumiał, co Snape miał na _myśli_. Schody ot tak się nie _poruszają_.

— Tak, proszę pana, ale czy widział pan to?!

Wargi Snape'a uniosły się w niepełnym uśmiechu. Skinąwszy głową, chwycił dłoń Harry'ego. Podążając za skrzatem, przeszli przez główne schody do niewielkiego korytarza opadającego w dół. Idąc długim tunelem, ominęli wiele drzwi i inne schody, aż dotarli do ślepego zaułka.

Nelli zatrzymała się i wskazała na mur.

— Tu są wasze pokoje, mistrzu Snape, mistrzu Harry. Mistrz Dumbledore powiedział, że możecie zmienić hasło, na jakie tylko pragniecie. Aktualne hasło brzmi „Czekoladowe żaby".

Po jej słowach ściana się przesunęła, tak jak schody sama z siebie, tworząc przejście. _Ukryty pokój!_ Harry klasnął w dłonie.

— Ojcze, one…

— Widziałem, Harry — powiedział ojciec, ale nie wyglądał na zirytowanego, tylko na szczęśliwego, gdy wprowadził ich do nowego domu.

*floo i flow — w języku angielskim fiuu i lot brzmią podobnie. Nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów.


	15. Rozdział 15

**Rozdział 15**

Severus patrzył na Harry'ego, który poznawał swój nowy pokój. Albus odwalił kawał naprawdę dobrej roboty; pomieszczenie było przyzwoitych rozmiarów. Przestronne, z dużym, magicznym oknem na jednej ze ścian z widokiem na błonia Hogwartu. Harry patrzył na nie przez dłuższy moment, po czym się odwrócił.

— Ojcze, to jest…? Myślałem, że szliśmy bardzo długo w dół.

— Tak, znajdujemy się pod ziemią. To magiczne okno. Możesz przez nie zobaczyć boisko quidditcha.

— Grają tutaj w quidditcha? Na dorosłych miotłach, proszę pana?

Ku przerażeniu Severusa, czytali wspólnie co wieczór książki o quidditchu (prezent od Albusa, tego wścibskiego starca) i, o ile Snape mógł stwierdzić, chłopiec nie myślał o niczym innym, odkąd nauczył się latać na miotle. Wydawało się, że Harry'ego opanowała fascynacja lataniem, która wykraczała poza cokolwiek, o czym Severus słyszał, i tracił nadzieję na utrzymanie chłopca na ziemi.

Ale teraz Severus skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, gdy chłopiec powrócił do rozglądania się. W szafie wisiały już jego ubrania, a duże łóżko było przykryte niebiesko-złotą kołdrą. U nóg mebla był położony dodatkowy koc. Harry użył półki na ścianie, by ułożyć na niej swoją kolekcję smoków i szklanych kulek, którymi nauczył go grać Dappin. Skrzat bardzo polubił siedmiolatka i Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że Dappin był bardzo zdenerwowany, że zostawili go na Spinner's End.

Pokój miał nawet własną łazienkę. Nie tak dużą jak główna, ale wystarczającą, by umieścić w niej wannę, umywalkę i toaletę. Jednakże Harry nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, gdy stanął na progu, zaglądając do środka. Jego dolna warga lekko drżała.

Severus z dezaprobatą przyjrzał się pomieszczeniu i chłopcu, nim zdał sobie sprawę, co się stało.

— Odsuń się, Harry — powiedział.

Siedmiolatek podskoczył ze strachu, ale zrobił, co mu kazano. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i po kilku słowach i jednym machnięciu przekształcił wannę w duży prysznic ze szklanymi ścianami ozdobionymi złotymi smugami.

— Dziękuję — odetchnął z ulgą Harry.

Severus skinął ponownie głową. Któregoś dnia będą musieli porozmawiać o tym konkretnym strachu Harry'ego. Ale nie dziś. Teraz mieli inne problemy do rozwiązania. Jeden, odkładany od jakiegoś czasu na dalszy plan i drugi, który niedawno powstał.

— Przejdźmy do salonu. Musimy porozmawiać — powiedział Severus. Chłopiec go posłuchał, wyglądając nagle na przerażonego. By go uspokoić, dodał: — Nie jesteś w tarapatach. Musimy tylko... Jest kilka rzeczy, które powinienem z tobą omówić.

Mniej zdenerwowany, ale wcale nie do końca uspokojony, Harry stanął w salonie przed fotelem, w którym usadowił się Severus. Mężczyzna wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. Rzucił zaklęcie prywatności, by nie dopuścić do jakiegokolwiek podsłuchiwania przez wtrącających się staruchów. Rozejrzał się kolejny raz po pomieszczeniu.

Przydzielone im pokoje były naprawdę komfortowe. Meble w neutralnych kolorach i z odpowiednią ilością pluszu. Ściany z wbudowanymi regałami i z wystarczającym miejscem na kolejne półki, których prawdopodobnie będzie potrzebował. Małe prywatne laboratorium eliksirów znajdowało się na końcu korytarza naprzeciwko jego sypialni, która była obok pokoju Harry'ego. W kwaterach był również gabinet i salon oraz niewielka kuchnia. Oczywiście przeważnie będą korzystać z posiłków przygotowanych przez skrzaty domowe, ale raz na jakiś czas mogą przecież sami przyszykować herbatę.

Jego wzrok powrócił do Harry'ego, siedzącego z rękami starannie złożonymi na kolanach, tak jakby oczekiwał, że cały świat go ukarze. Westchnął delikatnie.

— Harry, proszę, spójrz na mnie.

Chłopiec uniósł wzrok, ale nie głowę. Severus napotkał oczy Lily ukryte za bujną grzywką w kolorze czystego węgla. Severus był bardzo zadowolony, że Harry wciąż ma jej oczy po rytuale przyjęcia. Nawet jeśli za każdym razem, gdy je widział, czuł ból z powodu utraconej wiele lat temu szansy.

Severus, starannie dobierając słowa, powiedział:

— Wcześniej odbyliśmy krótką rozmowę o twoich rodzicach i o tym, jak umarli, pamiętasz?

Harry przytaknął.

— Mówiłeś, że moja ciocia i wujek kłamali. Mama i tata nie mieli tak naprawdę wypadku samochodowego.

— Dokładnie. — Severus rozluźnił dłonie i wziął głęboki oddech. Jeśli to było tak trudne dla niego, to mógł tylko sobie wyobrazić, jakie to musiało być dla Harry'ego. — Sny, które masz... Pani, którą w nich widzisz, to Lily. Twoja matka.

Twarz Harry'ego zbladła, tak jakby Severus go uderzył.

— Słyszę jej _krzyk_...

— Tak, dziecko. Twoi rodzice, James i Lily, zmarli, gdy byłeś jeszcze dzieckiem. Zielone światło, które widzisz we śnie, to klątwa zabijająca. Jest to magia, ale najgorsza z najgorszych rodzajów. Czarnoksiężnicy używają jej do zabijania.

Usta siedmiolatka utworzyły idealne _o_. Harry spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. Severus czekał, gdy brwi chłopca zmarszczyły się w sposób przypominający jego własny grymas. Kilka minut później powiedział powoli:

— Ciocia Petunia zawsze mówiła, że ja... Ja miałem zginąć z nimi. Czy... czarnoksiężnik również mnie próbował zabić?

Tak delikatnie jak tylko mógł, Severus oznajmił:

— Tak, Harry. Ale mu się nie udało. Zamiast tego zniknął, a ty skończyłeś z blizną na czole.

Harry dotknął blizny.

— Myślałem, że mam ją po...

— Wypadku samochodowym? — Severus starał się nie szydzić na samą myśl o takim pomyśle, ale Harry tylko przytaknął, dlatego też mówił dalej: — Nie. To blizna po przekleństwie i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zniknie. Wiele osób z czarodziejskiego świata wie, że przeżyłeś klątwę zabijającą. Oni znają cię z powodu tej blizny.

Chłopiec wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Severus ustąpił:

— Wiem, że to wiele informacji jak na jeden raz, ale, Harry, musisz sobie uświadomić, że nikt jeszcze nigdy nie przeżył klątwy zabijającej. Również fakt, że nie widziano Czarnego Pana od nocy, podczas której próbował cię zabić, sprawia, że jesteś dość znany w naszym świecie. Istnieją tacy, którzy będą się do ciebie przymilać i inni, którzy będą oczekiwać od ciebie o wiele więcej, niż od kogoś innego i tacy, którzy nie uwierzą, że nie jesteś zdolny do używania potężnej magii i będą żywić do ciebie urazę z tego powodu.

Przerwał i rozważył, czy powiedzieć coś więcej, a jeśli tak, to musiał dokładnie dobrać kolejne słowa.

— Są też tacy, którzy podążali za Czarnym Panem. Oni są... mniej entuzjastycznie nastawieni do tego, że pozbyłeś się ich Pana. Będziesz musiał na nich uważać. Oczywiście będę cię chronić, jak najlepiej potrafię. Ale ty również musisz być czujny.

— Czujny?

— Ostrożny. Obawiam się, że nawet tutaj w Hogwarcie. Niektóre dzieci posiadają rodziców, którzy byli w służbie Czarnego Pana. Oczywiście wielu z nich twierdzi, że zostali do tego zmuszeni wbrew własnej woli, ale... — Westchnął i zamilkł.

Nie było powodu, by rozstrzygać to, czemu niektórzy śmierciożercy trafili do Azkabanu, a inni nie. Wystarczyło, a może nawet było to za dużo, że chłopiec wiedział, iż śmierciożercy wciąż żyli.

— Czy oni będą próbowali mnie zabić?

To szczere i poważne pytanie zadane przez kogoś tak młodego i z tak niewinną twarzą sprawiło, że Severus miał ochotę krzyczeć z niesprawiedliwości tego wszystkiego. Ten chłopak przeżył tak wiele w swoim krótkim życiu. Niekochany, zapomniany tuż po pierwszych urodzinach. Wykorzystywany, zaniedbany, a następnie wyrwany ze świata, który znał, by dowiedzieć się, że jego rodzice zostali zamordowani...

Severus był mu jednak winny prawdę.

— Mogą próbować — powiedział cicho. — Musisz być przy nich bardzo ostrożny i prawdopodobnie nie stanie ci się żadna krzywda. Ale jesteś również pod moją opieką — przypomniał mu. — Będę cię chronił.

Harry skinął głową, ale widać było po jego twarzy, że nie do końca w to wierzy. I to z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło, że Severus był jeszcze bardziej wściekły na Dursleyów niż w noc, w którą ich przeklął. Te ich sześć lat jako opiekunów chłopca nie nauczyły Harry'ego niczego z wyjątkiem tego, by nie wierzyć, że ktoś go ochroni i że nie może oczekiwać od świata niczego oprócz bólu. Nienawidził ich za to i szkoda, że nie użył na nich klątwy zabijającej lub nie wysłał ich do Azkabanu, gdzie każdy ich strach nękałby ich przez wieki w uściskach dementorów.

Jednakże pomimo tego, że jego status prawny był teraz pewny, ministerstwo dalej uważało go za śmierciożercę, którego nie może umieścić w więzieniu, jednak skwapliwie skorzystałoby z możliwości naprawienia tego błędu przy najbliższej sposobności. Zbyt wielki rozgłos w sprawie mugoli, z którymi żył Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, mógłby sprowadzić na _Harry'ego_ niebezpieczeństwo. Tak, musiał się zadowolić wiedzą, że przynajmniej przez kilka lat Dursleyowie nie będą mieć nawet chwili wytchnienia — tak jak wcześniej Harry — od przeżywania tego, co zgotowali chłopcu. Przynajmniej w swoich umysłach.

— Czy masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? — spytał, chociaż podejrzewał, że Harry przytłoczony nowymi informacjami mógł go nie usłyszeć.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami chłopiec zaprzeczył:

— Nie, ojcze.

— Mamy jeszcze jeden problem do przedyskutowania. Zostaliśmy zaproszeni jutro na herbatę przez mojego starego... przyjaciela. Ma syna w twoim wieku, Draco, który jest również moim chrześniakiem. Malfoyowie to stara czarodziejska rodzina. Bardzo wpływowa w niektórych kręgach. I pragną cię poznać.

Harry był cicho, gdy ojciec mówił. Severus był bardzo zadowolony, że chłopiec wydawał się rozumieć konsekwencje wynikające z tego, o czym mówił.

— Czy muszę być przy nich ostrożny?

— Tak, ale Lucjusz Malfoy jest teraz bardzo poważany w ministerstwie i mało prawdopodobne jest, by zrobił coś, co zagroziłoby jego pozycji.

— Ok.

— Dobrze. — Severus wstał. — Już prawie pora lunchu. Idź umyć ręce, a ja zamówię posiłek u skrzatów.

— Tak, ojcze!

Severus obserwował idącego do łazienki chłopca, który był tak samo podekscytowany perspektywą posiłku, jak tydzień temu. Miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Harry przyjmie takie rzeczy jak posiłek i bezpieczeństwo za pewnik.

OoO

Po obiedzie Severus oddalił Harry'ego pod opieką Nelli, by zająć się przygotowaniami do swoich obowiązków nauczyciela. Siedmiolatkowi to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ skrzatka chciała go oprowadzić po Hogwarcie, ale jak powiedziała, nie mogła go zabrać na boisko quidditcha bez wyraźnego pozwolenia ojca. Pokazała mu, gdzie znajdują się kuchnie i niektóre z pobliskich łazienek szkolnych, które były ogromne i wspaniałe, marmurowe z dziwnymi rzeźbami wyglądającymi z kątów. Na korytarzach mijali setki zbroi i tysiące posągów. Według słów Nelli były to same czarownice i czarodzieje. Harry próbował odczytać tabliczki umieszczone na postumentach, ale nie rozumiał wielu słów i niektórych liter. Nelli pokazała mu również kilka klas szkolnych. Zwiedzili nawet piękny, letni ogród, nim udali się do Wielkiej Sali.

Harry stanął w progu ogromnej sali, gapiąc się w niebo. Byli w pomieszczeniu, a jednak... niebo! Podobnie jak w jego sypialni na Spinner's End, ale to było takie wielkie!

— Zmienia się wraz z pogodą na zewnątrz, mistrzu Harry — powiedziała Nelli.

— Jest genialne! Czy to magia?

Nelli skinęła szczęśliwie.

— Tak, mistrzu Harry. Hogwart posiada magię w ścianach, wszystkich pokojach i wszędzie indziej.

— Naprawdę? I to wszystko jest dobrą magią?

— Tak, mistrzu Harry. Magia Hogwartu jest najlepszym rodzajem magii. Skrzaty domowe, takie jak Nelli, bardzo lubią tutaj pracować.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Mi również się tutaj podoba.

— Co my tu mamy? – Zabrzmiał za nimi przeciągły głos.

Harry podskoczył i obrócił się. Bardzo brzydki mężczyzna z włosami jak strąki i o świdrującym spojrzeniu, mierzył go groźniejszym wzrokiem niż ojciec podczas swego najgorszego humoru. Bury kot krążył wokół jego nóg, mrużąc żółte ślepia.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana! Tylko patrzyłem.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, gdy dostrzegł ziemię z ogrodu na butach Harry'ego.

— Zakradłeś się tutaj, czy tak? Wystarczy, że muszę marnować swój czas, by sprzątać po bachorach w czasie szkoły, to teraz jeszcze chcesz zrujnować moją pracę w czasie wakacji? Nie pozwolę na to! — Mężczyzna chwycił Harry'ego za kołnierz. — Zabieram cię do dyrektora, chłopcze!

Chociaż Harry zazwyczaj reagował bardzo prędko, teraz był zbyt zaskoczony, by uniknąć schwytania przez mężczyznę. Ledwo co znalazł się w powietrzu, podniesiony za własny kołnierz, niemal nie dotykając palcami u nóg podłogi, gdy nieznajomy już ciągnął go z powrotem w głąb korytarza. Oddech Harry'ego przyśpieszył. Złapał framugę drzwi, ale mężczyzna był zbyt silny i szarpnął go brutalnie. Nieoszlifowane drewno otarło się nieprzyjemnie o dłonie chłopca.

— Nelli! — zawołał, ale skrzat zniknął z cichym pyknięciem. Mężczyzna nie zwolnił kroku i Harry podejrzewał, że znalazł się w poważych tarapatach. Możliwe, że nawet zostanie pobity. — Proszę, proszę pana! Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że nie powinienem tam wchodzić...

— Cisza, szczeniaku! Dyrektor będzie tego słuchać. Zanim ten dzień się skończy, będziesz skuty moimi łańcuchami. Wspomnisz te słowa.

_Nie! Och, nie. Tylko nie znowu łańcuch. Tym razem nie wytrzymam... _

Harry ledwo oddychał. Myślał tylko o tym, że jeśli dostałby się do ojca, to mógłby uciec w trymiga... Starał się schwytać rękę mężczyzny, która przytrzymywała jego ubranie. Drapał paznokciami dłoń dorosłego, ale chociaż ten przeklinał oraz potrząsał nim mocno, nie puścił go.

_Nie. Proszę._

Harry chciał krzyczeć, ale przez potrząsanie prawie nie mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza do płuc. Nie mógł w ogóle oddychać.

_Ojcze, pomocy!_

Na ułamek sekundy jasne, białe światło rozbłysło wokół Harry'ego, a następnie uformowało się w kulkę i odleciało w dal, w kierunku masywnych schodów, przez drzwi do lochów. Mężczyzna, który wlókł go za sobą, nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi, tylko pociągnął chłopca na schody. Stopy Harry'ego uderzały o stopnie, gdy dorosły nim kołysał. Siedmiolatek zaczął drapać rozpaczliwie kołnierz koszuli, która zacisnęła się mocno wokół jego szyi. Ujrzał jeszcze plamki światła, nim cały świat pogrążył się w ciemności.

— CO TY ROBISZ?! NATYCHMIAST PUŚĆ MOJEGO SYNA!

Powietrze było naelektryzowane tak jak przed burzą, ale Harry się nie bał. Jego ojciec tu był.

Zemdlał.


	16. Rozdział 16

Rozdziały będą od tego czasu sprawdzane przez PersianWitch

**Rozdział 16**

_Tatuś przyszedł po mnie_ — to była pierwsza myśl Harry'ego po obudzeniu. Drugą było to, że boli go głowa i że był w sypialni, _a nie_ przykuty na podwórku. Kiedy otworzył oczy, żeby się rozejrzeć, ujrzał, że jest w swoim pokoju, w tym nowym, znajdującym się w zamku. Jego okulary leżały na szafce nocnej. Sięgnął po nie i założył je na nos.

Wtedy usłyszał głosy. Podniesione. Gniewne. Dobiegały z salonu i należały do ojca oraz... dyrektora.

— ... chcę byś go _wyrzucił_, Albusie! Sposób w jaki sponiewierał chłopca... niemal go udusił. Nie pozwolę, żeby się zbliżał Harry'ego. _Nie pozwolę_ na to!

— Nie uważasz, że zrobiłeś wystarczająco wiele temu człowiekowi, Severusie? Bądź rozsądny! Wiem, że Argus był szorstki, ale nie wiedział, kim był Harry...

— Na Merlina, dlaczego o tym nie wiedział? Wiedziałeś, że będziemy tu dzisiaj. Dlaczego mu o tym nie powiedziałeś?

— Poinformowałem _cały_ personel. Nie podejrzewałem jednak, że on nie...

— Co „nie"? Nie troszczył się choć odrobinę o dziecko, które tam było i które mogło mieć prawo znajdować się tam? Jeśli Nelli nie przybiegłaby po mnie natychmiast, to nie wiem, do czego mogło dojść.

Nastąpiła długa cisza, ale głos dyrektora był o wiele spokojniejszy, gdy odezwał się ponownie. Harry podkradł się do drzwi i zaczął podsłuchiwać, jak to robił zawsze u Dursleyów, gdy znajdował się w komórce.

— Co z wiadomością przyniesioną przez patronusa?

— Harry go wysłał. Wołanie o pomoc. — Ojciec nagle brzmiał na smutnego. Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy wysyłał jakąkolwiek wiadomość. Pamiętał tylko jasne światło, a następnie ojciec tam był, ratując mu życie. — Spóźniłem się. Zemdlał, zanim do niego dotarłem.

_Ale uratowałeś mnie, tatusiu_ — chciał mu powiedzieć Harry. _Nie spóźniłeś się_.

— Nie sądzę, żeby pozwolił, aby to zaszło za daleko. On już jest potężny...

— Albusie... — Ostrzeżenie pobrzmiewało w głosie ojca. Harry mógł je usłyszeć głośno i wyraźnie, ale rzadko jego ton był tak niski i ostry w tym samym czasie. — _Nie masz pojęcia_ co mu zrobili ci mugole. Zachodziło to _tak daleko, _a jego magia w żaden sposób się nie ujawniał łkiem możliwe jest to, że Filch mógł go zabić, bez jakiejkolwiek _walki_ ze strony Harry'ego. Zauważ, że jego czary nie były nastawione na to, by go uratować z niekorzystnych sytuacji, tylko na to, aby je złagodzić. Zaklęcie wyciszające, by mógł cierpieć w samotności. Zamiast uderzyć magią tego drania, tak by ten nie żył, wysłał wiadomość.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać zaskoczonego westchnięcia. Wiedział, że mówili o nim, o jego przypadkowej magii. Nienawidził faktu, że ojciec brzmiał na tak zdenerwowanego z powodu jego zaklęcia uciszającego, gdy myślał, że teraz może już go używać. Ale nie mógłby nikogo _zabić_, nawet jeśli to byłoby naprawdę konieczne! _Nawet czarnoksiężnika, który zabił twoich rodziców? _— zastanowił się mały głosik w jego głowie. Harry kazał mu się _zamknąć_, gdy drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, ukazując ojca, spoglądającego na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Słyszałeś wystarczająco dużo? — zapytał ojciec. Głos miał wciąż zimny i twardy jak stal.

Harry, zmuszając się do stania w miejscu, zamiast rzucić się do kryjówki za łóżkiem, skinął niepewnie głową.

— T...Tak, proszę pana.

Ojciec uniósł brew, chwycił ramię Harry'ego i pociągnął go w stronę salonu. Był zły. A Harry zasłużył na ten gniew, wiedział o tym, za podsłuchiwanie i za to, co się stało w Wielkiej Sali.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana — powiedział. — Przepraszam.

Ale ojciec nie odpowiedział. Wciąż trzymając jedną rękę na ramieniu chłopca, . ?docid=43825665adził go w stronę dyrektora. Tak jak mówił ten mężczyzna o świdrującym spojrzeniu, dyrektor powiesi go na łańcuchach! Harry zaparł się nogami i starał odepchnąć ojca.

— Przepraszam! Przepraszam, proszę pana, nie chciałem patrzeć na niebo! _Proszę_, nie zakładajcie mi znowu obroży!

Ręka niespodziewanie opuściła ramię Harry'ego, który upadł do tyłu, na ścianę krótkiego korytarza. Siedmiolatek zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy ból głowy stał się intensywniejszy.

— Co? — zapytał ojciec. — Harry, o czym ty mówisz?

— Ten pan... on... on powiedział, że... dyrektor... zakuje... zakuje mnie w łańcuchy, proszę pana — powiedział Harry, między kolejnymi haustami powietrza. Nie będzie płakać, _nie będzie_! — Proszę, proszę pana. Będę grzeczny, obiecuję!

— Och, dziecko. — Ojciec przykucnął przed nim, niemal skulonym na podłodze. Kiedy próbował położyć dłoń na głowie siedmiolatka, ten szarpnął się w bok, uciekając od niego. Severus cofnął rękę. — Nigdy więcej _nie będzie żadnej_ _obroży_. Pan Filch jest... — Zacisnął zęby. Harry słyszał, jak zgrzytają o siebie. — On nie jest miłą osobą. Nigdy nie zrobi ci nic takiego. Dyrektor również.

— Tak, proszę pana — powiedział Harry. Odpowiedział tak, jak myślał, że po nim oczekiwano.

— To prawda. Nie pozwoliłbym na to. — Severus usiadł na piętach i wyciągnął dłoń. — Proszę, wstań, Harry. Nie jestem zły na _ciebie_.

Harry przygryzł wargę i spojrzał ponownie w ciemne oczy ojca, ale nie chwycił jeszcze jego ręki.

— Nie wiedziałem, że nie mogę patrzeć na niebo, proszę pana. Czy to nowa zasada?

— Nie. To nie jest w ogóle żadna zasada. Pan Filch działał niewłaściwie. — Rzucił spojrzenie nad swoim ramieniem. — Dyrektor ukarze _go_ za położenie rąk na tobie, gdy nie miał do tego prawa. Albo zrobię to sam.

— Naprawdę, proszę pana?

— Tak — odpowiedział Severus. — I jak się miałeś do mnie zwracać?

— Ojcze — wyszeptał Harry.

— Dobrze. Czy chcesz teraz coś do picia lub jedzenia?

— Tak, proszę pana, ale... Ojcze, nie jesteś na mnie zły?

Snape opuścił spojrzenie na swoje dłonie i potrząsnął głową.

— Martwiłem się o ciebie. Gdy zobaczyłem... Jestem bardzo zły na pana Filcha. Ale nie na ciebie, Harry. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

— Ale ja _podsłuchiwałem_. Przy drzwiach. To jest szpiegostwo i tylko podstępne, małe dranie to robią.

Ojciec zbladł i odchylił się gwałtownie do tyłu.

— Gdzie ty... kto ci powiedział coś takiego?

— Ciocia Petunia. Kiedy byłem w mojej komórce, podsłuchiwałem, gdy krzyczeli, bo czasami to było o mnie, a ja... a ja musiałem _wiedzieć_. — Nie chciał mówić, dlaczego to robił. Gdyby nie wiedział, o co się kłócą lub co zamierzają z nim zrobić, nie mógłby się na to przygotować. Cokolwiek się działo, było mu łatwiej poradzić sobie z tym, gdy był na to przygotowany. — Złapała mnie na tym i powiedziała, że ich _szpieguję_ i robią to tylko podstępne, małe dranie, takie jak ja.

Severus milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, nie patrząc w oczy syna. W końcu spojrzał na niego.

— To jest trudne do wyjaśnienia, Harry — powiedział. — Po pierwsze, nie jesteś „podstępnym, małym draniem". To jeszcze jedno z jej wielu kłamstw. Ale... to prawda, że niegrzecznie jest podsłuchiwać rozmowy, w które nie jest się zaangażowanym. To nie dotyczy tylko ciebie. Czasami jednak... _czasami_ może to być bardzo istotne, by to zrobić. Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy, że trzeba być ostrożnym przy niektórych ludziach?

Harry skinął głową.

— Tak jak przy Malfoyach.

—Tak. I _czasami _usłyszenie rzeczy, które nie były przeznaczone dla twoich uszu, może uratować ci życie. Jeśli ci ludzie chcą ci zaszkodzić. Rozumiesz?

— Tak myślę, pro... um... ojcze. Ale jeśli nie ma mnie to chronić, to nie powinienem podsłuchiwać, bo jest to niegrzeczne?

— Tak, dokładnie.

— Okej. Nie zrobię tego ponownie. Przepraszam.

Ojciec kolejny raz wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

— Czy pójdziesz teraz ze mną, Harry? Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem.

Zaskoczony usłyszeniem przeprosin skierowanych do _niego_, Harry wziął go za rękę i, choć nadal drżał trochę, ponownie poszedł z ojcem, bez żadnego wahania, na spotkanie z dyrektorem.

OoO

— Harry, drogi chłopcze. Słyszałem, że miałeś dzisiaj kilka przygód.

Severus prawie parsknął na tupet dyrektora, ale udało mu się powstrzymać, choćby dlatego, że wciąż był na niego wściekły. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Albus sądził, że odwróci przekleństwo, które umieścił na Filchu. Wstrętny człowiek przez miesiąc nie położy, i to dosłownie, rąk na _kimkolwiek_. Pragnął tylko móc dostać się do niego ponownie, by uszkodzić mu również nogi.

Harry spojrzał na niego, nadal przestraszony i potrzebujący otuchy. Severus przysiągł sobie, że jego zemsta się jeszcze nie skończyła.

— Wszystko w porządku — powiedział do chłopca. — Dyrektor _jest_ nieco zwariowany.

Siedmiolatek uśmiechnął się lekko, a wzrok Severusa złagodniał. Nawet Albus zaśmiał się na ten przytyk.

— Tak, proszę pana — powiedział do Dumbledore'a. Severus uścisnął jego dłoń.

— Nie powinieneś przez to przechodzić ponownie. Upewnimy się co do tego, dobrze?

— Proszę pana?

— Będziemy dzisiaj mieli wspólną kolację i będziesz mógł spotkać resztę personelu.

— Nie. Absolutnie nie — odpowiedział mu Severus. — Nie pozwolę ci go pokazywać jak jakiegoś cennego szczeniaka. Będzie jadł tutaj ze mną, dopóki _nie uznam_, że jest gotowy na spotkanie innych.

Albus nie spuszczał wzroku przez dłuższą chwilę, ale i Severus nie wahał się w najmniejszym stopniu. _Dwóch może grać w tę grę, starcze_ — pomyślał bez miłosierdzia.

Dyrektor zgodził się z westchnięciem.

— Bardzo dobrze. Rok szkolny rozpocznie się za trzy tygodnie. Pewnie do tej pory zjecie z nami kolację?

Severus skłonił głowę. Czując się hojnym — ale nie głupim, mimo jego aktualnego rozdrażnienia — poinformował:

— Jutro idziemy na herbatę — powiedział cicho. — Na zaproszenie Lucjusza Malfoya. Wierzę, że jego powiązania w ministerstwie pozwoliły mu uzyskać informację, którą ma zamiar potwierdzić.

— Co zamierzasz mu powiedzieć?

— Prawdę. Po części. Harry jest moim synem poprzez przyjęcie. Nic innego nie musi zostać powiedziane. — I chociaż nie chciałby mówić nic więcej, Lucjusz będzie miał wiele okazji do wyciągnięcia swoich własnych wniosków.

— Bądź ostrożny, Severusie... — Niebieskie oczy Albusa zamigotały lekko. — Chociaż nie sądzę, że muszę ci to mówić.

— Nie — mruknął Severus. — Nigdy nie musiałeś.

OoO

Tej nocy Harry śnił jeden z najgorszych koszmarów, jakie miał, odkąd Severus go uratował. Nie mógł się uspokoić przez ponad godzinę. Tym razem był tam jego wujek i okropna smycz, którą przywiązał go ten drań. Severus niemal płakał, gdy słuchał jęków i błagań Harry'ego, który prosił wujka, by ten go wypuścił. Kołysał chłopca w ramionach, przysięgając każdemu, kto mógł go usłyszeć, że _pokaże_ Harry'emu inne życie. Nigdy nie da swojemu synowi powodu, żeby się go bał. Nie pozwoli również, by kiedykolwiek przydarzyło mu się coś takiego jeszcze raz.

Prawie odwołał wizytę u Malfoyów, ale po wielu rozmyślaniach następnego dnia, zdecydował się tego nie robić. Lucjusz nie przyjąłby łaskawie odmowy, a Severus nie miał takiej pozycji, by móc czuć się bezpiecznie po obrażeniu starszego i bardzo wpływowego czarodzieja. Poza tym, Harry mógł pozyskać towarzysza zabaw i chociaż Draco był trochę zepsutym bachorem, był co najmniej dobrze wychowany. Przez większość czasu.

Było wpół do trzeciej, gdy wziął Harry'ego w kolejną podróż siecią Fiuu, tym razem do Malfoy Manor.

OoO

Harry potknął się, gdy wychodził z kominka, ale ojciec złapał go, zanim upadł. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami, chłopiec rozglądał się po ogromnym pokoju, w jakim wylądowali. Severus machnięciem różdżki oczyścił ich z sadzy, w czasie gdy wysoka blondynka z włosami związanymi w warkocz podeszła do nich i podała swoją dłoń ojcu.

— Severusie, jak miło cię ponownie widzieć. — Chociaż jej słowa były łagodne, twarz miała nieprzystępną, a wargi ledwo co uniosły się w uśmiechu.

Severus wziął jej dłoń i pochylił głowę, dotykając jej ustami.

— Narcyzo, przyjemność, jak zawsze, po mojej stronie. — Wtedy, jego ręka wyszukała ramię Harry'ego, który został popchnięty do przodu, naprzeciw kobiety. — To jest mój syn, Harry. Harry, to jest pani Malfoy.

— Miło mi panią poznać — powiedział Harry, tak jak został poinstruowany.

Twarz kobiety nie wyrażała uczuć, ale iskra _czegoś _zabłysła w jej oczach.

— Jaki grzeczny — szepnęła. — Możesz mnie nazywać ciocią Cyzią, Harry.

Chłopiec spojrzał na ojca, który skinął głową.

— Dziękuję, proszę pani... eee... ciociu Cyziu.

Odwróciła się i skinęła na kogoś przy drzwiach.

— Draco, podejdź i poznaj syna swojego wujka.

Chłopiec w wieku Harry'ego podszedł do nich. Miał tak samo jasne włosy jak jego matka, pociągłą twarz i jasnoszare oczy. Spojrzał na Harry'ego od góry do dołu, prawie jak czasami robiła to ciotka Petunia, przez co Harry czuł się nieswojo, jakby mu czegoś brakowało. Ale miał na sobie nowe ubrania, które wybrał dla niego ojciec, chociaż Harry skarżył się, że nie będzie mógł dobrze bawić się w ogrodzie, bo inaczej je ubrudzi! Ojciec wyjaśnił, że wybrał je ze względu na podwieczorek i przynajmniej tym razem jest mało prawdopodobne, że będzie _bawił się_ z Draco.

Zamiast wpatrywać się w swoje buty, na co miał największą ochotę, Harry odpowiedział chłopcu spojrzeniem. W końcu wydawało się, że Draco coś postanowił, bo wyciągnął rękę.

— Jestem Draco — powiedział.

Harry uśmiechnął się i uścisnął mu dłoń.

— Miło mi, Draco. Jestem Harry.

Na moment na twarzy Draco zagościł uśmiech.

— Matko, mam zamiar pokazać Harry'emu mój pokój.

— Bardzo dobrze, kochanie. Herbata będzie za pół godziny.

Draco westchnął i przewrócił odrobinę oczami. Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

— Tak, matko. — Złapał Harry'ego za rękę i pociągnął go w stronę drzwi. — Chodź! Musisz zobaczyć moją nową miotłę!

Harry roześmiał się zachwycony, gdy wbiegali po ogromnych schodach, z których Hogwart byłby dumny.

— Lubisz latać?

— Oczywiście! — prychnął Draco, przeskakując co drugi schodek. — Kto nie lubi?

— Mój ojciec. — Harry zmarszczył nos, gdy truchtał za swoim nowym przyjacielem. — Mówi, że jeśli mielibyśmy latać, to posiadalibyśmy _skrzydła_. Chociaż ja lubię latać — dodał szybko, na wszelki wypadek, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości. — Właśnie w tym tygodniu dostałem własną miotłę! — Nie wspomniał, że nigdy nie widział latających mioteł, dopóki nie otrzymał swojej. Z pewnością Draco nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

— Czy to jedna z dziecinnych mioteł?

Draco poprowadził go wzdłuż szerokiego korytarza do wysokich drzwi z jakiegoś ciemnego drewna, które otworzył, popychając.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie...

— Czyli to miotła dla dorosłych? — Draco odwrócił się i posłał mu kolejne taksujące spojrzenie. — Czy możesz latać tak wysoko, jak chcesz?

Harry z westchnięciem przyznał:

— Nie, ale nie jestem dzieckiem. Mam siedem lat!

— Nie _wyglądasz_ na siedem — odpowiedział Draco. — Tutaj. To jest _mój_ pokój.

Wskazał ogromną przestrzeń z mansardowymi oknami, ozdobionymi srebrnymi i zielonymi zasłonami. Przy jednej ze ścian stało łóżko z czterema kolumienkami, które miały po obu stronach kotary, jakie można było zaciągnąć za pomocą ciężkich jedwabnych sznurów. Jedna z trzech szaf była otwarta, ukazując wnętrze pełne ubrań. Półki w pokoju były zapełnione książkami, zabawkami i bibelotami. Harry wpatrywał się w to wszystko z otwartymi ustami.

— Spójrz. — Draco chwycił miotłę z kąta pokoju i pchnął ją w ramiona Harry'ego. — Zmiatacz 400. Najnowszy. Ojciec powiedział: „Będziesz najlepszym graczem, jakiego Hogwart widział." Grasz w quidditcha?

— Jeszcze nie. — Harry przesunął z zachwytem dłonią wzdłuż uchwytu miotły. Była większa od jego własnej i bardzo chciał ją wypróbować. — Ale latam bardziej dobrze.

— Bardzo dobrze. Możesz latać _bardzo dobrze_ — poprawił go Draco i Harry skrzywił się. Ku jego zdziwieniu, drugi chłopak uśmiechnął się. — Matka zawsze mi to powtarza.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wręczył mu niechętnie miotłę.

— Czy masz jakieś gargulki? Mogę w nie zagrać.

— Szklane kulki są dla dzie... — Draco zamilkł, gdy Harry ponownie się skrzywił. — Miałem na myśli, czy nie lepiej zagrać w przyjemną grę, jaką są czarodziejskie szachy?

_Szukam bety do Syreniego Śpiewu. _


	17. Rozdział 17

**Rozdział 17**

Severus siedział przy prostokątnym stole — niewielkim, według rozumienia _Malfoyów_, co oznaczało, że można było przy nim posadzić dwanaście osób — na świeżym powietrzu w ogrodzie swoich gospodarzy, pijąc napój przygotowany dla gości przed prawidłową herbatą. Szum spadającej wody z pobliskiej fontanny był przerywany jedynie przez brzdęk łyżeczki o porcelanę i trel ptaków siedzących na drzewach tworzących zachodnią ścianę ogrodu.

Narcyza obserwowała go z chłodną obojętnością, ale jej powściągliwość kompensowała szczególna uwaga ze strony Lucjusza. Patriarcha rodu Malfoyów prezentował postawę spokoju. Ubrany był w szatę w kolorze głębokiej zieleni, wręcz czarnej, ale bez żadnych wymyślnych obszyć albo wstążek, które często nosił na wieczorne przyjęcia. I, o cudzie, nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie było jego srebrnej laski, co oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie różdżkę miał ukrytą w rękawie, tak jak i Severus.

Lucjusz, siedząc na krześle, obrócił swoją filiżankę na spodku, jak to robił już trzykrotnie — Severus był niczym nałogowiec, który obserwuje cudze nawyki nerwowe — potem niechętnie puścił filiżankę i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do drugiego czarodzieja.

— Słyszałem, że przyjąłeś posadę w Hogwarcie.

Chociaż nazwa szkoły została wymieniona obojętnie, Severus wiedział, że Lucjusz lubi wojnę podjazdową i będzie bardzo dokładnie słuchał jego odpowiedzi, by doszukać się jakichkolwiek _uczuć_, które mógł wyrazić. Snape nie przejmował się tym za bardzo. Lucjusz był okropnym legilimentą, a Severus najlepszym oklumentą w Brytanii. Wciąż jednak... lepiej nie być głupcem.

— Rzeczywiście — powiedział uprzejmie. — Jako mistrz eliksirów.

— Ach, w końcu zdobyłeś mistrzostwo?

— Tak — odpowiedział Severus, starając się, by ten przytyk go nie dotknął.

Potrzeba było o wiele więcej pieniędzy, niż kiedykolwiek widział na oczy, aby wykonać niezbędne zajęcia praktyczne, dlatego musiał poświęcić na to kilka lat. Niemal mógł zrobić niezbędne mikstury we śnie, gdy był jeszcze uczniem, ale każdą z nich musiał wykonać przed komisją. Oczywiście, Lucjusz o tym wiedział. Pieniądze były dla niego jedynie kolejnym narzędziem służącym do pozyskiwania tego, czego pragnął. A od Severusa nie chciał niczego. Przynajmniej w tamtym czasie.

— Otrzymałem je rok temu.

— Z pewnością o tym słyszałeś, kochany Luc. — Narcyza uśmiechnęła się chłodno do męża znad swojej filiżanki. — Było to ogłoszone zeszłej jesieni, w urodziny Draco.

— Ach, tak. — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się. — Rzeczywiście. W takim razie moje gratulacje. — Severus pochylił głowę. — I syn! Musiałeś być bardzo zajęty.

Obnażając zęby w swoim charakterystycznym, drwiącym uśmiechu, Severus powiedział:

— Harry jest przyjęty przez rytuał krwi.

Brwi Lucjusza w kolorze białego złota uniosły się, a jego ręce objęły filiżankę.

— Naprawdę? Wyobrażam sobie, że musiałeś zrobić wszelkiego rodzaju rzeczy, by zabezpieczyć swoją pozycję w Hogwarcie.

— To prawda — przyznał Severus. Niech Lucjusz myśli, jeśli chce, że zaadoptował chłopca pod przymusem. W ten sposób Harry będzie bezpieczniejszy.

— Oraz że Dumbledore okaże się... interesującym panem.

_Już jest_ — pomyślał Severus. _Lucjuszu, żebyś wiedział, że jest tak samo manipulujący jak Czarny Pan, ale nie tak szalony._

— Nie mam wątpliwości.

Lucjusz zaszczycił go krótkim, basowym śmiechem. Chwilę później pojawiła się para skrzatów z małymi półmiskami wypełnionymi ogórkami, kanapeczkami z rzeżuchą, herbatnikami i pokrojonymi na kawałki owocami. Podały one talerze i więcej herbaty, zabierając wcześniej użyte naczynia i uporządkowały stół z szybkością, która zadziwiłaby dobrze wyszkolonych pracowników.

— Zgredek — powiedział Lucjusz. — Poinformuj chłopców, że herbata jest gotowa.

Skrzat domowy zniknął, kłaniając się i piszcząc:

— Natychmiast, mistrzu Malfoy!

Inne skrzaty po rozłożeniu sztućców również zniknęły.

Severus był zadowolony, że chłopcy do nich dołączą, pomimo tego że choć Draco był jedynie dzieckiem, był również synem Lucjusza. Snape chciał mieć pewność, że _jego_ syn jest bezpieczny. Ostrzegł Harry'ego, by nie mówił pewnych rzeczy i żeby miał się na baczności, ale cóż... chłopiec _miał_ tylko siedem lat. Wszystko może się zdarzyć. I gdy czekali i czekali na to, by ich synowie się pokazali, Severus był coraz bardziej przekonany, że coś poszło bardzo źle.

OoO

Marszcząc brwi nad szachownicą, Harry zapytał ponownie:

— Jak się poruszają rycerze?

Od razu również tego pożałował.

Figury — _nie tylko_ rycerze, ale królowe i połowa pionków — zaczęły na niego krzyczeć: „Użyj mnie!" i „Dwa pola w przód i jedno w bok!" oraz „Och, pozwól mi to zrobić! Proszę, zawsze chciałem zbić króla!" Draco po raz kolejny wywrócił oczami na te pokrzykiwania.

Harry nienawidził tego.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał.

Na szachownicy zostało niewiele jego figur, a sam zbił niewielką część tych należących do Draco. Wiedział, że już po nim. Przynajmniej _teraz_ był tego świadomy. Na początku nawet podobał mu się sposób, w jaki figury się rozbijały i niszczyły inne na kawałki. Sam celowo podsuwał je do zbicia, dopóki Draco go na tym nie przyłapał i powstrzymał, mówiąc odrobinę marudnie: „Twoim zadaniem jest zniszczenie _moich_ figur. A ty nawet się nie starasz."

Harry _naprawdę_ się starał, po prostu... nie starał się wygrać. A teraz nie było sensu tego robić. Oparł brodę na dłoni i spojrzał spod grzywki na Draco.

— Czy nie możemy ich ponownie porozbijać? Tak było zabawniej. — Z niemal chytrym uśmieszkiem dodał: — I tak wygrałeś. Możesz zniszczyć mojego króla, jeśli chcesz.

Draco patrzył na niego przez chwilę i gdy Harry myślał, że drugi chłopak może odmówić, ten skinął głową.

— Dobrze. I tak _już_ wygrałem.

Po tym, jak Draco zniszczył króla Harry'ego w satysfakcjonującej eksplozji, chłopcy spędzili następną chwilę na wzajemnych zbijaniu figur, aż _wszystkie_ zaczęły na nich narzekać, gdy dopingowali je nad stołem usianym kawałkami pokonanych figur.

Wtedy pojawił się skrzat domowy, który oznajmił:

— Mistrz Malfoy powiedział, że herbata jest już podana, paniczowie. Macie się udać do północnego ogrodu.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Harry, wstając i zaczynając sprzątać ze stołu.

Oczy skrzata — duże, zielone kule przypominające piłki od tenisa — wytrzeszczyły się bardziej, niż Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić, że jest to w ogóle możliwe, nim istota zamrugała powoli. Oczy Draco były również szeroko otwarte, gdy wycedził:

— Nie powinieneś dziękować _skrzatom domowym_.

— Dlaczego nie? — zapytał Harry, przygryzając w zamyśleniu dolną wargę.

Dappin nie lubił tego na początku, ale nigdy nie powiedział mu, że _nie może_ tego robić. Nelli wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Poza tym Harry _chciał_, by ktoś, chociaż raz, podziękował mu, gdy był skrzatem domowym u Dursleyów.

Draco skrzywił się.

— Bo to nie wypada. Tak mówi mój ojciec.

— _Mój_ ojciec mówi, że mam być uprzejmy — odpowiedział Harry. — I to jest _uprzejme_, żeby dziękować osobom, które coś dla ciebie zrobiły.

— Ale skrzaty nie są _osobami_.

— Są! — krzyknął Harry.

Skrzat obracał głowę od jednego chłopca do drugiego, obserwując wymianę zdań z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Nie są tacy jak my! _Są regulowani_!

— Co _to_ znaczy?

Twarz Draco poczerwieniała. Stanowiło to spory kontrast z jego ulizanymi blond włosami.

— Nie wiem! Ale to jest złe, cokolwiek to znaczy, i oni _są_ tacy.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Roześmiał się.

I jakby zdając sobie sprawę z głupoty swojego argumentu, Draco również roześmiał się chwilę później.

— Panicze... — odważył się odezwać skrzat po dłuższym momencie, gdy nic nie świadczyło o tym, że się uspokoją. — Mistrz Malfoy... herbata...

Draco, trzymając się za boki po tym, jak niemal toczył się ze śmiechu po podłodze, uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, nim zwrócił się z wielką uprzejmością do skrzata:

— Dziękuję, Zgredku. Proszę, powiedz mu, że zaraz przyjdziemy.

Zgredek wpatrywał się w nich przed dłuższą chwilę, zanim ukłonił się gwałtownie przed zniknięciem. Po tym, Harry i jego nowy przyjaciel ścigali się na dół po schodach.

OoO

Kiedy skrzat zwany Zgredkiem pojawił się zamiast chłopców, ale za to z lekkim szaleństwem w oczach, Severus spojrzał na niego ostro. Nie poderwał się od razu ze swojego miejsca i nie zaczął go przesłuchiwać, jak tego pragnął.

— Gdzie oni są? — zapytał Lucjusz, który był najwyraźniej zirytowany opieszałością syna, ale nie wyglądał na szczególnie zaniepokojonego.

— O... Oni... są... w... d... drodze, m... mistrzu Ma... Malfoy.

Lucjusz zmrużył oczy, patrząc na Zgredka. Zachowanie małego skrzata _było_ niezwykłe. Drżał i jego oczy, jeśli w ogóle jest to możliwe, były bardziej wytrzeszczone niż wcześniej.

— Co chcesz jeszcze mi powiedzieć? — zapytał chłodno.

— N... nic, mistrzu Malfoy! Zgredek prz... przekazał wiadomość od... od paniczów, mistrzu Malfoy i panicze są teraz w drodze. Tak, oni są!

— Bardzo dobrze — powiedział Lucjusz, wcale nie wyglądając na ułagodzonego. — Możesz odejść.

— Tak, mistrzu Malfoy!

Słowa skrzata okazały się prawdą, gdy chłopcy, zdyszani, spoceni i odrobinę wymiętoszeni, wpadli chwilę później do ogrodu. Byli jednak uśmiechnięci, co natychmiast sprawiło, że Severus się zrelaksował.

Jednakże Lucjusz spojrzał surowo na swojego syna.

— Co to ma znaczyć, Draco?

Draco stanął prosto i poprawił ubranie, które przekrzywiło się podczas biegu lub innej czynności, jakiej się oddawali. Chłopiec następnie złączył dłonie za plecami i wysunął lekko podbródek.

— Wybacz mi, ojcze. Harry i ja kończyliśmy partię czarodziejskich szachów.

Severus dostrzegł spojrzenie, które Harry posłał w stronę Draco, gdy kopiował jego postawę, ale nie był pewien, czy Lucjusz to zauważył. _Coś_ było tutaj nie tak...

Lucjusz wstał i ruszył w stronę chłopców. Jego laska pojawiła się znikąd i stukała o ziemię przy każdym kroku.

— Kiedy jesteś wołany na herbatę, czy oznacza to, że masz najpierw skończyć grę i przyjść, kiedy ci się podoba?

Draco spojrzał szybko w dół, a później z powrotem na ojca, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

— Nie, proszę pana.

Lucjusz, gładząc jedną dłonią srebrną gałkę laski, przyglądał się od góry do dołu obu chłopcom. Żołądek Severusa zacisnął się, ale siłą woli zmusił się do nie interweniowania... dopóki starszy Malfoy nie poczynił żadnego ruchu w stronę Harry'ego. Co do chłopca, Harry wpatrywał się w laskę i z miejsca, w którym siedział, Severus mógł dostrzec, że chłopiec lekko drżał. Snape chwycił swoją różdżkę.

Ale po kolejnej napiętej chwili, Lucjusz powiedział tylko:

— Nie zmuszaj mnie, abym dziś przypomniał ci ponownie o dobrych manierach.

Draco, uspokajając się, odetchnął i powiedział:

— Tak, proszę pana. To nie będzie konieczne.

— Dobry chłopiec. Chodź usiąść. Opowiesz nam wszystko o swojej grze.

Lucjusz uśmiechał się teraz, gdy jego kontrola nad sytuacją została potwierdzona przez potomka.

Przez sekundę Harry wyglądał, jakby miał przewrócić się z ulgi, ale później dzielnie pomaszerował za Draco do stołu. Severus, nie chcąc zwracać zbytniej uwagi Malfoyów na Harry'ego, nie zrobił nic, by pomóc mu wdrapać się na zbyt wysokie krzesło. Po zajęciu miejsca Harry posłał w jego stronę delikatny i ukradkowy uśmiech, który mężczyzna odwzajemnił.

— Całkowicie pokonałem Harry'ego, ojcze — pochwalił się Draco. — Zbiłem prawie wszystkie jego figury _i_ króla.

Severus powstrzymał parsknięcie. Jak chłopak mógł nie pokonać Harry'ego, jeśli ten nigdy wcześniej nie grał w szachy? Lucjusz jednak tylko stwierdził:

— Bardzo dobrze. Gratuluję. — Później spojrzał na Harry'ego, który spoglądał z ukosa na Draco, czekając, by inni się obsłużyli, nim zrobi to sam. — Strategia nie jest twoją najmocniejszą stroną, czyż nie, Harry?

Brwi Harry'ego zmarszczyły się na chwilę i Severus zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle wie, co oznacza strategia, ale wtedy chłopiec odezwał się:

— Tak, proszę pana.

Snape był pewien, że Harry udzielił takiej odpowiedzi, jaką uważał za najlepszą do powiedzenia dorosłym.

— Przypuszczam, że nie wszyscy mogą być tak utalentowani — Lucjusz mruknął z uśmiechem do Severusa.

Snape zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jak daleko mógłby się posunąć, gdyby chciał na stałe zetrzeć ten wyraz z twarzy Malfoya. Ale uśmiechnął się tylko lekko w odpowiedzi, biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty. Skinął głową Harry'emu, przypominając mu bez słów, że może zjeść wszystko, na co ma ochotę. Był rozbawiony, gdy zobaczył, że jego syn również przy stole stara się jak najdokładniej skopiować maniery Draco.

Być może, mimo wszystko, wyjdzie z tego coś dobrego.

OoO

Zaraz po powrocie do domu — do tego w Hogwarcie, a nie w Spinner's End — Harry został zaskoczony przez pytanie ojca.

— Jaki był prawdziwy powód twojego spóźnienia na herbatę?

Harry nie kłopotał się zastanawianiem, skąd ojciec wiedział, że Draco kłamał. Zastanawiał się za to, jak najlepiej przeprosić za _nie poprawienie_ Draco tamtym momencie. Przygryzając wargi, starał się wymyślić odpowiedź, ale jego wahanie musiało spowodować prawdziwą wściekłość u Snape'a, ponieważ głos mężczyzny był o wiele ostrzejszy niż kilka sekund wcześniej.

— To jest proste pytanie, Harry! Nie pozwolę na żadną impertynencję.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana — powiedział prędko Harry, stając pewniej na ziemi. — Nie chciałem kłamać.

— Nie oskarżyłem cię o kłamstwo. Zapytałem, co robiłeś. — Wzrok ojca był tak samo ostry jak jego głos i Harry prawie wzdrygnął się pod jego wpływem.

— Tak, proszę pana. _Graliśmy_ w czarodziejskie szachy. Początkowo. A potem pokłóciliśmy się o skrzata.

Ojciec zmarszczył brwi.

— Dlaczego kłóciliście się o coś takiego?

— Noooo... — Harry starał się dokładnie przypomnieć sobie powód, patrząc na swoje buty.

— Harry...

Siedmiolatek podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć ponownie na Severusa. _Wiedział_, że ojciec nie lubi, gdy nie może widzieć jego twarzy podczas rozmowy. Czasami jednak trudno było nie łamać tej reguły, zwłaszcza gdy ojciec był tak wściekły. Wziął głęboki oddech.

— Tak, proszę pana. Przepraszam. Eeee, no... powiedziałem „dziękuję" do Zgredka, gdy ten powiedział nam, że herbata jest gotowa, a Draco nie powiedział „dziękuję" i zapytałem, dlaczego tego nie zrobił. Powiedział, że skrzaty nie są osobami, ale oni _są_. Potem powiedział, że są _regulowani_, ale nie wiedział, co to znaczy, więc się z tego śmialiśmy, bo to jest głupie nie dziękować komuś, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego. Śmiał się i ja także, i wtedy byliśmy spóźnieni.

Kiedy Harry skończył i wziął kolejny oddech, zauważył, że ojciec nie marszczy już brwi, ale wciąż ma zmrużone oczy.

— I nie skorygowałeś powodu waszego spóźnienia, ponieważ...

— Nie chciałem, żeby go uderzono, proszę pana — Harry odpowiedział bardzo cicho. Przełknął ponownie, nie spuszczając wzroku z niezgłębionych oczu ojca. — Uderzenie laską boli.

Ojciec westchnął i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Wyglądał na niemal smutnego — czasami przybierał taką minę.

— Tak. Myślę, że może to być bolesne. Muszę cię przeprosić, Harry. Martwiłem się, że stało się coś, o czym boisz się mi powiedzieć. W swoim niepokoju dałem ci kolejny powód, żebyś się mnie obawiał.

— Nie, ojcze. Naprawdę, nie jestem...

— Wszystko w porządku — powiedział Snape. — Posiadam... temperament. Wiem o tym. Będę w przyszłości pracować ciężej nad tonem mego głosu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do ojca, który odwzajemnił uśmiech, chociaż był wciąż bardzo smutny. Severus przykucnął i otworzył ramiona, jak to robił kilka razy wcześniej. Tym razem, po raz pierwszy, Harry przyjął oferowany uścisk i gdy mężczyzna położył dłoń na jego plecach, a drugą na głowie, nawet nie drgnął. Oparł głowę na piersi ojca, słuchając bicia jego serca. Ramiona zacisnęły się trochę mocniej wokół niego, dzięki czemu wszystkie ostre słowa zostały zapomniane.

— Być może moglibyśmy zaprosić tutaj Draco na pewien czas — powiedział ojciec po kilku minutach. — Chcesz tego?

Jego przyjaciel w Hogwarcie! I to bez żadnej srebrnej laski w pobliżu. Nadal będzie musiał zachować czujność przy panu Filchu, ale z Draco tutaj będzie miał kogoś do gry smokami i razem, w międzyczasie, będą mogli uważać na mężczyznę.

— Tak, proszę pana. Chciałbym tego.

— W porządku. Jutro wyślę wiadomość i zobaczymy, czy może do nas dołączyć w następnym tygodniu na kilka dni.

Harry odchylił się i spojrzał na twarz ojca.

— Dziękuję!

— Proszę bardzo. Teraz przebierz się w coś odpowiedniejszego na dwór i weź ze sobą miotłę. Polatamy razem, dobrze?

Ściskając mocno ojca w podekscytowanym uścisku, krzyknął:

— Tak, proszę pana!

Pobiegł do swojego pokoju, by się przygotować.

_Notka od autorki:_ Każdy kto chce wiedzieć jak wyglądała kara Filcha: Severus przeklął go, usuwając mu ramiona. Zaklęcie będzie trwało przez miesiąc, chyba że Snape je odwróci.

PS: Szukam bety do Syreniego Śpiewu


	18. Rozdział 18

**Rozdział 18**

Przez resztę weekendu Harry prosił Severusa co najmniej dwadzieścia razy o wysłanie prośby o to, by Draco mógł do nich przyjechać. W tym czasie Snape był bardzo zadowolony, że jego syn zaczął go prosić o różne rzeczy, zwłaszcza o coś dla siebie. Z drugiej strony, gdy wreszcie znalazł czas, by w niedzielne popołudnie wysłać wiadomość z podziękowaniem za herbatę wraz z prośbą o przybycie chrześniaka, był niemal gotów wyrwać sobie włosy z głowy. A wtedy Harry miał kolejną rzecz, o którą mógł pytać: Czy Malfoyowie już odpowiedzieli?

W przerwach między tymi pytaniami chłopiec paplał o czarodziejskich szachach, miotle Draco i o tym, jak zabawny jest jego nowy przyjaciel. Severus, zbyt wdzięczny za fakt, że siedmiolatek jest bardziej ożywiony niż od czasu, gdy zabrał go od Dursleyów, nie zwracał mu zbytniej uwagi, by się uspokoił. Wciąż jednak był bardziej niż zmęczony, gdy nadeszła pora snu w niedzielny wieczór.

Tak jak to stało się ich małym rytuałem, Severus, po prysznicu Harry'ego, ubraniu go w czystą piżamę i umyciu zębów, otulił go kołdrą. Odsunął włosy z czoła chłopca, odsłaniając na chwilę bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Harry złapał go za rękę i wciąż ją przytrzymując, wpatrywał się swoimi zielonymi oczami w twarz Snape'a.

— Coś się stało, dziecko?

— Kocham cię, tatusiu — wyszeptał Harry.

Snape przestał oddychać, gdy poczuł, jakby stalowe obręcze zacisnęły się wokół jego klatki piersiowej. Jak mógł _poczuć_ tak wiele do chłopca i to w tak krótkim czasie? Świadomy, że jego wargi układają się w uśmiech, pogłaskał policzek siedmiolatka.

— Ja również cię kocham, Harry. Teraz czas iść spać. Jutrzejszy dzień będzie wykańczający.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

— Zawsze to mówisz.

— I zawsze jest to prawdą.

— Ojcze, opowiesz mi historię o Hogwarcie? Proszę.

— Dobrze. Ułóż się wygodnie. — Poczekał, aż Harry ułoży się w swojej ulubionej pozycji na boku, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod samą brodę. — Gotowy? — Na skinienie chłopca zaczął: — Kiedy po raz pierwszy poszedłem do Hogwartu, spotkałem w pociągu, jak inni pierwszoroczni, ogromnego człowieka o imieniu Hagrid, z grzmiącym głosem, ale z najsympatyczniejszym usposobieniem jakie mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić...

— Co to jest sypityczny? — przerwał cicho Harry.

— Sympatyczny. To znaczy miły, Harry. Hagrid jest bardzo miłym człowiekiem.

Zanim skończył opowiadać przejmującą — przynajmniej w jego opinii — historię, jakie zagrożenia niesie Hagridowa obsesja na punkcie niebezpiecznych bestii, wymieszana z ciekawością nowych uczniów, Harry zapadł już w sen. Severus ponownie odgarnął ciemne włosy z jego twarzy i pocałował go w czoło. Nieważne co on czuł, ważne _jak to się stało_, że Harry mógł uznać jego, Severusa Snape'a, za godnego zaufania? _Miłości_?

To przyprawiało w sercu o _ból_, który był przeznaczony dla Lily i jej syna. Teraz jego syna. Po rzuceniu zaklęcia na kulę światła znajdującą się na nocnym stoliku, wypowiedział urok, który poinformuje go, gdy chłopiec się obudzi lub będą mu się śniły koszmary. Potem wstał i ruszył spokojnie do drzwi, by następnie zatrzymać się, obrócić i obserwować Harry'ego, schowanego pod przykryciami. Tak jak powiedział Albusowi, jego zdaniem wygląd Harry'ego nie zmienił się znacząco po rytuale krwi, który uczynił ich ojcem i synem.

Zatem co spowodowało ból, który obudził chłopca tamtego dnia? W przyćmionym świetle rzucanym przez lampkę nocną, Severus przypatrywał się śpiącemu synowi i rozmyślał o jego smukłym nosie i wargach, łuku brwi oraz o zagadkowych słowach Albusa: _„Mógłby być twoim synem"._

Wychodząc z pokoju, zanim wytrącił się całkowicie z równowagi swoimi rozmyśleniami, wrócił do dobrze wyposażonego salonu. Wybrał jedną z rozpakowanych książek i usadowił się wygodnie, by ją przeczytać. Był pewien, to są pytania, na które Albus znał odpowiedzi, a on uzyska je prędzej niż później. Bez zastanawiania przywołał szklankę do połowy wypełnioną najwyższej jakości brandy Ogdena i wypił długi łyk. Resztę alkoholu sączył powoli podczas przekartkowywania książki.

Harry zdołał przespać niemal dwie godziny, zanim włączył się alarm. Severus, poderwawszy się z krzesła, przewrócił szklankę z brandy. Nie zatrzymując się, by wyczyścić bałagan, rzucił książkę na ziemię i pognał do pokoju syna, aby go obudzić z jego najnowszego koszmaru. Gotów, by zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo i komfort w swoich ramionach.

OoO

Krzyki kobiety zostały ucięte przez błysk światła, a Harry zawołał: „Mamo!", ale było już za późno. Nie żyła. Jedną rękę miała wyciągniętą, jakby chciała po niego sięgnąć. Zawsze po niego.

Czerwone oczy wpatrywały się w jego, gdy mężczyzna roześmiał się i uniósł różdżkę skierowaną na twarz Harry'ego. Harry próbował ją odsunąć, ale mężczyzna wycedził straszne słowa i było więcej zielonego światła, bólu i krzyku, ale tym razem to on krzyczał. Jego głowa eksplodowała na kawałki, pokrywając wszystko krwią i brudząc telewizor, w którym był program o modzie. Krew ochlapała różowe i żółte sukienki, białe buty oraz blade twarze modelek. Jedną z nich była ciotka Petunia, która wrzeszczała: „Nie na mój czysty dywan!".

Telewizor rósł większy i szerszy, aż stał się wujem Vernonem. Uciszanie musiało nie działać, ponieważ wuj wrzeszczał na niego: „ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!". Starał się to zrobić i w końcu udało mu się, gdy zagryzł zęby na swojej dłoni. Ale bolała go głowa, wszystko go bolało i wiedział, że dalej wydaje dźwięki. By je zatrzymać, ugryzł się mocniej, wypełniając sobie usta krwią. Ale wuj Vernon był tam, chwytając go i szarpiąc za ramię. Pił wcześniej, Harry mógł to wyczuć i wiedział, że znalazł się w tarapatach. Zwinął się w jak najmniejszą kulkę, chroniąc głowę i czekał, aż ból się skończy.

Jakiś czas później zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nic go zbyt mocno nie boli, z wyjątkiem głowy i ręki. Ktoś trzymał go, kołysząc i mówiąc cicho jego imię, niemal szeptem. Nie mógł już wyczuć alkoholu, więc może wuj Vernon sobie poszedł.

Otworzył oczy.

Był w ciasnym uścisku _ojca_, który ich kołysał. Głowę miał pochyloną, a na jego policzkach widniały łzy. Harry sięgnął zdrową ręką, by je zetrzeć.

— Nie płacz, tatusiu. Proszę. Nie smuć się.

— Harry... — Głos ojca był stłumiony. Pochylił się bardziej, aż jego czoło prawie dotknęło czoła Harry'ego. Zamrugał, zanim otworzył zaciśnięte powieki, i odchrząknął: — Nie śpisz.

Harry skinął głową, a ojciec uśmiechnął się. Oczywiście, że nie spał.

— Nie mogłem... Miałeś koszmar, a ja nie mogłem cię obudzić — wyjaśnił ojciec.

— Przepraszam, ojcze.

— Nie... to nie była twoja wina. Myślę, że... dałem ci powód, do myślenia że jestem twoim... tym potworem Vernonem. — Jego oczy były mroczne niczym północ czy wnętrze szafy. — Obiecuję, że nie będę już więcej pić. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że...

— Przepraszam — powtórzył Harry, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć.

— Harry, proszę, nie przepraszaj. Jestem jedynym, który powinien to robić. Mogłem domyślić się... — Umilkł, jego głos ponownie był przytłumiony. Harry zmarszczył brwi, starając się zrozumieć, co się stało. _Wujka Vernona już nie ma, więc nie miało to znaczenia, czyż nie?_ — Co z twoją ręką?

Harry, podążywszy wzrokiem za spojrzeniem ojca, ujrzał nowy bandaż owinięty wokół swojej dłoni. Bardzo go bolała, a gdy chciał poruszyć palcami, poczuł sztywność i dyskomfort. Unosząc głowę, zadał pytanie, a ojciec skinął.

— Uzdrowiłem ją, jak tylko mogłem, Harry, ale to... ponieważ sam to zrobiłeś, musi się w przeważającej części sama wyleczyć. Musisz uważać na nią przez kilka kolejnych dni.

— Tak, proszę pana... umm... ojcze. Wszystko z nią dobrze. — Kłamstwo przyszło tak łatwo jak zawsze.

— Dobrze. Czy... Mogę poprosić Nelli, by przyniosła kakao, jeśli chcesz.

— Nie, dziękuję. Jestem zmęczony. Czy mogę iść spać?

— Tak, oczywiście. Chcesz, żebym został z tobą na chwilę?

— Tak, poproszę.

Ojciec pomógł mu otulić się z powrotem kołdrą i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Jego dłoń spoczywała na boku Harry'ego, który spoglądał na kulkę światła spoczywającą na szafce nocnej. Patrzył jak jej kolory zmieniają się z czerwonego i złotego na zielony i różowy, i tak w kółko, aż jego powieki stały się zbyt ciężkie, by mógł mieć otwarte oczy.

OoO

Rano Harry wyczołgał się łóżka i był w połowie drogi do kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że tutaj nie musi tego robić. Zrobił parę okrążeń dookoła salonu, ale jego ojciec się nie pojawił. Drzwi do jego sypialni były zamknięte, więc może jeszcze spał. Przecierając swoje zmęczone oczy, Harry skrzywił się na ostry ból przeszywający jego lewą dłoń, po czym usiadł po turecku przed kominkiem, wpatrując się w żarzące się węgielki.

Być może ojciec gdzieś zafiukał.

Chwilę później, koło niego pojawiła się Nelli.

— Mistrzu Harry, mistrz Snape powiedział, żebyś poszedł na śniadanie, a później Nelli przez ten poranek będzie ci towarzyszyć.

Harry poderwał się na nogi.

— Dziękuję, Nelli. Gdzie on jest?

— Mistrz Snape rozmawia z dyrektorem Dumbledore'em. Mistrz Snape powiedział również, by Nelli upewniła się, że mistrz Harry założy ubrania odpowiednie do zabawy. Ale mistrz Harry nie może używać zranionej dłoni. Mistrz Snape przyjdzie ją zobaczyć jeszcze raz w czasie obiadu.

Harry westchnął krótko. Chciał mieć _teraz_ przy sobie ojca, ale powiedział tylko: „Dziękuję". Spojrzał na swoją rękę, zastanawiając się, jak ona wygląda pod bandażami. Oprócz tego opatrunku, który miał na kostce, gdy obudził się w Spinner's End, Harry nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek miał bandaż. Używał koszulek, starych ręczników, a nawet podartych gazet, by opatrzyć cięcia i powstrzymać krwawienie, gdy musiał sam zatroszczyć się o swoje rany. To było dziwne, że ojciec zrobił to za niego. Ale miłe.

— Co mistrz Harry życzy sobie na śniadanie? — zapytała Nelli, bujając się na piętach.

— Hmmm... Nie jestem pewien — odpowiedział. — Tosty?

— Oraz jajka, szynka i sok, mistrzu Harry? — zasugerowała Nelli, potakując po każdym słowie.

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy jego żołądek zaburczał zniecierpliwiony.

— Tak, poproszę. Dziękuję, Nelli.

Nelli uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko, że aż było widać zęby, i zniknęła z pyknięciem. Harry wrócił do swojego pokoju, by się przebrać. Wybranie ubrania było łatwe, odkąd ojciec pokazał mu, które są na co dzień, a które nie. Dobranie skarpetek i bielizny w ogóle nie zajęło mu czasu. Ale kiedy próbował zapiąć spodnie, jego zraniona ręka nie działała tak, jak chciał. Ból, który przeszył jego ciało, niemal wycisnął mu łzy z oczu. Zaciskając zęby, ponownie starał się zapiąć spodnie. Po prostu musiał _zignorować_ ból, tak jak zawsze.

Z ostatnim ukłuciem bólu przełożył guzik przez dziurkę i odetchnął gwałtownie.

_Już. Żaden problem._

Założył pulower, co nie stanowiło już problemu, i zszedł na śniadanie. Być może odrobinę spocony i z lekkimi zawrotami głowy, ale ubrany. Nelli już wróciła z większą ilością jedzenia, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić, że może zostać zjedzone. Skrzatka jednak upewniła się, by nie marudził nad jedzeniem i zjadł tosty z mlekiem lub sokiem, zanim pozwoliła mu odejść od stołu.

— Co mistrz Harry chciałby robić do obiadu?

— Możemy wyjść na zewnątrz? — Harry zapytał skrzatkę.

Nelli skoczyła z nogi na nogę.

— Nie na boisko, mistrzu Harry. Mistrz Snape mówi, mistrz Harry nie może na boisko bez...

— Jego zgody. Wiem o tym. Ale czy możemy po prostu iść na spacer?

— Och, możemy się przejść. Oczywiście, mistrzu Harry! Załóż swoje buty i możemy iść na zewnątrz, by iść na spacer.

Buty. Nie będzie w stanie ich zasznurować. Kiedy posiadał jedynie stare buty po Dudleyu, nie musiał się martwić o zawiązywanie i odwiązywanie sznurówek, ponieważ zawsze były one na niego za duże i po prostu wsuwał je na stopy. Spojrzał na Nelli i wziął głęboki oddech.

— Czy możesz mi pomóc?

Nelli uśmiechnęła się.

— Tak, mistrzu Harry! Nelli będzie ci pomagać przez cały dzień. Oto twoje buty!

W momencie, gdy miał na sobie buty, sznurówki same się zasznurowały. Sapnął, patrząc na to, po czym roześmiał się.

— To było niesamowite!

— Czy jesteśmy gotowi do wyjścia, mistrzu Harry?

— Tak, proszę, chodźmy.

Idąc przez lochy, jak je nazywał ojciec, dotarli okrężną drogą do głównych drzwi, znajdujących się w pobliżu Wielkiej Sali. Na zewnątrz świeciło słońce i chociaż było gorąco, wiał przyjemny wiaterek, dzięki czemu nie było _upalnie_. Harry zasłonił prawą ręką oczy przed słońcem i spojrzał w stronę lasu, gdzie zabroniono mu chodzić. Ale _w jego pobliżu _znajdowała się prawdopodobnie chata Hagrida, a on chciał spotkać pół-olbrzyma.

— Tędy! — krzyknął do Nelli i ruszył biegiem w dół zbocza. Słyszał _za sobą_ jej krzyk, który stawał się cichszy, ostrzegający go, by na siebie uważał. — Będę. — Obiecał, przysuwając ranną rękę bliżej klatki piersiowej.

Usłyszawszy szczekanie psa, zanim jeszcze ujrzał chatę, zamarł w miejscu. _Majcher!_ Zakradł się, o wiele wolniej niż wcześniej, do ostatniego wzniesienia z drepczącą koło niego, zmartwioną Nelli. Chata, w kształcie nieregularnego koła z okrągłym dachem, stała na krawędzi ponurego lasu. Z tyłu był umieszczony ogród i Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc, że żadna z tych roślin nigdy nie pojawiła się u Dursleyów. Już sam ten fakt sprawiał, że podobało mu się to miejsce.

Ale szczekanie psa było o wiele niższe i głośniejsze niż Majchra ciotki Marge, więc był pewien, że to _nie _on. Mimo tego, wciąż był ostrożny, gdy zbliżył się do chaty. Widząc, że drzwi są otwarte, przemknął się chyłkiem, by zajrzeć do środka.

Wtedy właśnie wielkie, brązowe coś ruszyło w jego stronę. Harry wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, by zapobiec zderzeniu, ale nie za wiele mu to pomogło. Masa składająca się z futra, języka i śliny powaliła go na ziemię, liżąc go po twarzy. Mimo szoku nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

— Proszę, przestań! Och, stop!

— Kieł! — krzyknął ktoś. — Odejdź, ty wielka bestio. Co tam masz?

Z ostatnim obwąchaniem i liźnięciem aż po same czoło Harry'ego, ogromny pies zszedł z niego i okrążył, by podejść do OGROMNIASTEGO mężczyzny. Harry, leżąc na plecach, spojrzał w górę i w górę...

— Harry? — spytał mężczyzna. Na jego twarzy widniało zdziwienie. — To ty? Harry Potter?

— Harry Snape, proszę pana — powiedział Harry, wstając. Przetarł twarz rękawem koszuli, by zetrzeć z niej część śliny. _To jest lepkie!_ Kieł opadł na ganek chaty, kładąc głowę na łapach. — Choć _kiedyś_ nazywałem się Potter — przyznał.

— Ach, racja. Profesor wspominał o tym. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i zrobił krok w stronę Harry'ego. Każda z jego dłoni była wielkości półmiska, a na stopach miał buty w rozmiarze kubła na śmieci. Jego broda wyglądała na tak dużą, że można byłoby z niej korzystać zamiast koca. — Zastanawiałem się, jak długo ci zajmie znalezienie drogi do mnie.

— Dopiero przyjechałem, proszę pana — powiedział Harry. — W piątek. A ojciec powiedział mi, że jesteś gajowym i że jesteś simpatyczny.

— Och, mów do mnie Hagrid, chłopaku. Co miał namyśli przez simpatyczny?

— Że jesteś miły, Hagridzie, proszę pana. Opowiadał mi wczoraj na dobranoc jak starałeś się zatrzymać Toksyczki. I jak chciałeś je mieć jako zwierzątka domowe, nawet gdy dyrektor chciał, by ich nie było i to było przyczyną zniszczenia ogrodów. To było wspaniałe!

— Cóż, to było dawno temu. — Hagrid zarumienił się odrobinę, ale wciąż był uśmiechnięty. — Chcesz herbaty, Harry?

— Tak, proszę pana!

— W porządku. Wchodź, a ja wstawię wodę. Kieł, rusz swój leniwy tyłek!


	19. Rozdział 19

**Rozdział 19**

Severus siedział w gabinecie dyrektora, z głową schowaną w dłoniach, starając się utrzymać emocje na wodzy. Kiedy uznał, że jest w stanie mówić bez żadnego drżenia w głosie, powiedział:

— Nie sądzę, że jestem do tego stworzony. Myślę, że popełniłem błąd.

— Powiedz mi, proszę, co się stało, mój drogi chłopcze.

— Harry miał koszmar.

Albus pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się ze zrozumieniem.

— Z pewnością to nie pierwszy raz.

— Tak — przyznał Severus. — Ale to pierwszy raz, gdy nie mogłem go obudzić. A wcześniej także piłem.

Albus, marszcząc brwi, zapytał:

— Czy te dwie rzeczy są ze sobą powiązane?

— Nie wiem! Może. Prawdopodobnie. Powinienem był o tym pamiętać. Widziałem to w jego wspomnieniach. Vernon — wywarczał to imię — zawsze był bardziej brutalny, kiedy wypił. _Oczywiście_ chłopiec również bardzo dobrze o tym pamięta. Rozlałem alkohol, a on płakał i gryzł swoją rękę tak, jakby nie miał prawa wydawać żadnego dźwięku i krew...

Zanim się zorientował, Albus był tuż obok, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i mówiąc do niego, ale chwilę to trwało, aby usłyszeć jego słowa, które były wszystkim oprócz potępienia.

— Spokojnie, Severusie. Weź głęboki oddech. Harry'emu nic nie będzie, jestem tego pewien.

— Nie będzie? — Severus strząsnął dłoń dyrektora i wstał gwałtownie. Uderzył się pięścią w pierś. — _Przypomniałem_ mu o tym strasznym miejscu, o okropnym wuju. Przestraszyłem go do tego stopnia, że rozszarpał zębami swoją dłoń, żeby nie płakać! Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę go już więcej zranić, Albusie!

— Severusie, proszę, uspokój się.

— Do cholery, nie uspokoję się! Chcę wrócić do tego pełnego nienawiści i podłości domu. Chcę ich zabić. Oddać ich w ręce dementorów i patrzeć, jak tracą swoje dusze!

— A czego pragniesz dla Harry'ego?

Severus podczas swego monologu przeniósł się blisko kominka i oparł się o niego ciężko.

— Chcę, żeby był bezpieczny.

— Jest bezpieczny z tobą.

Severus pokręcił głową.

— Nie, nie jest. Myślę, że uzdrowiłem jego dłoń wystarczająco dobrze, ale tylko czas pokaże. A co jeśli nigdy nie odzyska pełnej sprawności? Nie chce mi powiedzieć, kiedy cierpi. Mówi jedynie, że jest w porządku. Nie jestem dla niego odpowiedni, chociaż się staram. Mój temperament... musi być ktoś inny, kto się nim zaopiekuje.

— Nie. Severusie, jesteś jedynym, który może to zrobić. Jesteś jedynym, dla którego ochronne bariery będą działać.

— Albusie, musi istnieć ktoś, kto kochał Lily i może się nim zająć. Ktoś bardziej stabilny, towarzyski... ktoś mniej jak ja.

Nie mógł znieść myśli o oddaniu chłopca, ale pragnął bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego, by Harry był bezpieczny... by _nie czuł_ się zagrożony.

— Obawiam się, że nie jest to takie proste — odpowiedział cicho Albus. — Rytuał...

Severus odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na dyrektora.

— Był wadliwy! Ja o tym wiem i ty o tym wiesz. Co do cholery stało się z Harrym? Rytuał powinien go zmienić stopniowo, ale on jest... — Severus opuścił głowę. — Nie wiem, kim on jest.

— Jest twoim synem.

Wzdychając, Snape odpowiedział:

— Tak, wiem. Rytuał... — Spojrzał na Albusa, który nie spuścił wzroku, i wiedza uderzyła go niczym tłuczek. — Ty nie masz na myśli, że stał się nim przez przyjęcie.

— Tak. On był już twoim synem.

— To niemożliwe! _Policzyłem tygodnie_. Lily...

— Była geniuszem w zaklęciach. — Albus uśmiechnął się łagodnie. — Sądzę, że powinna zostać przydzielona do Slytherinu. Lily dopasowała termin do Jamesa.

— Na litość Merlina, _dlaczego_?

— Czy naprawdę musisz o to pytać?

Nie. Nie musiał. To było tak dawno, że trudno było przywołać to konkretne wspomnienie, ale pamiętał, jak bardzo czuł się samotny po nocy spędzonej z Lily. W tamtym czasie pracował niemal rok dla Zakonu jako szpieg Albusa. Nie miał z kim o tym porozmawiać oprócz Dumbledore'a, który miał dla niego mało czasu poza raportami.

Wiedział, że Lily spotykała się wtedy z Jamesem, ale wydawało się, że ich związek przeżywał kryzys. Pamiętał, że Lily wydawała się smutna w tą wrześniową noc, kiedy się spotkali. Była załamana i wypłakiwała mu się w ramię, jakim to palantem jest James — dobrze _o tym_ wiedział! — i jak nie mogła uwierzyć, że potrafi powiedzieć takie rzeczy do niej lub o innych ludziach. W trakcie tego wieczoru rozmawiali jak za szkolnych czasów, szczerze i otwarcie. I kiedy scałowywał jej łzy z policzków... cóż. Jedno prowadzi do drugiego.

Jednak w ciągu następnych dwóch tygodni oznajmiła, że zaręczyła się z Jamesem, a miesiąc później odbył się ślub. Harry urodził się w lipcu, dobre dziesięć miesięcy po ich jedynej wspólnej nocy.

— Nie. To było _dziesięć_ miesięcy. Nie mogłaby...

— Severusie, zaufaj trochę staremu człowiekowi. Lily widziała, że jeśli okazałoby się, że dziecko jest twoje, to twoja pozycja w szeregach Voldemorta byłaby zagrożona. Przyszła do mnie z pytaniem, czy znam jakiś sposób, aby opóźnić narodziny dziecka, oczywiście bez żadnych szkód dla niego.

— Ty... ty jej pomogłeś? Trzymałeś to w sekrecie przede mną przez cały ten czas?

— Przepraszam — powiedział Albus. W jego głosie brzmiała jedynie szczerość. Severus nienawidził go za to.

— Przepraszasz?! Wystarczy pomyśleć, jakie życie dałbym mu, gdybym tylko o tym wiedział! Po pierwsze, nigdy nie trafiłby do tych Dursleyów!

— A twoje mistrzostwo z eliksirów?

— Do diabła z moimi eliksirami! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Jeśli nie na początku, to dlaczego nie wtedy, gdy Czarny Pan zniknął?

— Z tego samego powodu, dla którego Lily ukrywała to przed tobą. — Nie było iskierek w jasnoniebieskich oczach Albusa. — Severusie, słudzy Voldemorta wciąż pozostają na wolności. Zrobią co w ich mocy, by zaszkodzić chłopcu. Wiesz o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Sądziłem, że lepiej dla niego będzie, jeśli pozostanie chroniony przez zaklęcia jakie pozostawiła Lily, dzięki czemu mógłbyś swobodnie kontynuować swoją pracę dla Zakonu.

— I wszyscy widzimy, jak dobrze się to skończyło. — Severus opadł na krzesło z głową schowaną z powrotem w dłoniach. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Harry był _naprawdę_ jego synem. — W takim razie, co z rytuałem? Dlaczego w ogóle zadziałał?

— Rozmawiałem wcześniej z Enid i dyskutowaliśmy o tym, co byłoby najlepsze. Ona nie zna prawdy — dodał szybko Albus. — Powiedziałem jej tylko, że nie wszystko jest takie, na jakie wygląda.

Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać, zachichotał nisko, niemal rozpaczliwie się śmiejąc.

— Widzę przez jej uroki. Dlatego Harry wygląda dla mnie tak jak powinien od samego początku, mimo że przeszedł przez cały ten ból?

Albus ponownie zasiadł na swoim miejscu, spoglądając na Severusa ponad swoimi złączonymi dłońmi.

— Tak, uroki Lily zostały zniwelowane w rytuale, ale ty widziałeś go takim, jakim był, bo od początku był twoim synem przez krew.

— Po co ten podstęp, Albusie? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi po prostu, że to mój syn, kiedy poprosiłeś, bym się nim zajął?

— Musiałem się upewnić, że naprawdę chcesz to zrobić, a nie że chcesz jedynie wypełnić obowiązek. To był jedyny sposób, żeby bariery ochronne zostały przeniesione.

Severus westchnął, czując się zmęczony i chory przez te manipulacje. Ale nie było w tym ani odrobiny winy ze strony Harry'ego. I jeśli był jedyną osobą — oprócz Dursleyów — która może zaopiekować się chłopcem, zrobi to więc. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie skrzywdzi Harry'ego swoją niewiedzą i niedbalstwem.

— Być może trzeba go zabrać do mugolskiego szpitala, ze względu na jego zranioną rękę.

— Cokolwiek chcesz, mój drogi chłopcze. Wiem, że to wielki ciężar do uniesienia. Być może powinieneś spędzić resztę dnia z Harrym. Nie martw się o popołudniowe spotkanie personelu. W każdym razie i tak głównym punktem będzie ustalanie harmonogramów czyszczenia dormitoriów.

Severus, wiedząc, kiedy jest oddalony, wstał.

— Dziękuję, Albusie — powiedział z lekkim pochyleniem głowy.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedział dyrektor, ale Severus był już na schodach w celu znalezienia Harry'ego.

OoO

W chatce Hagrida Harry zajął swoje miejsce po tym, jak po wskazaniu przez mężczyznę krzesła wspiął się na nie jak po drabinkach na szkolnym placu zabaw. Podczas gdy Hagrid napełniał gigantyczny czajnik wodą z wielkiej beczki, Harry skinął w stronę Nelli, która stała za nim w progu chatki, chcąc, by do niego dołączyła. Nelli pokręciła głową, ale Harry przywołał ją ponownie.

— Dalej, Nelli. Ojciec powiedział, że Hagrid jest miły.

— Och, nie, mistrzu Harry. Nelli nie powinna być w innych domach — powiedziała, marszcząc z niepokojem brwi. — Nie, jeśli nie została zaproszona.

— Cóż, Hagrid może cię zaprosić, prawda? — Harry podniósł głos: — Panie Hagridzie? Możesz także zaprosić Nelli na herbatę?

Mężczyzna odwrócił się plecami do paleniska nad którym właśnie zawieszał czajnik i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Oczywiście, Arry. Chodź tutaj, mała Nelli. Zawsze znajdzie się miejsce dla kogoś jeszcze.

— Widzisz? — Harry uśmiechnął się do Nelli, która przesunęła się bliżej i wskoczyła na krzesło tuż obok niego. Było wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla nich obojga. — Dziękuję, panie Hagridzie.

— Ach, Arry, wystarczy Hagrid.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

— To jest Nelli. Jest skrzatem domowym tak jak ja.

Nelli obróciła głowę tak szybko, że Harry pomyślał, że usłyszał jak chrupnęło jej w kręgach. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte.

— Nie jesteś skrzatem domowym, mistrzu Harry.

— _Byłem_. U Dursleyów. Ojciec powiedział, że już nie muszę nim być.

Hagrid umieścił talerz z okrągłymi ciastkami na stole. Były one pokryte cukrem i pokruszonymi orzechami.

— Harry, ludzie _nie mogą_ być skrzatami domowymi. To zupełnie inne stworzenia.

— Ale _byłem_ nim. — Łzy frustracji pojawiły się w jego oczach, ale starł je swoją zdrową ręką. — Sprzątałem, gotowałem, zajmowałem się ogrodem i wszystkim. Jeśli nie byłem skrzatem, to po co mnie trzymali?

— Ech, cóż Harry. Nie wiedziałem o tym. Ale mamy ciastka . Sam je zrobiłem!

Po chwili, Harry wziął jeden kawałek ciastka i nagryzł je z brzegu. Były bardzo twarde i słodkie, ale nie odłożył go. Jedzenie, mimo wszystko, nie powinno być marnowane.

— Dziękuję.

Stawiając na stół duże kubki i cukiernicę, Hagrid usiadł na innym krześle, które zaskrzypiało pod jego ciężarem.

— A teraz powiedz mi jak ci się układa z nowym tatą? Dobrze cię traktuje?

— Och, on jest super! — krzyknął Harry, ożywiając się ponownie. — Dał mi wszystkie nowe ubrania, moją miotłę, zabawki i mam własny pokój i wszystko.

— Cóż, to świetnie. A co stało się z twoją ręką?

Harry spojrzał na bandaż, na którym było odrobinę psiej śliny i jakiegoś brudu po otrzepaniu przez niego spodni, ale poza tym był nienaruszony.

— Ja... Ojciec powiedział, że ją ugryzłem. We śnie. — Wzruszył ramionami i skubnął drugi brzeg ciastka. — Jest ok.

Hagrid mruknął coś pod nosem i chwilę później wstał, by zdjąć czajnik z zagotowaną wodą. Przygotował herbatę w każdym z kubków i pchnął cukiernicę w stronę Harry'ego.

— Ostrożnie. Jest gorąca.

— Tak, proszę pana! — Harry dodał odrobinę cukru (nigdy nie pozwolono mu słodzić u Dursleyów) i zamieszał herbatę, dmuchając na nią. Obok niego Nelli patrzyła na swój kubek jakby był wypełniony trucizną. — Nie pijesz herbaty? — zapytał ją.

Jej duże błękitne oczy skierowały się na Harry'ego napotykając jego spojrzenie.

— N... Nie. Dzi... Dziękuję, m... mistrzu Harry. Nelli jest w porządku, panowie.

Coś było nie tak, bo jąkała się jak Zgredek, kiedy był zdenerwowany. Ale nie miał zamiaru zmuszać ją do wypicia herbaty, jeśli tego nie chciała.

— Czy masz jeszcze Toksyczki? — zapytał Hagrida.

— Nie, oczywiście że nie. Wszystkie je oddałem. — Hagrid potarł dłonią brodę i wyjął z niej coś, co wyglądało jak kawałek starego ciastka, które szybko zniknęło w jego ustach. — Żadnego, przepraszam. Brak Toksyczków. Chociaż natknąłem się na Kudłonia. Przeniosłem go dobre miejsce w lesie. Wiesz, by uczniowie go nie dręczyli.

— Co to jest Kudłoń? — zapytał Harry.

Wtedy właśnie Nelli wydała z siebie cichy pisk i zniknęła z pyknięciem. Harry wpatrywał się w zwolnione przez nią miejsce, a później przeniósł wzrok na Hagrida.

— Myślisz, że boi się Kudłonia?

— Nieee. Pewnie ktoś z zamku ją wezwał. Czy skrzaty domowe nie są zawsze wzywane?

Harry pokiwał głową. Nie potrafił tak znikać, ale on również był wołany, gdy była robota do wykonania. Próbował podnieść kubek i stwierdził, że potrzebuje do tego dwóch rąk, ale jego lewa dłoń była tak opuchnięta, że nie mógł prawidłowo chwycić naczynia. Dlatego użył jej do balansowania i rozłożył cały ciężar kubka na zdrowej ręce, podnosząc go do ust. Herbata była znacznie lepsza niż ciastko. Przyjemnie słodka.

— To nie wygląda dobrze — powiedział Hagrid. — Ta ręka musi zostać opatrzona.

— Ojciec zadbał o to — odpowiedział Harry. — I _jest _w porządku.

— Hmm — mruknął Hagrid, gdy pojawiła się Nelli.

— Mistrz Snape szuka cię, mistrzu Harry. Czeka na twój powrót w waszych kwaterach. Nelli odprowadzi cię teraz, mistrzu Harry.

Harry, z lekkim westchnięciem — wciąż nie wiedział czym jest Kudłoń — powiedział:

— Dobrze, Nelli. Dziękuję Hagridzie za herbatę!

— Możesz przyjść w każdej chwili, Harry. Jutro zrobię więcej ciastek, ok?

— Świetnie, dzięki!

Harry pogłaskał głowę Kła, kiedy przechodził nad psem, który nadal ślinił się na ganku. Następnie udał się za Nelli na górę zbocza, do zamku. Nie sądził, że nadeszła pora na lunch i zastanawiał się, dlaczego ojciec wezwał go tak szybko. Może był wściekły za rękę Harry'ego i chciał go skarcić. A może był zmęczony tym, że koszmary chłopca go budzą i chciał go odesłać!

To musiało być właśnie to! Dlatego rozmawiał z dyrektorem! Będzie musiał odejść, wrócić do Dursleyów. Nikt nie będzie go przytulał, gdy będzie krzyczał w nocy. Harry tak się spieszył z powrotem, że potknął się o króliczą norę i poleciał głową do przodu. Niestety, nieświadomie wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie, amortyzując upadek. Paraliżujący ból przeszedł przez jego zranioną rękę. Harry krzyknął i przewrócił się na bok, zwijając się w kłębek, chroniąc rękę, brzuch i głowę.

Nelli natychmiast pojawiła się koło niego. Coś do niego mówiła, ale ciężko było ją usłyszeć przez dudnienie krwi w uszach.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał. — Przepraszam.

Nelli przeskakiwała z nogi na nogę, a jemu robiło się niedobrze, kiedy na nią patrzył. Zacisnął mocno powieki, oddychając przez usta, kiedy herbata zagroziła zwróceniem i zadławieniem go. Nie był pewien jak długo tam leżał, ale kiedy nudności wreszcie przeszły, obrócił się i z trudem wstał.

Nelli odeszła.

Harry zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków, zanim musiał się zatrzymać, by odetchnąć. Po chwili udało mu się przejść kolejne metry. Kiedy dotarł do głównego wejścia zamku był przerażony, zapłakany i trząsł się. Był również gotów zrobić cokolwiek, aby ojciec go zatrzymał, nawet jeśli tylko na jeden dzień.

OoO

Severus przemierzył salon i spojrzał na zegar. _Gdzie był ten piekielny chłopak?_ Wysłał Nelli po niego ponad pół godziny temu. Harry z pewnością nie mógł zawędrować tak daleko. Powinien rano przekazać skrzatowi wytyczne, by chłopiec został dzisiaj w zamku, najlepiej w ich komnatach. Ale nie myślał jasno po wydarzeniach z ostatniej nocy.

_Gdzie on był?_

— Nelli! — zawołał.

Skrzatka pojawiła się, wyglądając na zrozpaczoną.

— Gdzie jest mój syn?!

— Mistrzu Snape, mistrz Harry upadł na zewnątrz i boli go ręka!

— Zaprowadź mnie do niego.

Severus pobiegł korytarzem za skrzatem. Jego czarne szaty powiewały za nim. Był prawie przy głównym wejściu, gdy jedno ze skrzydeł otworzyło się z kliknięciem i Harry, słaniając się na nogach, wpadł do środka, uderzając o podłogę z głuchym odgłosem.

Jego twarz była blada i ziemista. Dreszcze targały jego drobnym ciałem. Przez bandaż na lewej ręce przesączyła się krew. Severus chwycił chłopca w ramiona i pobiegł z nim z powrotem w dół zbocza.


	20. Rozdział 20

**Rozdział 20**

Szpital mugoli był pełen bieli, czysty i straszny. Severus siedział w poczekalni ostrego dyżuru, tuląc ostrożnie syna do piersi. W rozpaczy chciał rzucić na kogoś Imperiusa, by ściągnąć na siebie uwagę. Wszyscy wokół niego byli równie zdesperowani. Niektórzy mieli rany spowodowane mugolską bronią. Inni cierpieli z powodu upadków lub obrażeń nabytych w pracy. Był również jeden mały chłopiec, niewiele starszy od Harry'ego, który z trudem oddychał przez atak astmy. Jego matka była lekko zatroskana jego stanem, ale wyglądało na to, że pogodziła się z perspektywą długiego oczekiwania.

Severus nie miał żadnych niezbędnych dokumentów, by móc zostać tutaj przyjęty, ale lekkie zaklęcie przymusu rzucone na recepcjonistkę sprawiło, że znalazł się na liście oczekujących.

Minęły niemal dwie godziny, odkąd przybyli na izbę przyjęć. Severus robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by Harry'emu było wygodnie. Karmił go kawałkami lodu, wycierał czoło chłodną, zwilżoną szmatką i trzymał jego zranioną rękę nieruchomo. Mówił do niego miękko i łagodnie, obiecując, że wszystko wkrótce będzie dobrze.

Wreszcie zostali poproszeni o przyjście do zasłoniętego miejsca, podobnego do tego, jakie stosowała madame Pomfrey w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pielęgniarka położyła Harry'ego na łóżku i zmierzyła mu temperaturę, ciśnienie, i tętno. Severus mógł jej powiedzieć, że wszystkie trzy parametry są wysokie, ale nie chciał się martwić wyjaśnianiem, skąd to wie.

Kiedy odwinęła bandaż, który jakimś cudem Harry'emu udało się pokryć w całości brudem i psią sierścią, zbadała z surowym spojrzeniem ranę.

— Jak to się stało?

— Ma koszmary — powiedział Severus, uznając, że w tym przypadku kłamstwo nie będzie użyteczne. — Zwykle krzyczy, ale ostatniej nocy zamiast tego ugryzł swoją dłoń.

Swoim wyjaśnieniem nie przekonał kobiety. Badała jego opatrunek zrobiony z plastrów wyciągniętych z mugolskiej apteczki, którą trzymał w razie nagłych przypadków, takich jak ten. Jej zmarszczone brwi sprawiały, że czuł się coraz bardziej niepewnie.

— Lekarz niedługo przyjdzie — powiedziała w końcu, zostawiając go ponownie sam na sam z synem.

Odgarnął z czoła chłopca włosy, które tak bardzo przypominały jego własne. Gdy nikt nie patrzył, wyczarował szybko nową szmatkę do wytarcia potu. Harry jęknął krótko.

Severus pochylił się, szepcząc:

— Będzie w porządku, Harry. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Tatuś? — szepnął Harry. Jego powieki z trudnością lekko się uchyliły. — Proszę, nie odchodź. Nie zostawiaj mnie.

— Nigdy. — Pocałował chłopca w czoło. — Nigdy cię nie zostawię.

OoO

Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach byli gotowi opuścić szpital. Severus otrzymał szczegółowe instrukcje, jak zmieniać opatrunki na ręku Harry'ego. Ile antybiotyków ma mu poddawać i jak często oraz kiedy powinien wrócić na kontrolę i kiedy jest planowana pierwsza operacja z kilku, które czekały chłopca. Harry wgryzł się bezpośrednio w ścięgna wokół kciuka, przez co wymagał fizykoterapii, by dojść do całkowitej sprawności.

Harry również został skierowany do psychologa dziecięcego.

Oprócz stosowania leków i zmian opatrunku, Severus nie miał zamiaru stosować się do „planu". W pełni wykwalifikowany uzdrowiciel może wykonać jakąkolwiek operację. A z pomocą madame Pomfrey i pani Hooch fizjoterapia może odbywać się w Hogwarcie. Psycholog był całkowicie wykluczony, chociaż może warto zobaczyć, co powiedzą na ten temat w świętym Mungo.

Po podziękowaniu lekarzowi i pielęgniarce, która pierwsza się nimi zajęła, Severus rzucił na nich _Obliviate_ i zabrał Harry'ego do domu.

Nelli czekała na nich z obiadem. Wszystko było przygotowane i trzymane pod zaklęciem świeżości. Skrzatka wyglądała na bardzo nieszczęśliwą, a Harry spał jeszcze, tak jak przez większość czasu, odkąd opuścili Hogwart. Głos Nelli był cichy, gdy zapytała:

— Czy z mistrzem Harrym będzie dobrze, mistrzu?

— Tak — odpowiedział cicho Severus. — Ale nie może się przemęczać przez kolejne dni. Żadnych wycieczek na zewnątrz bez nadzoru. Żadnego biegania i będzie musiał bardzo uważać na swoją rękę.

Omawiana rękę została owinięta w kilka warstw mugolskiego bandaża i umieszczona w szynie, tak żeby jak najbardziej ograniczyć jej mobilność. Pomimo tego, warto było zachować ostrożność.

Zabierając dziecko do jego sypialni, Severus pozwolił sobie po raz pierwszy zastanowić się na poważnie nad tym, co omawiali z dyrektorem tego ranka. Harry był synem jego i Lily. _Jego_ i _jej_, poczętym podczas tej nocy wypełnionej współczuciem, empatią — i czy śmiał o tym pomyśleć? — miłością. Zaraz potem Lily od razu pobiegła do Jamesa. Do tego „palanta". Severus widział ją niewiele razy podczas kolejnego roku. Tylko raz lub dwa po tym, jak Harry się urodził. Starał przypomnieć sobie, czy Lily była szczęśliwa w małżeństwie. Czy były jakieś sygnały, że chciała czegoś — _kogoś_ — innego?

Severus zdjął buty Harry'ego i przykrył go kołdrą po położeniu do łóżka. Chłopak jak zwykle zwinął się w kulkę, tuląc zranioną rękę do piersi. Severus usiadł koło niego, zagrzebując palce w cienkie i miękkie włosy chłopca. Obserwował jego twarz, nawet linie wyryte przez napięcie. Żaden siedmiolatek nie powinien ich mieć. Zwłaszcza jego syn.

— Czy było warto, Lily? — szepnął cicho. — Cały ten ból. Czy to było to, czego chciałaś?

Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Kiedy jednak Harry mruknął przez sen, zaczął opowiadać historię, by go uspokoić. Ta rozpoczęła się od małego chłopca i jego nielicznych przyjaciołach oraz od dziewczynki z zielonymi oczami, która zawładnęła jego sercem.

OoO

Harry obudził się na dźwięk łagodnego głosu ojca. Rozluźnił się na chwilę, słuchając jedynie głosu, nie słysząc tak naprawdę słów. Ale potem wyciągnął swoją zdrową rękę, starając się dotknął ojca. Głos zamilkł. Severus położył swoją dłoń na jego, ściskając ją delikatnie.

— Harry? Obudziłeś się?

— Mmmm... — odpowiedział Harry i zamrugawszy, otworzył z trudnością oczy.

Ziewnął, starając się zakryć usta drugą, ale nie wyszło to tak jak zawsze. Uniósł rękę, tak by była przed jego oczami i spojrzał na bandaż, który był owinięty od jego palców aż do nadgarstka. Próbował zgiąć palce, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Przeniósł wzrok na ojca, marszcząc brwi, gdy ujrzał wyraz na twarzy mężczyzny.

— Coś nie tak, ojcze?

— Obaj się trochę dzisiaj przestraszyliśmy. — Severus chwycił ranną rękę Harry'ego i położył ją na jego piersi. Wciąż wyglądał na bardzo poważnego, co martwiło siedmiolatka. _Nigdy_ nie chciał przestraszyć ojca, ani nie chciał, żeby był zły lub zdenerwowany tym wszystkim. — Pojechaliśmy do szpitala, żeby ktoś obejrzał twoją dłoń. Trzeba było umieścić ją w szynie. Dali również antybiotyki. Zajmie to trochę czasu, nim twoja ręka wyzdrowieje. Miesiąc lub więcej.

_Och._ Harry domyślał się tego. Przeszkadzał, sprawiał zbyt wiele problemów. Ojciec odeśle go do Dursleyów tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

— Kiedy...? — Harry przełknął ślinę, zbierając się na odwagę. — Proszę pana? Kiedy będę musiał wrócić?

Ojciec skrzywił się nieznacznie.

— Nigdy, jak sądzę. Tak długo jak będziesz robić to, co ci każą i zachowywać w czystości opatrunek, który będzie zmieniany regularnie, Poppy, a raczej madame Pomfrey powinna być w stanie pomóc nam z tym. Będę również rozmawiać z nią, kiedy można wykonać operacje.

— Ja...

Harry był zdezorientowany. Nic z tego nie miało żadnego sensu. Raczej nie zostanie odesłany do Dursleyów, jeśli będzie słuchać ojca. Mógł to zrobić. _Na pewno._

— Co się stało, Harry? Wyglądasz na zmieszanego.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana.

Severus poklepał go po ramieniu, a Harry wzdrygnął się lekko.

— Nie przepraszaj, Harry. Przeprosiny nie są potrzebne, gdy czegoś nie rozumiesz. Co chcesz, żebym wyjaśnił?

— Operacje, proszę pana?

— Operacje na twoją rękę. Ugryzłeś się w... ścięgna proste i trzeba przeprowadzić przynajmniej jedną operację w przyszłym tygodniu, aby to naprawić. W przeciwnym razie możesz nie odzyskać pełnej sprawności w palcach.

— Ach! Dlatego nie mogłem nic podnieść.

Ojciec westchnął.

— Tak. Czy dalej cię boli? Lekarz dał nam niektóre leki na ból, ale mogę ci podać małą dawkę eliksiru, jeśli one nie zadziałają. — Spojrzenie ojca było nieustępliwe. — Chcę prawdy, Harry. Nie mów mi, że jest w porządku, jeśli tak nie jest. To jest poważna sprawa.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

— Tak, proszę pana.

— I? Czy to boli?

— Nie, proszę pana.

— Jesteś pewny? Ty... Nie sprawisz mi kłopotów, jeśli powiesz mi, że cię boli. Jestem twoim ojcem. To mój obowiązek, by się o ciebie troszczyć. Sprawić, byś się poczuł lepiej, gdy cierpisz.

Harry przygryzł wargę, czując, jak łzy zbierają mu się w oczach, chociaż nie potrafił powiedzieć, czemu chce mu się płakać. Być może dlatego, że nikt nigdy nie dbał o niego w ten sposób.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał, ocierając ze złością łzy. — Przepraszam, proszę pana.

— Harry. — Głos ojca był cichy, ale w łagodny sposób, nie w cichy i groźny jak to czasami było. — Masz prawo płakać, jeśli czujesz taką potrzebę. Możesz powiedzieć, kiedy cierpisz. Masz prawo poprosić, żebym zostawił cię w spokoju, jeśli czujesz się przytłoczony moją troską. Ale nie wolno ci przepraszać za rzeczy, które nie są twoją winą.

Harry, słysząc to, nie mógł powstrzymać łez, chociaż próbował. Czuł, jak spływają po jego twarzy, gdy rzucił się w ramiona ojca, szlochając rozpaczliwie. Nie potrafił ująć w słowa, co czuł, ale wydawało się, że łzy reprezentują _wszystko,_ co chciał powiedzieć. Opisywały jego komórkę pod schodami, pas wuja Vernona, przykucie go łańcuchem na podwórku, kąpiele w wannie i wszystko inne.

Ojciec głaskał jego plecy, pozwalając mu się wypłakać, mówiąc jedynie takie rzeczy jak:

— Wszystko w porządku. Możesz płakać. Jestem tutaj dla ciebie, Harry. Możesz płakać. Ojciec jest tu dla ciebie.

Życzliwość i kojące słowa sprawiły, że Harry zaczął płakać jeszcze mocniej, ale było coś... dobrego w tym płaczu. Czuł, że wszystkie złe rzeczy, które kumulował w sobie, zostały uwolnione. Szlochając, czuł się czystszy, niemal spokojny.

Kiedy skończył płakać, poczuł się bardzo, ale to bardzo zmęczony i nie sądził, że da radę się przenieść. W każdym razie, podobało mu się uczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie zapewniały mu ramiona ojca i nie miał ochoty się ruszyć. Ojciec wciąż go trzymał, nie mówiąc nic przez dłuższy czas, po prostu _będąc_.

I to było dobre.

OoO

Później, po tym jak Harry umył się i zjedli razem posiłek — chociaż był to bardziej podwieczorek, ponieważ było w pół do czwartej, kiedy opuścili pokój Harry'ego — Nelli pojawiła się z trzaskiem w ich komnatach, przynosząc list dla ojca. Severus przeczytał go i przytakując, napisał szybko odpowiedź, po czym wręczył ją skrzatce, by oddała wiadomość odbiorcy.

— Draco chciałby nas odwiedzić — powiedział Severus. — Zgodziłem się, by przyjechał w najbliższą środę.

— Super! — Harry zerwał się z kanapy, na której siedział, oglądając obrazki w książce o quidditchu. — Kiedy jest środa?

— Pojutrze. Draco zostanie z nami przez tydzień. — Mina Severusa stała się sroższa. Było to przeważnie niewielkie zmrużenie oczu przez ojca, ale oznaczało, że Harry musi się upewnić, by zrobić wszystko, co powie mu zaraz ojciec, bo było to naprawdę ważne. — Ustalimy pewne zasady, które będą obowiązywać w czasie pobytu Draco. Wasza dwójka nie będzie biegała wszędzie wokół.

— Tak, proszę pana. To znaczy, nie będziemy, proszę pana. Będziemy grzeczni.

Surowa twarz ojca złagodniała.

— Wiem o tym.

OoO

Środa nie nadeszła wystarczająco szybko dla Harry'ego. Jednakże w trakcie oczekiwania na ten dzień, miał wiele rzeczy do zrobienia, które utrzymywały jego uwagę. Wkrótce po tym, jak ojciec powiedział mu o przyjeździe Draco do Hogwartu, miał swoje pierwsze spotkanie z madame Pomfrey. Była bardzo miła i dała mu czekoladową żabę, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Musiał ją gonić, starając się złapać, gdy wyskoczyła z opakowania. Pomfrey powiedziała również ojcu, że potrzebuje większej ilości eliksirów odżywczych. Severus mógł mu również podawać małą dawkę czegoś, co nazywało się Eliksirem Słodkiego Snu, ale jedynie co drugi dzień. Miało to pomóc w przezwyciężeniu jego koszmarów. Potem obejrzała dłoń Harry'ego, kiwając głową i cmokając z niezadowoleniem, by później porozmawiać przez dłuższy czas z Severusem. W tym czasie Harry siedział na krawędzi wąskiego, ale bardzo czystego łóżka szpitalnego, gryząc czekoladową żabę i patrząc na promienie słoneczne, wpadające przez wysokie okna na podłogę.

W końcu ustalili, że Harry powinien mieć operację następnego dnia. Madame Pomfrey ustaliła godzinę zabiegu, kiedy jeszcze byli w skrzydle szpitalnym. Myśl, że ktoś będzie ciął jego rękę sprawiała, że Harry był bardzo nerwowy. Ojciec jednak obiecał mu, że nic nie będzie czuł i prześpi zabieg, a kiedy się obudzi, on będzie przy nim.

Tamtego dnia Harry wziął Eliksir Słodkiego Snu i nie miał żadnych koszmarów. Następnego ranka zjadł skromne śniadanie, ponieważ narkoza mogła sprawić, że poczuje mdłości — tak przynajmniej powiedział mu ojciec. Po posiłku fiuknęli razem do szpitala. Severus pozwolił mu siedzieć na kolanach i bawić się guzikami od jego szaty, aż nadszedł czas, by zasnąć. A kiedy później Harry się obudził, ojciec był przy nim, tak jak obiecał.

Ręka Harry'ego była po tym trochę obolała. Miał założoną nową szynę i zielony bandaż z latającymi żółtymi ptaszkami. Spoglądał na nie zachwycony, aż ojciec kazał mu zasiąść do kolacji. Po posiłku ledwo mógł utrzymać oczy otwarte. Ojciec rzucił na jego rękę zaklęcie, które odpychało wodę, aby mógł wziąć prysznic przed snem, nie narażając opatrunku na zmoczenie. Następnie ojciec opowiedział mu historię, chociaż Harry zasnął tuż po jej rozpoczęciu.

W środę rano Severus zmienił opatrunek na dłoni Harry'ego. Wyglądała ona dziwnie z białymi nićmi przechodzącymi przez skórę i widocznymi śladami zębów po ugryzieniu. Nie była jednak już zaczerwieniona, ani nie bolała tak jak wcześniej. Dlatego też Harry ledwo zwracał uwagę, gdy ojciec dotykał jego dłoni i rozprowadzał na niej specjalną maść.

Po śniadaniu spędzili trochę czasu na dodaniu drugiego łóżka do pokoju Harry'ego, a również półek i szafy przeznaczonych do użytku dla Draco. Harry był tak podekscytowany, że Severus musiał mu trzykrotnie powtarzać, by się uspokoił.

Aż w końcu Draco przyjechał!

Zaraz po obiedzie, przy świście, który sprawił, że Harry uniósł głowę znad książki, pan Malfoy wyszedł z kominka. Chłopiec natychmiast poderwał się na nogi. Nawet Severus wstał od biurka, przy którym miał zamiar ułożyć plan zajęć na rok szkolny.

— Severusie. — Pan Malfoy przekazał mu mały bagaż, który Snape powiększył jednym machnięciem różdżki.

— Lucjuszu. — Snape kiwnął głową na powitanie. — Dobrze cię widzieć.

— Wzajemnie. — Pan Malfoy spojrzał na Harry'ego, który nie mógł się powstrzymać przed cofnięciem się. Jego kolana napotkały kanapę, której użył do utrzymania równowagi. — Spotykamy się ponownie, Harry.

— Dzień dobry, proszę pana. Bardzo miło pana widzieć.

— Z pewnością. — Pan Malfoy odwrócił się, gdy sieć Fiuu wydała z siebie kolejny świszczący dźwięk i Draco wypadł z kominka.

Zamiast upaść, jak to często robił Harry, Draco złapał równowagę i utrzymał się w pionie. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, a gdy zobaczył swojego ojca, wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej, trzymając wysoko głowę.

— Wujku Sevie, dziękuję za zaproszenie.

Severus skinął ponownie głową.

— Nie ma za co. Możesz umieścić swoje rzeczy w pokoju na końcu korytarza. Harry, mógłbyś go pokazać Draco? I pamiętaj o swojej dłoni!

— Tak, ojcze! — Pognał do przodu, okrążając pana Malfoya, i chwycił koniec kufra, by móc go przeciągnąć przez korytarz. — Tędy, Draco!

Draco chwycił drugi koniec bagażu i razem wybiegli z salonu.

— Jest mały — powiedział Draco, wchodząc do pokoju, którego drzwi otworzył Harry.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, czując się lekko zaniepokojony. Czy Draco nie chce być już jego przyjacielem, ponieważ pokój jest za mały? Sypialnia była większa niż jego komórka pod schodami czy też główna sypialnia Dudleya, ale musiał przyznać, że pokój Draco był jeszcze większy.

— Jest dla mnie wystarczająco duży.

— Tak, przypuszczam. — Draco rozejrzał się. — Będziemy tu spać razem?

Harry, zasmucony tonem Draco, pokiwał głową.

— Które łóżko jest moje?

— To — powiedział Harry, wskazując na jedno z łóżek. — Ojciec powiedział, że możesz wybrać inne przyozdobienia, jeśli chcesz.

Draco skinął i rzucił się na łóżko.

— Nie jest złe. Chyba mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić, choć chcę więcej poduszek. — Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. — Gdzie są twoje zabawki? Masz pokój zabaw?

Harry otworzył i zamknął usta, czując się niekomfortowo, gdyż to pytanie przypomniało mu o Dudleyu i jego dwóch sypialniach. Pokój Draco był wypełniony zabawkami. Czyżby było ich jeszcze więcej w innym pomieszczeniu? Harry z trudem mógł sobie to wyobrazić.

— To _są_ moje zabawki. Widzisz, mam smoki.

— Hmmmm. Gdzie jest twoja miotła?

Harry westchnął, wiedząc, że Draco będzie się śmiał, iż jest to dziecinna miotła, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Chciał, żeby Draco go odwiedził, ale nie sądził, że będzie to tak wyglądało. Wskazując na kąt, w którym stała miotła, zamknął oczy, czekając na nieuniknione drwiny.

Ale nic nie usłyszał. Po kolejnej minucie lub dwóch ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Draco stał przy miotle, z dolną wargą między zębami, obserwując Harry'ego.

— Również taką miałem, zanim dostałem nową na urodziny. — Wzruszył ramionami. — _Tak naprawdę,_ to nie jest dziecinna miotła.

Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Być może, mimo wszystkiego, nie będzie tak źle.

— Hej, Draco. Chcesz poznać olbrzyma?

Draco otworzył szeroko oczy. Wszelkie ślady jego niezadowolenia zniknęły.

— Jasne!


	21. Rozdział 21

_Rozdział dedykowany wszystkim tym co czytają i zostawiają po sobie ślad. Bardzo dziękuję, za wasze opinie._

**Rozdział 21**

— Ojcze, możemy pójść... — Harry wbiegł do salonu i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, ślizgając się na posadzce, gdy zobaczył, że pan Malfoy wciąż tam jest.

Wysoki mężczyzna o bladej twarzy i srebrzystych włosach stał naprzeciwko jego ojca. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Obaj odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, który aż się cofnął.

— Co się stało, Harry? — zapytał ojciec. Jego głos był chłodny, ale w jego oczach nie było złości.

— Ja... eee...

— Co się stało? Mówże, chłopcze! — dorzucił ostro pan Malfoy.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie. Potrząsnął nią, starając się pozbyć tego uczucia. Kiedy pan Malfoy zrobił krok w jego stronę, a srebrna gałka jego laski zabłysła w blasku ognia, Harry uciekł korytarzem z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

Był ledwo świadomy, że ojciec woła go po imieniu. Jego oddech stawał się coraz głośniejszy, zakłócając inne dźwięki. W swoim pokoju wskoczył za łóżko i wczołgał się pod nie, czerpiąc poczucie bezpieczeństwa z małej i ciasnej przestrzeni. Było tam niemal jak w jego komórce. Nikt go tutaj nie mógł dostać.

— Harry? — To był nowy głos i zajęło mu chwilę, by uświadomić sobie, że należy on do Draco. Rozpoznał go tylko przez to, że zobaczył pociągłą twarz chłopaka, który przykucnął przy łóżku, zaglądając pod nie. — Co ty tam robisz? Myślałem, że pójdziemy zobaczyć olbrzyma.

Potrząsając głową, Harry skulił się, tworząc jak najmniejszą kulkę.

— Wujku Sevie! — zawołał Draco i jego twarz zniknęła z widoku. — Chodź tutaj! Coś jest nie tak z Harrym.

— Draco, ciszej. Tylko chuligani krzyczą.

Było słychać kroki wchodzących do pokoju osób, ale ten głos należał do pana Malfoya i Harry zadrżał, gdy mężczyzna podszedł bliżej.

— Tak, ojcze. — Draco zamilkł na chwilę, by następnie powiedzieć: — Harry jest pod łóżkiem, wujku Sevie. On chyba się ukrywa. Czy to jakaś gra?

— Tak, Draco... Może poczekasz z ojcem w salonie. Zaraz tam przyjdziemy.

Odgłos kroków oddalił się, ale jedna para zatrzymała się. Harry słyszał, jak pan Malfoy mówi coś bardzo cicho i chociaż nie mógł usłyszeć, co zostało powiedziane, groźny ton mężczyzny sprawił, że drżał i przygryzał wargę, aby nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Następnie odgłos kroków stał się cichszy, znikając w korytarzu. Po raz kolejny zapanowała cisza.

Harry wciągnął drżący oddech i zakaszlał, gdy do płuc dostały się odrobinki kurzu. Szczypały go oczy i przecierał je, aż poczuł czyjąś obecność. Jego ojciec klęczał przy łóżku.

— Harry — powiedział bardzo cicho. Pochylał się tuż przy podłodze. Jego krzywy nos i ciemne oczy były jedynym, co Harry mógł zobaczyć przez kurtynę czarnych włosów. — Możesz wyjść. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi.

— La...Laska — wyszeptał chłopiec.

— Pan Malfoy nigdy nie użyje laski na tobie. _Nigdy_. Nie pozwolę mu na to. Słyszysz mnie?

Harry wziął wdech i skinął głową.

— Tak, proszę pana.

— W porządku. — Severus wyciągnął rękę i Harry po dłuższej chwili chwycił ją, pozwalając ojcu wyciągnąć się spod łóżka. — Dobrze, że masz na sobie swoje ubrania do zabawy. — Snape strzepnął delikatnie kurz, który przylgnął do koszuli Harry'ego.

— Tak, proszę pana — powiedział Harry, wpatrując się w swoje buty.

— Harry — mruknął ojciec. Chłopiec zerknął na niego i ujrzał ból oraz smutek w oczach mężczyzny.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana. To znaczy przepraszam... ojcze.

— Nie zrobiłeś nic, za co miałbyś przepraszać. Pamiętasz, co mówiłem o przepraszaniu za rzeczy, które nie są twoją winą?

Harry skinął głową i potarł oczy, które ponownie go zaszczypały. Był zaskoczony, gdy długie i smukłe palce ojca zostały umieszczone pod jego brodą, podnosząc jego twarz. Starał się odwrócić wzrok, ale ojciec po prostu czekał, aż Harry, wciąż mocno zaciskając zęby na wardze, napotkał jego wzrok. Severus uniósł brew i chłopiec wymamrotał:

— Tak, pro... ojcze. Pamiętam.

— Dobrze. Czy chciałeś mnie o coś zapytać?

— Tak, ojcze. — Nie był pewien, czy chce teraz zadać pytanie, ale ojciec czekał. Szybko wymówił kolejne słowa. — CzyjaiDracomożemypójdźdoHagrida?

— Wolniej i wyraźniej.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana. Czy ja i Draco możemy dzisiaj pójdź do Hagrida?

— Czy możemy _pójść_ do Hagrida? Tak, możecie, ale tylko pod moim lub Nelli nadzorem. Nie chcę, żebyście sami wychodzili na dwór. Zrozumiano?

— Tak, proszę pana! Dziękuję!

Ojciec puścił jego brodę i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Jego twarz była bardzo poważna.

— Jeśli miałbyś jakieś problemy... jakiekolwiek problemy z Draco lub z ręką, czy z czymkolwiek innym, przyjdź do mnie. Razem postaramy się je rozwiązać.

— Tak zrobię. Dziękuję, ojcze. — Znów przygryzł wargę i zarumienił się z zażenowania, gdy ojciec, dotykając jej koniuszkami palców, delikatnie wyciągnął mu ją spod zębów. — Czy możesz nas zabrać do Hagrida?

— Niestety, jestem zajęty po południu, ale możecie zapytać Nelli, czy was zabierze. — Wydawało się, że Snape chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale tylko poklepał syna po ramieniu i skierował go w stronę drzwi. — Chodźmy pożegnać pana Malfoya, jak przystało na dobrych gospodarzy.

— T...tak, o... ojcze.

— Wyprostuj się, Harry — powiedział ojciec. W jego oczach było zawarte ostrzeżenie. — Nie pozwól mu zobaczyć, że się boisz. Bądź odważny.

Harry przełknął ślinę, przytakując. Wyprostował się i uniósł brodę, tak jak to robił Draco. Bał się jeszcze, ale ojciec był teraz z nim i nie pozwoli, by stała mu się krzywda — obiecał mu to.

— Dobry chłopiec. Chodźmy zatem.

Pomimo prób Harry'ego, aby zachować się odważnie, zwolnił kroku, gdy zbliżyli się do salonu, gdzie Draco stał obok krzesła pana Malfoya. Dłoń Severusa ponownie wylądowała na jego ramieniu. Pan Malfoy wstał ze swojego miejsca, gdy podeszli. Harry nie odwrócił wzroku, mimo że bardzo tego chciał. Wraz z ojcem weszli głębiej do salonu.

— Dziękuję za przywiezienie Draco, proszę pana — powiedział, jego głos zadrżał jedynie delikatnie. — Miło by... było spotkać pana ponownie.

Snape ścisnął ramię Harry'ego, gdy Malfoy uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Mi również. Severusie. — Skinął głową mężczyźnie, a następnie spojrzał ostro na Draco. — Powiadom mnie, jeśli będziesz miał jakiekolwiek problemy.

— Oczywiście.

Snape również skinął głową, a w następnej chwili pan Malfoy zniknął. Powietrze nagle stało się lżejsze, przez co łatwiej było oddychać.

Kiedy ojciec przeszedł koło nich, zmierzając do gabinetu, Harry zwrócił się do Draco:

— Musimy zapytać Nelli, czy z nami pójdzie. — Draco spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem, dlatego też Harry przypomniał mu: — Do Hagrida. No wiesz, _olbrzyma_.

— Kim jest Nelli?

— Naszym skrzatem domowym!

OoO

Harry, pomimo tego że pamiętał upomnienia ojca, musiał biec w dół zbocza do chatki Hagrida, by nadążyć za Draco. Nogi chłopca były dłuższe od jego i wydawało się, że jest chętny pokazać, jak szybko może biegać bez przewrócenia się.

Nelli truchtała koło Harry'ego, obejmując dłońmi twarz i jęcząc:

— Mistrz Harry będzie w tarapatach. Lepiej nie zranić się ponownie w rękę!

— Nie będę... — próbował ją zapewnić, ale Nelli go nie słuchała, a zaraz potem dotarli do ostatniego wzniesienia i ciemna, rozmyta plama futra, kończyn i śliny zmierzała wprost na nich. — Kieł! — krzyknął radośnie Harry, wyciągając ręce. Kieł wyminął — ledwo — Draco i kilka metrów przed Harrym skoczył, przyszpilając go ponownie do ziemi.

Kieł obwąchał go i zaczął lizać, pocierając językiem po policzkach i uszach chłopca, aż ten zaczął szaleńczo chichotać, próbując zepchnąć z siebie psa. Później pojawił się Hagrid, wykrzykując komendę. Kieł zeskoczył z Harry'ego, jednak pozostawił stróżkę śliny, która ciągnęła się od koszulki siedmiolatka do jego pyska.

— Dobre cię widzieć, Harry.

Harry, wycierając twarz, zmarszczył brwi i powiedział:

— Cześć, panie Hagridzie. To jest Draco. Jest moim przyjacielem. — Wskazał na Draco, który patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na Kła, a następnie na Hagrida i z powrotem na psa, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, który z nich stanowił większe zagrożenie. — Jest okej, Draco — zapewnił go Harry. — Ojciec powiedział, że Hagrid jest sipityczny, to znaczy miły.

— Miło cię poznać, Draco. Nie jesteś chyba Draco _Malfoyem_? — Hagrid pochylił się nad chłopcami i chociaż się uśmiechał, miał zmrużone oczy.

— Je... Jestem, proszę pana.

— I jesteś przyjacielem tego, o tutaj, Harry'ego?

Draco przytaknął. Harry widział, jak ciężko przełyka i zastanawiał się, czy przyjaciel boi się Hagrida tak bardzo, jak on pana Malfoya.

— W porządeczku. — Hagrid zaśmiał się i klepnął Draco w ramię, prawie zwalając go z nóg. — Chłopcy, chodźmy napić się herbaty. Upiekłem imbirowe ciasteczka, powinny być jeszcze ciepłe. Nic nie jest tak dobre jak imbir. Jest dobry na każde dolegliwości.

Harry uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny.

— Dzięki, Hagridzie! A możesz nam opowiedzieć historie o lesie?

— Lesie? Nie ma tam nic, co by was zainteresowało.

— Jest _zakazany_ — szepnął Harry do Draco, gdy ich trójka, wliczając w to Nelli, weszła po schodach do chatki. — To oznacza, że nie możemy tam chodzić.

— Wiem, co znaczy zakazany — odparł cicho Draco.

Na werandzie ominął szerokim łukiem Kła i rozejrzał się po małej chatce. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie powie nic niemiłego na temat domu Hagrida. Z pewnością był on mały i nie tak czysty jak chciałaby tego _ciotka Petunia_, ale było w nim pełno ciekawych rzeczy i choć pachniał naprawdę dziwnie, Harry'emu się to podobało.

— Tak więc, Hagrid jest gajowym i strażnikiem kluczy. Zna wszystkie stworzenia takie jak toksyczki, centaury, druzgotki i psidwaki oraz wiele innych. Mój ojciec tak powiedział.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

— Nie ma druzgotków w lesie. One żyją w wodzie.

— Och. Czy są jakieś druzgotki w jeziorze, proszę pana? — Harry zapytał Hagrida, który napełniał ogromny czajnik wodą.

— Taaa, niektóre z nich tam mieszkają. Głównie trzymają się z dala od trytonów. A, i jeszcze od kałamarnicy. — Skinął głową w stronę stołu, na którym leżały ciastka w kształcie gwiazd. — Częstujcie się. Tak jak mówiłem, wciąż są ciepłe.

— Dzięki!

Harry wziął jedno z ciasteczek i nadgryzł je z boku. Tak jak w przypadku kamiennego-ciasta postanowił poczekać na swoją herbatę, żeby mógł zanurzyć w niej wypiek, rozmaczając go, zanim próbowałby przeżuć ciastko.

On, Draco i Nelli spędzili kolejne godziny z Hagridem, który opowiadał im historie, zaczynając od tych o centaurach żyjących w lesie. Podał im ogromne kubki z herbatą i nawet starał się przekonać Nelli, by również się napiła, kiedy odmówiła z powodu ogólnej zasady. Draco spojrzał krzywo na skrzatkę, kiedy po raz pierwszy usiadła obok Harry'ego. Wydawało się jednak, że zapomniał o niej po paru chwilach, gdy słuchał historii i próbował ugryźć ciastka Hagrida bez tracenia przy tym zębów. W pewnym momencie Kieł zdecydował się obślinić Draco, kładąc swój wielki łeb na kolanach chłopaka, ku jego wyraźnemu niezadowoleniu.

Harry rzadko miał tak wspaniałe popołudnie. Było ono naprawdę udane.

Po opuszczeniu chatki Hagrida, chłopcy wraz z Nelli udali się nad brzeg jeziora, by przekonać się, czy kałamarnica jest tak zabawna, jak opowiadał gajowy i czy można połaskotać jej macki. Jednak nie wynurzyła się ani razu przez cały dzień, a woda wyglądała na zimną i nieprzyjemną.

Tak, popołudnie było idealne do momentu, gdy Draco zaproponował, że powinni użyć swoich mioteł i wyruszyć nad jezioro, by przyjrzeć się bliżej kałamarnicy.


	22. Rozdział 22

**Rozdział 22**

Może gdyby ojciec był w pokoju i powstrzymał ich przed zabraniem mioteł lub gdyby Nelli nie była przekonana, że „to, że nie możemy iść na boisko, nie oznacza, że nie możemy polatać" jest prawdą, to może nic by im się nie stało.

Jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło i pół godziny później Harry wraz z Draco znaleźli się nad brzegiem jeziora z miotłami w ręku. Nelli przyszła wraz z nimi. Trzymała swoją dużą głowę w dłoniach. Dobiegały od niej ciche dźwięki pociągania nosem, ale przyznała w końcu, że to co robili nie było zabronione. Mimo to, Harry czuł się źle wobec niej i miał nadzieję, że nie wpakują się w żadne kłopoty.

— Boisz się — powiedział Draco. Siedział już okrakiem na swojej miotle i czekał, żeby Harry zrobił to samo.

— Nieprawda. — Ale _rzeczywiście_ się bał. Nie podobała mu się perspektywa wpadnięcia do wody, gdyby spadł z miotły. Nie potrafił pływać i to było zbyt... cóż, nie podobało mu się to.

— A właśnie, że tak. — Draco spojrzał na jezioro. — Nie chcesz _zobaczyć_ kałamarnicy?

— Taaa — powiedział Harry. Nigdy jeszcze nie spadł z miotły, więc dlaczego dzisiaj miałby być ten pierwszy raz? Biorąc głęboki oddech, przerzucił nogę przez miotłę. — W górę! — krzyknął i wzbił się w powietrze, choć znajdował się jedynie dwa metry nad ziemią. Jego miotła nie mogła wznieść się wyżej, dopóki miała na sobie zaklęcie zabezpieczające. Ojciec powiedział, że nie zdejmie ich jeszcze przez rok lub dwa.

Draco z uśmiechem odepchnął się od ziemi. Unosił się trochę ponad poziomem Harry'ego.

— Gotowy?

Harry przytaknął i polecieli!

Draco przeleciał obok niego, a później się z nim zrównał, tak że znajdowali się na tym samym poziomie. Lecieli obok siebie, tuż nad powierzchnią wody. Mimo letniego słońca, powietrze tuż nad taflą jeziora było chłodne. Ponadto wiatr wiał im prosto w twarze. Spowodowało to, że w dość krótkim czasie Harry zaczął drżeć z zimna.

Draco nie leciał z pełną prędkością, ponieważ miotła Harry'ego miała zaklęcia w celu ochronienia dziecka przed zranieniem. Lecieli razem, kilkakrotnie skręcając gwałtownie, wbijając się w górę i nurkując. Wszystkie obawy Harry'ego na temat eskapady zniknęły szybko. Naprawdę _kochał_ latać. Wykrzyczał to do Draco, gdy ich kolana otarły się o siebie podczas jednego z ostrych manewrów. Zgrabnie odbił w bok, by uniknąć upadku do wody.

Draco zaśmiał się i odkrzyknął:

— Ja także!

Właśnie wtedy coś wynurzyło się gwałtownie z jeziora, zbyt blisko nich, by mogli to ominąć. Fala wody uderzyła w Harry'ego, który pociągnął gwałtownie trzonek miotły, aby uniknąć ogromnej, pokrytej różowymi przyssawkami macki, zmierzającej w jego stronę. Zanurkował pod jednym z „ramion" kałamarnicy, ale jego miotła nie reagowała wystarczająco szybko, by uniknąć następnego, które znajdowało się tuż przed nim. Macka owinęła się wokół niego, zaciskając uścisk na klatce piersiowej. Jedną rękę – tę zdrową – miał przyciśniętą do boku, a ta zraniona pulsowała bólem.

Nie mógł oddychać!

— Harry! — krzyknął Draco.

Harry wiercił się i odwracał w uścisku kałamarnicy, ale nie mógł znaleźć swojego przyjaciela. Macka owinęła się wokół niego mocniej, a jego pierś była miażdżona. Kałamarnica bujała nim wysoko w powietrzu w jedną i w drugą stronę. Jego żołądek zacisnął się i chłopiec ledwo mógł zobaczyć _cokolwiek_. Był pewien, że usłyszał, jak coś pękło. Ramię? Żebra? Draco krzyknął ponownie.

_Nie! Muszę się dostać do Draco! Puść! PUŚĆ MNIE!_

Seria trzasków rozbrzmiała mu w uszach, zanim został rzucony daleko w powietrze i uderzył w taflę jeziora. Nie zdążył zaczerpnąć oddechu, nim woda zamknęła się nad jego głową, a on zaczął opadać w dół i w dół, wprost w ciemność...

OoO

— Wujku Sevie! — krzyczał Draco, pędząc korytarzami zamku. — Wujku Sevie!

Severus niemal go stratował, gdy biegł z pełną prędkością w kierunku głównego wejścia. Zaledwie kilka chwil temu, po raz kolejny został zaskoczony przez błysk jasnego światła w postaci skrzydlatego węża — przypadkowo przywołanego patronusa Harry'ego — i wybiegł z lochów, by zmierzyć się z tym, co przeskrobał jego syn.

Draco zatrzymał się przed nim, przytrzymując się ściany i ociekając wodą. Zadrapanie na jego policzku było świeże i krwawiło. Drżąc, chwycił ramię Severusa i pociągnął go w kierunku wyjścia. Łapiąc oddech, wysapał:

— Harry... spadł... kałamarnica... jezioro.

_Merlinie, nie_...

Strząsając luźny uchwyt Draco, Severus zbiegł schodami i rozejrzał się po całych błoniach. Każdy możliwy scenariusz przemknął przez jego głowę: Harry nie żyje. Kałamarnica go zjadła. Utonął. Został porwany przez druzgotki i rozerwany na strzępy...

Zbliżając się do jeziora, ujrzał dwie małe postacie, z których tylko jedna wydawała się poruszać. Skręcił w ich stronę i pomimo kłucia w boku oraz trudności w oddychaniu, zaczął biec szybciej. Będąc bliżej nich, ujrzał, że poruszająca się postać to Nelli, która obróciła drugą osobę, klepiąc ją po plecach.

_Harry._

_Proszę, nie._

Severus dopadł do swojego syna i opadł na kolana. Nelli załamywała bezradnie ręce, gdy Snape sprawdzał stan chłopca. Po raz kolejny usta siedmiolatka były niebieskie z braku tlenu. Severus natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął nią wymachiwać nad Harrym. Z desperacją krzyknął zaklęcie:

— _Respiro Coactum_!

Tym razem zaklęcie zadziałało. Harry odetchnął, kaszląc chrapliwie. Severus niemal zemdlał z ulgi. Kolejny napad kaszlu spowodował, że chłopiec wypluł wodę zabarwioną krwią. Jego wzrok był zamglony — stracił okulary — i był blady niczym śmierć. Drżał cały i wykaszliwał coraz więcej wody. Łzy i smarki spływały po jego twarzy.

Kiedy próbował wstać, Severus delikatnie popchnął go w dół, zmuszając, by położył się, tym razem na plecach.

— Nie, Harry. Leż jeszcze przez chwilę.

Severus przeprowadził diagnostykę za pomocą różdżki i nie był zaskoczony, gdy odnalazł dwa złamane żebra, pęknięty obojczyk, więcej wody w płucach oraz liczne stłuczenia. Wyjął z kieszeni eliksir tłumiący ból i przytrzymał głowę chłopca podczas aplikowania go, uważając na zranione ramię Harry'ego.

— Dra... Draco? — powiedział cicho, zacinając się, pomiędzy atakami kaszlu.

— Nic mu nie jest, Harry. Nic nie mów. — Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że Draco stoi tuż za nim, bledszy niż zwykle.

Łzy spływały po policzkach starszego chłopca.

— Prze... Przepraszam, wujku Sevie. Nie mogłem go dosięgnąć. _Próbowałem_, ale kałamarnica była _wszędzie_!

Harry ponownie zemdlał, ale przynajmniej tym razem oddychał, gdy Severus wziął go w ramiona. Snape spojrzał na jezioro. Smugi niebieskiego, gęstego śluzu pływały na powierzchni wody wraz z kawałkami czegoś, co wyglądało jak macka. Będzie musiał się dowiedzieć, co tu się stało. Czy to było więcej przypadkowej, ale potężnej magii Harry'ego? Nie było to jednak teraz ważne. Musiał zabrać Harry'ego do środka w ciepłe i suche miejsce. Stając na nogi, zaniósł chłopca z powrotem do zamku. Nelli truchtała obok nich, będąc jednocześnie przerażona i zszokowana.

— Nelli, czy to ty wyciągnęłaś go z wody? — zapytał ją Severus, gdy zbliżali się do zamku.

— Nelli to zrobiła, mistrzu. Mistrz Harry iść w dół. Pod wodą. Krzyczy, a woda dostaje się do ust. Nelli zabrała go z jeziora. Tak, mistrzu.

— Dobrze się sprawiłaś. — Będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać ze skrzatką na temat pozwalania chłopcom na zbliżanie się do jeziora, ale teraz był jej winien podziękowanie za uratowanie Harry'ego przed utonięciem. _Co oni w ogóle tam robili?_ — Idź poinformować madame Pomfrey, że do niej idziemy.

— Tak, mistrzu Snape.

Kiedy weszli po pierwszych schodach prowadzących do skrzydła szpitalnego, Draco wciąż spoglądał na niego ukradkowo. W końcu Severus zapytał:

— O co chodzi?

— Nie... Nie powiesz o tym mojemu ojcu, prawda?

Nie znając całej historii, nie mógł nic obiecać.

— Zobaczymy, Draco. — Gdy Nelli ponownie pojawiła się u jego boku, powiedział do niej: — Zabierz Draco do moich komnat i pomóż mu się przebrać w suche ubrania. Przynieś również jakieś dla Harry'ego. Kiedy skończysz, wróć tutaj.

— Tak, mistrzu Snape. — Skrzatka pochyliła się nisko, aż uszy jej się zakołysały i zaprowadziła Draco schodami w dół, do komnat mistrza eliksirów.

Severus pchnął drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie Poppy szykowała łóżko dla Harry'ego.

— Co się stało? — spytała, gdy Severus położył chłopca na łóżku. Zdjęła mokre ubrania z Harry'ego, a także jego przemoczony bandaż i opatrunek, który miał na ręku. Plecy i klatka piersiowa siedmiolatka były pokryte siniakami. Poppy zmarszczyła brwi. — Skrzatka powiedziała, że wpadł do jeziora.

— Sądzę, że to było coś poważniejszego niż zwykłe wpadniecie do jeziora. — Patrzył, jak Poppy sprawdza stan chłopca, tak jak on to zrobił wcześniej, a następnie udała się po fiolkę Szkiele-Wzro. — Jakiś wypadek z kałamarnicą.

— Kałamarnica! No to się nie dziwię.— Rzuciła zaklęcie, by ubrać Harry'ego w szpitalną piżamę, ale chłopiec był tak mały, że wręcz w niej tonął. Po skurczeniu jej tak, by pasowała na niego, powiedziała: — Nie budziłabym go przy podawaniu leków. To ramię sprawi mu podczas leczenia wiele bólu. Będzie potrzebował również sporo odpoczynku.

— Rozumiem.

Severus wsunął się za Harrym na łóżko i podciągnął syna do góry, tak by ten pół leżał, pół opierał się o jego klatkę piersiową. W ten sposób Poppy mogła poddawać chłopcu różne eliksiry i za pomocą Severusa sprawić, by je połknął.

— Wiesz, Severusie — zaczęła rozmowę Poppy, gdy odłożyła trzecią pustą fiolkę po eliksirze i zaczęła bandażować uszkodzoną rękę chłopca — chciałabym, żeby nadszedł taki dzień, w którym Harry nie skończy w szpitalu.

Severus poczuł piekący rumieniec na twarzy. Rzeczywiście nie pilnował Harry'ego tak, jak powinien.

— Ma talent do wpadania w kłopoty — powiedział cicho.

— Mmm.

Poppy właśnie skończyła, gdy do pokoju wszedł Draco z Nelli u boku. Chłopiec wciąż pociągał nosem, ale jedno spojrzenie Severusa sprawiło, że przynajmniej stanął prosto.

— Czy on... Czy Harry będzie porządku, wujku Sevie?

— Tym razem tak. — Skinął w kierunku stojącego w pobliżu krzesła. — Usiądź i powiedz mi, co się stało.

Draco wdrapał się na krzesło i usiadł na nim sztywno, z rękami zaplecionymi na kolanach.

— Hagrid powiedział nam o kałamarnicy i chcieliśmy ją zobaczyć. Nie mogliśmy tego zrobić z brzegu... więc użyliśmy naszych mioteł, by latać nad...

— Co?! — Draco wzdrygnął się na swoim miejscu. Nawet Harry, który spał, drgnął na krzyk Severusa. Snape zacisnął zęby. Jego głos był o wiele spokojniejszy, ale groźniejszy, gdy kontynuował: — Co_ zrobiliście_?

— Le... lecieliśmy na na... naszych miotłach nad je...jeziorem, tak aby zo... zobaczyć kałamarnicę. Ja... Nie wiedzieliśmy, że ona się tak pojawi!

— Tak pojawi?

Severus czuł się jak papuga, ale to było wszystko, co mógł zrobić, aby nie potrząsnąć chłopcem. Zamiast tego zacisnął ręce wokół swojego syna.

— Po prostu wyskoczyła i chwyciła Harry'ego w powietrzu. Jego miotła... Nie wiem, gdzie się podziała. Był ściskany mocniej i mocniej. Starałem się podlecieć i go chwycić, ale wtedy pojawiło się jasne światło i kałamarnica po prostu... wybuchła. Kawałki macek były wszędzie i Harry wpadł do jeziora. — Draco wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy. — Nie widziałem go. Patrzyłem wszędzie, ale nie mogłem go znaleźć. Dlatego pobiegłem cię znaleźć, wujku Sevie. Nigdy nie chciałem go skrzywdzić!

Severus wymienił spojrzenia z Poppy, która uniosła brwi. Wiedział, o czym myśli, że to Harry wysadził kałamarnicę. Obeznany był z tym, że chłopak jest potężny, ale to był pierwszy przypadek, gdy użył _ofensywnej_ magii. Magia Harry'ego będzie musiała zostać ograniczona lub będzie musiał się nauczyć pewnej kontroli.

Pozwalając sobie na głębokie westchnięcie, Severus pocałował czubek głowy Harry'ego, a potem oparł policzek o wciąż mokre włosy syna. Chłopiec naprawdę wpakowywał się w najróżniejsze, niebezpieczne sytuacje. Co oni sobie myśleli, by latać nad jeziorem? Sądził, że Harry boi się wody.

Spojrzał na Draco.

— Czyj był ten genialny pomysł?

Draco przygryzł wargę i odwrócił wzrok. To była wystarczająca odpowiedź dla Severusa, chociaż miał nadzieję, że chłopiec powie mu prawdę.

— Czy nękałeś go, by się na to zgodził?

— Co?! Nie, wujku Sevie! Zgodził się na to, bo także chciał zobaczyć kałamarnicę! — Zdając sobie sprawę, że tym wybuchem potwierdził, kto był prowokatorem tej ekscytującej przygody, Draco zacisnął mocno usta.

— I nie wyraził żadnych zastrzeżeń? Nie powiedziałeś lub nie zrobiłeś czegoś, co go do tego przekonało?

Draco zarumienił się. Severus również miał już odpowiedź na to pytanie. Będąc owładnięty wściekłością, wywarczał do chłopca:

— Czy go zawstydziłeś? Czy _wiesz_, że się bał? Zejdź mi z oczu! Harry mógł _umrzeć_ przez ciebie! Wynoś się! WYNOCHA!

Spoglądając na Harry'ego ostatni raz, ze łzami w oczach Draco zsunął się z krzesła i uciekł.


	23. Rozdział 23

**Rozdział 23**

Severus objął mocniej Harry'ego, patrząc, jak drugi chłopiec wybiega ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Wysłał po niego Nelli, nie chcąc, żeby ten coś sobie zrobił. Gdyby stało się coś jeszcze, Lucjusz z pewnością by go _zabił_.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć... — powiedziała Poppy stojąca po jego prawej stronie —... że właśnie usłyszałam takie słowa wychodzące z twoich ust, Severusie Snapie. I to skierowane do twojego chrześniaka!

Zaskoczony jej tonem, którego rzadko używała wobec niego, odwrócił się do uzdrowicielki i od razu skulił się, widząc wściekłość w jej oczach.

— Poppy, ja...

— I nawet nie miałam szansy sprawdzić jego stanu! — wycedziła. Jej głos był cichy ze względu na Harry'ego, ale Snape wyobrażał sobie, że _krzyczała na niego_, ponieważ wyglądała, jakby miała na to ochotę. — Nie sądzisz, że czuł się wystarczająco źle? Potrzebował pocieszenia, a nie... cokolwiek to było!

— Poppy, ja... — zaczął ponownie, tylko po to, by _znów_ mu przerwano.

— Nie chcę tego słuchać. Zadbam o Harry'ego, a _ty_ znajdziesz swojego chrześniaka i go przeprosisz!

Uniósł dłoń, niemal w błagalnym geście. Chciał coś powiedzieć, do cholery! Miał prawo powiedzieć Draco ostre słowa, zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji. To dlaczego czuł się tak, jakby miał ponownie siedem lat?

— I nawet nie myśl o powrocie tutaj, dopóki tego nie zrobisz! Tak okropne rzeczy nie będą mówione w _moim_ skrzydle szpitalnym! — Z tymi oto słowami Poppy skierowała na niego różdżkę i wycedziła: — Teraz, Severusie!

— Ale, Harry...

— Będzie z nim wszystko w porządku, gdy odpocznie, a _Draco_ nie.

Jej różdżka nie poruszyła się i po raz pierwszy odkąd spotkał ją prawie szesnaście lat temu, gdy opiekun jego domu przysłał go tutaj w pierwszym dniu Hogwartu, niedożywionego, pokrytego siniakami i ze złamanym ramieniem, dzięki uprzejmości ojca, rzeczywiście obawiał się, że Poppy wyrządzi mu krzywdę. Mocno wstrząśnięty przez wspomnienie z tamtego dnia, gdy ojciec swoimi czynami sprawił na zawsze, że się go bał i czuł nienawiść, Severus oparł się ciężko o nagłówek łóżka. Zawstydzony, skinął głową i zsunął z siebie syna, kładąc go delikatnie na poduszkach.

— Jeśli się obudzi...

— Będę tu i powiem mu, że wrócisz. — Ton Poppy złagodniał, gdy tylko dostrzegła, że robi to, co powiedziała, a może domyśliła się przyczyny jego rumieńców.

Wiedziała, kim był. Nigdy nie chciał być kimś takim jak ojciec, a jednak przy pierwszej trudnej sytuacji...

_Jak niby dam radę uczyć w tej szkole?_ — Zastanawiał się, udając do drzwi skrzydła medycznego. Uczniowie będą niesforni_ – _przynajmniej tacy byli w jego czasach—czy będzie ich traktować tak, jak na to zasłużyli?

Co gorsza, jak mógłby być kiedykolwiek dobrym ojcem dla Harry'ego, gdy pierwsze co robił, mając do czynienia z dziecięcą, bezmyślną głupotą to wybuch wściekłości? Co jeśli to Harry byłby tym, kto zdecydował wziąć miotły? Miałby wykrzykiwać bezlitosne oskarżenia do własnego syna?Okropne uczucie wewnątrz niego powiedziało mu więcej niż chciał o jego własnej naturze. Wątpliwości o nim, jako o rodzicu, ponownie się w nim pojawiły. Odepchnął je bezwzględnie na bok. To nie był czas, by rozpamiętywać swoje niedoskonałości. Teraz musiał płaszczyć się przed chłopcem, by ten mu wybaczył.

OoO

— Draco — powiedział Severus najłagodniejszym tonem, jaki potrafił z siebie wydobyć. Nadal był zły na chłopca, ale jego zdenerwowanie zostało złagodzone przez wiedzę, że jego chrześniak nie zasługiwał na wszystko, co mu wcześniej powiedział.

Draco, skulony na łóżku w pokoju, który dzielił z Harrym, nie dawał żadnego znaku, że słyszał mężczyznę. Dlatego też Severus zawołał go ponownie, dodając tym razem:

— Spójrz na mnie, proszę.

Chłopiec otarł twarz ramieniem, zanim odwrócił się, by wykonać polecenie. Z tego jednego prostego gestu Severus zrozumiał, bardziej niż za pomocą jakichkolwiek słów, jak bardzo zawiódł. Nawet teraz Draco starał się jawić jako silny i pozbawiony uczuć, tak jak przystało na dziedzica rodu Malfoyów. Snape miał nadzieję, że chłopiec nie będzie czuł takiej potrzeby. Teraz miał szansę, by tak się stało.

Draco był brudny. Jego twarz znaczyły cięcia, wokół których zaczynały pojawiać się zasinienia. Przynajmniej jednak już nie krwawiły. Włosy — na ogół staranie ułożone — były rozwichrzone od lotu na miotle i biegu korytarzami zamku. Ale chłopiec nie płakał, nie odwracał wzroku, choć w jego oczach była widoczna ostrożność, jakby spodziewał się więcej wzgardy swojej osoby. Sama myśl o czymś takim sprawiała, że serce Severusa krwawiło.

— Ja... chciałbym cofnąć swoje wcześniejsze słowa — powiedział do chłopca. — Byłem... zdenerwowany faktem, że Harry został ranny i wyładowałem się na tobie.

Draco wpatrywał się w niego, mrużąc oczy, ale wciąż nic nie mówiąc.

Severus westchnął. Nie ma wątpliwości, że Poppy będzie wiedziała, jeśli nie przeprosi, dlatego też powiedział:

— Przepraszam. Nie powinienem w ten sposób dawać upustu swojej wściekłości, zwłaszcza gdy nadal potrzebowałeś opieki medycznej.

Jasne brwi uniosły się nad oczami w kolorze letniej burzy.

— Czy z Harrym będzie wszystko okej?

— Tak. Ty... dobrze się sprawiłeś, przybiegając po mnie. Jeszcze trochę i być może nie byłbym w stanie przywrócić mu oddechu. Wyzdrowieje jednak. Teraz śpi.

Draco przełknął.

— _Naprawdę_ nie chciałem, by coś mu się stało — wyszeptał.

— Wiem — powiedział równie cicho Severus. Skinął na zajmowane przez chłopca łóżko. — Czy mogę usiąść?

— Tak, proszę pana.

Draco przesunął się na łóżku, tak że jego plecy dotykały ściany i patrzył na siadającego Severusa z mieszanką zdziwienia i strachu widoczną na twarzy. Snape wiedział, że taka otwartość zniknie w ciągu najbliższych lat. Lucjusz nie pozwoli, by emocje jego syna były tak łatwe do odczytania.

— Ty i ja musimy odbyć szczerą dyskusję na temat tego, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło... — zaczął, ale widząc zmartwiony wyraz Draco, kontynuował: — ...ale sądzę, że może to poczekać, aż Harry również będzie zdolny do uczestniczenia w tej rozmowie. Mimo wszystko, jest odpowiedzialny za swoje działania, a ja nie będę niedbały w wymierzaniu kary dla niego tak jak i dla ciebie. — Zwracając szczególną uwagę na szeroko otwarte oczy chrześniaka, skinął głową. — Harry jest zdolny do podejmowania własnych wyborów i mógł zdecydować się nie iść z tobą. — Nawet gdy mówił te słowa, nie był do końca pewny czy to prawda. Zwłaszcza po tym, co chłopak przeszedł u tych mugoli. A jeśli Harry nie jest zdolny do podejmowania własnych decyzji, nauczy się to robić, tak szybko, jak tylko Severus będzie mógł coś z tym zrobić. — Jednakże... — ciągnął —... przeszedł przez wiele, w wyniku czego może czasami zgadzać się na coś, na co nie ma ochoty, bo nie chce cię stracić jako przyjaciela. A ponieważ wierzę, że Harry podziwia cię i chce, żebyś myślał o nim jak najlepiej, muszę cię o coś poprosić, Draco. Jeśli Harry będzie szczególnie niechętny do zrobienia czegoś, tak jak w przypadku latania nad dużym, wodnym zbiornikiem, _proszę_ to uszanować i nie naciskać go nadmiernie. — Patrzył wprost w oczy chłopca, mając nadzieję, że ten odpowie dorośle i z pełną odpowiedzialnością. — Czy rozumiesz?

Po dłuższej chwili Draco skinął głową.

— Tak, wujku Sevie. — Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, a później szybko podniósł wzrok. — _Bał się_, ale ja... Myślałem, że to dlatego, że tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak się lata czy coś. — Wziął głęboki oddech i przybrał tak dorosły wyraz zrozumienia, jakiego Severus nie widział u żadnego innego dziecka... może z wyjątkiem Harry'ego. — Było tam źle, prawda? W miejscu gdzie był, zanim go zabrałeś.

Severus przyglądał się chłopcu przez dłuższy czas, zanim odpowiedział. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że Draco, mimo wad, nie był swoim ojcem. Chętnie zaoferował Harry'emu swoją przyjaźń. Bycie teraz uczciwym nie zaszkodzi w niczym, co zaszło między chłopcami.

— Tak, Draco. Było tam bardzo źle.

OoO

Harry budził się powoli, czując znajomy zapach środka odkażającego. Pachniało tak, jak czasami w jego schowku po otwarciu nowej butelki z płynem do czyszczenia. Na chwilę wpadł w panikę. — Znów tam był! Ojciec wysłał go z powrotem! — Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy otworzył oczy i zobaczył niewyraźnie, z powodu braku okularów, promienie słoneczne wpadające przez wysokie okna. Przełknął ślinę i wypuścił powoli powietrze. Był w łóżku. W skrzydle szpitalnym. W Hogwarcie.

_Nie jestem w komórce._

Potem przypomniał sobie resztę. Głęboką wodę, ciemność i krzyk, gdy woda wypełniała mu usta i nos, tak jak wtedy w _wannie,_ gdy ciocia Petunia z beznamiętnym wzrokiem trzymała go za ramiona pod wodą, gdy z całych sił próbował się wynurzyć...

Musiał wstać i uciec stąd! Znaleźć ojca i Draco! Spanikowany, oparł się na łokciach, ale ból przeszył jego klatkę piersiową. Złapał łapczywie oddech. Bolało, gdy wydychał powietrze, ale zacisnął zęby i oddychał dalej powoli przez nos.

Madame Pomfrey, jako duża biała plama, pojawiła się w następnej sekundzie przy jego łóżku. Pochyliwszy się, uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Harry, kochanie. Dobrze widzieć, że już nie śpisz. Nie ruszaj się, twoje żebra nie potrzebują dalszej szkody. — Poprawiając jego poduszki, udało się jej usadzić Harry'ego tak, że nie czuł żadnego bólu.

— Dziękuję, proszę pani — powiedział. Jego głos brzmiał zabawnie. Był szorstki, tak jakby najadł się piasku.

— Spokojnie, kochanie — powiedziała i poklepała go lekko w policzek. Wzdrygnął się, nie mogąc powstrzymać tego odruchu. Kobieta zabrała swoją dłoń. — Jak się czujesz? — spytała. — Boli cię gdzieś w klatce piersiowej?

— Nie, proszę pani — powiedział Harry. Mógł powiedzieć _ojcu_, że jest ranny, ale pielęgniarkom szkolnym nie mógł poskarżyć się na ból. _Wiedział o tym_.

— A twoje ramię? —– Madame Pomfrey nacisnęła je i trzymając patyk — _różdżkę_ — machnęła nią nad jego ręką.

— Nie, proszę pani.

Rozpaczliwie pragnął zapytać, gdzie jest ojciec i czy Draco jest w porządku, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Mógł zadawać pytania _Hagridowi_, bo ojciec mu o nim opowiedział i wiedział, że gajowy lubi rozmawiać. Ale nie wiedział nic o madame Pomfrey.

— Pozwól mi zobaczyć swoje gardło, Harry. Połknąłeś dużą ilość wody, co wiąże się z podrażnieniem przełyku.

— Jest dobrze, proszę pani. Jestem w porządku, dziękuję. — Ponownie zmienił położenie na łóżku, gotowy do wstania i ucieczki, ale kobieta stanęła bezpośrednio przed nim z rękoma położonymi na biodrach.

— Gdzie się wybierasz, młody człowieku? — zapytała. Jej głos był nadal miły, więc Harry wzdrygnął się tylko lekko. — Twoje ramię dalej jest w trakcie uzdrawiania, tak jak i żebra. Jeśli mam cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, to będziesz odpoczywać tutaj przez całą noc, a dopiero rankiem będziesz mógł wrócić do domu.

Harry czuł suchość w ustach. To była jego odpowiedź na pytanie, gdzie jest jego ojciec. Mężczyzna musiał być zły. Prawdopodobnie Draco został ranny przez niego. Ojciec go teraz odeśle. Nawet nie powie mu tego wprost. Po prostu zostawił go z tą kobietą. Nagle nie mając gdzie pójść, skinął w zgodzie głową i umieścił z powrotem nogi na łóżku. Łzy pojawiły mu się w oczach. Zamrugał szybko, pozbywając się ich. Łzy nie były dozwolone. O tym również wiedział.

— Tak, proszę pani.

— Dobry, chłopiec. Odpocznij — powiedziała i zostawiła go samego.

Bardzo głęboko dziura otworzyła się pod nim. Jego żołądek wpadł do niej pierwszy, a później klatka piersiowa i cała reszta. Był ponownie sam i nie było żadnej nadziei na to, że wydostanie się z tej otchłani.

OoO

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką Severus zauważył po wejściu z Draco do skrzydła szpitalnego, było to, że Harry nie spał. Drugą rzeczą jaką dostrzegł, gdy podszedł do chłopca, było to, że nie widział tak pustego wyrazu twarzy u Harry'ego, odkąd zabrał go od Dursleyów. Skrzywił się, gdy zatrzymał się koło łóżka, a chłopiec nie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Być może było to z powodu brakujących okularów.

— Harry? — powiedział cicho.

Siedmiolatek zamrugał, ale nie spojrzał na niego. Jego twarz wyglądała na jeszcze drobniejszą bez okularów, a jego oczy... nie były zamglone, ale wyglądały tak, jakby Harry patrzył na coś odległego, czego Severus nie mógł dostrzec. Snape usiadł na brzegu łóżka i chwycił jedną z jego dłoni.

— Harry, spójrz na mnie, proszę.

Przez chwilę uderzyło go to, że pół godziny temu użył tej samej frazy, zwracając się do Draco. _Obaj chłopcy muszą być traktowani ze szczególną ostrożnością_ — pomyślał, gdy poczuł ponownie w sobie pustkę. Kiedy jego syn dalej miał to odległe spojrzenie, Severus poczuł pierwsze drgnięcie strachu. Ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego, mówiąc bardziej stanowczo:

— Harry. Spójrz na mnie.

Draco zrobił krok do przodu.

— Harry? — powiedział. — Wszystko w porządku? Naprawdę przepraszam za jezioro. Nie sądziłem, że kałamarnica... — Zerknął na Severusa. — Mam na myśli, że jest mi przykro.

Harry zamrugał ponownie i obrócił głowę jakby w półśnie, ale jego wzrok był skierowany na Draco, którego twarz była ściągnięta ze zmartwienia.

— Draco?

— Tak, Harry. Wciąż jesteś śpiący?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Wszystko z tobą okej?

— Czuję się dobrze. Martwiłem się o _ciebie_. — Draco uśmiechnął się lekko. — Wszyscy się martwili, nawet Nelli.

— Nelli?

Severus spoglądał co i rusz między swoim chrześniakiem a Harrym, zastanawiając się, czy Poppy nie dała chłopakowi za dużo eliksiru nasennego. Siedmiolatek wydawał się półprzytomny i wciąż nie uznawał obecności Severusa, nawet jeśli był tuż obok. Nienawidził tego przyznać, ale taka obojętność bardzo go bolała.

— Skrzatka, która nas pilnowała. Wyciągnęła cię z wody, a ja poszedłem po twojego ojca. Pamiętasz?

— Mój ojciec nie żyje — wymamrotał Harry. Te słowa uderzyły Severusa niczym kopnięcie centaura. — Wypadek samochodowy...

— Nie! Harry... — zaczął Draco, ale Severus mu przerwał.

— Draco, czy byłbyś taki miły — powiedział, wskazując głową na krzesła stojące w pobliżu drzwi. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego nieprzychylnie, ale odsunął się, tak jak mu kazano. Tymczasem Severus położył dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego i spojrzał w te zielone oczy, które tak bardzo kochał u Lily. — Harry, _jestem_ twoim ojcem i _jestem tutaj_.

— Odsyłasz mnie — wymamrotał, wciąż z nieobecnym wzrokiem.

— Nie zrobię czegoś takiego! — Chciał potrząsnąć chłopcem, lecz jedynie zacisnął dłonie na kościstych ramionach siedmiolatka. — Jesteś moim synem i _nigdy_ cię nie odeślę.

— Zamoczyłem rękę. Byłem nieposłuszny. Wrócę tam, jeśli będę nieposłuszny.

— Nie, Harry. Nie. — _Merlinie_, czy to było to, co myślał chłopak? Że był tutaj tymczasowo, że najmniejsze złamanie zasad spowoduje, iż Severus odeśle go z powrotem do tych okropnych ludzi? Jak mógł sprawić, by Harry zaczął myśleć inaczej? Głos Severusa był szorstki, gdy powiedział: — Posłuchaj mnie dobrze, Harry. Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobisz. Możesz zrobić cokolwiek, ale nic nie sprawi, że cię odeślę. Nigdy nie wyślę cię z powrotem do tych ludzi. Jesteś _moim_ synem i zawsze nim będziesz. Rozumiesz mnie?

Blask pojawił się z powrotem w tych zielonych oczach i Severus naprawdę się ucieszył, gdy Harry napotkał w końcu jego spojrzenie. Wciąż było w nim tyle zaufania i nadziei, i Snape obiecał stać się godnym tych uczuć lub umrzeć, próbując.

— Nigdy mnie nie odeślesz?

— Nigdy — zgodził się cicho Severus, przyciągając do siebie chłopaka.

Harry owinął cienkie ręce wokół szyi ojca i ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu. Łzy uronione w ciszy spadały na szyję Severusa, który przycisnął policzek do głowy syna. Uścisk wokół jego klatki piersiowej złagodniał lekko.

Ach, ileż cierpień przysparza miłość.


	24. Rozdział 24

**Rozdział 24**

Oprócz obiadu z Draco w ich komnatach, Severus spędził resztę popołudnia przy łóżku Harry'ego w skrzydle szpitalnym. Chłopcy usiedli obok siebie i opierając się o spiętrzone poduszki, rozmawiali cicho. W tym czasie Severus czytał najnowszy kwartalnik eliksirotwórczy, przysłuchując się dyskretnie rozmowie. Draco nie przeprosił ponownie i nie powinien tego robić — okazjonalne płaszczenie się było w porządku, ale nadmierne ze strony _Malfoyów_ byłoby nie do zniesienia — ale był zaskoczony słysząc, Harry'ego pytającego ponownie Draco, czy nie jest ranny.

— Słyszałem twój krzyk — powiedział Harry. Jego cichy głos brzmiał poważnie. — Myślałem, że kałamarnica cię schwytała.

— Nie _krzyczałem_ — upierał się Draco. — Krzyknąłem tylko twoje imię. Byłem _przejęty_. — Draco zamilkł i trącił lekko ramieniem Harry'ego. — W każdym razie, wiesz, że wysadziłeś kałamarnicę?

Severus zatrzymał się w połowie przewracania strony i słuchał uważnie cichej odpowiedzi Harry'ego.

— Nie zrobiłem tego!

— Zrobiłeś! — Draco brzmiał na lekko zadowolonego z siebie. — To było obrzydliwe. Wszędzie był niebieski szlam. Wysadziłeś mackę, która cię schwytała i chyba dwie inne.

Harry wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia. Przygryzał dolną wargę między zębami.

— Chciałem tylko, żeby mnie puściła, bym mógł ci pomóc.

— To ty miałeś kłopoty, nie ja. _Nie potrzebowałem_ żadnej pomocy. — Draco uśmiechnął się z wyższością. — Miałem przecież lepszą miotłę.

— Taaa — powiedział Harry, a kąciki jego ust opadły jeszcze bardziej. — Mojej już nie ma, prawda?

— Wpadła do jeziora. Nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie.

Harry skinął głową. Severus widział, że stara się nie płakać, gdy bawił się palcami schowanymi pod prześcieradłem. Spojrzenie mężczyzny skierowało się na krótko na Draco, ale wystarczająco długo, by dostrzec niezdecydowanie na twarzy chłopca, nim ten zaproponował:

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz czasami użyć mojej.

Severus uśmiechnął się, ukrywając się za swoim magazynem, gdy Harry powiedział:

— Naprawdę?

— Jasne, ale nie będziemy już latać nad jeziorem, dobrze?

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Dobrze — obiecał. — Nigdy więcej jeziora.

Kolejna długa przerwa, a potem:

— A dlaczego tak boisz się jeziora?

— _Nie bałem się_ — syknął Harry, będąc oburzony samym pomysłem.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

— W porządku. Dlaczego więc go nie lubisz?

Nastała cisza znacznie dłuższa niż poprzednio. Severus wstrzymał oddech, czekając, czy Harry powie swojemu przyjacielowi o tym, co zrobiła Petunia. Widział to wspomnienie w jej głowie, w noc kiedy rzucił _Legilimens_, ale Harry nie był tego świadomy. W rzeczywistości chłopak nie wiedział, że Snape wie więcej na temat tego, co działo się u Dursleyów, niż sam Harry mu wspomniał. Severus miał zamiar powiedzieć mu, że widział się z nimi i wymierzył im karę, jednak może to poczekać na lepszy czas.

Draco również czekał cierpliwie, mając już to przetrenowane ze swoim ojcem. Severus niemal uznał, że jego syn nie ma zamiaru udzielić żadnej odpowiedzi, gdy Harry otworzył ponownie usta.

— Nie lubię takiej wody. Głębokiej, i w ogóle.

— Ale dlaczego?

Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami i spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

— Prawie utonąłem — powiedział tak cicho, że Severus musiał się wysilić, by go usłyszeć.

— Serio? Gdzie? Jak?

Harry po raz kolejny zaskoczył Severusa.

— W wannie. Byłem naprawdę mały.

— Wciąż jesteś mały.

— Cóż, byłem _bardziej mały._

Draco zmarszczył brwi i Severus wiedział, że chłopak chciał poprawić Harry'ego. Był w szoku, gdy zamiast tego powiedział tylko:

— Też chyba nie lubiłbym jeziora, gdybym _prawie utonął_.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i ich rozmowa zeszła na herbatę u Hagrida i na to jak śliniący był pies gajowego. Obaj już po chwili byli roześmiani, nie martwiący się o nic.

Severus obrócił stronę i ponownie pogrążył się w czytaniu.

OoO

— Ojcze — wyszeptał Harry.

Severus otworzył oczy, leżąc na przemienionym szezlongu. Draco spał na łóżku po drugiej stronie Harry'ego, ponieważ Poppy zabroniła zabrania siedmiolatka do ich komnat. Za to Snape odmówił zostawienia któregoś z chłopców samego na noc. Nosowe chrapanie Draco było bardzo niemalfoyskie.

Severus opowiedział chłopcom historię na dobranoc — którą Poppy uznała za niezwykle zabawną, sądząc po jej wyrazie twarzy — i otulił ich do snu. Przez chwilę jeszcze czytał, zanim sam zapadł w sen. Zakładał, że eliksir nasenny, jaki podano Harry'emu sprawi, że ten nie obudzi się do południa. Teraz jednak była dopiero druga w nocy.

— Tak, Harry?

Oczy chłopca były odrobinę oświetlone przez blask księżyca, który był widoczny z okien ambulatorium, ale twarz pozostawiona była w cieniu. Mimo tego dostrzegł, że syn przełknął ciężko i stara się z całych sił nie uciec wzrokiem.

— Przepraszam za kałamarnicę i za moją miotłę, i że zamoczyłem rękę, i że znów się zraniłem.

— Wiem, Harry. Jutro porozmawiamy o tym wraz z Draco.

— Tak, proszę p... Tak, ojcze.

Severus zawahał się, ale wiedział, że będzie musiał rozwiązać ten problem prędzej czy później. W końcu chłopak będzie musiał zmierzyć się z lękiem przed wodą. Harry próbował go pokonać, Severus wiedział o tym, i gdyby nie ingerencja kałamarnicy, mógłby zrobić krok w stronę zwyciężenia tego lęku. Ale teraz... Severus podniósł oparcie łóżka tak, że był w pozycji siedzącej i oparł rękę na prześcieradle Harry'ego tuż przy boku syna.

— Harry, wiem, co się stało podczas kąpieli, gdy byłeś młodszy. — Zaskoczony chłopiec otworzył usta i pokręcił głową. — Tak, wiem o tym. Ja... widziałem to we wspomnieniu, we wspomnieniu twojej ciotki i jest mi niewyobrażalnie przykro, że musiałeś przez to przejść.

— Nic się nie stało — upierał się chłopiec. — Nic!

Draco jęknął i obrócił się we śnie. Oczy Harry'ego były pełne lęku, gdy spojrzał na przyjaciela. Sekundę później niebiesko-biała poświata otoczyła Harry'ego i chwilę później wyblakła.

Po tym siedmiolatek całkowicie spanikował.

— Przepraszam! — jęknął, machając ręką jakby odganiał się od muchy. Pojawiło się kolejne mniej jasne światło, które zniknęło szybciej niż poprzednie. — Powiedział pan, żadnego Uciszania, proszę pana. Przepraszam!

— Harry. — Severus zaskoczony tą małą manifestacją celowej magii, pochylił się ze zmarszczonym czołem nad synem. Jego grymas pogłębił się, kiedy Harry odsunął się, zgarbił i opuścił głowę jakby w oczekiwaniu na cios. Snape rzucił własne _Silencio_, by nikt nie podsłuchał ich rozmowy. — Spokojnie. Sądzę, że znowu się nie zrozumieliśmy.

— Tak? — Harry na chwilę spojrzał spod grzywki swoimi zielonymi oczami na ojca.

— Tak — powiedział Severus, a potem dodał bardzo powoli i stanowczo: — Mówiąc, że nie chcę, byś używał tego zaklęcia, miałem na myśli sytuacje, gdy _jesteś zdenerwowany lub w bólu_. Nie chcę, byś go kiedykolwiek używał, ponieważ uważasz, że kłopoczesz mnie, budząc swoimi koszmarami lub tym, że jesteś ranny lub się boisz. _Chcę ci wtedy pomóc._ Czy rozumiesz, czym te sytuacje się różnią od tej?

Harry zerknął jeszcze raz na Malfoya, zanim skinął głową.

— Harry, proszę, wyjaśnij mi, czym to się różni?

— Ja... eeee... nic mnie teraz nie boli, proszę pana.

— Tak. I?

— I nie jestem przestraszony po koszmarze.

Wargi Snape'a wykrzywiły się niemal w uśmiechu.

— Tak. I co jeszcze?

— I ja ci nie przeszkadzam?

— Dokładnie. — Przechylił lekko głowę i spojrzał przenikliwie na Harry'ego. — Nie chciałeś obudzić Draco naszą rozmową, dlatego rzuciłeś to zaklęcie. Było to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, jednakże czy zrobiłeś to celowo, czy był to tylko przypadek?

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie potrafię używać magii celowo, ojcze. Próbowałem wcześniej, na Spinner's End, ale nic się nie stało. Przepraszam.

Severus potrząsnął głową i poprosił Harry'ego, by na niego spojrzał. Czekał, aż chłopiec napotka jego wzrok, zanim powiedział:

— Wierzę, że _możesz _używać magii. Twierdzę, że jej użyłeś. — Harry zmrużył oczy i otworzył usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale Snape kontynuował niewzruszony: — Powiedz mi, o czym myślałeś, kiedy użyłeś teraz Uciszania. Czy to może stało się poza twoją kontrolą? I kiedy anulowałeś zaklęcie, bo myślałeś, że będę zły, wiedziałeś, co robisz, czy _po prostu to się stało_?

— Ja... eee... — Nagle uśmiech rozpromienił twarz chłopca. — Zrobiłem to celowo!

— Tak.

— Czyli _mogę_ być twoim synem!

— Oczywiście — powiedział ze zdziwieniem Severus, marszcząc brwi. — _Jesteś_ moim synem.

— Nie, jeśli nie miałbym magii, ojcze. Draco powiedział, że ludzie bez magii są _mugolami_ i nie wolno im być w Hogwarcie.

— Cóż, to prawda, ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, czy jesteś moim synem, czy nie.

— Nie?

— Tak, Harry. Mówiłem ci wcześniej. Jesteś moim synem, bez względu na to co robisz lub nie. Nigdzie nie odejdziesz, tak jak i ja.

Chłopiec wziął długi, wypełniony ulgą oddech, zanim uśmiechnął się małym, chytrym uśmieszkiem.

— Draco powiedział też, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak telewizja.

— Naprawdę? — Severus również się uśmiechnął. Sam nie miał pojęcia, _czym_ jest telewizja, ale wiedział, że istnieje jakieś mugolskie ustrojstwo, które pokazuje obraz. — Myślę, że to oznacza, że Draco nie wie wszystkiego. Musisz kierować się własnym rozumem podczas wymyślania wszelkich nowych przygód, które macie zamiar przeżyć.

— Tak, ojcze — powiedział Harry. Jego uśmiech ponownie przybladł, gdy oparł się o poduszki.

— Odpocznij. Porozmawiamy jutro — powiedział Severus i pocałował go w czoło zadowolony, że ten się nie wzdrygnął.

OoO

Po śniadaniu, które Harry zjadł z tacy na łóżku, madame Pomfrey pozwoliła mu opuścić skrzydło szpitalne wraz z ojcem i Draco. _Oni zjedli_ swój posiłek w lochach, przez co Harry czuł się pominięty. Był w humorze, który ojciec określał „zgryźliwym". Kiedy weszli do należących do nich komnat, skrzywił się nieco, gdy ojciec nie pozwolił im pójść się pobawić, tylko kazał: „nigdzie nie iść i usiąść na kanapie".

Harry skrzywił się bardziej, gdy dostrzegł, że Draco mógł siedzieć tak, że jego stopy niemal dotykały podłogi. Jego własne ledwo przekraczały krawędź tapicerowanej poduszki. _Nienawidził_ ciągłego bycia najmniejszym.

Ojciec siedział w swoim skórzanym fotelu naprzeciwko nich. Jego brwi były zmarszczone, gdy patrzył na splecione przy podbródku dłonie. Grymas Harry'ego zniknął, gdy poczuł pustkę wewnątrz siebie. On i Draco byli w poważnych tarapatach.

Draco siedział nieruchomo, z dłońmi na kolanach. Harry skopiował jego postawę i starał się utrzymać wzrok na twarzy ojca, zamiast na swoich butach.

— Jestem wami bardzo rozczarowany — powiedział Severus.

Serce Harry'ego zamarło. Ten miękki, spokojny ton był niemal gorszy od wrzasków wuja Vernona. Nigdy nie chciał rozczarować swojego nowego ojca. _Nigdy!_

— Ufałem wam, że będziecie słuchali Nelli i nie wpakujecie się w żadne tarapaty. Ufałem ci, Harry, że zrobisz wszystko, by ponownie nie uszkodzić swojej ręki, zwłaszcza po tym co przeszliśmy, aby ją opatrzyć. Draco, ufałem ci, że nie narazisz się na żadne niebezpieczeństwo poprzez jakiekolwiek wyczyny kaskaderskie, szczególnie podczas swojego pierwszego dnia tutaj. Żaden z was nie zasługuje na moje zaufanie.

Harry'ego ogarnął wstyd, gdy ojciec skończył. _Wiedział_, że nie powinien zgodzić się na lot. Wiedział również, że Nelli tego nie pochwalała. Był niegrzeczny, więc gdy ojciec zacisnął usta, ścisnął dłonie, przygotowując się na każdą karę, jaka go czekała. Zostanie zamknięty w szafie? Będzie musiał się obyć bez jedzenia? Czy może ojciec użyje pasa? Mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Z każdą z kar oprócz obroży i łańcucha.

— Staram się zdecydować, czy to był błąd zaprosić Draco po tym, jak sami niedawno się tutaj sprowadziliśmy. Może powinien wrócić do domu, by Harry mógł bez żadnych zakłóceń zaaklimatyzować się w Hogwarcie.

Chłopcy drgnęli, słysząc to. Draco wyglądał na bardziej przerażonego niż Harry się czuł, ale żaden z nich nic nie powiedział. Harry wiedział, że nie należy się kłócić i prawdopodobnie Draco również był tego świadomy. Mógł założyć się, że jego nowy przyjaciel nie raz poczuł laskę swego ojca na sobie.

Severus odchylił się do tyłu, patrząc się na nich swoimi czarnymi, bystrymi oczami. Potem westchnął.

— Niestety obawiam się, że pan Malfoy będzie domagał się wyjaśnień, gdybym odesłał tak szybko Draco, więc jestem zmuszony rozważyć inną karę za wasze idiotyczne zachowanie. — Harry spiął się, oczekując kontynuacji i kątem oka zobaczył, że Draco zrobił to samo. — Dlatego uważam, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie usunięcie pokusy dla tego rodzaju... _gryfońskiego _poszukiwania przygód, poprzez zabranie przywileju posiadania mioteł na czas pobytu Draco. Żadnego latania przez tydzień dla was obu. Może będąc bliżej ziemi, nauczycie się myśleć nad konsekwencjami swoich zachowań. — Jeszcze raz zlustrował wzrokiem chłopców i wskazał brodą na korytarz, za którym znajdowała się sypialnia Harry'ego. — To wszystko. Możecie odejść. Mam pracę do wykonania.

Harry spojrzał na Draco, który wpatrywał się w niego. Obaj westchnęli z ulgą. Żadnego latania! Z pewnością było to rozczarowujące, ale nie było tak źle, jak się obawiali. Ześlizgnęli się z kanapy i posłusznie skierowali się do pokoju Harry'ego.

— Dziękuję, ojcze — powiedział Harry, gdy mijał fotel Snape'a.

— Dziękuję, wujku Sevie — zawtórował mu Draco.

Harry dostrzegł, że ojciec zamknął oczy, a kiedy przemówił, jego głos był cichy i smutny, co nie miało sensu, chyba że dalej był nimi rozczarowany, ale Harry nie sądził, żeby był.

— Proszę bardzo, chłopcy. _Postarajcie się_ jednak dzisiaj zachowywać.

— Dobrze! — obiecali i nie złamali słowa, aż do popołudnia.


	25. Rozdział 25

**Rozdział 25**

— Irytek! — krzyk Severusa odbił się od ścian korytarza na trzecim piętrze.

Nagolenica poleciała w jego stronę i uderzyła go w klatkę piersiową. Severus przeklął i ruszył za poltergeistem, który był wielką zmorą uczniów tak jak i jego, odkąd stał się profesorem.

— Cha, cha! Mam cię, oschły Wycierusie! — zarechotał Irytek.

Kawałki zbroi walały się po całym korytarzu. Severus musiał się odsunąć, by uniknąć uderzenia przyłbicą. Potknął się o nadbiodrnik i ledwo uniknął upadku na twarz pośrodku korytarza.

— Wynoś się, Irytku albo przysięgam, że Baron zostanie o tym powiadomiony, gdy tylko stąd odejdę!

Poltergeist natychmiast się uspokoił i uciekł, przemykając przy zamkniętej pawęży. Westchnienie rozbrzmiało kilka metrów od miejsca, gdzie stał Severus opierający się o ścianę, która uchroniła go przed upadkiem. Snape spojrzał szybko na otwarte drzwi. Jedna blond głowa i druga, pokryta ciemną masą nieuporządkowanych loków, wyjrzały zza framugi. Obaj chłopcy mieli zmartwiony wzrok.

— Harry, Draco, podejdźcie.

Zaczerwienieni podeszli, ciągnąc nogę za nogą.

— Natychmiast!

Harry od razu spełnił ten rozkaz, podbiegając do ojca, chociaż jego drobne ramiona drżały, gdy zatrzymał się z poślizgiem. Draco był następny, podchodząc tylko odrobinę wolniej niż drugi chłopiec. Severus wyciągnął dłoń w stronę syna, by go uspokoić, ale Harry skulił się, unosząc ręce w celu ochrony głowy.

Severus zaklął cicho. Zamiast komentowania całej sytuacji, wskazał jedynie na pusty piedestał, gdzie stała kiedyś zbroja.

— Wyjaśnijcie.

Wpatrując się w swoje stopy, Harry cofnął się poza zasięg ramion ojca. Stał sztywno, najwyraźniej zakłopotany swoją reakcją.

— Przewróciłem go, proszę pana. Przepraszam.

Zaskoczony Severus spojrzał na chłopca. Harry miał wszelkie znamiona winy z powodu wypadku, o którym kilka chwil temu powiadomiła go Nelli. Mężczyzna ocenił, że będzie potrzebne tylko kilka pytań, aby uzyskać prawdziwą historię zdarzenia prosto z ust siedmiolatka. Ale jego cierpliwość była na granicy i miał dużo papierkowej pracy do wykonania po długim, porannym spotkaniu personelu. W związku z tym, jego ton był ostrzejszy niżby chciał, gdy rozkazał:

— Powiedz mi prawdę, Harry.

Harry jedynie ponownie drgnął i skulił ramiona.

Severus spojrzał na Draco, unosząc pytająco brwi i zachęcając go, by podzielił się własną historią, ale chłopiec uciekł spojrzeniem na bok i ignorował sytuację.

Harry, spoglądając w górę, powtórzył:

— Przewróciłem go, proszę pana. To była moja wina.

Zaciskając zęby, Severus zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. Wiedział, że Harry robi to, by nie obciążać swojego przyjaciela, ale wiedział również, że syn będzie zraniony brakiem rewanżu ze strony drugiego chłopca. Snape chciał dać Draco szansę na odkupienie się, ale ten nie skorzystał z sytuacji.

— Bawiłeś się koło niej? Biegałeś po korytarzu? W jaki sposób ją przewróciłeś? — warknął Severus.

— Ja... — Harry spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, a następnie z powrotem w dół na swoje stopy.

— _Patrz na mnie_, kiedy do ciebie mówię.

Harry przełknął.

— Tak, proszę pana. — Przygryzł dolną wargę, torturując ją zębami. — Biegłem.

— Dlaczego?

— Ja... — Spojrzał na koniec korytarza, gdzie Severus znalazł pozostałości tego, co według słów Nelli było dość dużym workiem kompostu rzuconego na chłopców przez Irytka.

— Mówże, chłopcze!

Harry gwałtownie obrócił głowę. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte.

— Tak, proszę pana! Przepraszam, proszę pana. Widziałem... Draco powiedział, że to duch? Irytek, proszę pana? Biegłem, nie patrząc pod nogi i wtedy się potknąłem i uderzyłem w żelaznego żołnierza.

— Czy chciałbyś coś jeszcze dodać?

_Proszę, odezwij się, Draco_ — pomyślał Severus. _Pokaż Harry'emu, że jesteś godzien bycia jego przyjacielem._

Ale tylko _Harry_ zareagował, kręcąc po prostu głową.

— Nie, proszę pana.

Severus musiał być bezpośredni.

— Draco?

Draco drgnął, jakby został uderzony, a potem uniósł głowę. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i niewinne.

— Wujku Sevie?

— _Masz_ coś do dodania?

Chłopiec spojrzał szybko kątem oka na Harry'ego, który potrząsnął głową. Tak lekko, że Severus by tego nie zauważył, gdyby nie obserwował ich bacznie.

— Nie, proszę pana. To był wypadek.

— Dobrze, Draco. Harry, proszę, idź do swojego pokoju. Natychmiast.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Harry, ponownie patrząc na swoje nogi, oddalił się pośpiesznym krokiem. Severus westchnął. Bolała go głowa. Ścisnął nasadę nosa, myśląc o tym, że nie zacznie dzisiaj warzyć eliksirów dla skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Wujku Sevie?

Wściekłość zapłonęła w nim tak mocno, że gdyby dał się jej pochłonąć, z pewnością powiedziałby coś, czego by później żałował, a już przeprosił chłopca za swoje poprzednie słowa. Nie patrząc na siedmiolatka, powiedział:

— Draco, wróć do naszych pokojów. Nawet nie myśl o ucieczce.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Severus słyszał zdziwienie w głosie Draco, ale go to nie obchodziło.

— Powiedziałem coś!

Draco podskoczył i pobiegł za swoim przyjacielem. Severus wezwał Nelli i kazał jej przypilnować chłopców i nie pozwolić im opuścić komnat. Potem, używając zaklęcia, naprawił zbroję i udał się bezpośrednio do gabinetu dyrektora.

Będąc w gabinecie, podziękował za herbatę jak i za dropsy, spacerując przed biurkiem Albusa.

— To nie działa.

— O czym mówisz, mój drogi chłopcze?

— Nie jestem dobrym ojcem.

— Rozmawialiśmy o tym wcześniej. Domyślam się jednak, że dalej będziesz tak twierdzić, dopóki nie poczujesz się bardziej komfortowo w tej roli. Z drugiej strony, gdzie chłopiec pójdzie, jeśli go odtrącisz?

To było jedno z pytań, które nękały Severusa. Innym było to:

— Powiedz mi, jak mam postępować, by go nie zranić? Za każdym razem jak podnoszę głos, widzę, że się mnie boi. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do bycia miłym przez cały czas.

Albus uśmiechnął się życzliwie.

— Nie oczekuję tego po tobie. Ale powtarzam, jesteś jedyną nadzieją Harry'ego, by był bezpieczny.

— Albusie, ja...

— Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Chociaż jesteś jedyną osobą, która może go ochronić przed zwolennikami Voldemorta... — Severus drgnął, słysząc, z jaką niedbałością Dumbledore używa tego imienia —... nie jesteś w żadnym wypadku jedyną osobą odpowiedzialną za dbanie o niego. Nie jesteś sam, mój drogi chłopcze. Pozwoliłem sobie przydzielić do waszych komnat dwoje skrzatów domowych, które pomogą Nelli. Poprosiłem również pewną osobę, by tu przyjechała. Uważam, że może zaoferować porady w kwestii rodzicielstwa. Będzie tu jutro w celu poznania was. Ustalimy, kiedy będzie najlepsza pora, aby przyjechała i spędziła z wami tydzień lub dwa.

— Naprawdę? — Severus poczuł ulgę, nie tylko przez wzgląd na siebie, ale także dla Nelli. Dodatkowe skrzaty były potrzebne. Pogoń za chłopcami była zbyt wielkim zadaniem dla jednej skrzatki, która stawała się coraz bardziej wykończona, tak jak i on sam. Mentalnie przebiegł przez listę możliwych „mentorów" i nie spodobały mu się potencjalne opcje. Nawet nie mógł zaprotestować, chociaż naprawdę nie lubił tego typu manipulacji. — Kto to jest?

— Oczywiste, że jest to Molly Weasley. Jest członkiem Zakonu i ma rzeczywiście duże doświadczenie w tych sprawach. Jestem pewny, że zgodzisz się ze mną na ten temat. — Albus zaśmiał się, widząc minę Severusa. — Nie martw się. Ma syna w wieku Harry'ego i Draco. Również zabierze go ze sobą.

Severus zamknął oczy. Jego ból głowy osiągnął apogeum.

— Świetnie.

OoO

— Wujek Sev nie powiedział, że musimy siedzieć w oddzielnych pokojach — stwierdził Draco, gdy wszedł do środka i usiadł na łóżku. — Powiedział tylko, że mamy zostać w komnatach.

Harry, przykucając na piętach w kącie pokoju, gdzie czekał na karę, starał się uśmiechnąć, ale był naprawdę przerażony. Okłamał swego ojca, a co gorsze, on o tym wiedział. To Draco przewrócił zbroję, ale Harry nie chciał, żeby został odesłany do domu. Nie chciał, by jego przyjacielowi stała się krzywda, dlatego wziął winę na siebie. Ale kiedy spojrzał w oczy ojca, wiedział, że ten jest _świadomy_ tego, co uczynił.

Przygryzając wargę, zastanawiał się, czy tym razem ojciec go uderzy. Wuj Vernon _nienawidził_ kłamstwa, ale wydawało się, że lubi, gdy Harry przeprasza nawet wtedy, gdy nie zawinił. Ciężko jednak było stwierdzić, co lubi ojciec.

— Chodź — powiedział Draco. — Zagrajmy w szachy. — Wyciągnął planszę z kufra i zaczął ustawiać figury.

Harry, pomimo nerwowego uścisku żołądka, wstał i podszedł do łóżka Draco.

— Możemy jeszcze raz pobawić się w bitwę?

Draco przytaknął.

— Dobrze, ale najpierw spróbujmy zagrać. Potem możemy powalczyć.

— Okej.

Harry dołączył do swojego przyjaciela w ustawianiu figur i zaczął zachęcać je do zrobienia tego, co chciał. Po kilkunastu ruchach stało się oczywiste, że Draco ma przewagę, ale Harry radził sobie lepiej niż ostatnio. Widać było, że tym razem nie ustawia swoich figur wprost do zbicia.

Jeden z rycerzy Draco zbił wieżę Harry'ego i kiedy jej rozbite kawałki zostały usunięte z planszy, starszy z chłopców powiedział:

— To było głupie.

Harry skrzywił się, zarówno z powodu wieży, jak i tych słów.

— Co?

— Powiedzenie swojemu ojcu, że to ty przewróciłeś zbroję. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

— Nie chciałem, żebyś był w kłopotach. Chcę, żebyś tu został. Nie chcę, byś został odesłany.

Czy ojciec odeśle _Harry'ego_? Czy kłamstwo było gorsze niż kałamarnica?

Harry, spoglądając na planszę, zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy ustawić inną figurę na drodze rycerza Draco, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak zostaje zniszczona, ale zamiast tego westchnął.

— Cóż, dziękuję. — Draco uśmiechnął się ponownie. — Na pewno _cię_ nie odeśle. Jest twoim ojcem. Nie może tego zrobić.

_Draco_ mało wiedział. Harry stracił już mamę i tatę. Wuja Vernona i ciotkę Petunię. Chcieli się go pozbyć przez dłuższy czas i wreszcie to zrobili. Łatwo było się pozbyć ludzi, gdy się tego chciało.

OoO

Dopiero po kolacji — podczas której ojciec nie odzywał się, z wyjątkiem prośby do Harry'ego, by umieścił swój brudny widelec na talerzu zamiast na stole — Harry został wezwany do gabinetu ojca. Drzwi zamknęły się za Harrym, zostawiając Draco w salonie z surowym nakazem: „Przeczytaj coś lub siedź spokojnie. Twój wybór. Masz jednak zostać na kanapie".

Snape wskazał na krzesło przy biurku, na które Harry się wdrapał. Celując różdżką w drzwi, wymamrotał pod nosem zaklęcie.

Harry zadrżał. Jego ręce były spocone. Bolała go zraniona ręka. Przetarł ją z niepokojem.

— Boli cię dłoń?

— Nie, proszę pana.

— Dlaczego więc ją pocierasz?

Harry przyciągnął do siebie ramię.

— Trochę boli.

— Nie zauważyłeś, że boli?

Zaskoczony Harry zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

— Nie, proszę pana.

Westchnienie.

— Harry, spójrz na mnie.

Przygryzając wargę, zrobił to. Ojciec siedział na swoim krześle. Jego różdżka była odłożona, a czoło zmarszczone.

— Przepraszam, proszę... ojcze.

— Dobrze, że o tym pamiętasz.

Ojciec pozostawał spokojny, nawet wtedy, gdy mówił. Jego oczy były zmęczone. Nie wydawał się zły, po prostu... rozczarowany. Ponownie.

— Przepraszam, ojcze.

Snape milczał przez dłuższy czas, zanim otworzył szufladę biurka i wyjął z niej gładką butelkę z szerokim dnem i smukłą górą. Odkorkował ją i podał Harry'emu.

— Proszę, wypij to.

Harry chwycił ją mocno. Chłodne szkło w jego dłoni było śliskie. Wpatrywał się w jasnoróżowy płyn znajdujący się w środku, a później uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na ojca. Skłamał. Czy teraz dostanie lekcję, że musi uważać na swoje słowa? Potrząsnął butelką, zamieszał jej zawartość. Nie chciał tego pić. Nie chciał znowu czuć bólu. Po wczorajszym i jeziorze jego gardło dopiero zaczęło dochodzić do siebie. Czy eliksir sprawi, że zwymiotuje lub zacznie go palić? Sprawi, że jego wnętrzności zwiną się jak kłębowisko węży?

Ale ojciec powiedział, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzi, prawda? Powiedział _tak_.

— Harry...

Ostrzeżenie w głosie mężczyzny spowodowało u niego załamanie.

— Proszę, ojcze! Przepraszam! Nie będę już kłamać, obiecuję! Przepraszam, proszę, nie każ mi tego pić!

Severus skrzywił się i zakrył oczy dłonią.

— Och, Harry. — Snape potrząsnął głową i zabrał butelkę. Z patrzącym na niego Harrym wziął z niej jeden łyk, tak jak to czynił na Spinner's End przy pierwszych napojach oferowanych siedmiolatkowi. Oddając z powrotem naczynie, powiedział: — To na ból. Proszę, wypij eliksir.

Z wciąż trzęsącymi się rękami, Harry posłuchał ojca, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. W ciągu sekundy ręka przestała go boleć, a także bok, który posiniaczyła mu kałamarnica. Jego klatka piersiowa wciąż bolała, ale to było z powodu strachu, jak się zorientował Harry.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał, zawstydzony swoją głupotą. Przecież to _oczywiste_, że ojciec nie zaszkodziłby mu w ten sposób.

Snape z powrotem wziął od niego butelkę i postawił ją na biurku.

— _Dziękuję_, Harry. Wiem, że życie tutaj jest inne niż to, do którego przywykłeś, a także ja jestem inny niż ludzie, z którymi wcześniej mieszkałeś. Ale musisz zrozumieć. Nie uderzę cię ani też nigdy nie dodam ci nic do jedzenia czy picia, by sprawić ci ból. Nie odmówię ci jedzenia lub nie zamknę cię w schowku. Nie umieszczę cię na podwórku na łańcuchu ani cię nie odeślę. — Zamilkł i poruszył się tak, jakby chciał chwycić rękę Harry'ego, ale zamiast tego oparł dłoń na biurku.

Harry przytaknął.

— Tak, ojcze.

Pewne uczucie pojawiło się w oczach Snape'a, ale szybko zniknęło.

— Spodziewam się, że będę musiał powtórzyć to raz za razem. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia uwierzysz mi.

Część napięcia opuściła ciało Harry'ego. Wciąż jednak nie wiedział, jak ma zostać ukarany.

Snape patrzył jak chłopiec, czując dyskomfort, wierci się pod jego spojrzeniem. Jednak wciąż spoglądał na twarz Severusa. Nastąpiła kolejna długa chwila milczenia, podczas której Harry przygryzał dolną wargę. Wreszcie, mężczyzna bardzo powoli podniósł rękę i położył dłoń na policzku syna. Kciukiem uwolnił wargę chłopca spomiędzy jego zębów. Harry opuścił głowę.

— Wiem, że spodziewasz się kary za kłamstwo dotyczące tego, kto przewrócił zbroję, ale zostałeś już wystarczająco ukarany poprzez zostanie w swoim pokoju przez całe popołudnie, bez możliwości swobodnego poruszania się.

Harry poderwał głowę.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak. — Severus zmarszczył nos, nie do końca zadowolony z reakcji syna. — Ponadto chcę, żebyś wiedział, że rozumiem, czemu wziąłeś na siebie winę. Bałeś się, że coś się stanie Draco, gdy wróci do domu. — Harry otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale wtedy po prostu skinął głową. Ojciec _wiedział_. Nie było potrzeby, by kłamać dalej. — Przyznaję... — kontynuował Snape — ...że cieszę się, iż _nie powiedziałeś_ mi, że to Draco był tym, kto przewrócił zbroję. Skarżypyctwo nie jest sposobem, by zachować przy sobie przyjaciół. Byłeś wierny swojemu przyjacielowi, a ja nie mam z tym problemu, z wyjątkiem, gdy taka lojalność nie jest odwzajemniona.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc.

— Nie jesteś w tarapatach, Harry — powiedział Severus, obserwując jego twarz. — Nie jestem zły ani rozczarowany _tobą_.

Grymas siedmiolatka pogłębił się.

— Ojcze?

— Jestem rozczarowany Draco, że nie pokazał takiej samej lojalności, jaką ty mu ukazałeś. _Pamiętaj,_ Harry, o czym rozmawialiśmy dyskutując o Malfoyach.

Ponownie poczuł uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Ojciec nie mógł mieć tego na myśli!

— Że musimy być przy nich ostrożni, ale ojcze, Draco to mój _przyjaciel_.

— Wiem, że nim jest, ale nie zawsze ma na uwadze twój interes. Gdy sprawa dotyczy również jego, tak jak to było dzisiaj po południu, będzie myślał o sobie, nie o tobie.

— Nie! Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego!

Ale w małym zakamarku swojego umysłu wiedział, co ojciec ma na myśli i rozumiał, czemu uważał, że Draco o niego nie dba, ponieważ ten nie przyznał się do przewrócenia zbroi. Ale to nie było tak. Po prostu Harry nie chciał, by stała się mu krzywda, nie wtedy, gdy mógł coś na to poradzić.

Severus potrząsnął głową i dziwny ton pojawił się w jego głosie, gdy ponownie się odezwał:

— Sądzę, że twoje ideały przyjaźni są bardziej wyidealizowane niż u innych ludzi. Jesteś wciąż tak ufny. Merlin tylko wie, jak to jest możliwe, po wszystkim co przeszedłeś. Wiem, że chcesz zaufać Draco, ale proszę, Harry, bądź ostrożny.

Wyraz twarzy ojca bardziej niż cokolwiek innego powstrzymało Harry'ego przed dalszą dyskusją. Wyglądał tak _smutno_. Widok tak wyglądającego Severusa spowodował u siedmiolatka większy ból w piersi niż obawa o Draco. Harry zsunął się z krzesła i ruszył, by stanąć przed mężczyzną. Poklepał go po ramieniu w takim samym geście, jakim obdarzał go ojciec.

— Nie smuć się, tato — wyszeptał. — Będę ostrożny.

Oczy Snape'a błyszczały od wilgoci. _Płakał_? Otworzył ramiona i Harry dał mu się uścisnąć. Zamknął oczy, gdy ojciec pocałował go w czoło i oparł policzek na jego głowie. Nie wiedział, co myśleć o Draco. Teraz po prostu czerpał siłę i poczucie bezpieczeństwa w ramionach ojca.

OoO

Tej nocy, gdy Harry miał koszmary, udało mu się użyć Uciszenia, by nie obudzić Draco. Wysłał również świetlistą wiadomość do ojca, który przyszedł szybko, więc mógł przylgnąć do jego szyi i płakać cicho na ramieniu. W tym czasie Severus trzymał go i kołysał, szepcząc w kółko, że wszystko będzie dobrze i jak dumny jest, że Harry wreszcie poprosił go o pomoc.

Rano podczas śniadania Snape poinformował ich, że będą mieć innego chłopca do zabawy. Oczekiwano jego przybycia wraz z matką późnym rankiem.

— Kolejny chłopiec? Kto to, ojcze?

— Ma na imię Ron. Jest w waszym wieku. Oczekuję, że miło go przywitacie.

— Tak, proszę pana!

Severus uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i spojrzał na drugiego chłopca, który wpatrywał się naburmuszony w swoje jajka.

— Draco?

— W szachy mogą grać tylko dwie osoby, wujku Sevie.

— Tak, ale ja również posiadam zestaw szachów. Zmieniając się lub znajdując czwartego gracza, będziecie mogli razem zagrać.

Draco odpowiedział z niezadowoleniem:

— W porządku.

— Możemy odwiedzić Hagrida!

Severus uniósł dłoń.

— Pod warunkiem, że będziecie się trzymać z dala od jeziora. Ponadto, gdy będziecie na zewnątrz, Nelli lub inny skrzat domowy będzie was pilnował, a wy będziecie _słuchać jego poleceń_. Czy to jasne?

— Tak, proszę pana! — odpowiedzieli razem.

OoO

Ron wraz z matką przeszedł przez sieć Fiuu do gabinetu dyrektora. Tuż po nich przybył kolejny chłopiec. Cała trójka miała takie same rude włosy, ale Ron miał dodatkowo piegi na całej twarzy i ramionach. Drugi chłopiec był odrobinę wyższy od Rona, który górował kilka centymetrów nad Draco.

Harry westchnął. Wszyscy byli wyżsi od niego. Starał się nadrobić miną, zwłaszcza gdy został przedstawiony pani Weasley, która próbowała go uściskać.

— Harry, kochanie!

Harry, umykając jej ramionom, schował się za ojcem, ciesząc się, że ten nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

— Severusie Snape! Co zrobiłeś z tym dzieckiem? — Jej głos był łagodniejszy niż ciotki Petunii i nie wyglądała na tak rozwścieczoną jak czasami była krewna Harry'ego, ale oczywiste było, że jest z jakiegoś powodu zła. — To sama skóra i kości! Spójrz, jaki jest blady i przerażony!

Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi — Harry również chciał to zrobić.

— Co zrobiłem z moim synem? Uratowałem go i stworzyłem mu dom. Czy to chciałaś powiedzieć? — Zwrócił się do dyrektora: — Zapewniam cię, Albusie, nie potrzebuję takiego rodzaju pomocy.

— Spokojnie, Severusie...

— Nie zgadzam się, by od samego początku posądzać mnie o zaniedbanie. Pozwól, że powiem tej pani kilka rzeczy wprost — powiedział Severus i zwrócił się ponownie do pani Weasley: — Zgodziłem się wysłuchać twoich _opinii_ w sprawie wychowywania dzieci, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie będę tolerował wtrącania się w to, jak wychowuję syna.

Z miejsca, z którego Harry wyjrzał zza nóg Snape'a, zobaczył, że pani Weasley przygląda się bacznie jego ojcu. Jej twarz była zaróżowiona, ale nie tak czerwona jak u wuja Vernona. Nagle uśmiechnęła się i niemal złośliwy błysk pojawił się w jej oczach.

— Oczywiście, Severusie. Zrobię wszystko, by ci pomóc.

Snape ruszył w jej stronę, ale Harry złapał go za szaty, nie chcąc puścić. Chłopiec nie chciał, by walczyli z jego powodu, lub o niego albo w ogóle. Ojciec spojrzał na niego i dotknął jego ramienia w zrozumieniu, ale to pani Weasley ukucnęła przed nim. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego jej uśmiech był o wiele cieplejszy, gdy znajdowała się na poziomie jego oczu. W rzeczywistości był miły. Odwzajemnił go niepewnie.

— Co za grzeczny chłopiec — powiedziała, nie starając się go dotknąć ponownie. Następnie skinęła głową w stronę rudowłosych chłopców. — Harry, to dwóch z moich synów. Ron, mój najmłodszy. — Wskazała na chłopca z dużą ilością piegów. — Tak jak ty, ma siedem lat. A to jest Charlie. Jest nieco starszy niż ty i uczęszcza już do Hogwartu. Jest w drużynie quidditcha, a także...

— Mamo, przestań — jęknął, zarumieniony po czubki uszu Charlie, opuszczając głowę.

— Nie ma się czego wstydzić, kochanie. — Potargała starszemu chłopcu włosy. – Będzie miał dzisiaj waszą trójkę na oku wraz z, jak jej tam było, Nelli.

Dyrektor skinął głową.

— Zgadza się. Jeśli chłopcy chcą iść się pobawić, to Nelli czeka na dole.

Harry spojrzał na ojca, którego usta wciąż były skrzywione z irytacji przez panią Weasley. Jednakże Severus skinął w zgodzie głową. Harry uśmiechnął się do Draco, który stał przez ten cały czas w pobliżu drzwi.

— Chodźmy zatem! Draco, _wszyscy_ możemy iść do Hagrida! — Pobiegł w kierunku schodów, prowadząc pozostałych chłopców na dół.

Za sobą usłyszał, jak pani Weasley mówi:

— Niech idą, Severusie. Nic się im nie stanie.


	26. Rozdział 26

**Rozdział 26**

Severus siedział sztywno w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, gdy tak naprawdę chciał być na zewnątrz i pilnować dzieci, a w szczególności jednego z nich. Nie było wątpliwości, że nawet z wyraźnymi zakazami Harry znajdzie sposób, by znaleźć się w tarapatach, które będą prawdopodobnie skutkowały kolejną wizytą w skrzydle medycznym. A i tak nerwy Severusa były już w strzępkach.

Molly Weasley, która przyjęła propozycję herbaty od dyrektora, sączyła powoli swój napój i obserwowała go znad filiżanki.

— Wyglądasz na zmęczonego — stwierdziła.

Severusowi cudem udało się nie przewrócić oczami.

— W istocie.

— Wysypiasz się?

— Wystarczająco.

Czarownica prychnęła z irytacją.

— Proszę, Severusie. Staram się ci pomóc. Niczego nie osiągniemy, jeśli nie będziesz ze mną szczery.

— Jeśli znasz już odpowiedź, to po co pytasz? — odpowiedział z ironią.

— Na to pytanie to ty powinieneś znać odpowiedź — odparła Molly, śmiejąc się łagodnie.

Odwróciła się do Dumbledore'a i uniosła brwi, jakby pytała go, co ma zrobić z tym krnąbrnym dzieckiem, które zostało oddane pod jej opiekę. Severusowi ani odrobinę się to nie podobało.

— Śpię tak długo, jak jest to możliwe — odpowiedział w końcu. — Harry jest... nękany przez koszmary. Często się budzi.

— Tak jak i ty. — Skinęła głową. — Wiem, jak to jest. Ronnie wciąż ma od czasu do czasu koszmary o pająkach. Kiedy jednak je ma, oboje jesteśmy następnego dnia roztrzęsieni. Jak bardzo złe są jego koszmary?

— Wystarczająco złe. — Pod nagannym spojrzeniem Albusa, sprecyzował: — Bardzo złe. Przerażające. Ma je każdej nocy, z wyjątkiem tej, gdy wraz z madame Pomfrey podaliśmy mu Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Nie chcę mu go poddawać za często z powodu jego młodego wieku jak i wagi, ale on często krzyczy tak głośno, że jego głos staje się chrapliwy. Kilka dni temu starał się stłumić swój krzyk, gryząc się w rękę. Uszkodził ścięgna wzdłuż kciuka.

Molly sapnęła ze zdziwienia.

— Merlinie. Czy to dlatego...

— Jego lewa ręka była zabandażowana? Tak.

Zamilkła na chwilę, co z kolei Severusowi dało okazję do obserwowania jej. Nie widział jej od sześciu lub więcej lat. Nie od czasu gdy urodziło się jej najmłodsze dziecko, nie od momentu, gdy Potterowie zginęli i nie od czasu, gdy Voldemort zniknął. Faktem było, że miała siedmioro dzieci. Sześcioro z nich to chłopcy. Słyszał od innych profesorów, że Bill był nieco zbuntowany, ale mimo wszystko był dobrym uczniem. Prawdopodobnie będzie prefektem swojego domu. Natomiast Charlie był przyzwoitym uczniem, ale za to o wiele lepszym graczem quidditcha. Według Albusa, to dzięki niemu Gryffindor zdobywał od kilku lat Puchar Quidditcha. Był również zafascynowany smokami. Severus nie był pewny, czy może zaufać temu młodzikowi w sprawie swojego syna, ale widać było, że Molly Weasley dba o swoje potomstwo czułą i troskliwą ręką.

Czy któregoś dnia mógłby powiedzieć, że tak samo dobrze wychowuje syna?

— Byłam zaskoczona, gdy usłyszałam, że wziąłeś Harry'ego pod opiekę — powiedziała nagle Molly.

— Przypuszczam, że wiele osób tak zareaguje.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Czy mogę zapytać, co cię do tego skłoniło?

Jej wzrok zawędrował do Dumbledore'a, który obserwował ich rozmowę z lekkim rozbawieniem. Severus uświadomił sobie, że staruch nie powiedział jej, że Harry jest jego biologicznym synem.

Wspaniale.

— Taka informacja nie jest ci potrzebna... — powiedział chłodno —... do udzielania mi rad.

— Nie... ale pomogłaby mi zrozumieć jego sytuację i pomóc ci przygotować się do jego przyszłych zachowań.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Ze względu na jego stan, mogę jedynie przypuszczać, że jego ostatnie miejsce pobytu... wraz z ciotką i wujem, nie mylę się... było mniej niż odpowiednie. Jest wyraźnie niedożywiony i raczej mały jak na swój wiek. Był przerażony od samego dotknięcia...

— Może był przerażony twoją wylewnością!

Zignorowała go i mówiła dalej, tak jakby na nią nie krzyknął.

— Sądzę, że się nad nim znęcano i to od dłuższego czasu. Długo ci zajmie, zanim uzyskasz jego zaufanie. Wydaje się jednak, że już poczyniliście pewne postępy. Spogląda na ciebie, by poczuć się bezpiecznie i uzyskać od ciebie wskazówki. — Severus w ciszy rozważał jej słowa. Wszystko co powiedziała było prawdą. — Czy próbowałeś Legilimencji?

Zaskoczony Severus zerknął na Albusa, ale dyrektor tylko ssał swoje cytrynowe dropsy, ignorując jego niemą prośbę.

— Słucham?

— Aby pomóc w jego koszmarach. Wiem, że jesteś Legilimentą, Severusie. Czy użyłeś tego na Harrym?

— Nie, ja...

Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, ale to mogło zadziałać. Być może gdyby pracował z siedmiolatkiem również nad tym, by rozwinąć u niego pewne umiejętności Oklumencji, to Harry byłby bardziej zrelaksowany, kiedy szedłby spać. Wiedział, że chłopiec może się nauczyć tych umiejętności. Moc Harry'ego była większa niż Severus myślał na początku, a jego przypadkowa magia z dnia na dzień była silniejsza. A także znacznie mniej _przypadkowa_.

— To dobry pomysł, Molly — przyznał po kilku minutach. — Spróbuję.

— Widzisz. To nie było takie trudne. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego, tak jakby po dłuższej walce z nią wykonał swoje domowe obowiązki. — Teraz opowiedz mi o swoich metodach dyscyplinarnych...

Severus westchnął. To miał być długi dzień.

OoO

Na zewnątrz, chłopcy bawili się głośno w berka z Kłem pod okiem tylko Hagrida, Nelli, nie było tam innych skrzatów. W rzeczywistości Nelli wyglądała na nieco niespokojną. Za to Hagrid zachowywał pewną odległość, spoglądając na chłopców od czasu do czasu między pieleniem swojego ogródka. Kieł, znacznie szybciej zmęczony zabawą niż chłopcy, położył się, dysząc, w cieniu chaty. Kałuża śliny zebrała się niedaleko jego głowy.

Hagrid zaśmiał się dobrodusznie z psa i rzucił na pół dojrzałego pomidora między ogromne łapy bestii. Kieł uchwycił go z radością. Uwielbiał steki i jakiekolwiek mięso, ale nie przepuścił też żadnemu pomidorowi. Był kochaną bestią. Łagodny jak baranek.

— Dobry piesek. Zjedz go!

Biorąc pod uwagę wybuchy śmiechu i równie głośne, radosne pokrzykiwania: „Nie, jest! Nie, jest!" wydawało się, że zabawa idzie dobrze. _Harry dobrze się bawi_ — pomyślał Hagrid, obserwując jak ten goni Rona Weasleya. Skakał i uśmiechał się szaleńczo, będąc szczęśliwym. Dobrze było go takiego widzieć. Hagrid martwił się o tego urwisa, który pierwszy zsszedł do niego na wizytę ze zranioną ręką, opowiadając o byciu skrzatem domowym ze swoim ostrożnym, niezbyt szczerym uśmiechem. _Kieł sprawił, że jest bardziej swobodny_ — pomyślał Hagrid, przygotowując herbatę.

I wrócił z nikim więcej jak z samym Draco Malfoyem! Hagrid nie czuł żadnej sympatii do Lucjusza, w ogóle go nie lubił. Mężczyzna był zły do szpiku kości. Nie miał jednak nic przeciwko jego synowi, dopóki nie wpakowałby Harry'ego w kłopoty. Na serio, iść zobaczyć kałamarnicę! Wyglądało jednak na to, że Draco posiada przynajmniej dobre maniery nawet wtedy, gdy Kieł ślinił się na niego. Teraz, uśmiechnięty, biegał z innymi chłopcami, będąc bardziej beztroski niż jego ojciec kiedykolwiek raczył być.

Charlie Weasley był dobrym chłopakiem. Hagrid słyszał, że bardzo podoba mu się opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami prowadzona przez profesora Kettleburna. Był również trzonem drużyny quidditcha. Jego młodszy brat, Ron, był uroczy niczym szczeniak, jeśli szczeniaki posiadałyby rude włosy i dziurę po wypadnięciu zęba mlecznego.

Po kolejnej godzinie, gdy Hagrid łuskał groch na ganku, chłopcy opadli w chichoczącej się masie na ziemię i poturlali się w kierunku pobliskiego cienia. Pół-olbrzym słuchał ich rozmowy na temat quidditcha. Wiedza Harry'ego nie była zbyt obszerna. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, ponieważ chłopiec nie słyszał o tym sporcie, dopóki profesor Snape mu o nim nie opowiedział. Wydawało się za to, że Charlie i Draco wiedzą sporo na temat statystyk, wyników i wielu innych faktów, które niezbyt wielue mówiły Hagridowi. Wiedza Rona była za to umieszczona gdzieś pomiędzy Harrym i pozostałą dwójką chłopców. Był bardzo entuzjastyczny, ale nie znał zbyt wielu faktów statystycznych, aby polemizować z bratem.

Z bliska łatwiej było zobaczyć twarz Harry'ego. Uśmiechał się do swoich nowych przyjaciół, ale było coś nie tak w jego minie. Zajęło to kilka minut dogłębnej obserwacji, by zrozumieć w czym rzecz, ale wtedy pojawiły się dwa skrzaty domowe z piknikowym koszem. Harry zaprosił Hagrida — oraz skrzaty! — by dołączyli do nich na posiłek. Wiedział jednak, że nie przyniosły one wystarczająco jedzenia dla półolbrzyma, dlatego odmówił. Skrzaty domowe wyglądały niemal na przerażone samą ideą dzielenia się posiłkiem z ludźmi, których obsługiwały. Za to Hagrid poczęstował się sokiem z dyni. Uwielbiał go.

Każdy z chłopców wyglądał na głodnego. Jednakże gajowy zauważył, że Harry nie tylko czekał, aż inni wezmą swoje kanapki, chrupki czy owoce, zanim wziął coś dla siebie, ale także gdy już miał swój talerz, położył się na brzuchu, owijając jedno ramię dookoła naczynia, ewidentnie chroniąc swój posiłek. Jego spojrzenia skierowane na starszych chłopców były pełne obawy, chociaż starał się to ukryć.

Hagrid postanowił mieć oko na chłopca, a jeśli sprawy nie polepszą się wkrótce, miał zamiar wspomnieć o tym profesorowi. Dziwne było, że Snape przygarnął dziecko, ale obaj wydawali się zadowoleni z takiego obrotu spraw. Wracając do grochu, patrzył, jak chłopcy pośpiesznie zjedli _cały_ swój posiłek przed rozpoczęciem ekscytującego rozdania w Eksplodującego Durnia talią kart, które Ron wyciągnął z kieszeni.

Kiedy karty po raz pierwszy eksplodowały, Harry podskoczył wysoko, jakby go sam Rogogon Węgierski zaatakował, ale później uśmiechnął się i śmiał się wraz z pozostałymi chłopcami. Gra rozpoczęła się od nowa.

OoO

W godzinach popołudniowych, pod czujnym okiem Nelli, chłopcy grali w szachy w sypialni Harry'ego. Draco i Ron grali przeciwko sobie, a Charlie, który sam przyznał, że niewiele wie na temat szachów, grał z Harrym. Ich partia zmieniła się w „Walkę między figurami" na propozycję Harry'ego i gdy krzyki i pokrzykiwania stały się zbyt głośne dla Draco i Rona, „poważna" gra została przeniesiona do salonu.

Charlie uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który czuł się trochę samotny, a jeśli miał być całkowicie szczery, nieco nerwowy z powodu tego porzucenia. Charlie był od niego starszy i dużo większy, a także zapewne mógł zrobić z magią różne rzeczy, które sprawiłyby ból. Harry cieszył się, że Nelli została razem z nim. Skrzatka siedziała obecnie na krześle obok jego szafy i obserwowała go z miękkim spojrzeniem.

— Brakuje ci ich, co? — zapytał nagle Charlie.

Harry spojrzał na niego i wzruszył ramionami. Tamta dwójka już stała się przyjaciółmi, a on chciał być ich przyjacielem nie tylko z nazwy. Czuł się tak, jakby znalazł się z powrotem w szkole podstawowej, gdzie Dudziaczek kazał innym trzymać się od niego z daleka, a gdy nie chcieli — bił ich.

— Nie martw się tym. Po tej partii Ron szybko wróci. W rzeczywistości jest nieco przewrażliwiony na punkcie szachów. Percy już z nim nie gra, ani nikt inny, kto wie o jego manii.

— Percy?

— Mój młodszy brat. Jest najstarszy tuż po mnie. — Widząc puste spojrzenie Harry'ego, wyjaśnił: — Jest nas siedmioro. Sześciu chłopców i jedna dziewczynka. Pierwszy urodził się Bill, jest przez to dziedzicem. Spotkasz go, gdy szkoła się zacznie. Potem jestem ja, a później Percy, który zacznie szkołę we wrześniu. Następni są bliźniacy, Fred i George. Ron jest najmłodszym chłopcem w naszej rodzinie. Po nim jest Ginny. To jeszcze dziecko. — Skrzywił się. — Zabije mnie, jeśli jej to powtórzysz. Ma teraz sześć lat.

— Nie powiem jej — obiecał Harry, uśmiechając się.

Sądził, że Charlie jest dość w porządku, zwłaszcza kiedy starszy chłopak stwierdził, że miotły są naprawdę fajne. W dodatku grał w quidditcha. Co do Rona, to nie był pewny. Rudzielec często powtarzał „nie fair", gdy grali razem, aż Draco kazał mu milczeć, mówiąc, że życie nie jest zawsze fair i niech się z tym pogodzi. Harry wiedział, że to prawda i uważał, że Draco nauczył się tego od swojego ojca, tak jak on nauczył się tego od swojego wuja Vernona.

Charlie przesunął jednego ze swoich gońców i zbił kilka pionków. Harry szybko przeniósł swojego rycerza, by pokryć to miejsce i być może, jeśliby się to udało, zniszczyć wieżę przeciwnika.

— Więc... Jak udało ci się zaprzyjaźnić z Draco Malfoyem? Muszę stwierdzić, że było dla mnie wielką niespodzianką zobaczenie go tutaj.

— Jak to?

— Cóż... — Charlie zarumienił się po koniuszki uszu. — Nie jest tajemnicą, że jego ojciec był wielkim zwolennikiem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

— Kogo?

— Wiesz-Sam-_Kogo_... Mam na myśli Mrocznego Czarodzieja, który... cóż... eee...

— Zabił moich rodziców? — powiedział usłużnie Harry. Kiedy Charlie skinął po prostu głową, dodał: — Wiem o tym, o Malfoyach. Ojciec mi wszystko powiedział.

— Naprawdę?

— Noo... powiedział, że mam być ostrożny wokół nich. Ale jest teraz dobrze. Draco jest moim przyjacielem.

— Um. To dobrze, że wszystko masz pod kontrolą. — Charlie uśmiechnął się i wysłał hordę swoich pionków, przez całą planszę, by zaatakować figury Harry'ego, które były w większości odsłonięte po tym, jak przeniósł każdą ze swoich wież i rycerzy. — Przypuszczam, że powinieneś również uważać na grę.

Harry roześmiał się i wreszcie przeniósł swoją królową, którą trzymał w rezerwie.

— Do boju, madame — rozkazał.

W krótkim czasie plansza pokryła się w całości kurzem i małymi kawałkami rąk oraz nóg. To było zabawne.

OoO

Tej nocy, po kolacji, prysznicu, szczotkowaniu zębów i historii na dobranoc, Severus usiadł na skraju łóżka Harry'ego, rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające wokół nich. Zanim jednak się odezwał, lampka nocna, którą Harry przywiózł ze sobą ze Spinner's End, zdążyła zaświecić się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Siedmiolatek, czując się nieco niepewnie pod stałym spojrzeniem ojca, zaczął się wiercić.

— Czy dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłeś?

Severus przeczesał swoimi długimi, smukłymi palcami włosy syna, odgarniając je z jego czoła i blizny, o której pokazanie prosił wcześniej Ron. Harry pochylił się w stronę dotyku, ciesząc się, że może spędzić tę chwilę spokoju sam na sam z ojcem.

— Tak, ojcze. — Harry uśmiechnął się do niego swoim najlepszym uśmiechem. — Odwiedziliśmy Hagrida, graliśmy w Eplodującego Durnia i w szachy, a Charlie opowiedział mi o smokach. Chce z nimi pracować, gdy skończy szkołę.

— Eplodującego Durnia?

— Tak! Karty eksplodowały wszędzie! — Drgnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że zachowywał się dość głośno. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, ale Draco spał spokojnie. Potem przypomniał sobie o Uciszeniu.

— Ach, _Eksplodującego_ Durnia. Ufam, że nikt podczas gry nie stracił oka.

Harry zachichotał.

— Nie. — Potem zmarszczył brwi. — _Esplodujący_ Dureń może to zrobić?

— Wątpię — odpowiedział ojciec, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły tak, jak to było w przypadku, gdy dostrzegł coś zabawnego.

— Dobrze. Ron i Charlie przyjdą ponownie?

— Czy chcesz, by odwiedzili nas ponownie?

— Tak, ojcze, ale po tym jak będę mógł znów używać miotły, bo Ron i Charlie grają w quidditcha i ja też chcę zagrać.

— Myślę, że możemy to odłożyć do tego momentu? — powiedział powoli Severus, a jego kąciki ust znowu się uniosły. — Może w przyszłym tygodniu. Będą mogli nas wtedy odwiedzić i zostać na kilka dni. Draco również jest zaproszony.

— Byłoby wspaniale!

— Ciszej, Harry. Powinieneś się uspokoić.

— Przepraszam, ojcze. Opowiesz mi kolejną historię?

— Nie, urwisie — odpowiedział niemal z uśmiechem Severus. — Nie _opowiem_ ci teraz kolejnej historii. Mam za to zamiar nauczyć cię czegoś, co pomoże ci z twoimi koszmarami. — Podniósł palec, zwracając na siebie uwagę, gdy Harry wzdrygnął się z obawą. — Nie czuj się winny, jeśli to nie zadziała. Może być to nieskuteczne, ale sądzę, że powinniśmy spróbować.

— Dobrze, ojcze.

— A jeśli to nie zadziała i obudzisz się w nocy, co zrobisz?

— Powiadomię cię... — wyszeptał Harry. Czuł nacisk na klatkę piersiową, a jego oczy szczypały —... po to, byś mógł mi pomóc.

— Dokładnie. Zawsze będę tutaj, gdy będziesz potrzebował pomocy, Harry. Życzyłbym sobie tylko, żebyś w ogóle nie musiał przeżywać tych koszmarów. Rozumiesz?

Harry z drżeniem odetchnął.

— Tak, ojcze.

— Dobrze. A teraz zamknij oczy. Położę na tu rękę. Chcę, abyś myślał o czymś przyjemnym. Spokojnym, co może podjąć wszystkie twoje myśli. Hmmm... Lubisz patrzeć w niebo, Harry?

Harry pokiwał głową, czując się bezpiecznie z dłonią ojca na klatce piersiowej. Pomyślał o obrazie nieba na suficie swojego pokoju w Spinner's End i o chmurach, które kłębiąc się, tworzyły czasem różne kształty.

— I na chmury — mruknął cicho.

— Tak, i na chmury. Teraz utrzymaj obraz chmur w swoim umyśle i skup się na oddychaniu. Będę oddychać razem z tobą. Wystarczy, że będziesz mnie naśladować. Wdeeeech. Wyyyydech. Wdeeeech. Dobrze, a teraz wyyyydech.

W czasie gdy ojciec mówił, Harry utrzymywał obraz nieba w swoim umyśle. Wyobrażał sobie dryfujące chmury, które zmieniały się w niedźwiedzie, statki i góry. Ojciec okrężnymi ruchami masował jego pierś w rytmie jego oddechów. Jego ton był łagodny, niemal jakby opowiadał historię na dobranoc. Harry rozluźniał się bardziej i bardziej, słuchając jego słów: „Wdech, wydech", i naśladując tempo oddechu ojca.

Po długim czasie, gdy niemal był pewien, że zaraz uśnie, dłoń ojca się zatrzymała na jego klatce piersiowej. Głos Severusa brzmiał odlegle, gdy powiedział:

— Utrzymuj obraz chmur w swoim umyśle, Harry. Spoglądaj na nie uważnie, a jeśli coś naruszy twoje sny, przywróć po prostu ten obraz.

Coś musnęło czoło Harry'ego — wąskie wargi ojca.

— Również cię kocham, tatusiu — wyszeptał Harry, ale nie był pewny, czy słowa opuściły jego usta.

Gdy czerwonooki demon ponownie nawiedził jego sen, odepchnął go — wraz z zielonym światłem — do nieba i zakrył go chmurami w kształcie kaczek, jabłek i psów podobnych do Kła. Ciężko było to zrobić i bolała go przez to głowa. A gdy się obudził, drżał, był oblany potem, ale nie krzyczał.

Był tak zaskoczony, że zapomniał wysłać świetlistą wiadomość, ale ojciec przyszedł i tak, i został w pobliżu, by mogli znowu zrobić ćwiczenie z oddychaniem.


	27. Rozdział 27

_To już ostatni rozdział Szczeniaka. Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim czytelnikom, komentującym, a przede wszystkim osobom, które sprawdzały ten tekst. To dzięki nim wyglądał tak, a nie inaczej. Najbardziej chciałabym podziękować PersianWitch, która najbardziej napracowała się nad tym tłumaczeniem. Jeszcze raz wam wszystkim dziękuję._

**Rozdział 27**

Najbliższe dni minęły bez żadnych tragedii lub katastrof z udziałem Harry'ego albo Draco, co z wielkim zdziwieniem i ulgą przyjął Severus, a także Poppy, Albus, a nawet — jeśli by ją o to zapytali — Nelli.

Pod koniec tygodnia wpadli w pewną rutynę. Chłopcy wstawali bladym świtem, ubierali się i jedli śniadanie, gdy Severus raczył się swoją pierwszą filiżanką kawy. Potem wychodzili na zewnątrz pod nadzorem Nelli i jej pomocników, by się wybiegać i oddać głośnej zabawie. Tymczasem Severus pracował nad planem zajęć na najbliższy rok, urządzał swoją klasę i magazyny ze składnikami. Podczas lunchu chłopcy opowiadali w najdrobniejszych szczegółach o wszelkich grach, w które się bawili, mówiąc, kto wygrał i opisując rozmowy, jakie mieli z przeróżnymi mieszkańcami zamku, wliczając w to Sir Nicholasa, Krwawego Barona, Irytka i kilka bardziej rozmownych portretów. Następnie chłopcy zostawali nakłonieni do spokojniejszej zabawy w pokoju Harry'ego lub, jeśli było to konieczne, w salonie, podczas gdy Severus brał udział w spotkaniach pracowników zamku lub warzył mikstury dla skrzydła szpitalnego.

Kolacja składała się z kilku opowieści o wybrykach siedmiolatków, a potem był czas na czytanie, pisanie (Harry ćwiczył tę umiejętność) lub na partię szachów. Następnie chłopcy brali prysznic, myli zęby, słuchali historii na dobranoc i szli spać. Severus, pomimo tego że nie był tym, kto gonił za nimi przez cały dzień, czuł się wyczerpany przed końcem wieczora i dziwił się energii skrzatów domowych. Z drugiej strony nie był przyzwyczajony do tak częstego... towarzystwa i rozmów. Czasami brak samotności był dość niepokojący. Pewna część niego miała nadzieję, że Molly Weasley miała rację, kiedy powiedziała, że się do tego przyzwyczai. Inna część niemal się bała samej idei, że on, Severus Snape, może się przyzwyczaić do paplania małych dzieci.

Po tygodniu Albus nie akceptował już więcej odpowiedzi przeczącej na pytanie, czy chłopcy mogą spotkać resztę personelu. Severus musiał ustąpić i obiecać, że będą obecni na sobotnim obiedzie. Zastrzegł jednak, by Dumbledore nie przytłoczył siedmiolatków spotkaniem ze wszystkimi pracownikami. Mniejsze grupy byłyby odpowiedniejsze. Nie więcej niż dwie lub trzy nowe twarze. Zadowolony, że dyrektor zaakceptował jego wymóg, nie pomyślał nawet, jak ciężkim zadaniem będzie wybranie osób, z którymi chłopcom będzie się najłatwiej spotkać. I w taki oto sposób spotkali przy stole profesorów McGonagall, Flitwicka i Sprout wraz z Albusem i Hagridem.

Harry ubrany w schludne, zielone szaty, zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zamarł w progu Wielkiej Sali, wpatrując się w nich. Draco, z natury bardziej pewny siebie i bez wątpienia przyzwyczajony do przyjęć, gdzie przedstawiano mu wiele nieznanych dorosłych, spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Harry'ego przed złapaniem go za rękę i poprowadzeniem do stołu. Severus podążył za nimi i wskazał im miejsce na końcu stołu, a nie pośrodku siedzącej już grupy.

— Nie bój się, Harry — wyszeptał Draco. — To tylko nauczyciele.

— Nie boję się — zaprotestował, ale bladość jego skóry i rozszerzone źrenice mówiły co innego.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Severusa, który pokręcił lekko głową.

— Harry, Draco poznajcie profesora Flitwicka, który uczy zaklęć i uroków. — Wskazał na bardzo niskiego człowieka siedzącego bezpośrednio po jego lewej stronie. Mężczyzna siedział na dużej poduszce, która unosiła się za pomocą magii nad krzesłem. Na takiej samej siedział Harry.

— Miło mi was poznać — powiedział Flitwick swoim wysokim głosem i uśmiechnął się do chłopców.

— Przyjemność po mojej stronie, profesorze Flitwick — odpowiedział Draco z małym skinieniem. Po chwili wahania Harry skopiował jego zachowanie: słowa, intonację i skinienie.

— Pamiętam twoją matkę — powiedział Flitwick i położył się niemal na stole, by spotkać wzrok Harry'ego, który siedział między Severusem a Draco. — Lily była bardzo utalentowana w zaklęciach i urokach. Jedna z moich najlepszych uczennic.

— Moja mama? — zapytał Harry, pochylając się na swoim krześle. Ciekawość pokonała jego wrodzoną nieufność. — Naprawdę?

Flitwick uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

— Masz jej oczy, panie Potter. Słyszałem również, że odziedziczyłeś jej talent do zaklęć.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

— Nie sądzę, proszę pana.

— Ale słyszałem, że już potrafisz wysłać wiadomość za pomocą patronusa? I dodam, że to bez różdżki.

Harry pochylił się w stronę Severusa i spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

— Ojcze?

— Ma rację, Harry. Świetliste wiadomości, które wysyłasz, gdy potrzebujesz pomocy, nazywają się patronus. To nie jest zaklęcie, którego każdy może się nauczyć ot tak, zwłaszcza gdy jest się młodym. — Objął Harry'ego i uścisnął go. — Profesor cię skomplementował.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko w kierunku małego profesora.

— Eee... Dziękuję, proszę pana.

Draco, siedzący po drugiej stronie Harry'ego, wpatrywał się w przyjaciela.

— Patronus? Czy to właśnie tym było to jasne światło, które pojawiło się, gdy zaatakowała nas kałamarnica?

— Tak myślę — powiedział Harry, nawet jeśli Severus potwierdził to.

— Łał. Mój ojciec powiedział, że tego zaklęcia uczą się na piątym roku.

— To prawda — potwierdził Snape.

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami i nałożył sobie jedzenie na talerz. Severus zauważył jego skuloną postawę i zgarbione ramiona. Chłopak naprawdę nienawidził być w centrum uwagi.

— Draco, czemu nie opowiesz profesorowi o swojej książce z łamigłówkami?

— Lubisz łamigłówki, młodzieńcze? — zapytał Flitwick i Draco zagłębił się w dość ożywioną rozmowę o niektórych łamigłówkach z książki, którą przyniósł z domu.

Wydawało się, że Harry na równo z Draco cieszy się łamigłówkami, ale paplanie przyjaciela spowodowało, że część napięcia opuściła jego ciało. Na tyle że mógł właściwie zacząć swój posiłek. Do czasu gdy pudding został podany, Harry zaczął normalnie jeść – dla niego oznaczało to nabieranie małych porcji ze ściśle pilnowanego przez niego talerza. Wsłuchiwał się w wysoki głos Flitwicka z uśmiechem.

Wciąż jednak, gdy kilka minut później Minerwa podeszła do nich, by się przywitać, Harry wtulił się w bok Severusa, starając się ukryć za jego szatą. Snape wyraził cicho swoją dezaprobatę i zachęcał go, by pokazał swoje maniery przy poznawaniu jej. Z wahaniem, Harry w końcu wyszeptał:

— Miło mi panią poznać, proszę pani. — Mówiąc to, nie patrzył na nią.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie.

— Mniejszy ekstrawertyk niż jego ojciec, czyż nie?

Severus zmarszczył brwi, ale to nie było to miejsce ani czas, aby personel Hogwartu dowiedział się, że Harry jest jego prawdziwym synem i że został przyjęty jako jego spadkobierca. Wciąż nie ujawnił tej ważnej prawdy Harry'emu!

— Nie — stwierdził zamiast tego, bo to było prawdą. Harry nie był tak towarzyski jak Severus. _A przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o dorosłych_ — pomyślał. Obserwował przecież w zeszłym tygodniu interakcje chłopca z Draco oraz z Ronem i Charliem. Mrugnął szybko do syna przed kontynuowaniem: — Jest jednak zdolny do odpowiedzenia na pytania dotyczące _jego_, gdy są one kierowane do _niego_.

Minerwa, z nutką dezaprobaty widocznej w uśmiechu, prychnęła gwałtownie. Harry ponownie ukrył twarz w szacie ojca. Tym razem Severus czuł, jak chłopiec drży z powodu chichotu, stłumionego przez materiał odzieży. Był zadowolony z tego. Im bardziej chłopiec uznawał to doświadczenie za zabawne niż za przerażające, tym jego życie w Hogwarcie po przybyciu uczniów będzie łatwiejsze. Przynajmniej Severus miał taką nadzieję.

Pomona Sprout została tylko na chwilę, tłumacząc się, że musi wrócić do szklarni i zebrać zmoroset, zanim ten zacznie pylić i opanuje cały obszar dookoła szkoły. Jednakże zdążyła się przywitać z chłopcami z przyjaznym, ale dość roztargnionym uśmiechem. Harry wydawał się uważać ją za o wiele mniej groźną niż Minerwę. Udało mu się uśmiechnąć do obu kobiet, spoglądając tylko ukradkowo na Severusa.

Ooo

Następnego dnia nadszedł czas, aby Draco wrócił do domu. Po tym jak chłopiec przeszedł przez sieć Fiuu do oczekujących go rodziców, Harry został sam ze swoim rozczarowaniem i zmartwieniem, pytając w kółko, kiedy jego przyjaciel może wrócić.

— Nie, dopóki przynajmniej nie zacznie się szkoła — odpowiadał mu Severus za każdym razem. — Zajmie nam obu trochę czasu, by przystosować się do nowego harmonogramu. Nigdy wcześniej nie nauczałem i nie jestem pewien, ile wolnego czasu będę miał przed tym, jak będę musiał rozpocząć zajęcia.

— Ale mamy Nelli, Bitti i Frana! — nalegał chłopiec. — Mogą się nami zająć.

— Tak, w ciągu dnia i nadal będą to robić, gdy będę miał zajęcia. Wieczory będą wystarczająco zajęte przez ocenienie prac i przygotowanie się do następnych zajęć jak i upewnienie się, że poświęcasz wystarczającą uwagę swojej nauce. Nie sądzę, żebyś miał czas na zajmowanie się przyjaciółmi.

Harry nadąsał się — to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Severus widział u niego taką minę. Był tym tak zaskoczony, że kazał chłopcu zostać w jego pokoju, aż obaj nie ochłoną.

Wieczorem Harry ze skruchą prosił ojca, by ten mu wybaczył za to, że był niegrzeczny i bezczelny. Severus miał poważne obawy co do tego, czy chłopiec w ogóle wie, co oznacza słowo „bezczelny", ale zapewnił Harry'ego, że wszystko jest mu wybaczone i nie jest w rzeczywistości na niego zły. Aby to udowodnić, trzymał Harry'ego przez dłuższy czas na kolanach, pozwalając mu uwiesić się na szyi, gdy go przytulał. Molly powiedziała mu, że uspokajanie jest niezwykle ważną rzeczą w ich relacji. Zapewniał Harry'ego, że jest kochany i pod opieką, i że niezależnie od wszystkiego będzie tutaj dla niego.

Powiedziała również, że Harry'emu — zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego przeszłość — będzie trzeba okazywać często fizyczne oznaki sympatii. Pomimo tego, że Severus nigdy nie uznał kontaktu fizycznego za uspokajający, a raczej uznawał go czasami za niepokojący, rozumiał potrzebę Harry'ego w tej sprawie. Stał się bardziej wrażliwy na niewerbalną prośbę siedmiolatka o przytulanie i o uspokajająco delikatny dotyk. To było coś, do czego obaj przywykną, jak obiecała Molly.

Tym razem jego słowa i dotyk wydawały się działać i choć Severus myślał, że koszmary Harry'ego przybiorą na sile w niedzielę, to tak się nie stało. Chłopiec po raz kolejny był w stanie oczyścić na tyle umysł, aby obronić się przed najgorszymi z nich.

We wtorek Molly przybyła ponownie do zamku wraz z Ronem i Charliem. Zostali umieszczeni w komnatach dla gości na drugim piętrze, by Harry mógł ponownie przyzwyczaić się do posiadania na wyłączność swojego własnego pokoju. W czasie gdy Charlie utrzymywał chłopców zajętych w porannych godzinach, Molly i Severus omawiali sposoby wychowywania dzieci. Czarownica odpowiadała na wiele pytań dotyczących zadbania o Harry'ego, często bez konieczności odpowiedniego wyrażenia pytania przez Snape'a. Popołudniu obserwowali zabawę chłopców i otrzymywał wskazówki od Molly, kiedy interweniować, a kiedy pozwolić, by chłopcy sami rozstrzygnęli swoje problemy. Także kiedy powinien domagać się przestrzegania zasad, a kiedy powinien odpuścić.

To był raczej wyczerpujący tydzień.

Największy sprawdzian w jego nowej roli jako ojca i opiekuna Harry'ego odbył się, gdy Charlie chciał pozwolić chłopcom zagrać w quidditcha. Severus na początku powiedział: „Nie. Pod żadnym pozorem", ale w końcu Molly utargowała z nim zmianę zdania (ale nie w obecności dzieci) do: „Tylko pod ścisłym nadzorem osoby dorosłej".

Jego obawy — że chłopiec zostanie skrzywdzony przez tłuczki albo przez upadek z miotły lub, co gorsza, może dostać takiej samej obsesji na temat quidditcha jak James — całkowicie się spełniły, gdy twarz Harry'ego niemal promieniała po tym, jak dosiadł prawdziwej miotły. Chłopak wydawał się stworzony do latania. Jego umiejętności i gracja w powietrzu były zdumiewające w przypadku kogoś tak młodego i bez żadnego doświadczenia w tej dyscyplinie. Gdy Harry ponownie dotknął ziemi, Charlie go pochwalił, przez co chłopiec uśmiechał się przez wiele godzin później. I w ten oto sposób Severus miał wielkie trudności w powiedzeniu „nie" na wielokrotne pytania o pozwolenie na kolejną grę. Nawet on musiał przyznać, że Harry miał dar w wyszukiwaniu znicza, ale wciąż bacznie obserwował swojego syna, gdy jego nogi odrywały się od ziemi.

Wydawało się, że Harry dobrze dogaduje się z Ronem, chociaż drugi chłopak był bardziej zmienny w swoich humorach niż Draco i o wiele głośniejszy. Tak długo jak byli na zewnątrz, Severusowi to nie przeszkadzało, ale nie mógł znieść krzyków we własnych komnatach. Nie licząc krzyków z powodu koszmarów, Harry był naprawdę bardzo cichym dzieckiem. Severus przypuszczał, że to kolejny rezultat jego wychowania i chęci pozostania niezauważalnym. Snape nie potrafił zmusić się do nietolerowania tej szczególnej cechy, chociaż często musiał nakłaniać syna do wyrażenia swoich potrzeb.

Zaskoczeniem dla Severusa było to, jak Harry całkowicie przylgnął do Charliego. W miarę możliwości chodził za nim jak kaczątko za swoją mamą. Coraz bardziej poszukiwał zatwierdzenia lub pochwały od Charliego, gdy grał w quidditcha lub nawet w Eksplodującego Durnia i akceptował opinie starszego chłopca jakby były niepodważalne.

Charlie, zdając sobie sprawę z podziwu, jaki wzbudził, rozdawał, gdy tylko się dało, pochwały i aprobaty. Severus rozmawiał z nim o tym pewnego wieczoru przy gorącej czekoladzie, kiedy młodsi chłopcy poszli spać.

— Mam czterech młodszych braci, proszę pana — powiedział Charlie. — W pewnym sensie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.

— Mimo to... — odpowiedział mu Severus —... doceniam jak ostrożnie obchodzisz się z Harrym. On potrzebuje ludzi...

— Którym może zaufać? — zasugerował Charlie.

— Istotnie. — Severus spojrzał przenikliwie na czternastolatka. — Jak wiele twoja mama powiedziała ci o przeszłości Harry'ego?

Charlie wzruszył ramionami.

— Niewiele. To znaczy, każdy zna Harry'ego Pottera, eeee..., Snape'a obecnie, ale Pottera zanim pan go zaadoptował. Ale nic nie powiedziała poza tym, że przeżył ciężkie chwile. Jednak sam mogę to stwierdzić, jedynie na niego patrząc.

— Tak?

— Taaa, on cóż, rozgląda się wiele, zanim zacznie uczestniczyć w zabawie, nawet wtedy gdy nabiera sobie jedzenie. Tak jakby wciąż sprawdzał zachowanie innych i upewniał się, że robi to co trzeba i że jego postępowanie będzie akceptowane. Czasami wygląda... Raz Ron zakradł się za niego, gdy bawiliśmy się na zewnątrz i zaczął go łaskotać. Myślałem, że zemdleje ze strachu. Wyglądał na tak przerażonego.

Severus skinął głową.

— Dziękuję za pomoc z nim w tym tygodniu. Obaj jesteśmy ci winni dług wdzięczności.

Charlie się uśmiechnął.

— W żadnym wypadku, proszę pana. Dobrze się tutaj bawiłem i miło jest mieć Harry'ego obok siebie, nawet jeśli jest jeszcze dzieckiem. Zapoznał mnie z Hagridem, z którym miałem niesamowitą pogawędkę o smokach. Mam na myśli to, że Harry jest nieśmiały i tym podobne, ale jest naprawdę dobrym dzieciakiem.

— Tak. Jest nim — zgodził się Severus, ciesząc się, że Molly przywiozła ze sobą Charliego.

Po powrocie Weasleyów do domu do rozpoczęcia szkoły zostało zaledwie kilka dni. Severus z powodu wszystkich napięć miał o wiele krótszy temperament, jeśli chodziło o Harry'ego, niż by sobie tego życzył. Próbując złagodzić potencjalne konflikty, nakłonił Nelli, Bitti i Fran do opiekowania się chłopcem przez całą dobę, kiedy on zajmował się swoją własną nerwowością przed rokiem szkolnym.

Jednakże po dwóch dniach Nelli poinformowała go, że nie może _podrzucać_ Harry'ego pod opiekę skrzatów domowych bez wynikających dla niego z tego konsekwencji.

Harry jest zrozpaczony, że nie może spędzać czasu z ojcem — wynikało ze słów, jakich użyła Nelli przy składaniu raportu.

— Mistrz Harry bardzo teraz szlocha, mistrzu Snape. Płacze, że już go więcej nie chcesz.

— Zaprowadź mnie do niego — powiedział Snape.

Nelli zaprowadziła go do lekko zniszczonej łazienki na drugim piętrze. Drewniane kabiny były zużyte i źle utrzymane. Nawet kamienne umywalki były wyszczerbione i rozbite. Harry schował się pod jedną z umywalek znajdujących się w rzędzie pod rozbitym lustrem. Skulił się w małą kulkę, obejmując się chudymi ramionami. Trząsł się, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku.

Severus przykucnął obok niego, ale nie dotknął go. Wiedział, że gdyby to zrobił, przestraszyłby bardziej Harry'ego, niż go pocieszył, przynajmniej na początku.

— Harry — powiedział łagodnie. — Proszę, wyjdź stamtąd.

Ramiona chłopca napięły się, gdy Severus wypowiedział jego imię, ale nie podniósł głowy. Wymamrotał coś w swoje ramiona, czego mężczyzna nie zrozumiał.

— Harry — powtórzył z bólem w głosie. — Nie mówię po mrukiwaniu. Musisz to powtórzyć w języku angielskim.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Harry tylko odrobinę głośniej, podnosząc głowę z ramion i ocierając łzy przedramieniem. — Przepraszam, ojcze.

— Co tutaj robisz?

Harry przygryzł wargę, nie patrząc na niego.

— Nie przeszkadzam. Nie chcę być ucązliwy.

Severus zmarszczył brwi, a później zrozumiał. Harry próbował użyć słowa z ostatniego wieczoru, kiedy desperacko próbował ułożyć plan zajęć, który miał oddać Dumbledore'owi dzisiejszego ranka. Harry wtedy szczebiotał o ostatniej wizycie u Hagrida.

„Gdybyś przestał być tak uciążliwy..." — warknął — „...to mógłbym to skończyć, a potem możemy przeprowadzić odpowiednią rozmowę".

Harry zamilkł po tym i Severus powinien zdać sobie sprawę, że chłopiec jest _zbyt_ cicho. Na przykład, nic nie mówił podczas dzisiejszego śniadania.

— To ja przepraszam, Harry — powiedział. — _Nie jesteś_ uciążliwy. Byłem zajęty w nocy i zirytowany. Zamiast poprosić grzecznie, byś wrócił później, kiedy skończę, byłem niegrzeczny.

— Jest okej — odpowiedział Harry, wciąż uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Ponownie przetarł ramieniem twarz. — Nie powinienem ci przeszkadzać.

— Och, moje dziecko. — Severus wyciągnął z wahaniem dłoń i pogładził syna po plecach. Harry wzdrygnął się lekko, ale nie odsunął się i wreszcie na niego spojrzał. Jego zielone oczy były jeszcze mokre od łez. — Byłem ostatnio pod wpływem stresu, ale nie jest to twoja wina. W ogóle. Wyjdź stamtąd, proszę.

Z odrobiną więcej namawiana, Harry wszedł w jego ramiona, a Severus obiecał, że koniec każdego dnia będzie poświęcony tylko im, nawet kiedy będzie bardzo zajęty. Pamiętając coś, co Molly mówiła mu o szczerości i bezpośredniości, powiedział: — To jest dla nas nowe doświadczenie. — Harry wciąż wyrywał się z uścisku, ryzykując krótkie spojrzenie na twarz ojca. Severus uśmiechnął się lekko. — Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem syna, Harry. Trzeba zaprawić się do tego. — Kolejne zerknięcie i zmarszczenie brwi w niezrozumieniu. — Muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić — wyjaśnił Severus, a grymas Harry'ego się wygładził, gdy skinął lekko głową. — Nigdy nie myśl, że cię nie chcę — powiedział mu Severus, całując czoło syna okryte ciemnymi włosami. — Jesteś moim synem. Zawsze nim będziesz.

W końcu wydawało się, że Harry zrelaksował się na tyle, by przytulić się, a jego łzy przestały płynąć. Chwilę później ramiona, niczym pnącza, oplotły szyję Severusa, zwracając uścisk.

— Zawsze? — szepnął mu do ucha Harry.

— Zawsze — potwierdził Severus.

_Koniec_

_To koniec Szczeniaka. Mam nadzieję, że czytanie tego opowiadania sprawiło wam taką samą przyjemność jak mi jego tłumaczenie. Liczę na to, że spotkamy się ponownie przy kolejnym moim tłumaczeniu, a także przy drugiej części Szczeniaka. Dlatego też __nie __mówię „żegnajcie", tylko „do zobaczenia"._


End file.
